


The Girl in the Forest

by noblecrescent



Series: The Girl in the Forest [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Minor Original Character(s), Mystery, Old Lovers, Original Vampires, Season 2 Rewrite, Slow Burn, Vampires, Witch Curses, season 1 rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 92,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblecrescent/pseuds/noblecrescent
Summary: The girl in the forest Klaus Mikaelson once knew disappeared without leaving a trace, leaving him heartbroken. Now in New Orleans with an unborn child on the way, he meets a woman claiming to be that girl of the forest; the precise one he once loved. Though in a new body, Mal still piques his interest & more. Can the two reunite and solve the curse before she disappears once more?





	1. Mal

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Klaus/OC story, and first for the TO fandom (involving an OC). This story will involve my OC, momentarily known as Mal for her nickname. The story will cover the later of the 1st and 2nd seasons of the Originals, with my rewrites of course. For Mal's appearance, I picture her to look like the actress Rose Byrne.

_"Now, I should really get going," a young, black-haired, woman repeated as she was practically dragged out of the New York club, "Your sister must be getting rather irritated with me for keeping you away from her for so long..." she began panicking at the thought of causing a sibling argument and that was definitely not what she wanted. "...Klaus, maybe we should..."_

_But he wagged a finger, "I do not think so. Khali, just name a place and we'll go."_

_She looked around, debating whether or not she should continue with it. It was getting rather late and she knew her parents would start asking about her whereabouts and she certainly did not want to tell them about the secret man she had been seeing for quite some time now. I mean, how would she explain that she had fallen in love with a complete stranger? Well, he'd be a stranger to them but certainly not for her._

_"Khali..." Klaus called again, looking to the side, impatient as usual when she became indecisive, "...Shall I choose tonight?"_

_She rolled her eyes before grinning, "Oh go ahead, you know better places than I do. What, with all the damn traveling you do."_

_"That's the spirit!" He dropped a kiss on her temple and pulled her off, both laughing with excitement as they wandered where the night would lead them._

~ 0 ~

Klaus Mikaelson woke up with a loud gasp, slowly looking around and realized he had just been dreaming. As the full, complete dream returned to his mind, the only word he could think of was...

"Khalinda."

And with a quiet slump against his bed, he thought of the woman...who had died mysteriously only a couple days after that night.

~ 0 ~

Elsewhere, was a brunette woman sitting in a chair in front of a desk, a journal open in front of her and a pen in her hand. She was dressed in a sleeping gown with a robe over, the darkness outside her room not stopping her from writing down 'Khalinda Ayama' at the top of the page. She looked up with a small sigh, her brown eyes staring ahead at the window, "Khalinda," she whispered, "1926?"

~ 0 ~

_Days Later..._

Rebekah Mikaelson was walking down the streets of the French Quarter, basking in the celebration of the Casket Girls that took place around her. Even if the celebration had gotten a bit distorted over the years, it was still nice to see a celebration that was practically in her name. She turned on a corner, bumping a couple of drunks and rolled her eyes as she walked around them, suddenly coming to a halt. With only her eyes moving side to side, she took a good inspection of her surroundings, sensing someone was watching her in secrecy, or so they thought. Though as much as Rebekah looked, she couldn't see anyone. And, with so many people around, she couldn't exactly speed about to find the perpetrator. She decided to ignore it for the moment and continued on walking. If the person was watching her then it meant sooner or later they'd meet. She continued her walking, heading for a lovely store with casket girl costumes on a rack outside.

From another street, around a corner, hid the brunette woman who stared directly after Rebekah. She closed her eyes and put a hand on the side of her head as she saw again...

* * *

_"That's not right, Rebekah," a blonde woman scolded lightly, her smile saying the complete opposite._

_"I'm only having a bit of a fun," Rebekah defended, wiping the sides of her mouth that dripped with blood._

_"You're going to get yourself into trouble with your parents," the blonde wagged a finger as she headed for Rebekah's door._

_"Oh please, I bet you wouldn't say that to my brother," Rebekah plopped herself down on a chair with a smirk while the blonde glanced back, less than amused._

_"I'd scold him if I needed to," she declared with her hands on her hips, "Not that it would make a difference. But you Rebekah-"_

_"Oh no, if he does what he likes, why shouldn't I?" Rebekah leaned on her chair, "Take Kol for example, he doesn't care one bit. No," she laughed and swung an arm on the back of the chair, "I'll be having fun myself."_

_"Rebekah," the blonde sighed with resignation and opened the door, leaving a laughing Rebekah inside._

* * *

The brunette woman had her face scrunched in pain but slowly returned to normal as the vision faded in her mind. She opened her eyes and quietly sighed, Rebekah no longer in vision. That was her alright, the same one from the visions. She was in the right place then, if Rebekah was here then her brother was most definitely here as well.

~ 0 ~

"Cami!" the same brunette woman pounded on Camille O' Connell's house door several times before finally taking out her key and opening it herself, "God, you're so rubbish at listening!"

She came to a halt when she saw her good friend (and 'cousin') wasn't alone. Cami was on the floor with a teenage girl of brown hair and green eyes standing beside her, a teenage boy behind the two. The woman was appalled to see Cami with a heavy sweat over her head and in a state of...chaos.

"What is going on here?" the woman demanded, "I'd apologize for my way of entrance but I know damn well all three of you heard me yelling."

"We sort of figured you'd go away..." the teenage boy muttered, earning a whack from the teenage girl.

"Shut up," the woman snapped before looking at Cami, "You wanna explain to me?"

"Mal? What are you doing here?" Cami asked, putting a foot on the floor to stand up.

"You called me last night and said you'd be flying with me to England."

"I did..." Cami blinked, realizing she had in fact done that the previous night, "...oh that's right," she put a hand on her head.

"You _forgot_?" Mal blinked, noticing how guilty Cami looked, apart from everything else.

"Don't take it personal," the teenage girl stepped up, "Cami's had a rough night."

"I can see that," Mal nodded, "What is going on here?"

"Nothing," Cami took a breath and turned to the teenage girl, "Are we done?"

"Do you remember?" she asked.

Cami scoffed, "Remember? Oh...I'm gonna kill him."

"Yup, you're done."

"Done with what? What's going on?" Mal was beginning to get frustrated with the lack of answers, "Cami?"

"Look, I am so sorry for bringing you here," Cami walked over to her, "Believe me, it really wasn't my choice."

And it really wasn't. It wasn't her fault a deranged hybrid had compelled her to leave. Thankfully, Davina had come in only a mere hours after Klaus had left and started the process of returning the memories Cami had lost.

"Look at you," Mal shook her head at Cami, "What did those two do to you? Shall I call the authorities?"

"No!" the two teenagers nearly shouted.

"It's fine," Cami tried assuring her friend, "Give me a moment to clean myself up and we can book you another flight."

"Book another flight? I thought we were doing it together," Mal said, sounding more disappointed than she actually was. She'd been planning on staying in the city after having more visions of the place, but when Cami had called her last night asking if she could join the flight to England, Mal had no answer but 'of course'.

"Things have changed," Cami sighed, "In the meantime, just stay in here please," she looked back at the teenagers, "Look after her please," the two nodded and so went Cami to get changed.

"Your friend is going to be just fine," the teenage girl assured as she moved up to Mal.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Davina and I promise you we didn't hurt Cami," Davina raised her hands in surrender, "That's Josh," she pointed at the other teenager behind, "and we're friends."

Mal crossed her arms and looked around, "What happened in here?"

"How do you know something happened?" Josh countered, receiving a mock-glare from Mal.

"Because I'm not an idiot."

"No, sorry, you're not."

"Friends?" Davina insisted and held her hand out for Mal to shake, really needing all allies to help her get out of the city. With Klaus and Marcel searching for her she really did need all the help she could get.

Mal studied the girl heavily, already telling that something wasn't quite  _human_  with her or Josh. Still, if she was going to stay in the city she would need people that knew the place. With a sigh, she shook Davina's hand, "Friends," Davina let a small out before she suddenly gasped at the little spark she felt from Mal' hand. Mal raised an eyebrow, "Is something wrong?"

Davina swallowed, recalling the feeling from the ones she felt when she made certain drawings, "No, no...nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Aha."

"Well," Mal looked back at the doorway where her suitcases were and walked over, "I'll just be bringing those inside until Cami can tell me what the hell is going on."

Again, Davina gasped, but this time she knew it was because of certain witches trying to find her. She turned to Josh with a scared, concerned face, "They're trying to search for me."

"We need to get you out of here, now," Josh nodded.

"Alright," Cami walked out of her bedroom, now changed into a dress and green cardigan, her face perfectly clean and no ounce of sweat on it, her hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Cami, we've gotta go," Davina quickly informed her.

"Go where?" Mal called from behind, an eyebrow raised with intrigue.

" _You_  are going to stay right here," Cami pointed at her then glanced at Davina, "We'll get you out of here."

"N-n-n-n-no," Mal wagged a finger at Cami, "I am not your child and I do not take orders from you. If Davina needs to leave then I can help."

"You really can't," Cami sighed.

"I really can."

"Let's not waste precious time by fighting," Josh felt the need to cut in as the sun was already beginning to set down, "Davina needs to leave and if someone's offering to help then the smart thing would be to  _accept_  it."

"Hey, you do say smart things," Mal smiled at him, Josh rolling his eyes.

"Mal, you really don't have to do this," Cami insisted.

"Davina, do you need help?" Mal had turned to Davina, wearing an earnest expression.

"Honestly, yeah..." Davina nodded, "How good are you at...sneaking around?"

"Actually very good," Mal nodded.

"Davina..." Cami nearly pleaded. She didn't want her cousin stuck in the business of lunatic vampires and witches.

"I'm sorry, Cami, but there's no way to sneak me out of the Quarter. By now, everyone's looking for me – the witches, Marcel, Klaus."

Mal straightened at the last name given, "I'll help," she immediately declared.

No one even noticed the fact that Mal didn't even react to the talk of witches. It was as if the woman was in knowledge of them. But, Cami was more focused on the idea of her cousin sent out to the wrath of crazy vampires and witches. She could not have that!

"Mal, you can't do that. It's dangerous," she said.

"I can take care of myself," Mal shrugged, "Been doing so for years now."

She was not going to mention the fact she also had a desire/need to meet the man they'd named 'Klaus'. It had to be the same one of her dreams and if it was then she needed to find out and get his help.

"Alright, this is what we're going to do," Mal huddled them all together, and started talking about the plan she'd thought of.

~ 0 ~

"Remind me again why you own the same outfit a teenage girl would?" Cami asked Mal as all three women walked down the crowded streets of the French Quarter, underneath the dark night sky.

Mal smirked, "I was having a bit of a crisis."

"Well, I think it turned out great!" Davina exclaimed cheerfully, fixing her mask over her face.

They'd been able to give Davina a mask to wear in order to navigate through the city without being caught. Mal, apparently, happened to own an exact replica of the clothes Davina wore, confusing Cami and amusing Davina at the same time.

"Well, it's a long shot though," Cami crossed her arms.

"The only thing differentiating us our length of hair," Davina gestured to Mal' brown hair, "But from afar you could pass off as me."

Mal giggled, "Glad I could help," she stopped walking and turned to the two, "I'll keep going ahead."

"I don't have a clue as to who you are, but thank you," Davina gave her a hug.

Mal smiled, "Friends."

Mal did feel slightly guilty for using the girl like this but it needed to be done for a greater good.  _Her_  cause. She'd later apologize to Davina if needed bu first she needed to do this.

Cami happened to look around and saw Klaus walking ahead of the trio, searching for that specific witch, "Uh oh, Davina we have to go."

"Huh?" Davina gazed in the direction Cami was looking at, her eyes widenining, not that it could be seen with her mask, "Okay! Off we go!"

Cami felt so guilty for leaving Mal at the wrath of an angry hybrid, but she also thought that maybe Mal could pass off as someone Davina tricked. This was all her fault... _she_  called Mal last night, telling her she'd be leaving with her to England. And Mal, happening to be in the next city, happily agreed to have her cousin with her for a while. But as Cami got to think even more, she realized it wasn't her fault, it was Klaus's fault.  _He_  compelled her. It was because of _him_  that she had phoned Mal. And if he hurt Mal in any way...

~ 0 ~

Mal happily walked down the streets of the French Quarter, taking in all the familiar shops and even a few people. She looked around with discreetness as she tried confirming her knowledge of locations where she, apparently, used to visit as a child with Cami. Sure enough, she saw several shops and restaurants that fit with the image and location she had already known. She could feel it starting again...now if she only knew  _what_  was starting again, then it would really be helpful.

She suddenly stopped on a corner of a street as she noticed a tall man with light brown hair heading towards her, more like storming towards her. He had a look of fury that probably left people running away from him...but not Mal. She stood quite calm and still when Klaus Mikaelson stopped and practically snatched off her mask from her face.

He blinked when he saw, not a teenage girl, but an older woman with short, wavy, brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes, "What the hell is this?" he demanded.

"Excuse you, but  _you're_  the one that's got some answering to do," Mal reached for her mask, only to have him hold it up so she wouldn't be able to reach, "Now, now, you best give that back. You know, it's really not nice to take things that don't belong to you."

Klaus was not in the mood for this playtime, "Who the hell are you?"

"Not Davina as you can see," she gestured to her face, "Also, it's not really normal for a grown man to be hunting a teenage girl."

"What I do is none of your business. Now if you value your life I suggest you give me the whereabouts of Davina."

"I don't know where she is," Mal shrugged.

He clasped a hand around her neck and gave a squeeze, making her gasp with struggle for air, "Let me repeat myself, and fair warning I do _not_  like repeating myself..."

"Yeah, sort of got the message..." Mal clasped her own hands over his one on her neck. It amazed her the man was willing to kill her in the middle of an extremely crowded street, not that the people were very caring as they partied on around them.

"Niklaus, set the woman down," another voice ordered but Klaus simply squeezed again.

"I can't talk..." Mal glared at Klaus, unable to finish her words with no air.

"Niklaus," Elijah Mikaelson ordered once more as he joined his younger brother.

* * *

_A blonde woman was working on levitating a couple of leaves around her when she felt a poke on her head, snapping her out of her concentration and letting all the leaves drop back on the ground._

_A laughing Rebekah and Elijah came from around her, unaware of the glare the blond was sending their way._

_"Which one of you did it?" she demanded with her hands on her hips._

_"Him," Rebekah pointed to Elijah who nodded in confirmation._

_"I was working on concentration," the blonde thrust her hand forwards and sent a wind that nearly knocked the man down._

_"I think you have it down," Rebekah remarked as she watched her brother gather his balance again._

_"Oh shush," the blonde lightly scolded, "Concentration is key. Your mother always tells me that. So, if you children would let me..." she gestured to her leaves on the ground, the two siblings simply chuckling again._

* * *

Mal forgot the choking she was enduring when the small pain started on the side of her head after the vision.

"She knows where Davina is," Klaus swayed his head as he explained, acting so casually and unperturbed with the dying woman in his hand, not even noticing she had stopped struggling, "Soon as she says where Davina is, I'll let go."

"Yes, but she can't actually  _talk_  with you stealing her air," Elijah pointed out.

"Why are we wasting time, here?" Marcel Gerard came towards them, "Leave the woman alone, Klaus. We've got a bigger problem."

Frustrated, Klaus finally let go of Mal who then coughed for her air with her own hand rubbing her neck, the pain in her head slowly fading, "You're a rude prick," she spat and earned an intimidating glare back.

"Wait a minute, who are you?" Marcel took a moment and looked over the woman, realizing she was entirely new, "You're not a local."

"What was your first clue? The English accent or the color of my eyes?" she sarcastically snapped.

"Can we please get back to the point, here?" Elijah reminded the others and so proceeded to direct himself to Mal, "We're looking for a girl. She's..." he looked her over, "...dressed exactly like you," he gave her a curious look.

"I was having a bad day," Mal huffed and crossed her arms.

"Right, yes, would you happen to know where she is?"

"No, what I told him," Mal pointed at Klaus, "is true. I don't know where Davina is. Now if you'll excuse me," she finally snatched back her mask from Klaus and gave him a glare, "I've got a city to see, hm," she pushed past them and put back her mask.

Behind her mask was a frown yet a slip of a small smile as she replayed the events that had just happened. She'd just met the two of the brothers and she knew it was them, no doubt. She now knew Klaus was here and perhaps if she caught him in a better mood they could actually sit down and talk. There were a lot of questions she had and she knew that only he would be able to answer and help.

~ 0 ~

Only an hour had passed since Mal had left the scene with the three vampires. Just when she thought Davina was far away, she received a call from Josh, telling her the two women were in St. Ann's. With a disappointed sigh, she headed for the familiar church, stopping at the sight of an unconscious Cami on the floor near the altar.

"What the hell happened!?" she rushed down the aisle, "Cami?!"

Cami slowly opened her eyes and looked around, no longer seeing Davina around which could only mean one thing, "Oh, crap!" she nearly knocked Mal as she jumped to her feet, "Where's Davina!?"

"I don't know, she was gone when I got here," Mal tried explaining, though she was so confused she didn't really have words to say, "Mind telling me what happened here?"

Cami shook her head when she remembered the witches who'd knocked her out, "Um, drunks. Happens all the time with these festivals."

But Mal knew better than that, as she looked around. Supernatural beings, what else? In fact, this entire city was crawling with them. She'd only discovered that right before receiving that call from Cami last night. And yet, it didn't scare her or bother her, it only meant that New Orleans was the place she needed to be in to figure out all the crazy mess her life was.

~ 0 ~

Davina walked into the compound, the first thing hearing was Tim's voice from above, calling for her, "You got me here, now let him down," she ordered, Klaus only smirking in response, "I mean it!"

"Well, first, we have to have a little chat about you returning to the fold."

"What did I say, Klaus?" Marcel glanced at him before walking up to Davina, much calmer than the hybrid, "D, what happened? Why'd you run? Talk to me. Hey, I can make it right."

But Davina was far from sure anymore, "How? By threatening my friend?"

"Actually, that was my idea," Klaus stepped up, "Apologies. I've been known to go too far to make a point, But I do always get results."

"You pretend to be so confident, but I know the truth. You're afraid everyone can see what you really are- an animal," Davina began torturing him, incapacitating him, "A beast. Why don't you show us your real face? That's enough of you."

"Davina, you don't have to do this," Elijah tried to stop the her but he too came under the wrath of the teenage girl.

"You- You looked me in the eyes and lied to my face, pretended you wanted to HELP me!" she shouted.

"Listen to me..."

"You call yourself the noble one, but you're a killer just like your brother. For 1,000 years, you've fed on innocent blood. Why don't you choke on it?" and the vampire began to couch, feeling the blood overtaking his throat. Davina then turned to Marcel, "And you- I trusted you. I loved you, but you were just using me to stay in power. You don't care about me."

"You're wrong," Marcel said.

"When you lost to Klaus, you handed me over like some trophy. Maybe I should boil you in bronze."

" I care. I took you in like you were my own blood," Marcel said, and that was the last thing before being stabbed through the chest by Rebekah Mikaelson.

The blonde smiled at Davina, "Come on now, love. Don't tell me you were falling for that. Isn't it time for us girls to have a chat? Now, that is impressive, and well-deserved, in my opinion. Now, before you turn on me, I have a surprise for you."

Josh entered the courtyard, making Davina's eyes widen with panic, "Josh, what are you doing? Get out of here."

Rebekah grabbed Josh by throat, "What are you doing?" the poor boy asked.

Rebekah only smirked, "Now, if I were Klaus, I would rip Josh's head from his neck, feed it to a nightwalker, and that would be the end of your friend. But hurting people is such a boyish thing to do, like how Klaus compelled your fiddler on the roof, and, while I am many things, I'm certainly not my brother. It's ok, Timothy. You can come down. No one is gonna hurt you."

"He told me I couldn't climb down off this beam," Tim said, his voice barely a whisper with such fright.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Then don't climb, silly. Am I the only smart one in the room? Jump."

Tim jumped down and was caught by the blonde. She let him go and he quickly ran to Davina,"Davina, how did you do all that? How did I even get here?"

"I'll explain everything, I promise," she assured and glanced at Rebekah, "Why are you doing this?"

"Seems to me that you're the one holding all the cards, but you don't know who to trust. I've just proven that you can trust me. Now I'd like to show you one more thing. Won't take long. You can bring your friends," she gestured for them to follow her, which they did.

~ 0 ~

"Kieran!" Mal greeted excitedly, hugging the stunned priest, "It's so good to see you again!"

"You're...you're here," Kieran blinked, making Mal chuckle.

"Yeah, she's here," Cami crossed her arms, Kieran picking up on the tense attitude of his niece towards the surprise visit of his other niece, "Can I talk to you for a moment? ...alone?"

Mal also picked up on the tension and immediately excused herself out of the church for a moment. Though, secretly to the two, she was right by the room beside the altar. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but she knew something was deeply wrong and it affected the people she apparently loved.

"Cami, are you alright?" Kieran asked after Mal had left, "I notice you're a bit..."

"Frantic? Tense? Yeah, I sort of am," Cami nodded, rolling her eyes, "Hey! Do you happen to know where Davina is? Or does your friend Marcel know she's here?"

Kieran blinked, immediately understanding the problem, "Cami, I can explain."

"Vampires? Witches? My brother,  _your nephew_ , hexed by a witch. How could you not tell me!?"

Mal blinked and pressed herself to the wall, had she heard right? From what she remembered, Cami's twin brother went insane and massacred numerous people. To everyone else, it just looked like a kid who'd gone mad and killed for no reason. But to those who knew about the supernatural beings in the city the incident was clearly that of another supernatural attack.

"It's complicated. There's a lot you don't understand," Kieran tried to explain himself but Cami wouldn't hear it.

"You hid the truth from me. You let me believe that Sean was crazy, that I was crazy, instead of telling me the truth."

"I was protecting you. You saw what happened to Sean. Cami, please-"

"Get the hell away from me," Cami snapped, backing away from her uncle, "You are every bit as bad as the other monsters in this city. And for Mal' sake, you better tell her she needs to leave. I don't want a person like her getting mixed up in Klaus' doings just like I am now!"

"Okay, you are not-"

"Don't you dare correct me," she warned, pointing at him, "She was already set up and like the worst person alive I had to leave her to the vampire's wrath. I had to hope that Klaus wouldn't kill her. She can't stay! You need to tell her to leave!"

"Why don't you accompany her then? Both of you to England?" Kieran suggested, "Wouldn't that sound nice? Away from all this? Talk to new people?"

"The only person I wanna talk to, and say some not-so-nice words is Klaus. He has a lot to hear from me!" Cami exclaimed, storming out of the church.

Mal leaned against the door, frowning at Cami's words. Did she really want her to leave? And what did she mean she was 'set up' once already? She knew that to find out all of that, she'd just have to follow Cami to where she would be saying her 'not-so-nice words' to this Klaus and she'd know exactly what was going on...

~ 0 ~

Davina laid in the bed fast asleep, Marcel and Elijah on the side. Marcel sighed and shook his head, he did not want to know how Davina would react when she woke up, "She'll never trust me again," he said quietly.

"Perhaps. You must never surrender the fight to reclaim that trust," Elijah said, walking over to a table with Davina's drawings, "What are these?"

"She drew those the whole time she was in the attic, said they're different than what she draws when she senses magic," Marcel explained, "These ones," he went over and picked up a couple of large papers with sketches, "she called them evil."

"And these?" Elijah picked up another pile of significantly smaller-sized papers, "Why are these different than the rest?"

"She said it was neutral magic."

"What does that mean?"

"Complicated," Marcel shrugged, "Davina said, and I quote, 'It's magic that's there but isn't there. It's magic that's owned yet at the same time not owned."

Elijah reconsidered the words but for the moment he couldn't find a better explanation of the drawings. But he knew if they didn't find the answer for it, it'd return to harm them soon. It usually did.

~ 0 ~

Cami was storming down the street, Mal right on her track and well hidden behind walls. Cami entered the compound, Mal staying right at the corner and peering inside, watching her go up to Klaus.

"Surprised to see me? After all, you did compel me to leave town," Cami spat her first words.

Klaus was completely shocked to see the blonde standing in front of him, and much more by her words, "You remember..."

"Chalk one up for decompulsion. Hurts like hell, but it's worth it. Made me realize exactly why I want to stick around. Oh, and Klaus, if you hurt Davina or Josh in any way, I'll expose you to the world, and then you can kiss the French Quarter good-bye,  _forever_. Have a nice night."

And with that, the blonde turned on her heels and hurried out of the place, Mal moving farther away as she emerged. She wondered what the hell could be causing such anger in her cousin. She took a few steps after her, though stopped at the sight of the compound. She didn't have much time to think when she found herself pushed up to the wall, receiving the same menacing look from earlier.

"Can you explain what the hell you're doing at  _my_  home?" Klaus demanded, this time finding no excuse not to end her.

Mal definitely felt the change as this time she could barely breathe with his hand on her neck, "What...do you think? Cami!"

"You know her?"

"Yes," she tried prying off his hand but to no avail, "She's...my cousin."

"I don't believe you, you're part of Davina's tricks," he accused harshly.

"What...trick!?"

"Who the hell are you!?"

"...work for my name," she managed to smirk a little, trying to gasp for air a moment after, "...I can't...breathe!"

Klaus smirked, "Sort of the idea, love."

"Let me...go," she tried ordering though by this point, her voice was barely a whisper, "...why are you...doing this?"

"Niklaus, what did I say about harassing the poor woman?" Elijah walked down and easily removed his brother's hand.

"She was eavesdropping in my house," Klaus explained.

"Was not," Mal said then sighed and nodded, "Okay fine, I was. But it was only because Cami was very upset with some guy and apparently that happens to be  _you_ ," she pointed at Klaus, "What the hell did you do to her?"

"Kept her safe," he snapped, "And I suggest if you want that as well you should get going."

"Apologies from my brother," Elijah said, gesturing the woman to the street, "He's had a complicated day."

"I'll say, what were you two doing looking for Davina?"

"Nothing important, she's safe now."

"How do you know?" Mal turned around and looked at the building. "Is she here? What did you do!?"

"She is sleeping and so will you be for a very long time if you don't stop your shouting," Klaus snapped.

"Your brother isn't exactly the people person, is he?" Mal turned around and glared at him, certainly not the man she kept dreaming about, "I'm only trying to help a friend. Is that so wrong? I mean, in retrospect, it's you two that were wrong to be after a teenager."

"We did not have bad intentions, I assure you," Elijah said, hoping the woman would just desist and leave.

"Then what did you need her for?"

"Business," Klaus answered, moving up and pushing her down the street, "Now, how's about you leave?"

"How's about you get better manners?" Mal snapped, pushing his hands away from her, "God, what is it? Do you own  _any_  kindness? It's like, you may have kindness but you don't own it. It's there, but it's not there. It's hidden!" she couldn't believe that was the man she kept seeing in her dreams. In those he was a completely different person, definitely not the rude and cold version she had in front of her now.

Elijah tilted his head, remembering the familiarity of those words, only with the word 'magic' in there. Meanwhile, Klaus was just looking at the woman with anger and frustration.

"I get it, I get it," Mal raised her hands, "I'm done. Goodnight," she turned on her heels and walked away. She'd have to figure out another way to get help because apparently Klaus wasn't the type to just help those in need.

"Finally," Klaus sighed and moved back for the compound.

"Niklaus, what do we know about this woman?" Elijah called, watching Mal walk off.

"She's Camille's cousin, apparently, but that's all I know," Klaus rolled his eyes, "and hopefully it stays that way."

"Go after her."

The hybrid froze and turned around, "Excuse me?"

"There is a pile of incoherent pictures of Davina's, one with a quote that sounds awfully similar to the one she just said. Follow her and get her name."

"If you care so much then  _you_  go," he gestured the way for Elijah.

"Think about it this way," Elijah called him back to the street, "If that woman turns out to be what I think she may be, then she's just another asset you can use."

"Helping me use humans, now, brother?" Klaus raised an eyebrow, a bit amused, "I'm surprised..."

"Yes, yes, now go," Elijah pushed his brother forwards and returned to the compound.

Magic owned but not owned, what the hell did that mean?

~ 0 ~

Mal was currently grumbling under her breath as she walked the night streets. Clearly, it was not going to be easy to get on the good side of Klaus and that alone was a huge problem. She couldn't do much if he wouldn't answer her questions nor actually want her alive. She'd have to come up with something else. Perhaps get through by the sister? She did seem different from Klaus, but would it be enough?

Suddenly, she heard a strange noise from an alleyway she had just walked past. Slowly, she backtracked and faced the alley, "Hello?" she called, "Anyone hurt?"

In a one-two she found herself flung against the alley's wall and dropped on her side on the ground. Two people, a young man and woman, emerged from the darkness of the alley with smirks on their faces.

"Mm, I think we found dinner," the young woman announced with her fangs ready to go.

"What hell just happened?" Mal was barely coming around as she stood up, her body already aching from the crash on the wall. She looked up and saw the two attackers with their fangs, "Oh shit..." she backed away and hit the wall again.

"Tourists," the woman rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you heard of us, darling?" the man stepped forwards, his eyes becoming completely black.

"Demons? Yeah, in stories," Mal said, her breathing shaky.

"Vampires, honey," the woman smirked, "God, humans are idiots."

"I know what you are, it's pretty clear," Mal gestured to their mouths, "Doesn't take rocket scientists to figure it out."

Both vampires had a good laugh while Mal looked around, wondering when it'd be best to escape.

She figured it was...now.

She dashed for the sidewalk, where she hoped that someone would see her and call the police. Though when she thought harder, it would be a bit too late seeing as these damn creatures were so bloody fast!

"Ah-ah-ah," the man sped up in front of her, giving Mal only a second to process that speed before she was back against the wall, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home...?" she tried.

"Funny," the man nodded, "I like funny."

"Dinner," the woman reminded him, "I'm starving Chris. Hurry up!"

"N-n-n-no, don't do that!" Mal exclaimed, "You can't!"

But the man's fangs showed once again and moved to sink them on Mal's neck, making her scream. However, the man's hands were removed from her body in a flash, followed by the scream of the other woman. Mal kept her eyes shut as the rustling noise continued, but when it continued for several minutes, she cracked open an eye to see just what was happening.

"Now then, I do believe the rules are  _no_  locals," Klaus stood not too far from her, staring down at the fallen vampires on the ground.

Mal frowned, coming off the wall and taking a look at the pair. It appeared they had gotten in the midst of the trash at the end of the alley and were tattered like they had been battling for hours. But what really got her was the fact that the man who had wanted to kill her not too long ago, and not once but  _twice_ , was now...saving her?

"She's new!" the woman exclaimed, gesturing to Mal, "She's a tourist!"

"Actually, she's staying with a local, making her a local as well, so back off," Klaus warned before moving back to Mal with a smirk, "My do you love getting yourself into trouble."

"What the hell...?" was all Mal had to say in respect to the event.

"No thank you?" Klaus feigned hurt.

"Excuse me for being a little confused," she crossed her arms and flinched as she felt the bruises already forming on her arms, "What's your problem?"

"You were just attacked and I saved you," Klaus reminded.

"Thank you," she spat, "What do you want now? Come to threaten me again? Or compel me? What ever that means anyways."

"No, I came to ask your name, actually," Klaus corrected, deciding it was best to just get to the point and move on.

"No," Mal declared and walked off, leaving him a bit surprised. No one turned him down like that and lived.

"Excuse me?" he started following.

"I said  _no_ ," she walked faster, still hugging herself.

"I need it!"

"Too bad! You want it, work for it."

"I just saved your bloody life!"

She turned and looked at him, "You want my name?" he nodded, "Then you're going to have to do something for me."

"Like?"

She put a hand on her head where she could feel a small throb, "...buy me a drink, please?"

"I buy you a drink and you give me your name?"

"Sure...maybe. You want it, work for it."

Klaus considered simply compelling her to tell him her name. If she was Cami's cousin, and barely arrived in the city, then there was no way she could have vervain in her system. But for some reason, he found himself a bit...inclined, to follow her bribe. Without the shouting he could kind of get used to her. She wasn't bad looking, and her attitude, though annoying, was pretty entertaining. Plus, if Elijah was right and she could be used as an asset for his power, then it would be wiser to get on her good side should he ever need something from her. It was clear that Davina would not be an easy thing to use, so...he should have a proper backup.

~ 0 ~

Mal continuously rubbed the side of her head as the bartender handed her her newest glass of bourbon. She and Klaus were sat in a couple of stools in front of the bar counter, both with glasses in front of them. Klaus had noticed that the blonde had seemed troubled the moment they entered the bar, what with her repeatedly rubbing her head as if something was hurting. It seemed far too much to be a simple, human headache.

"You alright there?" he decided to ask when she pressed a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah..." she took a breath and opened her eyes, glancing at him. As soon as she did she blinked rapidly as a round of images flashed through her head.

* * *

_A young blonde woman ran through a forest, laughing joyfully as she glanced back often. She had the sides of her dress bunched up in her hands to run quicker but it seemed like she wasn't succeeding._

_"There really is no point in running," a familiar voice called from behind, sounding not too far behind._

_"Let me make my effort!" the blonde continued to run excitedly._

_Suddenly, she was spun around and backed up against a tree, a man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes smirking at her, "Told you," he whispered._

_"Damn you, Klaus, I was trying to give you a chase," she hit his chest but continued smiling._

_"I only chase my food, love," he pinned her arms to the sides as he stepped closer to her._

_"And what am I to you, exactly?" she raised an eyebrow, a hint of a smirk playing at the corner of her lips._

_"Oh my Maleny, you know exactly what you are," he said right before he started to kiss her._

* * *

Mal blinked with wide eyes and looked away, "Never mind," she raised her glass and drowned it all in one go, "More please!" she called. The bartender returned with the bottle which Mal just snatched from him and poured it into her glass,"I'm keeping it," she informed and waved him to leave.

The bartender gave a pointed look then glanced at Klaus who merely waved with a hand for him to leave. Klaus continued watching Mal, both with intrigue and suspicion.

"Can you please stop staring at me?" Mal requested as she set her once-again empty glass on the counter. Klaus, for once, raised his hands in defeat and looked ahead instead, a small smirk on his face as he took in his own drink, "And wipe that smirk off your face," Mal muttered and poured herself more drink.

That image...that had been  _her_. As in, the  _actual her._  And...she was with... _him_ , Klaus. That...that had never happened before. She'd only being seeing herself with his siblings, but never  _him_. This was so complicated, everything was so confusing to her...

"If you keep drinking like that you'll never find your way back home," Klaus warned, watching her drink down the glass again.

"I don't have a home here," she corrected, "I'm staying with Cami."

"Bet she won't be too happy to see you like that.  _Why_  exactly are you like that?" he pointed, not too curious in reality but it was a great way to make conversation and maybe even learn a little bit more about her.

" _Why_  exactly are you rude?" she countered with a mock of his tone.

"Because I have a very thin line of patience that people seem to love playing with."

"And that gives you the right to kill them?"

"More or less," he shrugged.

"You're a prick, you know that?" she scowled, "Just because you're a vampire does not mean you are superior to us. It's because of  _us_  that you survive."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, one that would make Mal swallow her words, "Alright, let's see," he moved closer and looked her directly in the eye, "Do not drink until I tell you to drink," he moved back.

"What? You think by taking away my drink I'll think you're better than us?" she scoffed.

"Alright then, go ahead and try disobeying me," he smirked and drank from his glass.

Mal rolled her eyes and reached for her drink, only to have her hand jerk back the moment it touched her glass, 'What the hell?" she tried again but came up with the same results, "What? I want to drink!" she reached again, "Dammit, Klaus!" she half shouted, Klaus only laughing at her, "Fix it now!"

"Alright, alright, go ahead and drink again, I give you my permission," he smirked.

"I bloody hate you," she spat and snatched her glass off the counter.

"Can't hate me much if you're still sitting with me right now," he pointed out, "Why are we here, again?"

"Because you want my name for some reason and I wanted a drink."

"Right, so explain to me why I don't just use my compulsion and move on with my night?"

It was Mal' turn to smirk as she leaned forwards to him, "Because you clearly don't want to do that."

"And why?"

"Cos you find me attractive, clearly," she gestured to herself, rolling her eyes when he scoffed, "What? Human not good enough for you? Alright then, how about a human who knows about all supernatural beings in this city?" she turned serious, "How about the human who knows about the war between witches and vampires here? Hmm? Interesting enough for you?"

"Who are you?" Klaus turned on his seat and faced her, "What do you hope to gain by telling me this?"

"I know a lot about you, believe it or not. I don't even know how, but I do. I bet you want me around now."

"Because I'm going to believe you?" Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Because I need you," she declared earnestly, actually managing to garner some honest attention from the man, "I need your help."

"I don't help people, just so you know."

"But you want to help me, believe me," Mal knew this was her only chance to get the help so she had to make it convincing and interesting for him, "Because this involves you, and I know how much you love yourself. Help me, please."

"And what do I get in return?"

"What do you want?"

"Your name, your loyalty, your honesty..." Klaus swayed his head as he considered more choices.

"Do you want some shackles with that?" she blinked, "Where is your sympathy for a woman who's asking for your help?"

"I don't have any," was Klaus's simple response.

"That's not what I've seen," she mumbled to herself.

Klaus still managed to hear that and questioned her, "What have you seen, then? Hm?"

"I've seen three grown men chasing after a teenage girl," Mal spat.

"There was some unfinished business," he shrugged.

"Like what, hm? What do you want with a simple witch?"

"So you know she's a witch?"

Mal smirked, "I do now."

He frowned, not too fond that he'd been tricked so simply by a human, "And what do you intend to do with this information?"

Mal shrugged, "Nothing, except get you to tell me whatever you done with her. And why."

"Davina is a witch, simple as that. I, am not, simple as that. Power."

"But why her? I mean, you lose a witch then go get another one. This city's crawling with them."

He had to give a nod of impression at that, "You say that so easily..."

"It's strategic, so tell me why you haven't done that?" Mal raised an eyebrow.

"Mm, you're not that bad you know?"

"Thank you, I'll remember to write down the egotistical vampire said I was alright in my journal," Mal smirked and drank from her glass.

"Well then I'll write down in mine that the irritating human said I was egotistical," he countered and took the bottle beside her.

"Well at least I'm not secretly harboring my loneliness deep inside my layers of haughty, cruelty," Mal flashed a sad smile at him.

"I don't know what you mean," Klaus said and drank from his glass, trying to remain casual.

"I can tell you make yourself out to be top-knotch guy around here, the king even," Mal explained, not seeing the smirk Klaus wore, he was king now after all, "But deep inside you carry a burden that doesn't let you move on. You're in pain...an endless pain," she glanced at him, sadly smiling at his quietness, "One that everyone mistakes for cruelty. It may be cruelty, but you don't do it to be cruel...you do it because you're so alone and you don't want anyone to use it for their advantage."

Klaus set his glass down and stayed quiet for a moment, "Well, someone turned out to be psychologist," he muttered.

Mal gave him a short stare with sadness. From the images she got in her head she could see the life the man had lived, some pieces here and there, and they were never okay. They were rarely okay.

She set her glass aside and took out money from her pocket, leaving it on the counter as she stood up. She moved beside Klaus and leaned down, "Woods," she announced.

"Hmm?" he glanced at her.

She moved back a little, finding the closeness between them to be a little too much especially after the little vision she had just had about them. She smiled softly, "My name is Maleny Woods - or Mal," he raised an eyebrow, questioning the sudden revelation. Her smile only grew as she kissed his cheek, "And, believe it or not, it wasn't that bad to meet you."

She only made it a couple of feet towards the doors when she felt a wind pick up for a second and arms wrapped around her waist from behind, "I'm Klaus Mikaelson, sure you already knew that," he pressed a kiss to her neck, able to feel instantaneously the chills on her skin.

In that moment, Maleny saw the images she'd seen earlier and felt a tingle run up her back, "Can I ask one more question?" she asked, looking away as he kept his hold on her.

"Go for it."

"Are you going to help me?" she actually felt nervous of the answer, seeing especially as he took his sweet time answering.

"Stop by tomorrow at the compound and ask me again," he set her free from his grasp.

Maleny glanced back with surprise, "You...you want me to go back there?"

He nodded, "I'd assume you'd like to see Davina again, no?" she quickly nodded, "Then we await your visit, Miss Woods," he smirked and walked around her to the exit.

Maleny breathed with surprise. She...had not expected Klaus to help her so...easily. Much more, to  _see_  those images in her head. Up to now she'd only ever seen other women...not the actual her.

She supposed...she'd have to go make that visit tomorrow if she wanted to figure out the dreams - more importantly why she was no longer in  _her_  body.


	2. The Interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small note, Maleny's name is pronounced as 'Mah-leh-nee'.

"Mal, you need to leave," Cami repeated as she paced back and forth in the guest room of her house Maleny had slept in, "I don't mean to be rude, I don't like telling you this, but you just have to  _go_. Please, book your flight and leave this place."

Cami had been more than concerned when her best friend, and cousin, hadn't appeared until late at night and partially drunk. Though at that moment Cami did think Maleny would be leaving and hadn't said anything. But today in the morning she found Maleny unpacking her clothes, meaning she was actually going to  _stay_! Cami felt awful in wishing Maleny would just leave but Maleny had no business being in the city of supernatural problems. She had a life of her own and was looking through universities. She had to GO!

"I'll even pitch in and help pay for the ticket if you need help," Cami continued saying.

Maleny sat on the foot of her bed, cross-legged, and was simply watching in silence Cami pacing. She probably shouldn't think it, but it was actually very amusing watching Cami act like this. From the implanted stories she recalled Cami being overprotective of nearly everyone she cared for so Maleny wasn't surprised of this behavior. Still, she did feel guilty for letting Cami get all worried over her when in reality Maleny should be worrying over what kind of business Cami had to do with Klaus.

"Why the rush for me to leave?" she innocently asked Cami. It seemed like Cami was well informed about the supernatural creatures she lived among but to what extent?

Cami stopped pacing and looked at Maleny, "It's for your safety. This city is not what it seems, believe me."

Maleny smirked, knowing just how  _different_  the city was. It contained supernatural beings bent on world domination. Though she decided to mess with Cami for a bit and continued asking innocent questions like she had no idea.

"But don't you want to spend time together? It's been how many years since we've seen each other?"

Cami sighed, "Two years..."

It was probably the longest time the two women had seen each other, Cami thought. Maleny was twenty three and now that she could travel on her own Cami expected a lot more visits. They were awfully close and now that she was here, it hurt Cami a lot to send Maleny away. But it was the right thing to do...right?

"So why can't I stay?" Maleny threw a fake pout, making Cami sigh again and fill her with even more guilt.

"...because, the city is dangerous. There's thieves and assaults and besides, you know what happened to Sean. The O'Connell's aren't very liked right now."

"I don't care," Maleny shrugged carelessly, "I've never cared what people say about me. Plus, you and I both know that Sean didn't go crazy."

"And he didn't," Cami assured once again, "but that's not what everyone else thinks. Please, you just have to go. I can come visit you later in the year-"

"Cami, I'm not going anywhere," Maleny felt Cami deserved to know at least that detail. Maleny had no interest in leaving the city when she was so close to finding about her mystery.

"Why not?" Cami groaned and came up to Maleny, "This is city is dangerous. It's filled with-"

"Vampires?" Maleny raised an eyebrow, smirking widely as Cami looked at her with wide eyes.

"How did you...?"

"I met one last night," Maleny began to explain, deciding to leave the part where she'd done endless research out on supernatural beings out of the talk, "Well, I was almost dinner to two of them-"

"WHAT!?"

"But then another came to save me," Maleny finished with calmness, "He bought me some drinks and we talked."

"You had a drink with them?" Cami asked, knowing this wouldn't be good already, "Exactly which one?"

Maleny's smirk returned, "He was a good looking one. English accent like mine?"

Cami's eyes nearly popped out of her eyes, her face going pale as she began figuring it out, "Oh no...please tell me it wasn't..."

"The one you threatened last night - because yeah, I followed you - then I was caught and assaulted and saved and blah, blah, blah," Maleny shook her head, "But if you mean Klaus Mikaelson then yes, it was. He's kind of hot, isn't he?"

"Okay, this has gone all wrong," Cami sat down besides Maleny, her gaze stuck blankly ahead as she considered all te ways her cousin could turn out dead, "You cannot be serious..."

"He didn't eat me, clearly," Maleny gestured to herself, "No," she smiled to herself, "he was...fun - in a darkish way," she also decided to leave the part of her odd visions out of the talk. No one needed to know about that.

"Maleny, please," Cami turned to her, "please, just pick up your things and get out of here before you end up hurt."

But Maleny jumped off the bed and shrugged, "No can do. Tickets were all booked for today and besides, I've got to visit a new friend."

"You are not seeing Klaus anymore!" Cami snapped and pointed a violent finger at her cousin.

"Cami, I love you, but you can't tell me what to do," Maleny set her hands on her hips, "I'm going to go see Davina today."

"But she's at the..." Cami trailed off, feeling her heart nearly stop at the realization, "...no. Absolutely not, Mal! Look, Klaus is _very_  dangerous, not to mention a  _lunatic_."

"I'm more interested in seeing Davina," Maleny shrugged, "But I probably will be seeing him again. So please, don't pull a mum on me and 'ground me' or anything like that."

"Mal, just listen,  _please_ ," Cami clapped her hands together, "Hear me out!"

"I'd love to but I'm heading out," Maleny walked for her bag on a table and headed for the doors. She knew Cami would bring out an entire list of pros and cons regarding her stay in the city - it was such a Cami thing to do. But unfortunately for Cami, Maleny had made up her mind and there was no changing it.

Cami ran after Maleny up to the front door, "Mal!"

"I'll see you later!" Maleny gave a big wave and hurried off.

Cami took a long breath and looked around, there was no getting rid of Maleny if the woman clearly didn't want to go. She was as stubborn as a mule. Cami would have to come up with another way to convince Maleny to leave. In the meantime, she'd be keeping a very close eye on her and try her best to keep Maleny safe.

~ 0 ~

Maleny walked into the compound's courtyard and stopped at the sight of a blonde woman: Rebekah. She tried her best to look calm and not like the woman who had watched Rebekah yesterday like a hawk. That was a sure way to die.

Rebekah was sat at one of the tables and looked up at the sound of footsteps, seeing a brunette woman across, "And you would be...?"

"Friend," Maleny said, feeling a bit sad that Rebekah didn't know how much that word actually described the relationship they apparently had. It seemed like they had been best friends by what she was beginning to remember.

Rebekah stood up with an almost condescending look, "Funny, I don't recall making any new friends today."

"I meant of Davina's," Maleny crossed her arms, "And you are?" it would be rather strange if she suddenly spoke Rebekah's name like nothing. She had to act like she knew nothing of Rebekah.

"Rebekah Mikaelson, and you?"

"Maleny," the brunette sheepishly said.

"I thought I heard the voice of the human," Klaus's voice made both women look up, Maleny frowning at the name she had been branded with, "Something wrong?"

"If we're going to keep meeting I'd appreciate if you didn't call me 'human' as my name," Maleny crossed her arms.

"I'll let you know what I come up with," he shrugged.

Maleny sent him a glare that did not go unnoticed by Rebekah, "Prick," Maleny spat.

Rebekah raised her eyebrows, "I like her," she declared with a grin.

"I've yet to decide how I feel," Klaus muttered and shook his head, motioning for Maleny to come up, "Well come on, your little witch friend woke up in a rowdy mood today."

"Well I'd be too if I was hunted down by vampires," Maleny called.

"Mm, not quite," Rebekah said, making her glance over, "Try 'upset because my one true love was poisoned by a sadistic hybrid'."

Maleny's eyes widened as she looked up at Klaus, "You did  _what_?"

"Yes, yes, old news, really. Are you going to come up or not, Maleny?" he made sure to articulate her name for emphasis.

Maleny was still stunned of what she had heard, but she shouldn't be so surprised. She'd seen those kind of things so many times before.

"Maleny?" Klaus nearly snapped, "Hurry up."

"Was it that hard to use my name?"

"I think you should just be happy I don't call you  _lunch_ ," he warned as she came up.

She scoffed, "Please, you wouldn't eat me."

Klaus felt like this was a challenge he was just itching to win. He liked to prove her wrong. In no time he had the human pinned against the wall and fangs out for display, making her shriek.

"Okay I believe you!" she cried, eyes wide with terror. Klaus smirked and let her go, receiving a slap across the face a moment after Maleny had recollected herself, "Prick," she said before going off to find Davina.

Rebekah had been watching from below and decided she now really liked Maleny, "Oh, she's good."

Even after he had felt the sting of the slap, Klaus still let a small smirk escape his lips as he followed after Maleny. After a bad-turn-of-events he could use a bit of amusement. Maleny was surprisingly good at it.

Maleny was led to Davina's room where she was greeted by a hostile Marcel who marched up to the doorway, blocking the entrance, "What the hell are you doing here?" he recalled her from yesterday.

Maleny rolled her eyes, "Is everyone going to seriously keep asking me this? I just came to see Davina, my friend."

"Marcel, move aside," Davina ordered, but the man refused, "Marcel."

With a final glare at her, Maleny was able to walk towards Davina, taking a seat beside her bed. Davina studied the brunette woman and looked back at Klaus and Marcel, "You haven't compelled her to forget?" she asked with surprise.

"I'm curious to see how this one works out," Klaus shrugged.

Davina looked back at Maleny, curiously asking, "Why are you here?" this was no place for her, just like Cami, it was best for Maleny to stay away from the compound to avoid more compulsion or trouble. Why would Maleny purposely come here? And better yet, why would she be  _allowed_  to come here? Klaus had to be having a second intention with the woman, something sinister and harmful no doubt.

"I came to see you, of course," Maleny responded, unbeknownst to her she'd pulled Davina out of her thoughts.

" _Me_?" Davina blinked, "Why?"

"Because we're friends," Maleny sighed with a smile, "Feel like I'm repeating myself a lot. Although I'm hopefully not getting this totally wrong because then that would be very awkward," Davina chuckled which genuinely relieved Maleny, "So are you okay?"

Davina looked at the two men and nodded for them to leave, she wanted them no where near her nor Maleny, "Go, now," she ordered.

Surprisingly, Klaus left with no arguments, Marcel opening his mouth to make a comeback but with Davina's glare he knew it was best to just go and please her.

Maleny watched them leave with a bit of confusion, "Suppose you're still a bit upset about being captured."

"'A bit' is an understatement," Davina rolled her eyes, leaning back on her bed's headboard.

"I'm sorry the plan didn't work," Maleny truthfully said to the girl, "Klaus eventually found me and I guess I just sort of put him in a worse mood which he took out on your friend."

"That was not your fault," Davina declared immediately, "that was all Klaus. He was prepared to kill me, you know. But I was thankfully protected, though it doesn't excuse them."

"I'm really sorry," Maleny sadly smiled at her, "Who was the friend, if you don't mind my asking."

"His name was Tim," Davina smiled to herself in genuine joy to recall her friend, "He was kind of special...and really talented. He could play violin like no other."

"Sounds ideally romantic for a date," Maleny commented with a sigh, "Were you and him...?"

"No," Davina looked down, "Things got in the way and we never actually started anything."

"I'm really sorry, Davina. I know what it's like to lose people," she instinctively took hold of her golden necklace that hung around her neck.

"You do?" Davina was blinking rather rapidly trying to see what Maleny was stroking.

Maleny nodded, gesturing to a locket she had around her neck, "I lost my mum, years ago...it's hard. This is kind of the only thing I have left of her."

Davina was surprised to realize she hadn't even noticed the locket on the woman's neck. What was stranger was the difficulty she had trying to  _see_  the necklace, "But…but she wasn't murdered…" she tried to act like nothing was wrong. Maleny didn't even realize there was something wrong with her necklace. She would've never actually shown it to Davina and Davina herself knew that.

"True, but in the end the pain is the same. Someone you love is dead and...there's nothing you can do about it."

"I'm gonna kill him," Davina declared in a mutter.

"Who?"

"Klaus of course, he's responsible for this. All this."

Maleny didn't know how to word her next sentences so as to not upset Davina even more, "Davina...we're friends, right?" Davina nodded, "Well, in the name of this new friendship, can I ask for a favor?"

"Sure," she shrugged.

"I need you to sort of... _not_  kill Klaus," Maleny said, Davina's eyes widening, "Look, I know it's strange that I know you're a witch, that I know there's vampires here, but something is happening and I need Klaus to help me."

"What is it?" Davina eyed her, that feeling still not shaking off her with Maleny still holding her hand.

"It's...it's complicated, and confusing. But I really need him alive. Please don't kill him. I know you have the power to do so but  _please_ ," Maleny took Davina's hand in hers and put her other hand over it as well, "I'm asking you not to."

"This is serious, isn't it?" Davina observed by the expression of urgency Maleny wore on her face.

Maleny nodded, "It really is. This is...practically my life."

"What if I can help you instead? Hm? Tell me what's going on and maybe we can do something together," Davina offered, "Like you said, I have the power."

"I'd rather not tell you here," Maleny whispered, knowing just how vampires and their super hearing worked. They could be listening to this entire conversation.

"Tell me  _something_ ," Davina caught on and talked in a lower tone, "Something to get an idea."

Maleny bit her lip and let go of Davina's hand as she considered talking. Davina was a witch after all and she knew Klaus wouldn't be able to help with everything. Maleny took a breath, "Davina, I'm not going to lie, I have absolutely no idea what's going on with me. I'm scared, I'm really, properly scared. There are times where I dream of these people, these women, and I have no idea who they are. But...about a week ago, I started seeing this different women and..." Maleny's eyes watered up, "...she was  _me_. But that woman, she was the  _real_  me, not the me you're seeing right now."

"What do you mean by that?" Davina raised an eyebrow, "I'm not seeing you for real? ...or...?"

"Davina this isn't my body," Maleny gestured to herself, "This isn't my hair," she tugged on her short, brown hair, "These aren't my eyes," she pointed at her brown eyes, "and this isn't my body!"

"Are you saying you jumped bodies?" Davina leaned back with suspicion. That could be part of the reason why she felt something weird whenever she touched hands with Maleny, "You're really not supposed to do that, you know. The original owner is tucked away in the mind and if she's anything powerful than she'll try to claim her body back."

"I know," Maleny rubbed her face with a deep sigh, "and it scares me to death. I don't know how I got into this body, nor why, but I really want to get out of it."

"I don't get this, then, why do you need Klaus's help? If anything, you  _really_  need a  _witch_."

"Because I know this has something to do with him," Maleny lowered her hands from her face, "I have dreams of women that he knew perfectly well - and I mean like,  _really_  knew well," Davina shivered and looked away, "and then I saw myself, the real me, with him...also  _really_  knowing him.

"Aw c'mon, you can do so much better," Davina made a face at the idea.

"What ever happened to me is related with Klaus. So I need his help to figure out what's happened to me. I can't remember many things about the original me. I only have bits and pieces from the other women I dreamt about."

"Okay," Davina started to really think, "well, first thing's first, there's a perception filter placed on your necklace," she pointed to said necklace on Maleny.

"What?" Maleny quickly grabbed the locket and looked at it. It bore no picture of her true mother, but all she had knowledge of her original life was that the locket belonged to her birth mother.

"Yeah, at first I didn't really know what it was, but now that you tell about this, I'm pretty sure," Davina nodded, "Someone placed a perception filter on your necklace so no one can really tell you're wearing it unless you bring it to their attention - like you did with me."

"Why would someone do that?" Maleny scowled.

"To keep you hidden, I suppose," Davina studied Maleny curiously, "Are you human?"

"What?" Maleny blinked at the sudden question.

"Yeah, are you human?"

"Well...no, I don't think so...or...I don't know, really," Maleny scratched her head, "I'm not a vampire, I know that one for sure. Um, no wolf either..."

"Witch, then?" Davina began to smile, "Maybe you're one of us."

"I don't know, Davina," Maleny shook her head, "For right now, I just really want to get back to my body. And I have no idea what that could possibly be."

"I can help you," Davina assured, getting on her knees and nodding with determination, "You helped me when you had no idea who I was. I like you Maleny, and I'm going to help you."

Maleny smiled brightly through her watery eyes that threatened to spill her tears very soon, "Yeah? You mean that?"

Davina nodded, "Yeah, I can start by maybe-" but suddenly, she gasped deeply and seemed like she was choking. Maleny jumped out of her seat when Davina started vomiting  _dirt,_ "Oh my god! Davina!" she screamed.

At the commotion, Klaus and Marcel re-entered the room, Marcel immediately running to Davina's side, "What did you do!?" he demanded from Maleny.

"I didn't!" she shook her head frantically, "She just...she did that on her own!"

"Bloody hell is going on?" Klaus looked at the dirt on the bed.

"I didn't do anything," Maleny turned to him desperately, "I promise!"

There was no chance to say more when an earthquake, a rather big one, struck the entire building. Maleny stumbled back against the wall, watching in horror as her friend simply continued coughing up more dirt.

~ 0 ~

Later on in the day, when Davina had calmed down, Rebekah entered the room in a rather displeased manner. Maleny had been taking care of the girl, despite Davina's pleads for her to leave as something was not right and she didn't want Maleny getting caught in the middle of it. Maleny wouldn't have it and that was the end of that argument.

"I need to talk to Davina," Rebekah announced to Maleny, "A moment, please?"

Maleny looked at Davina who nodded for her to go. Maleny stood from her seat and walked out of the room, but not before grazing Rebekah's shoulder and receiving another vision.

* * *

_"Rebekah, really, all you have to do is gather the fruit," the blonde woman, Maleny, huffed and put her hands on her hips._

_Rebekah shook her head at the basket on the ground beside her, "I always pick out the mushy ones," she picked up the basket and held it out for Maleny, "You do it," she said with a clean smile._

_"Oh, and in the meantime good ole Rebekah is going to lounge around the place, searching out for potential playmates," Maleny rolled her eyes._

_"You insult me," Rebekah put a hand on her chest._

_Though the two blondes looked at each other for a moment before bursting into a laughter together._

* * *

Maleny stopped in front of the railing and rubbed her temples as the pain from the vision slowly faded away.

"Something the matter, little human?" Klaus wondered from across, having been watching her the moment she'd stepped out of Davina's room.

"Again with the name," Maleny sighed.

"I was just curious of what was bothering you, seems like pain," Klaus observed the closer he got to her, "Something in your mind, perhaps?" he reached to touch her.

"No!" Maleny swatted his hand away and stepped back, "I'm fine, thank you."

"What's got you so troubled?"

"Mm, apart from the fact that I learned you murdered practically a  _child_ , my new friend vomited dirt and caused an  _earthquake_ ," Maleny reminded, "Yes, perhaps it's the change of climate that's got me troubled."

"I could make you forget," Klaus reminded as if it were a threat for her.

"Like you did with Cami," Maleny crossed her arms, "Don't you even dare to do that with me, got it?" she warned, pointed at him, "I've got a lot of things I need to remember."

'Like what?" he took her finger and used it to take her.

Maleny let out a small gasp as she saw something more, but this time it wasn't just her that saw it...

* * *

_"Ouch, it really hurts," Maleny, as blonde, limped as she walked through the forest._

_Klaus was beside her with an arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders as he helped her walk through, "You ought to be less of a klutz you know."_

_"Oh, that's polite," Maleny hit him on the chest, "Have you no manners?"_

_"No, I think Elijah took all that."_

_"Doesn't work that way, I'm afraid," Maleny sighed, "My father is going to be so upset when he sees me. He'll yell at me and tell me it was all my fault, which it probably was."_

_"It was not your fault, Maleny. He'll have to understand that," Klaus said, though neither he nor Maleny believed that one bit._

_"Mine will when yours will," Maleny said instead._

_"When my father sees you he'll surely blame me and then proceed to say how one of my other siblings should have accompanied you instead," Klaus rolled his eyes in a 'discreet' way, "Perhaps like Elijah."_

_"This would have happened whether it was you, Elijah or even Finn for that matter. You're right," Maleny chuckled, "I'm a terrible klutz who can't walk two inches without tripping."_

_"Be sure to say that when you explain that to the others, yeah?"_

_Maleny glanced at him with a soft smile, "Don't let go until we get home?" she countered, consciously knowing he'd been holding her a bit closer._

_"I think that sounds fair," he pretended to think about it, making her chuckle._

* * *

Klaus let go of Maleny's hand and stepped back, both horrified and confused of what he'd just seen, "How did you...how did you see that?" he demanded.

For the first time, Maleny felt frightened of the man that stood before her, "I...I don't know," she turned and tried hurrying off.

"Oh no you don't, love, you're staying here," Klaus yanked her back by the arm, "It seems we have a lot to talk about."

"I don't know what's going, I promise," Maleny insisted, shaking her hands.

"Those were  _my_  memories and there is no way a simple human could see that unless I  _granted_  them permission," he sneered, "And I most certainly did  _not_  give you permission."

"Klaus, I don't know what's going on..." Maleny looked down, her tears streaming down her face, "...this is what I needed help on."

"How do you know her?" he demanded, though his voice had lowered down to that of a mere whisper. It appeared no matter how long it had been he was still not quite over her disappearance.

"I'm really sorry," Maleny yanked herself out of his grasp and rushed away, deciding it was best to leave the compound for the moment.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Rebekah came out of Davina's room, only half-hearing the conversation that had occurred.

"We need to talk," Klaus declared with a grim face. He could later, and would, find Maleny and discuss the matters they'd seen together.

~ 0 ~

The Mikaelson siblings were gathered in the living room, a very displeased and secretly frightened Klaus pacing back and forth, describing what exactly had happened with Maleny earlier.

"And you saw my old best friend suddenly?" Rebekah raised an eyebrow, leaning back on her spot on the couch. She wasn't taking his brother's words seriously, to be honest.

"Yes!" Klaus nearly shouted.

Rebekah and Elijah glanced at each other, not sure on how to act upon the situation.

"You saw Maleny Rowan?" Elijah questioned for confirmation, "As in the village girl our family was so fond of back in our days before we were vampires?"

"The very same one," Klaus sighed with frustration at the lack of attention his siblings seemed to pay, "It was  _my_  memory."

"And what? Maleny  _stole_  it?" Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Look, so you meet a girl with the same name and you start thinking about your lost love, big deal. I hardly see the concern here," she stood up and sighed, "If you ask me it's more of your guilt finally catching up to you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Klaus raised an eyebrow.

Rebekah looked back at Elijah but the man simply raised his hands and let her remind their brother of the story, "Fine," Rebekah muttered and stared directly at Klaus, "We all know that Maleny Rowan disappeared a while after we became vampires. The funny thing was that there was never any body found," she stepped closer to Klaus with narrowed eyes, "Nothing was recovered, there were no animals nearby, certainly no wolves, nothing that could show it had been some animal attack."

"And what are you trying to say, hm?" Klaus took a step forwards, both siblings confronting each other with dark glares.

"Maleny Rowan was like a sister to me, the woman you once loved as a human and vampire. Don't act like you had nothing to do with that."

"I didn't!"

"Just admit it," Rebekah scoffed, "Anything that loves you ends up hurt and/or dead. That's exactly what happened to Maleny Rowan, wasn't it? It's the story that repeats itself with any other woman."

"No, I don't know what happened to her," Klaus snapped, "She just disappeared and it had nothing to do with me."

"Mhm, right," Rebekah looked him over with disbelief, "Well you know what, that's always been a mystery to me and everyone else, so I'm gonna go ahead and discover what happened to her. And when I confirm that you killed her...well, it'll be a fairly interesting battle between us, you'll see," Rebekah turned on her heels and walked out of the room.

"That went exceptionally well," Elijah sighed.

"Oh go ahead and blame me for the girl's death as well," Klaus threw his hands in the air and headed for the small bar counter across.

"I do not blame you, brother. I can tell your honesty just by remembering the grief you wore on the day Maleny disappeared," Elijah stood up, "It's the same face you're wearing right now. It can't be faked."

Klaus had grabbed a glass and started pouring himself a drink, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"There is no shame in mourning a lost loved one," Elijah joined him at the counter, "Maleny was a very sweet girl, she truthfully had the hearts of everyone in our family, including father's and we all know how difficult it was to please him."

"Maleny had the quality we all seemed to lack," Klaus said before drinking down his entire glass.

Elijah smiled, letting a small laugh escape from him, "I always wondered what it was, did you ever figure it out?"

"No, I didn't want to. But, if you don't mind, I'd like to know why a human has knowledge of my memories," Klaus set his glass down with a thud, "And I think I shall go do that right now."

"Brother wait," Elijah said before Klaus even stood, "I know your tendencies are...well, for lack of a better word,  _rude, so_ perhaps you should try a new approach?"

Klaus remembered Maleny's words from last night, recalling her plead of help, and nodded, "I think you may be right," he smirked, heading for the doors.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Elijah called.

"Be the good person and say, 'of course I'll help'," Klaus mocked a sweet person's tone, "What I always do. In the meantime, go talk to a witch about Davina, no? Get some errands done."

Elijah nodded, and motioned for him to go on. Klaus gave a small salute and headed out to find the human with his memories.

~ 0 ~

Maleny walked down the streets with Kieran beside her, the man adamant that she take her belongings and leave the city, and if possible with Cami as well. He had taken Cami's words from last night and listened, both of them were in danger if they stuck around. He'd already lost one nephew, he would not lose Cami and Maleny, a girl who was almost like a niece as well.

"I'm not going anywhere and that's that," Maleny muttered, her arms crossed.

"But why not? Weren't you looking into universities back in England?" Kieran reminded, "What are you going to do if you stay here?"

"I can try to enroll here where Cami goes."

"Maleny, please listen to me," Kieran stopped walking and turned to her, "Please, go away."

"I can't, I really can't," Maleny shook her head, swallowing hard, "There are things that I need to fix and I can't leave without doing so."

"What things? Tell me and I can fix them for you!"

"Doesn't work like that," Maleny continued walking, "I'm staying and that is final."

"Smart choice, love," Klaus came from around the corner, bumping into the woman, "because we need to talk."

Maleny's breath hitched as she stepped away. She knew what occurred back at the compound wasn't over but she didn't expect Klaus to appear so early, "What do you want?"

"Question is what do  _you_  want?" he countered.

"You're...you're helping me, now?"

"Show me your proof, proof of whatever is going wrong and perhaps I'll help."

"Maleny," Kieran moved over to them again, "I'd rather you stay away from this-"

"Not happening," Maleny cut him off, her eyes locked on Klaus, "If you're going to help me then fine, I'll be around later and give you everything I have," she looked at Kieran with a nod, "I'll be at Cami's if you need me."

"Actually," Kieran began but the woman had already started walking away, "I'd rather you start packing!"

"Oh give it a rest," Klaus shook her head, "She's not going anywhere."

"She is going to get herself killed like Cami!" Kieran argued.

"Who exactly is 'Maleny' to you and Cami?"

"Maleny was adopted by my sister and her husband in England."

"Adopted niece, got it," Klaus nodded, motioning with a hand for Kieran to continue. He needed to know all he could find out about Maleny, no matter how small.

Kieran sighed, "Maleny was about six when she met Cami and Sean, all three became like best friends. So you will understand that I will defend Maleny like Cami, blood or not, she is family to me."

"You'll be relieved to know I have no intention of harming the woman," Klaus waved him off, truthfully meaning that for the moment, "Now on to other business, we need to talk about some...chaos," he couldn't find another word to describe the oncoming dilemmas the city would be enduring.

"How do you mean?"

"Davina's basically on a self-destruct sequence. The Harvest, being incomplete, has finally taken a toll on the girl."

"What?" Kieran frowned.

"I got the phone call," Klaus mimicked a phone with his hand, "It was Elijah who spoke to Sophie. Davina can't last with all that power she took from the other Harvest Girls and so she's starting a very deadly cycle here. According to Sophie, as Davina self-destructs, she'll cycle through four stages that represent the four elements that bound together the Harvest."

"The earthquake?" Kieran blinked as he just now realized.

"Yes. Earth stage comes first. Then comes wind, and since each stage is more intense than the last, let's just say you'll blow the roof off this place. Then after the wind is water. Rain, flood..."

"How bad?"

"Quite bad, actually, but that's not the worst of it. The last stage is fire, and since it's the last it will be by far the worst. But, I didn't take over this town to watch it burn to the ground."

"You can stop this, right?"

"Yes, but you're not gonna like how."

Kieran closed his eyes, knowing exactly what needed to be done, "They need to complete the Harvest, don't they?"

"Exactly," Klaus nodded, not too happy himself about it. Finishing the Harvest meant the witches received more power.

~ 0 ~

Maleny was running about in her room of Cami's house when there came a knock. She knew it couldn't be Cami as she was out of the city for the day. She ran out of the room and opened the door to find Rebekah on the other side, "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, probably not the person you expected, am I right?" Rebekah stuffed her hands inside her coat's pockets, acting so casually despite all the chaos that was happening outside.

"I don't...I don't understand," Maleny leaned out to check for anyone else, "Is Klaus sending you to make sure I don't run or something?"

Rebekah scoffed, "I'm no babysitter. I came to talk. Can I come in?"

"As the rules go I don't own the house, Cami does and she's not home," Maleny crossed her arms, her eyes suspiciously narrowing down, "What do you want to talk about with me?"

"Quite a lot, beginning with that vision you had about my brother and an old friend of mine. Ring a bell?" Rebekah noticed how Maleny seemed to tense at the mention, "I take that as a 'yes'."

"Look, your brother finally agreed to take a look into my issue. And when he and I have spoken, I'll be more than glad to explain it to you."

"You seem very nice," Rebekah began, "And let me tell you that 'nice' is going to get you killed in this city. But that's apart from everything else. Right now, my brother sees you as something interesting, something of an asset, do you understand?"

Maleny crossed her arms, "Like a toy, yes, I get it."

"So the moment my brother sees you as a useless asset he  _will_  kill you."

"He won't," Maleny said, surprising Rebekah with the assurance the brunette woman had in her tone.

"You don't realize it, but if he agrees to help you it'll be because he's interested in what you can offer to his 'kingdom' and power," Rebekah insisted.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Maleny asked, it was really no surprise Klaus would see her like that. She did manage to recall some of his behavior with power and it was never good.

"Because, if you are going to sell yourself as an asset then you might as well join the right team," Rebekah smirked.

Maleny raised an eyebrow, "I'm not selling myself as an asset," she frowned, "…what kind of team?"

Rebekah smiled, "The one that takes the entire city of New Orleans."

"I don't want the city," Maleny declared whilst making a face, "That is probably the last thing on my mind, believe me. And, anyways, why would I join this team? I'm trying to get on your brother's  _good_  side and I'm pretty sure the moment he finds out that I joined his sister's little conspiracy team I will be dead."

"I thought you said he wouldn't kill you," Rebekah tilted her head with a cheeky smile.

"If there is one thing your brother despises is treachery," Maleny remained firm, "and I will not make that mistake."

"How would you know that, though?" Rebekah raised an eyebrow, now even more intrigued, "You just met him."

"I know a lot more than you think," Maleny informed seriously.

"Then for that same reason you should consider my offer," Rebekah shrugged, "I'll help you in what ever you need or want, and in return I ask for your help to take what's rightfully mine. This city was not constructed just by Klaus, nor him and Elijah.  _I_  helped too and I deserve to get a share, most importantly I deserve to be happy."

"And you think by taking the city you'll be happy?" Maleny crossed her arms, "I can tell you I accept your offer and we can take the city, but I can tell you right now that even if you did that…you still wouldn't be happy. Ever heard of 'money and power isn't everything?'"

"I'm leaving you to think about this," Rebekah warned, careful not to let teary eyes slip up her authoritative appearance, "And I implore you to consider my offer. Unlike Klaus  _I_  will not double-cross you and I would never harm you."

Maleny sighed, "Was this all?"

"No. I also came on behalf of Davina."

"H-how is she?"

"She's...sedated," Rebekah finished slowly, Maleny's eyes widening with horror, "She's basically dying and if we don't do something then she'll take the whole city, if not the world."

"Why are you telling me this? What can I do?"

"She was asking for you," Rebekah shrugged, "Figured it'd do her good to see you there when she woke up... _when_  she wakes up," she winced, "I sort of sedated her a bit too much."

"Look, I will be there as soon as I get some things I need," Maleny promised, "Tell her I promise I'll come quick."

Rebekah nodded, "Alright, do be careful though. There's a flood to come."

"I will."

"And think about my offer, please."

Maleny gave a slight nod and closed the door on the Original. She turned and leaned against the door, taking a deep breath. Everything seemed to be spiraling out of control, and her only hope of true help was currently dying.

~ 0 ~

After discovering that Davina had been stolen by Marcel, Rebekah and Klaus had set out to find her in the meantime Elijah looked over the consecration of the witch Celeste to begin the Harvest. Unfortunately, things were not going as well as Sophie had figured out that Celeste's bones had no magic in them.

They would need another powerful witch.

And what other powerful witch than Esther Mikaelson?

And that was how Esther was consecrated into New Orleans land, thus concluding the preparation for the Harvest and allowing Sophie to conduct it herself. In the meantime, Rebekah had managed to find Davina and Marcel somewhere near the docks. It had taken a lot to get them both into the city, though Marcel agreed when Davina agreed and Davina agreed only when Rebekah agreed to a certain desire.

"Why am I here?" Maleny hissed at Rebekah as the two walked underneath an umbrella in the cemetery. It was pouring rain and she was shivering under her thin coat.

Maleny had been surprised to find Rebekah once more at the doorstep of Cami's house and was even more shocked to find that she was needed at the cemetery on a request of Davina. Rebekah had withheld the information on the reason why Davina was at the cemetery until it was absolutely necessary. The two, along with Klaus, Elijah and Hayley, walked down the cemetery, trying their best to ignore the foul climate.

"Because Davina wanted you here," Rebekah hissed right back, "Now shush."

"Don't you shush me," Maleny snapped, although all conversation was lost when she saw three girls, that were quite  _dead_ , laid down in a row on the ground.

Sophie Deveraux stood beside them with the ceremonial athame over the flames, awaiting the needed girl. Maleny looked in horror, not sure of whether to run or help the girls...well, they were dead how could she help them?

"What is going on here?" Maleny whispered, glancing at the others for help.

Rebekah sighed and whispered into Maleny's ear what exactly was about to happen. Upon hearing the explanation, Maleny's eyes widened in terror. She didn't have the chance to say anything on it when a fire sprouted near the entrance, startling the whole group.

"Fire," Sophia breathed.

A couple seconds later, Marcel arrived at the site holding Davina, more fire following him with each step he took. Once at the altar, Marcel set Davina down. She looked past Sophie to see Maleny standing with teary eyes, "I'm going to help you when this is over," she promised.

Sophia took the athame and moved to stand in front of Davina, "Do you believe in the harvest?"

Davina took a breath and nodded nervously, "I believe."

Sophia raised the blade up and slit Davina's throat, the girl falling back with a stumble as the blood oozed down her neck. Marcel caught her before she fell and laid her on the ground along with the rest of the girls, everyone noticing how her skin glowed gold as the magic left her body and flowed back into the earth was was planned. The pouring rain had come to a stop and the sky was cleared once more.

"After the Harvest comes the Reaping. Their sacrifices made and accepted. We call upon our Elders to resurrect the chosen ones," Sophia said and awaited for the resurrection to begin. When nothing happens, everyone looked at each other with growing nervousness, "We call upon our Elders to resurrect the chosen ones..." Sophie tried again but nothing happened, making her come closer to tears, "Resurrect your chosen ones..."

Nothing.

"Please?" Sophie choked out, "I beg..." but nothing happened.

Something had gone wrong.

Sophie dropped to her knees and started crying, knowing she had failed her sister and niece. Maleny blinked with tears in her eyes, looking at Rebekah, "You went with this plan?" she whisper-shouted, "This is...awful."

Marcel looked at everyone with a glare, but none harder than Klaus, before he sped off. Not a few seconds later did Klaus speed away to follow. Maleny shook her head and moved closer to the girls, her tears streaming down her face, "Oh Davina..."

It didn't even matter that her hope for a witch's help had disappeared. Her friend had just died. A sweet, innocent girl had died on account of a crazy witch myth or whatever it was. She actually had to stop and wonder if she truly wanted to find out what was going on with her life, why she kept having those visions and why she wasn't in her own body.. Would it mean she'd enter this kind of world of utter chaos where the innocent died? Was it worth it?

~ 0 ~

Klaus and Rebekah sat back in the study of the compound, having a drink after everything that happened...it was necessary.

"This whole thing was doomed from the start, you know?" Klaus leaned back on his spot, "Yes, we saved the city, and I'm not complaining about the witches losing their power, but this did not go down the way I thought it would. You surprised me, though. You were quite resourceful today. How did you find them down at the docks?"

Rebekah flashed a smirk, "You're not the only one with clever little spies in the quarter, Nik."

"Sometimes I think I don't give you your due, little sister."

"I knew Elijah's plan was mad, but I really thought it would work," Rebekah sighed.

"So did I. I was sure Davina would survive. There was so much life in her."

"What about the power?" Rebekah raised an eyebrow, "Four were supposed to rise, and none did. Where did all that power go?"

Klaus considered her words with actual thought, a bit surprised he hadn't thought of that sooner. Rebekah was right, the Harvest had worked with the power. It flowed back into the earth and then...it had just vanished? Power like that couldn't just disappear.

His thoughts were cut short when a familiar scent filled the room, "Well I have to admit you coming back is an actual surprise," he glanced over to Maleny.

The woman had changed into pure black clothes, her hair tied into a low-ponytail. She stood at the doorway with a shoulder bag, "I brought proof," she announced in a low-volume voice.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow, "Proof? Of what?"

Klaus ignored her as he stood up, setting his drink on the table and walking up to Maleny, "Well, let's talk shall we?" he gestured for her to walk out first.

Without a word, Maleny turned and walked. Rebekah stared after them with growing curiosity but decided to stay back for once. Too much had already happened today, she needed a simple break.

~ 0 ~

Maleny looked around at all the paintings that surrounded the new room she found herself in, Klaus's room. She took several steps around as she took some in, "You did these?"

"Don't believe it?" Klaus put his hands behind his back, standing beside a table where he expected to see such evidence Maleny said she'd brought.

"They're so... _grim_ ," Maleny made a face as she turned to face him, "Why?"

"Art critique?"

"Simple curiosity," Maleny corrected before sighing, "I'm into art as well but...I like the lively ones, not the ones that make me think of death," she moved over to the table and set her bag on it, "But I'm not here to talk about art, I'm here because I need help."

"And what exactly do you need help with?" he raised an eyebrow.

Maleny took a small breath as she spread out several yellow folders in a row on the table, one paper faced down at the end, "I don't know whats going on nor why it's going on," she began, "But I believe that I am having dreams of women that are dead, simple women with no special pattern...except..." her eyes looked up at Klaus, "...except they all knew one person."

Klaus gave her an odd look before going ahead and opening up the folders, leaving the paper faced down. He blinked incredulously at the pictures and descriptions he read from each file, "What the hell is this?" he demanded.

"I have no idea," Maleny sighed, "But I keep dreaming, or having visions, whatever you want to call it, about these women. This is a recent," she pointed to the folder nearest to them, "Maya Sterling," she tapped the picture of the woman, "From what I saw she was American, lived in the 20th century of New Orleans...then died in a fire, apparently. There's one not too far apart after her, but I haven't gotten all the details. Her name was Khalinda Ayama and she lived in New York, late 20's."

As Klaus took a look at Maya's file, Maleny moved around him to the other end of the table where she'd placed the paper faced down. She picked it up and held it to her chest, recalling her last vision she had only about an hour ago, the one that made her decide to come and ask for Klaus's help. She needed to do this, she needed to.

"And then I had visions about her," she turned to Klaus with the paper now facing him, bearing the picture, or a small painted description, of a blonde woman with blue eyes.

"Maleny..." Klaus whispered and took the paper from her, "...not you," he clarified a minute later, "This was...how did you even get these?"

Maleny swallowed, "I keep seeing them, Klaus, all of them. And there is nothing special about them, only _one_  thing in common...and we both know what that is."

"It's all the women I've ever had affection for," he nodded and set the paper down.

"No, it's the women you grew to  _love_ ," Maleny snapped, "Don't degrade them in front of me. Please..." she shook her head, sighing deeply, "...there's something you need to know, apart from all this," she swallowed and took a small pause, "...Klaus, that picture you were holding, of the 'other Maleny', um...I sort of  _am_  that Maleny," and she tried really hard not to shake under Klaus's glare, "You have to believe me, alright? This body you see is not mine. That one's mine," she pointed at the picture, "I am Maleny, but this is not my body."

"Impossible," Klaus declared without a second thought. The woman had to be lying. There was no way his Maleny could ever stand in today's world,  _alive_.

"You think I'm lying, of course," Maleny sighed, "Why wouldn't you? I should be dead, right? But I'm really not. I'm here," she gestured to herself, "Someone put me in this body."

"You are not Maleny," Klaus declared, nearly warning her to say otherwise.

"I am, even if I can't remember most of that life," Maleny stepped closer to him, "and I'll prove it," she took his hands and placed them on her temples, forcing him to look into her mind, "Look," she closed her eyes and took a breath, showing him her vision, the reason why she stood there at the moment.

* * *

_"Come back wretched girl!" a middle-aged man yelled as he ran with all his speed, through the forest._

_A young blonde woman was running ahead of him, away from him. She grabbed the sides of her dress in an effort to increase her speed. Her long, blonde hair bounced wildly as she made several turns here and there, anything to escape the booming roars of the man._

_"I will teach you to respect your father!"_

_"No!" she cried, tripping on a branch and landing on her knees on the ground. She heard the distance sounds of mens' voices and glanced to the side, seeing two very familiar figures not that far from her. She sighed, even though she was in great possible danger, she felt her heart warm at the sight of one of them, "Klaus..." she whispered with a smile._

_"Maleny!" her father neared, making her snap out of her short trance._

_She yelped, reality snapping back, and she quickly scrambled to get up, "No!"_

_And she continued on her way, not noticing the two Mikaelson brothers looking in the direction she was in, barely catching her figure run off...followed by the furious father._

_"Maleny!" he screamed._

* * *

When Maleny opened her eyes tears strolled down her face, "I was confused whether or not to come here and ask for your help. But do you see it? For some time I wasn't sure how I was feeling. I knew something was wrong but I didn't know what. And then I saw this vision. I remembered. This is not my body. I am that girl in the forest but I don't know how I got here. There is an entire life-story in my head that belongs to this body, and it's not mine. You have to help me. In the name of what you once felt for the girl in the forest, help me."

Klaus simply stared at her with a blank expression, there were no words to describe how he felt after seeing what he'd seen. He remembered those days before he'd actually met  _Maleny Rowan_. Her father had been just as terrible and cruel as his own was, the only difference being that Maleny Rowan was truly alone. She had no one but her father. He remembered the stories she'd told him after they'd met and...'courted', or what ever it'd be called in those times. He truly did come to love her, as a human and vampire, he could not ignore that as much as he tried. If there was even a chance to save the true Maleny, he would do it.

For Maleny Rowan, he'd do it.

"You've piqued my interest," he declared, trying to act as unattached to the case as possible, "We have a lot of work to do, Maleny  _Woods_."

Maleny nodded, looking down as she took a breath, "Thank you," she whispered with so much relief.

Perhaps...this was the beginning of  _her_  peace as well.


	3. The Undead

"What do you mean she's gone?" Cami could not believe what she had just listened to.

Maleny, who sat on her bed once more, with teary eyes, had finished telling Cami of the events that took place last night at the cemetery. Cami could not believe that Davina was...dead. It had to be some sort of mistake, or some cruel joke Klaus was playing on them. Such an innocent girl could not end up like that. But as Cami looked at Maleny for some sort of retraction of her statements...she saw nothing but sadness. It was true.

Davina was gone.

"I saw it happen," Maleny repeated, doing her best not to sniffle, "That woman, Sophie, she slit Davina's throat...and she died."

"But they can't be gone," Cami let herself fall on a chair behind her, "They're supposed to return, aren't they? That was their promise to the girls..."

"And yet they are all gone," Maleny fell back on her bed, her arms spread out on either side of her. As the hours passed by since Davina's death Maleny felt more and more guilty that she had let such a thing happen.

"But they were innocent girls!"

"I know, but...what else is there to do?"

Cami thought for a moment until something popped into her head, "Wait...okay hold on," she thought for another minute, "Okay, so the whole point of the harvest thing is to get power and bring back the sacrificed. Well, you said you saw the power flow back into the Earth."

"Yes," Maleny closed her eyes and put a hand on her head. She would prefer not to relive the moments of last night, "But the girls didn't come back. We know this part, Cami."

"But that's just it, all that power can't... _disappear,_ " Cami crossed her arms, "No, it had to have gone somewhere else."

Maleny's eyes snapped open and she sat up, "What did you just say?"

"Mal, think about it, alright? The Harvest  _did_  work in a way, who's to say it didn't work  _all_  the way?"

"But it's like you said," Maleny stood up, "If the power did flow back...where'd it get to?"

"We need to figure that out," Cami stood up with a smirk, "because if we can figure that out then maybe there's still a way to get Davina back."

Maleny nodded, "And I think I've got just the person that can help. Here's the plan," she stepped closer to Cami.

~ 0 ~

Maleny walked through the streets of the Quarter, her head turning here and there for a certain Original blonde, having gotten pointers from several of the locals describing the same blonde with a man in a suit. Maleny had to be quick before she lost the track and consequently ruin the plan between her and Cami. Cami, at the moment, was heading over to her job at Rousseau's, potentially waiting for the one drinker that was sure to come after last night's events where he'd lost a very close friend. The only thing Maleny hoped for was that she didn't bump into Klaus for the moment. She knew, whether Klaus wanted to admit or not - probably not - that he was more than shaken up to know that she could be the potential Maleny Rowan, the first woman he'd loved - and she was. She knew that blonde was her body, meaning she was Maleny Rowan, the girl in the forest. She did understand on some level, if it was the other way around she would be slightly afraid.

The past was meant to stay in the past, but she'd broken that rule.

Last night she'd left him all the files she had on the different women she saw in her dreams and visions, just so he could see for himself that they were all the women he'd ever "had affection for", apparently. Hopefully it would give him strength to face what they would have to deal with in order to solve the mystery.

On a turn, Maleny noticed a man with a French bureau hat walking on the opposite direction as her and happened to mention the name 'Rebekah', prompting Maleny to hurry towards the him.

"Yeah, near the docks," Thierry, one of Marcel's closest vampire friends, was saying when the woman snatched the phone from him, "Hey!"

"Rebekah Mikaelson?" Maleny raised an eyebrow and pointed at the phone.

"Who are you?"

"I swear to God if someone asks me that again," Maleny muttered before taking over the phone call, "Rebekah this is Maleny and before you say anything let me start: I'm in," Maleny took a breath, ignoring Thierry's confused face, "Whatever you're planning I'm in. You're right about Klaus, I've learned my lesson. I'm in."

"You've made the right decision," came Rebekah's proud voice from the other line.

" _But_  I want to be included in everything," Maleny warned, "So talk to me about this 'warehouse'."

"Oh n-n-n-no," Thierry wagged a finger and shook his head.

Maleny simply made a 'stop-talking' sign with her hand and turned to the side, "Warehouse, where is it? I'll be there in a snap."

"Go with our good friend Thierry," Rebekah said casually, "I'll meet you there soon."

"Good," Maleny ended the conversation and handed back the phone to Thierry, "Hi there, my name's Maleny Woods and I'm your newest partner."

"What's your game?" Thierry questioned.

"What's yours?"

Thierry opened his mouth but found a hand covering it, "Just take me to the stupid warehouse so I can talk to Rebekah, alright? I won't mention any of this to Klaus as long as we're nice to each other," Maleny flashed a cheeky smile, "Alright?"

Thierry lowered Maleny's hand and sighed, "Alright," for him the more in the anti-Klaus team the better.

~ 0 ~

Cami had come to a terrible shock as she entered Rousseau's and saw the place completely thrashed. She moved behind the bar and looked at the broken shards of glass, the floor covered in the drinks and glasses thrown about on the counter and tables. She took out her phone from her bag and dialed for Sophie.

However, she only came up with a voicemail, "Sophie, the restaurant is an epic disaster again. Do you think maybe you could come in today and..." but she was cut off by the automated voice and sighed in irritation, "Good-bye."

She heard the doors opening and 'gasped' in surprise as she Marcel coming in, "Looks like I should've been here last night," he looked around, unperturbed.

Cami tried hiding her smirk as best she could, but Maleny had been right. Out of everyone in the group of vampires it was Marcel that had taken Davina's death the worst. He was prone to run out of drinks and therefore head over to the restaurant.

"Before you try anything, I'm on vervain," Cami decided to warn. She would not be going through any of those episodes again.

Marcel took the news with a small shrug, "Yeah, Klaus mentioned you broke free of his compulsion. Good for you. Sophie around?"

"No, why?"

"Got a witch problem," he cut the explanation short, "Thought she might have answers," he moved over to one of the stools and sat down, "Mind if I wait?" he grabbed a bottle off the bar and poured himself a drink.

Cami smirked and moved closer, "It's a little early for day drinking. Let me guess, Klaus problems involving witches, yes?"

"Maybe."

"Look, I know about Davina," she took a seat beside him with an earnest expression, "I'm sorry for that."

"Yeah, me too," Marcel drank down the drink.

"But the thing is, my cousin Maleny and I think there's something else we can do."

"Your 'cousin'?" Marcel raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, adopted, but nonetheless cousin."

"You know, there's something about that woman that doesn't quite add up," Marcel reached for the bottle for another drink.

"Leave her out of this please," Cami sighed.

"No, I'm serious," Marcel nodded, "Because if she's your cousin then she'd have to had come to this city for years now, right?"

"She has," Cami corrected, "Plenty of times."

"But the thing is...I know  _all_  the locals in this city, including your family. And because you're Kieran's blood I know your family a tad better. This 'Maleny Woods' has  _never_  been to this city."

"Don't be stupid and don't think  _I'm_  stupid," Cami shook her head and moved to stand when Marcel reached for her arm to stop her.

"I'm being serious, in all this time I've been in power...there has not been  _one_  mention of that woman you call your cousin," he declared with so much assurance that for one split second Cami nearly believed him.

~ 0 ~

Maleny and Thierry walked into a warehouse filled with storage of several items, though it seemed pretty solitary to Maleny, "Why are we here?" she demanded.

"I'm not telling you anything," Thierry shrugged.

Maleny rolled her eyes, "Please, I'm on your team now, the best you can do is be honest. Why did you bring me here, why did you want to bring Rebekah in?"

Thierry sighed, "I used to run things down here for Marcel. I thought maybe Rebekah would like to see what I found before Klaus did."

"And what exactly would that be?"

Thierry stopped walking and gestured ahead of them. Maleny moved forwards and came to a halt at the sight of a salt circle on the ground with two very dead vampires in the center.

"But they're...they're desiccated," she murmured, "But this wasn't here always was it?"

'I don't know, I just got out of my prison today," Thierry responded bitterly.

"Prison?" Maleny glanced back.

"Klaus."

"Ah," Maleny now understood the hatred for the hybrid, "Well..." she studied the vampires, "...what's that symbol?" she pointed on the foreheads of the vampires on the ground.

"Don't know and frankly I'd rather not know at all," Thierry replied.

"I bet you would if it meant your salvation," Maleny rolled her eyes, "This is a witch's job, a very powerful man if I do recall from a vision."

"A what?"

"Never mind," Maleny waved him off, her head snapping up when she heard footsteps behind them, "Rebekah?" she turned to find a man dressed in a white suit, "I know you..." she pointed, "...I do, but..." she closed her eyes, "...what was your name?"

"To know me would be impossible, mademoiselle," Papa Tunde gave a small smile, "I am not from around here."

"Oh I know that much," Maleny assured, "You're from 1919..."

"Maleny..." Thierry backed away.

"Oh just run you coward," Maleny rolled her eyes, not even offended when the man did just that as soon as she spoke her words, "Rebekah's going to need another teammate."

"I was in need of an Original but I suppose for the moment I can do with you," Papa Tunde's smile widened, "You can serve as fine bait for one."

"I am no one's bait, buddy," Maleny backed away, looking for a way out that wouldn't spell her death, "But I know you, I know I do."

"Impossible," Papa Tunde seemed to be amused in the chase that loomed.

"No, I do, I just..."

Papa Tunde reached for the woman's arm and brought her closer, taking a minute to look her deep in the eyes. The moment he touched her arm he felt a spark; he knew a sacrifice where there was one.

"Maya," Maleny swallowed hard, "You know Maya, don't you? Or did. Maya Sterling, you knew her! I know you had to even if I can't remember it all."

"Of course," Papa Tunde raised his eyebrows, beginning to understand, "You're the little redhead Klaus Mikaelson had around him. You live, interesting," Maleny felt a shiver to feel his fingers tracing her arms, "Perhaps I can use you for a sacrifice as well."

Maleny's eyes widened, "What!? No!" she tried getting free but the man grasped her neck to begin the ritual.

" _Symbole du masque et de l'ombre, embrace-toi. Embrace-toi. Symbole du masque et de l'ombre, embrace-toi. Embrace-toi. Symbole du masque et de l'ombre, embrace-toi. Embrace-toi. Symbole du masque et de l'ombre, embrace-toi._ "

Maleny's face changed into a grayish shade with the same colored gray popping in the form of veins on her face and neck. She gave one last gasp before everything went dark.

~ 0 ~

"You are saying more stupid shit than you have ever said to me in five minutes," Cami shook her head at Marcel, "You expect me to believe that Maleny is lying to me? To my entire family?"

"I'm not saying she's lying," Marcel reminded, "I'm simply telling you the truth from my point of view."

"What you are saying is false, an utter lie. I have clear memories of Maleny and my brother. We used to go to the park and go on the swings. Maleny and I used to have tea parties and then she'd start messing with Sean."

"Cami, I've got no reason to lie to you. In this city there has never been a Maleny Woods," Marcel shrugged, "Those memories you have, could very well have been implanted in your head - you're entire family's for that matter."

"And what exactly would Maleny gain from this?" Cami crossed her arms, "We're not rich," she counted on her fingers the reasons, "We're not royalty, we're not the picture-perfect family. Marcel, she was a  _kid_  when we first met."

"And when you were a kid I was more than a hundred years old. I keep good reigns on this cit -  _kept_ ," he corrected himself, "I've seen  _you_  and your brother as kids, but I've never seen this Maleny woman as a kid. From my information, your aunt and uncle never adopted a child. There was never a child with them."

"You're lying," Cami insisted, "Maleny is my cousin and you have nothing better to do than mess with my head again."

"I'm really not," Marcel shrugged, "But you know what? She does remind me of someone Klaus used to know back in 1919, a woman. They have the same attitude, same behavior. And her name was..."

* * *

_Marcel had just returned from a very bloodshed war to find an ongoing party in the compound. Despite the rather rude greeting he received from Rebekah, (not that he could really judge her), he was content to be back home. He had taken a drink with Klaus and Elijah and listened to the two brothers and their apparent problem with a certain new witch who wanted power in the city of New Orleans._

_"His name is Papa Tunde. I think he's a charlatan," Klaus rolled his eyes._

_"And yet you decided to invite him," a woman's voice neared, "Who is the charlatan here?"_

_Marcel glanced to the side and saw a woman with short, red hair and brown eyes, in a green flapper-dress, approach them. With an impish smile she took Klaus's glass and drank it all down._

_"Careful there Maya, appearances do count around here," Elijah warned as the woman set back the glass on the counter. He didn't seem to surprised of her actions._

_"You'll have to excuse me but only with a drink I can tolerate your brother's attitude," she flashed a smirk._

_"Now who's the fraud here?" Klaus raised an eyebrow._

_"I did learn from the best, my dear," she looked at Marcel, "You must be Marcel, nice to finally meet you."_

_"And you would be...?" Marcel looked at the two brothers behind the woman with a curious face._

_"This is Maya Sterling, a good friend of mine," Klaus introduced, his arm sliding around the woman's waist._

_"Friend?" Marcel could almost scoff._

_" **Very**  good friend," Maya added as she reached for Klaus's glass that had been refilled for him._

* * *

"So?" Cami raised an eyebrow, finding the entire story to be irrelevant, "What does this have to do with Maleny now?"

"The attitude," Marcel began, "The way that woman walked around the place is the same way Maleny does now."

"So what do you expect me to believe exactly?"

Marcel had shared with Cami the night Klaus and his siblings ran out of New Orleans (but never revealing who was at fault) due to their father hunting them down. Maya Sterling, who had been left behind because she was 'dead', had surprised Marcel that night - as the two had been hung like props on a play stage by Mikael.

"The woman, Maya, she was no ordinary human…Klaus thought her to be dead," Marcel sighed, "I regained consciousness and just as I was about to leave…she gasped awake."

"She survived being hung like a prop?" Cami blinked with wide eyes, "But…but how…?"

"I have no bloody idea," Marcel honestly said, "But we got out and the more I pestered her on how she survived, the more she avoided me. I kept a close eye on her for the next couple days...but then she disappeared."

"Just like that?" Cami was now intrigued but even that wouldn't make her disbelieve in her cousin.

"I don't know…" Marcel replied in a way that let Cami know even  _he_  wasn't fully over the mystery.

Cami took a pause to think of what she just heard, "Okay, so maybe that Maya was some immortal creature but what does this have to do with my cousin?"

"I'd tell you if I knew what was going on, but I don't. I only know that Maleny Woods does not exist in this city and perhaps has never even existed. I've seen many of the women Klaus has taken and somehow I can see a connection with this one right now."

"'This one right now' isn't going to be anything of Klaus's," Cami snapped, "That is going to be over my dead body."

"Mm, I wouldn't make that promise if I were you. Someone tried doing that in 1919 and Klaus was more than displeased. And we all know what happens to people who piss off Klaus Mikaelson."

Cami knew the answer very well but nonetheless remained firm on her opinion of 'Maleny and Klaus'. It wasn't going to happen, "Who was it?" she curiously asked.

Marcel gave a small smirk as he continued his little story...

* * *

_"Hi there," Maya gave a courteous bow to Papa Tunde, the man having entered the compound with his twin sons behind in a rather fashionable way. She was one to be polite._

_"I was not expecting such a pretty woman to welcome us," Papa Tunde took Maya's hand and gave a kiss to its back. Maya smiled back but not in the way the man would've wished._

_"That's because it wasn't planned," Klaus had joined the group, less than happy to see the little greeting._

_"I was just trying to welcome the guests," Maya explained innocently, knowing it was bothering him. While it wasn't planned she did love to make him jealous, "That's not okay?" she looked up at him._

_"Why don't you let me take care of this, love?" Klaus asked her in a very different, softer tone than the one he used for nearly everyone else._

_Maya lightly sighed, "Okay, but I expect to see you later," she winked and went on her way._

_Klaus looked at Papa Tunde with a forced, polite smile, "Thank you for accepting our invitation, and welcome."_

_"Pleasure before business, then," Papa Tunde chuckled._

_"Yes..."_

_"Might I say you have a lovely friend," Papa Tunde followed the direction in which Maya had gone off to._

_Klaus noticed the drifting eyes and clenched his fists, practically swallowing down the urge to rip the man's head off at the moment. He had to be smart in this and he had to be precise. He would get him._

* * *

"Jealous? He killed the witch man or whatever out of  _jealousy_?" Cami scoffed loudly, "Please, that would imply that Klaus Mikaelson has  _feelings_."

Marcel had a small laugh, a first genuine one since yesterday, "I had my doubts too back then but after a couple days I knew they were real. Whoever that woman was, Maya, she had the most murderous, evil, conniving vampire wrapped around her little finger. Already your cousin, Maleny, has shown to pique the interest of him so early and I have no doubt it'll be another of those stories."

"Over my dead body," Cami gritted her teeth.

Marcel smirked at her attitude, "Don't forget I lived with them for years, I've seen the stories and they all go the same."

"Well not this one!" Cami slammed her hand down on the counter, "No!"

~ 0 ~

Rebekah strode across the warehouse as she searched for Thierry and Maleny, only to come to a halt as she saw a salt circle ahead and a woman laying in the center, "Maleny," she breathed and hurried towards the circle.

"I wouldn't," she heard a distinct voice behind.

Rebekah turned to find Papa Tunde behind her, "You..." she stumbled back, easily recognizing him.

"Your pretty friend has a lot more power than she shows," he informed casually, "Though nothing compares to an Original. Join her," he snatched her by the throat and pressed his hand on her forehead, beginning to chant the same words he had done with Maleny, " _Symbole du masque et de l'ombre, embrace-toi. Embrace-toi. Symbole du masque et de l'ombre, embrace-toi. Embrace-toi. Symbole du masque et de l'ombre, embrace-toi. Embrace-toi. Symbole du masque et de l'ombre, embrace-toi._ "

~ 0 ~

"I'm telling you Cami, there's nothing you can do about it," Marcel finished pouring himself a new drink.

"You expect me to sit down and watch my cousin,  _my cousin_ ," she made sure to emphasize it because as far as she knew everything Marcel had said about Maleny was a complete lie, "end up in Klaus's wrath?" her face crinkled at her next thought, "Or worse...his bedroom," she shook her head, "No. Absolutely not. Over my dead body."

"You know you're human right?" Marcel felt the need to remind as she insisted on that line, "That's not such a difficult thing to arrange."

Cami rolled her eyes, "You amuse me."

"This is no joke, Cami," Marcel gave her a serious look, "Let me tell you how Papa Tunde ended up as an example. He said he wanted to empower the witches. Mostly, he wanted money and territory. Apart from that, Klaus learned of the little gifts he'd been slipping Maya-"

"And how do we know this woman wasn't doing her little something-something back to the man as well?" Cami interrupted, "Klaus has poor taste in women."

"Because just like Maya had Klaus wrapped around her finger, Klaus had  _her_  wrapped around his finger. Whatever they had was real, at least in that time, and Klaus was having none of Papa Tunde's tricks nor gifts. After a lot of massacres from each faction in the city, Elijah offered a truce to Papa Tunde. He gave his word, in fact, but Klaus, being Klaus, and jealous, had another idea."

"What did he do?" Cami feared to ask.

"The twin sons were...beheaded, literally."

Cami gasped, her hand covering her mouth, "Oh my god."

"And then Klaus went straight for the kill," Marcel finished with a raise of his glass before drinking it all down.

"That's awful!"

"Oh, to Klaus, it's just business."

"And don't you think there's something fundamentally wrong with that? Don't you worry you'll end up one of his victims or, worse, just like him?"

"Poor Marcellus. You remain always in the shadow of your father," Papa Tunde's voice broke the conversation as he entered the bar, "Climb out from beneath it, will you, so you can die like a man?"

Marcel stood up and turned to face the man, "Cami, you need to run now. Don't look back. Just go."

" I think she should stay," Papa Tunde spared a glance to the blonde, "I prefer an audience, and I'm about to put on quite the show."

Cami did take a step back from the moment, "Marcel?"

"I said get out of here!"

But Cami couldn't find herself to leave. As much as this was a plan between her and Maleny, which had gone in a bit of a different direction, a plan was worth nothing if someone else died.

"You cannot defeat me. I channel the power of an Original vampire. Soon, I will have all three. But first, I will take you," Papa Tunde declared.

~ 0 ~

Elijah and Hayley entered the warehouse in which Papa Tunde had left his victims. Immediately they saw Rebekah and Maleny lying in the center of the salt circle and so ran towards them.

"Oh my god," Hayley breathed while Elijah ran towards the circle, "Isn't that the woman from last night?" she studied the brunette woman beside Rebekah.

"I don't understand how she's here," Elijah muttered, "But I can understand why Rebekah is," he knelt down beside his sister but found he couldn't cross the circle.

"What's happening?" Hayley moved closer.

"Some kind of boundary spell. Someone is channeling them. Typically, it's a lethal process, but because Rebekah's an Original, she can't die. Instead, she's an endless source of power."

"And the other...?" Hayley stared down at Maleny.

"Like I said, it's a lethal process," Elijah sighed. He would not like to be the one to tell Klaus about this.

"So what happens now, then?"

"We have to get Rebekah out of there," Elijah took out his phone and dialed for the one witch that could help.

~ 0 ~

Back at Rousseau's, Cami had found herself thrown across the bar into glass, falling unconscious and leaving Marcel on his own. Marcel quickly found himself near to death with Papa Tunde holding his bone blade to his forehead to begin carving his famous symbol.

"As I recall, you're one of the few people Niklaus Mikaelson ever gave a damn about," he smirked, "You know what he did to my family," he pressed the blade to his forehead, ignoring the scream Marcel gave, "The sins of the father are paid for by the son. I will take pleasure in telling Klaus how you died."

Suddenly, Klaus sped inside the place and threw Papa Tunde across the room, not too pleased with what he had found around, "I remember killing you. I rather relished it. What a joy it is to relive fond memories."

"Unfortunately, this time around, I got to Maya before you did," Papa Tunde taunted and immediately put Klaus on edge. He had to be talking about Maleny.

" _What_  did you do to her?" Klaus wasted no time in starting a fight.

~ 0 ~

"You're not listening," Elijah snapped over the phone while pacing back and forth, "We cannot enter the circle. There's some kind of confinement spell... If I can't remove her, we can't break the link."

" _It's a convoluted spell. It's like a witch's recipe. You can spoil the balance by adding a more potent ingredient,_ " Sophie explained from the other line, " _A mystical binding agent. I don't know, volcanic ash, rock salt... anything up to and including eye of newt_."

Elijah stopped his pacing to look back at Hayley, "What about the blood of a witch?"

_"Do you have the blood of a witch?"_

"I need a favor," Elijah said to Hayley once he hung up on the call.

Hayley, already understanding, nodded, "The baby. She's a quarter witch."

With no hesitation, she held her wrist for Elijah to bite. Gently, he bit into her skin to where enough blood could be taken out for the circle. They moved closer to the circle and Hayley let the blood from her wrist fall to the floor. The boundary line fizzled as it deteriorated into nothing. Elijah quickly went into the circle and took Rebekah out, holding her in his arms. He was about to take her and Hayley away when he heard a distinct sound, apart from Hayley's and the baby's.

"What? What is it?" Hayley questioned, noticing the sudden halt he had taken.

"That's a heartbeat..."

"Yeah, and?"

"No, you don't understand," he turned to face her, "It's not yours nor the baby's."

Hayley blinked as the realization hit her, both she and Elijah turning back to the circle, "But you said it was a lethal..."

"It _is_ ," Elijah nodded, completely lost the more he thought about it. The heartbeat belonged to Maleny, and while weak, it was beating. No human could survive that. None.

"So then how did she survive?" Hayley stepped into the circle and pressed two fingers to Maleny's neck, sure enough feeling her pumping blood,

"I don't know..." Elijah could only stare at Maleny with intrigue and confusion. The woman was laying there still unconscious but slowly her skin was regaining its healthy color.

There was just no possibility. She couldn't be a plain human.

~ 0 ~

Right when Papa Tunde was about to finish his attack on Klaus, he felt his connection sever and so stumbled back as the weakness took him over. Klaus pushed the man back and rushed to Marcel, unaware the escape that had been made behind him.

"Uh, is he dead?" Cami, now awake, had rushed from around the bar counter.

"Get out of here," Klaus muttered.

She went to Marcel who was on the floor, hopefully unconscious, "Is Marcel dead? Did that guy kill him?"

"He didn't finish him off. Marcel needs blood to heal. Go. Find me someone off the street."

"I'll do it," Cami volunteered.

"I'd rather it be a stranger."

"I wasn't asking you," she snapped, "You don't control me anymore, remember?" she moved over to Marcel's side and pushed her hair to the other side of her neck.

At the sound of his phone ringing, Klaus took it out from his pocket and answered, "What is it now?" he sighed in irritation. At the explanation on the other line he glanced at Cami, the woman too distracted to notice him speed out of the room.

~ 0 ~

Maleny slowly blinked open her eyes to find herself in a new bed of a new room she had not yet seen. She looked to the side and saw a woman with brown hair and green eyes, recognizing her as one of the people who had been at the cemetery with Davina last night.

"Where am I?" Maleny asked, her voice scratchy. She felt incredibly weak but she needed to know where she was and how she'd gotten there.

"It's okay, you're okay now," Hayley assured, reaching for the glass of water on the night-stand beside the bed, "Here."

Maleny slowly pushed herself to sit up, leaning back on the bed's headboard, "Thanks," she took the glass and sipped the water, "I'm sorry but who are you?"

"I'm Hayley," the brunette introduced herself, "I know we haven't actually spoken."

"Sorry, in my mind I sort of branded you as the 'pregnant one'."

"Yeah, don't worry, it's sort of my little nickname," Hayley leaned back on the chair she sat on, "The knocked-up-pregnant-wolf."

"Yikes, hate to know what the father's nickname is," Maleny drank more from the water, her throat felt really dry.

"Oh, it's 'murderous-hybrid," Hayley informed casually. Maleny nearly choked on her glass, coughing violently as she handed the glass to Hayley, "Are you okay?" Hayley set the glass on the table and stood up.

"Y-yeah," Maleny slowly finished coughing and blinked with wide eyes, "Excuse my nosiness but isn't that sort of...impossible?"

"Not when he's not fully dead," Hayley mumbled as she sat back down.

"Well, miracle baby then," Maleny looked to the side, "So I suppose it's all a happy family around here? Sorry if my appearance has caused problems between you-'

"Oh please don't," Hayley shook her head rather fast, "Klaus and I are not... _never_...no."

Maleny let a small smile escape as she looked back to Hayley, "Really?" she blinked a moment after she realized how she sounded, as if... _relieved_.

That couldn't be right.

"No, never ever," Hayley assured.

"Oh..."

"Do you need anything?" Hayley asked, "Elijah said you were healing rather fast with his blood in your system now."

"Oh, right," Maleny could vaguely remember the feeding of blood she had to do after being rescued from the warehouse, "That's not an awkward way to officially meet," she muttered.

Hayley smiled in amusement, "It's alright, as long as you're okay. But we were a bit intrigued to find you at Thierry's warehouse," she noticed how Maleny tensed up.

"Wrong time and place," was Maleny's simple response.

"I know we don't know each other but you should know I'm no idiot," Hayley flashed a knowing smile, "What were you up to?"

Maleny sighed, "It was a stupid idea."

"Well, Rebekah was pretty pissed about it," Hayley informed, unaware of the second tense Maleny had just given.

Maleny knew she would have to explain her real intentions to Rebekah as soon as the blonde returned. That...wasn't going to be easy. She could only guess where Rebekah was at the moment and knew poor Thierry was done for. And thanks to that, Maleny knew that Rebekah would only grow more angry after knowing she'd been lied to by Maleny as well.

Klaus strolled inside the room with a mock-glare for Maleny, "Hayley you can go now. I need to have a chat with Miss Woods."

"Good luck," Hayley murmured to Maleny before standing and walking out of the room.

"Would you mind explaining what the hell you were doing in a warehouse that just so happened to belong to Thierry?" he moved right to the side of the bed.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking," Maleny mumbled as she sat up straight, "And I'm just going to start by saying I don't owe you any explanations."

"You do when you asked for help," Klaus snapped.

"It was nothing," Maleny looked to the side, "I was just looking for someone to talk to."

"And by that 'someone' it just so happened to be that deranged Papa Tunde? The very same man who trailed after you like some lovesick idiot?"

"I didn't know he'd be there," Maleny frowned, "You think I just planned on getting myself sacrificed or something? He surprised me, alright?"

"What the hell were you doing at that dock?" Klaus repeated his question, more menacing than the first.

Maleny looked down, knowing she had really screwed up with him. The only thing left was to tell the truth and hope it would simmer his anger, "It was a stupid idea, a plan, to discover what happened during that Harvest. Because I  _know_  something happened during the thing, I know it."

Klaus let out an exasperated sigh, an actual irritation growing the more people spoke about that damn Harvest, "Yes, I have reason to believe something else happened as well."

"Well I wanted to find out myself," Maleny explained, deciding to leave Cami out of the explanation, "I'm no expert on witches but I know power like that can't just vanish. And with that man, that...the sacrificial witch, he's dead. I know he is. Or...he's supposed to be dead," she shook her head.

"How do you know that?" Klaus asked, now taking a seat as his interest had been called upon again.

"There was this woman there," she began slowly, trying to separate the other piles of dreams from the one she needed, "During that man's time, there was a woman I dreamed about. Um...Maya."

"Maya Sterling," Klaus decided to give the answer, growing serious.

"Maya Sterling," Maleny remembered instantaneously, "Right, the American. The witch had an interest in her during that time, um...Papa Tunde. Yes."

"Yes I am quite aware the man has inexplicably returned," Klaus sighed, "Had a run-in with him a couple minutes ago. He indicated he'd hurt you."

Maleny stared a him a moment before the realization hit her, "You worried. You worried over me..."

Awkwardly, Klaus cleared his throat and looked away from her curious brown eyes, "I'll have to ask that you don't expose yourself in the future."

Maleny shared a dim smile, "Okay," she nodded, knowing he wouldn't admit to his concern openly. A minute of silence passed before Maleny spoke again, "If Papa Tunde is supposed to be dead then why is he here? The dead don't just rise up again unless...they're called upon. Four witches died and now we get this one man who's been dead for a near century? C'mon Klaus, you're smart, do the math. That power is from the Harvest. Perhaps we can save Davina after all."

"Well, well, you turned out to be more clever than I gave you credit for," Klaus showed a hint of a smirk.

Maleny rolled her eyes, "Yes, thank you for realizing I'm not stupid. Now what do you plan on doing about this?"

"What makes you think I'll do something?"

Maleny gave him a mock glare, "Because you're you and you can't have a witch killing all your little vampires. Plus, if it's true the Harvest power went to raise the dead - probably your enemies - of course you'll have a plan to kill them."

"Speaking of killing," Klaus raised a finger, choosing to ignore her basically correct thoughts, "You do know that you should be dead right now, yes?"

Maleny quieted down and nodded, "I'm aware."

"So what happened there?"

"Does it _look_  like I know?" she raised an eyebrow, "I don't know anything, I told you that. You're supposed to help me, remember? Knowing why I didn't die is part of it!"

"And I will get to that as soon as I end Papa Tunde."

"Can I help with that?"

Klaus laughed lightly, "Right, I'm gonna let the human help."

"This human happens to be immortal as you can see," Maleny reminded, "Perhaps you should."

"If you keep up with the clever clues I may just."

"What are you going to do now?" she asked curiously when he had gotten quiet.

"I'm thinking," he raised a finger to stop her from talking, "About what you said..."

"I said lots of things," Maleny blinked, managing to get a small smile back.

"No, about the sacrificing..." Klaus got to thinking, "...if I need to end Papa Tunde then I need to stop the sacrificing."

"Then you can start by rounding up your vampires that crawl the city," Maleny pointed out and looked out the shut window on the side of the room.

Klaus's eyes widened, "Unless he figures out where to find a spot full of vampires..."

"What are you..." Maleny couldn't finish when Klaus had jumped out of his chair and dashed for the doors, "What's going on?" she moved to get off the bed.

"Stay here," he snapped, " _Here_ ," he pointed to the room, "As in: inside these four walls."

"Why?" Maleny blinked. When she received silence and no look, Maleny sighed and moved off the bed, ignoring her body's weakness, "You don't have to worry about me, you know," Maleny stood up but remained where she was by the bed, not very good with walking for the moment.

Klaus simply scoffed yet didn't walk out like Maleny expected him to when confronted about his actual feelings, "I don't worry."

"I know you do about me, that  _is_  why you came here after all...I assume Elijah called you to let you know what had happened and where I was. Plus, if Papa Tunde told you about me then you were already worried. If you really didn't have any concern for me then you wouldn't have even bothered to show up," Maleny crossed her arms.

"Don't confuse my strategies with concern for you," he muttered and moved to walk out of the room.

"I know I scare you," Maleny called, wincing at his loud scoff.

" _You_  scare  _me_?" he looked her over and laughed, "I think it's the other way around."

"I claim to be the very first woman that has ever capture that heart of yours, both living and dead," she slowly moved for him, both for her weak state and for fear of what he might do afterwards, "I am that girl in the forest. I reckon I have some impact on you," she whispered.

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you," Klaus warned, stepping closer to the woman with a dark look on his face.

"Or what?" Maleny asked casually, "You'd kill me?"

"Wouldn't be such a bad idea..."

"You act like you would but I don't think you would anymore. Rebekah is right on some level: I could be a good potential asset to you. I can't die, apparently, who knows what more I can do," she remained perfectly calm, even feeling odd about it, "I don't expect you to tell me what you actually feel, but I'll tell you how  _I_  feel: you intrigue me to no doubts end. I've seen the affectionate side of you with along with bits of your bad parts. But now...now I'm seeing this whole other side, the dark killer side...and I cannot, for the life of me, stop wondering what else is there about you," she bit her lip as she cautiously leaned up on her toes to place her hands on either side of his face, "Can you tell me why?" she whispered and awaited an answer that he never gave, "What do you think?" she tried again.

Klaus stared at her for a minute, making Maleny believe that perhaps she'd get a word out of him. Suddenly, he pushed her hands down and looked her dead in the eye, "Do not leave this room until I say otherwise," and with that he left the room in a vampire speed.

Maleny rocked back on her feet with a sense of disappointment. For a split second she thought perhaps Klaus would allow her to know how much of an impact she was having in his thoughts...but she should've known better. He would never reveal his true thoughts to a stranger. A stranger is what he probably viewed her as right now, a stranger with possible power for him. And for some reason, she felt a bit... _hurt_ , that this was what he saw her as.

An asset.

Was that all he'd ever see in her?

What more did  _she_  want  _him_  to see in her?


	4. The Curse

Hayley walked down the corridors of the compound holding the sheets of sketches Davina had made. She had the intention of looking at the them a little more since she couldn't leave the stupid place. She stopped however at the sound of cursing in one of the guest rooms, and so she decided to go see what was wrong. She was a bit surprised to find Maleny pacing back and forth in the room she'd originally been left with after the warehouse. Hayley would've figured Maleny left a long time ago seeing neither Klaus nor Rebekah was around.

"Hey, are you alright?" Hayley decided to ask but judging by the look Maleny wore she could guess things were certainly not alright.

"I suppose," was Maleny's response in the end after she'd stopped her pacing. She noticed Hayley's large sheets of papers and grew curious, "What are you up to?"

"Hm?" Hayley blinked as Maleny gestured to the sheets she held, "Oh, these are some drawings Davina did..."

"Are you going to frame them...?"

Hayley caught the confused tone thrown at her and smiled, "No, I'm going to study them," Maleny raised an eyebrow at the answer, "It's a long story but I'll cut straight to the chase: Davina drew one of Elijah's old loves and I'm going to look more into it."

Maleny looked around as she thought and ended up smiling, "That sounds exciting."

Hayley laughed lightly, "Oh it is," she entered the room and accidentally dropped a couple of the sheets.

When she tried bending down for it, Maleny shooed her to stop and went ahead to pick them up herself, "It's alright," she gathered the sheets.

"Thanks, but I'm not entirely useless you know," Hayley looked down at the brunette woman, "and I would appreciate if at least one person living here would treat me fairly."

"Oh I don't live here," Maleny scoffed, "and I'm not going to let a pregnant woman do stuff that can harm her baby," she stood up and shuffled through the papers, noticing some of the details, "Oh wow, these are pretty..."

'Weird? Yeah, I know," Hayley nodded, "I've been looking at them all day and I can't put those together."

"I wonder why those," Maleny pointed at the sheets Hayley held, "are far larger than these," she gestured to the ones she held.

"I think there was something different with those," Hayley eyed the sheets Maleny held, "Something about magic being owned..." she shrugged, "...I'm not sure."

Maleny studied the sketches she held then looked up at the brunette in front of her, "Do you mind if I help you?"

"Sure, I mean, if you want to spend your day looking at papers," Hayley gave a small smile.

"Well since a certain murderous hybrid compelled me to stay in this room," Maleny gestured to the place, "Really, you'd be doing me a favor by keeping me occupied."

Hayley blinked with a slight surprise, "Wow, now we're both on lockdown?"

"Well that bastard has been gone for an entire day," Maleny rolled her eyes, "I think he forgot I'm still in here."

Hayley shrugged and walked over to a table where she spread her sheets out, "It's his wicked way of showing he cares."

"Yeah but it's understandable," Maleny walked towards her, "You're carrying his unborn child," she placed down the smaller sheets on the table and sighed, "But me? I'm just the freak that can be an asset to his power. I'm nothing."

Hayley smiled knowingly and glanced back, "I wouldn't say that. Do you know how difficult it was to get Klaus to tolerate the fact I was pregnant? The very first time he saw me in this place, I was captured by witches, on the verge of being killed and he did not care. He walked away. And then you show up and so easily get his attention."

"I'm...sorry?" Maleny felt the need to say. All that sounded awful and it made her feel guilty.

Hayley chuckled, "It's not your fault. I'm saying this so you see that you're not 'nothing' to Klaus. You have something he liked - something that even his own child didn't have."

"Don't say things like that, please," Maleny closed her eyes, feeling even worse then, "I am never worth more than that baby you're carrying, okay? It's never my intention."

"I believe you," Hayley raised her hands to show neutrality, "If you did, you would have already done something to me."

"I wouldn't," assured Maleny, preferring to leave things crystal clear, "I'm just here for help. And, right now, I'm not doing anything so can you please let me help you with those sketches?"

Hayley nodded, "Let's get to work, freak-that-can-be-an-asset."

Maleny raised an eyebrow as she joined Hayley in front of the tables, "Is that my new nickname now?"

"We'll see," Hayley shrugged, "depends on how long we see each other. Maybe I'll make a new one for you."

"Well, knocked-up-pregnant-wolf, if Klaus doesn't hurry up and come back then I'll be stuck in here forever."

"You know what?" Hayley crossed her arms, seemingly thinking, "You need to get yourself on vervain."

"Vervain?"

"Yeah, you're Cami's cousin and she broke compulsion. She didn't tell you about vervain?"

"We haven't exactly talked about this vampire stuff in detail," Maleny sheepishly smiled.

"Well, vervain helps you keep your freedom. No vampire can compel you to do anything and they can't feed off you either."

"Where can I get that?"

Hayley smiled, "We'll get some later, okay? Meanwhile, let's start investigating."

~ 0 ~

"Where the hell is my cousin?" Cami demanded from Klaus the moment they'd stepped out of the church St. Ann's, "I had to give my uncle some crappy lie about Maleny missing. Where do you have her? And I swear to God Klaus if you've hurt her in any way I  _will_ -"

"Calm down, Cami, I could do without the dramatics," Klaus rolled his eyes, "She's perfectly safe, tucked inside a nice room in the compound."

"Wh-what is she doing there?" Cami stepped forwards, already thinking the worst. It had been nearly a day since she'd last seen Maleny - the day they used to put their plan of Davina's rescue in action - and Cami was growing agitated and worried that her cousin was no where to be seen nor found. After the fight at Rousseau's she'd attended to Marcel which had taken some time into the night and while she tried phoning Maleny she never received an answer nor call back. The only thing that ran through Cami's mind was 'Klaus has her'.

"I thought it'd be best if she stayed in there until we find Papa Tunde again," Klaus finished explaining to Cami, "Seeing as she decided to put herself in ridiculous danger she could very well be in the enemy's hit list."

Cami nearly had to do a double-look after hearing that, "You're...protecting Maleny? Why? Why would you do that? What do you want from her?"

"I am looking out for my interests," Klaus corrected before she got any more ideas.

"She is none of your interest," Cami snapped angrily, thinking back to Marcel's story, "She is my cousin and she will stay out of your 'interests'," she put air-quotation marks, "and anywhere else that includes you. Marcel told me how Maleny is apparently so similar to a woman you used to date back in the 20th century so I need to leave it clear for you: stay away from my cousin. She is not a replacement for what ever it is you lost in the past."

"Camille, you clearly have no idea what is going on - I am not looking for a replacement," Klaus found it amusing how worked up Cami was, "This goes beyond anything you could ever believe," he decided to keep the extended lifespan of Maleny hidden from Cami for the moment. The less people that knew about the not-so-human, the best for him and his plans. Plus, Cami was just a human and she could put herself in a lot more danger with no one around to save her.

"I demand to see her right now," Cami declared.

"I'll have to suggest that happens on another occasion."

"I wasn't asking, I  _demand_ ," Cami articulated very finely for him, "You owe me for a lot of crap in the past and now it's time to start repaying. Leave Maleny alone, she has no business being in any of your dilemmas."

At that moment, Marcel approached the two with a cellphone in hand, looking at Klaus with a bit of a shocked face, "It's Diego."

"And?" Klaus raised an eyebrow, "Has he got news?" Marcel could only nod as he handed the cellphone over. Klaus took the phone and spoke into it, "What's going on?" he demanded.

" _Either our witch problems are over, or they're just get started_ ," came the alarmed voice of Diego from the other line.

Without a word, Klaus hung up and looked at Marcel, both men leaving Cami with no words. Cami, indignant at the action, called after them, "Hey!? You don't just leave me like this!" she sighed and looked around, a bit ashamed at the looks she was getting from the others. Quickly, she hurried off to her work, unseeing a certain resurrected witch going up to her uncle.

~ 0 ~

Hayley had finished giving Maleny the last piece of scotch-tape Maleny had needed, the brunette woman deciding to go ahead and put together the smaller sheets of paper Davina had made sketches on just like Hayley had with the larger ones of Celeste.

"What is it?" Hayley questioned when Maleny had finished the taping. Hayley glanced at Maleny and found her staring at the picture with a stunned face and very pale skin, "You okay?" she set a hand on Maleny's shoulder, "What is it?"

"It's..." Maleny slowly began to come out of her stupor as she took a step closer to the table, her finger running along the hair section of the sketch, "...it's  _me_."

Hayley made a confused face as she looked between Maleny and the sketch. The sketch looked nothing like Maleny, the woman on the sheets had longer hair and a completely different face.

It could not be Maleny.

~ 0 ~

Elijah was crouched down beside Papa Tunde's corpse as he examined the corpse, Marcel and Klaus behind with a bit of a thin patience. Klaus started pacing around the compound with a sarcastic deep sigh, "Can I get you anything, brother? A magnifying glass? A pipe, perhaps?"

"You have a theory you'd like to share with us, Niklaus?" Elijah looked up with a less than amused face.

"Back in the day, the witches wanted to send a threat, they'd just kill a chicken and leave it on your doorstep," Marcel remarked.

"It's rather a large and ominous chicken, wouldn't you say?"

"Papa Tunde defeated Rebekah with ease, almost got the two of us as well. If he was supposed to be the prize fighter, why leave him for dead in our front yard?" Klaus shook his head, feeling like an idiot for being unable to figure out the master plan of the witches.

Rebekah arrived with a serious expression, "You all may want to hear this," she declared and made all three men look back at her, "A girl literally exploded from a grave today as Sabine was giving a tour of the city of the dead. It was Monique Deveraux."

"What?" Klaus frowned.

"The tourists thought it was part of the show, but the witches are celebrating like it's some kind of bloody miracle."

"Maybe it is. They think that all hope is lost, but now suddenly a Harvest girl is resurrected," Marcel began, the glint of hope slowly making its way onto his face, "This is how we're gonna get Davina back-– kill the witch who took her place."

Hayley emerged from the room Maleny was compelled to stay inside of and held the taped-up sketch of Celeste, "Maleny and I have a theory on who one of them could be.  _Celeste_. I mean, it's got to be. Davina was trying to tell us, she was drawing pictures of Celeste. She was warning us that a great evil is coming."

"First, Papa Tunde returns to settle old scores, now your murdered lover is back. This isn't witches attacking vampires. They're declaring war on us," Klaus said with an irritated sigh.

"Maleny is up there?" Rebekah had caught the name in Hayley's words with quickness, "Tell her to come out, I need to have a word with her."

"I would if she actually could," Hayley gave a small glare to Klaus, "You do remember you put her in there, right?"

"I do recall," he assured.

"Look, she's shaken up about the other sketch Davina made, I think someone should talk to her," Hayley looked at the rest, seriously needing someone to go in and talk to Maleny.

"What other sketch?" Elijah questioned.

"The ones on the smaller papers."

"I thought it was just the quote," Elijah shot an irritated look at Marcel.

"I thought it was too," Marcel raised his hands in defeat, "I never saw those sketches. Only the Celeste ones."

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Hayley called back the attention, "She's claiming the sketch is of her and yet I see another woman. I think the lock-down is getting to her."

"We have to see this sketch," Elijah looked at Klaus, "Now shall you be the one to do it and perhaps release her from the compulsion or shall I?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and headed for the stairs, leaving a very confused group below. When he entered the room he saw Maleny standing in front of a table where sheets of paper were placed on. The woman seemed to be frozen as if she was in shock about something.

"She drew me," Maleny spoke quietly, not turning back or giving any looks. Her eyes were glued to the sketch in front of her, "How can Davina have done that if she's never seen that woman? She drew me..."

"Now, we haven't established that the woman is you," Klaus said as he walked towards the table, already guessing just which woman Davina had drawn. He stopped beside Maleny and looked down at the sketch to see the first Maleny he had met as a human.

"Yes it is," Maleny quietly argued, "That's me," she tapped the paper.

"Davina said something about you, or at least pertaining to this sketch before we'd met," he picked up a corner of the sketch, "'It's magic that's owned yet at the same time not owned."

"What does that mean?" Maleny looked at him with confusion.

"I don't know, I would've thought  _you_  might have known something."

"I don't," she whispered and looked down at the sketch.

"Alright, alright, don't fret. There's plenty more to worry about," Klaus turned to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You can leave the room now."

Maleny frowned and pushed his hand off her, "That is the last time you ever compel me, do you understand? I doubt you did that to any of the other me's in the past. Why am I different?"

"It was a means for protection," Klaus rolled his eyes, weary of the same conversation repeating itself so many times today.

"If you want me protected then do it another way. I am not a puppet, Klaus. Don't treat me like one," Maleny shook her head and headed for the door. Upon going up to the rails, she saw Papa Tunde's corpse below and gasped, "What the hell is this?"

"Your previous not so secret admirer," Klaus sarcastically told her.

"You mean the one you killed," Maleny reminded, "I swear you need anger management classes," she mumbled.

"Maleny, can we have a word, please?" Rebekah called from below, having overheard the small bit Maleny said.

Maleny nodded, already knowing what was going to happen. She could only hope that the blonde wouldn't react too badly after she heard...

~ 0 ~

"You must be freaking kidding me," Rebekah let herself fall back on the couch of the study room. Maleny stood across with a shameful face as her head bowed, "You tricked me," Rebekah raised an eyebrow, "Thought I could give you something about Davina? Maleny!"

"I'm sorry but...no, I'm not sorry," Maleny decided to correct herself, "Because what happened to Davina was an injustice and I can't sit down and just take it. I needed to do something and, well...you were the only one I saw. Heck, even Cami went along with the plan and tried getting something out of Marcel."

"Who, by the way," Rebekah pointed, "is pretty peeved that you're here and locked up."

"Cami?" Maleny sighed when Rebekah nodded.

"Just a heads up, you may want to tell your cousin what's going."

Maleny sat down across on the couch, "I can't. She'll think I'm a liar. To her, I'm her adopted cousin who's she had so much fun with as kids. In reality I'm a centuries old witch trapped in a poor, innocent woman's body."

"How do you mean?" Rebekah raised an eyebrow, "The least you could do after tricking me is telling me what you needed from my brother. You said something about my brother killing Papa Tunde in the past - how could you have known that? I doubt Klaus decided to share that with you since it had to do with his special friend."

Maleny deeply sighed, "Alright, Rebekah, here it is: this body is not mine," she gestured to herself, "In reality, I am Maleny Rowan - the girl your family knew back in the old days before you became vampires."

"Impossible," Rebekah wasted no time in refusing, "Maleny disappeared and I'm pretty sure I know who it was."

"I doubt it," Maleny shook her head, "Look, I have dreams of the women that your brother, Klaus, has ever 'felt affection for'," both she and Rebekah shared a small laugh when Maleny put her air-quotation marks up, "And this body you see," she pointed at herself, "is probably another one of the innocent women I've inhabited in the past."

"Maleny Rowan," Rebekah whispered, Maleny nodding, "But that's...that's impossible."

"I'd say so too but then again I don't really know what's going on," Maleny said, "I can't remember that life and I keep dreaming of all these other women as if..."

"They were you," Rebekah narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"It's not 100% clear but what else is there? I have to be those women in the past. I just don't remember how this all started nor who did it and why. I told Davina about this and she said she would help me..."

"And then she died," Rebekah understood, "So getting Davina back isn't only because it was an injustice but..."

"No, it is," Maleny quickly cut in, "Above all is the safety of my friends. Davina was a sweet girl and she didn't deserve to die like that. But I won't deny that if she did came back to life I would benefit a bit more than the others."

Rebekah smiled, "So why not get another witch instead, hm? Doesn't have to be a New Orleans one to crack this mystery."

"I trusted Davina from the moment I met her. I can't trust another with this secret."

"But you told my brother and he's not the trustworthy kind."

"I told  _you_  and I barely know you," Maleny countered.

"Touche," Rebekah reached for the wine on the table beside her, "Well you've got me on your team if you need anything. Though don't expect anything about my little conspiracy team. I think it's broken."

"More than broken I should say," Elijah entered the room, " _Gone forever_  I'd say."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Still mad?"

"About what?" Maleny curiously asked.

"I discovered my sister's plans on Klaus," Elijah explained.

"Ah, understood," Maleny leaned back on her spot.

"I take it you didn't come in here for a drink so you might as well tell me what you need," Rebekah crossed her arms.

Elijah nodded, "Clever sister of mine. I don't believe Hayley is safe here and I'd rather she be in the plantation should anything go wrong here..."

"Are you worried about Hayley, or whether or not you can trust me?" Rebekah countered.

"It's precisely because I trust you that I'm asking you to do this."

Rebekah swayed her head as she pretended to think about it, "Here's a novel idea- why don't you let Hayley decide for herself? Why are you dictating her fate?"

"I can see this is a family issue so I'll just be on my way..." Maleny slipped up from her spot and headed for the doorway.

"Actually I'd prefer you join as well," Elijah stopped her in her tracks.

Maleny glanced over her shoulder, "Me? I can do just fine on my own. Besides, I've got plenty to do here with Davina's sketches."

"For the same reason, if you are who we believe you to be-"

"I am," Maleny grew tired of having to repeat that.

Elijah studied the woman for a moment, spotting something he hadn't seen before, "I can't help but notice a certain chain around your neck."

Maleny's hand flew to the golden chain around her neck, the pendant hidden underneath her blouse, "Why do you speak about it?" she remembered Davina's words about the perception filter around the necklace. How could they have seen through it?

Elijah looked at Rebekah for agreement. Rebekah leaned forwards and looked at Maleny's neck, sure enough seeing the chain, "How did we not notice that before?" she blinked.

"Someone's cast a very powerful spell on you I can almost smell it," Elijah shook his head at Maleny, the woman looking between the two siblings with nervousness and confusion.

"What's going on?" she stepped back, slightly afraid.

"The spell's stopped us from seeing it," Rebekah stood up from the couch and joined Elijah's, both staring endlessly at Maleny.

"And consequently Niklaus," Elijah added.

"I swear to God if neither of you tell me what's going on I'll slap the hell out of you," Maleny huffed and crossed her arms.

"The necklace," Rebekah finally pointed, "Where'd you get it from?"

"Hm?" Maleny looked at her falling chain on her neck, "I don't know. It's the only thing I have that belongs to the real me. It's my mother's but that's all I know."

"I just don't understand how this works," Elijah said to himself as he pondered on the topic for the moment, "You just jumped into another body-"

"Excuse me but from everything I've heard, your little girlfriend has been doing the same thing. Only Celeste actually knows how to do it on her call. Maybe I should ask her questions..."

"Don't you dare," Elijah warned with a pointed finger at her.

"Only kidding," Maleny raised er hands and groaned, "but seriously, I'm telling the truth. I don't control this body jump thing and I can't remember how it works."

"Rebekah take her with Hayley," Elijah ordered after a moment of silence, "And not one word to Niklaus, understood? As far as he knows you will be with Camille," he told Maleny.

"No!" Maleny shouted firmly, "I'm not going anywhere. I just finished telling your brother I am not a puppet you can control!" but Rebekah started heading for her with a twisted smile Maleny knew would be the end of it all, "Stay away," she warned and backed away, "I'm not going anywhere! I haven't seen Cami nor ucle Kieran and I'm most certainly not leaving to some plan-"

Rebekah snapped the woman's neck.

"Rebekah," Elijah scolded, appalled at the action. He truly wished his siblings would have better, more peaceful, ways to get people to quiet down.

"Oh calm down," Rebekah had caught Maleny's temporary unconscious body in her arms and set her on the couch, "She's immortal, remember? Or can at least cheat death. Which ever way, it's pretty useful, don't you think?"

Elijah could roll only his eyes at his sister's nature but decided to focus on the impending issue before them. He walked to Maleny and carefully took out the pendant that hid underneath her blouse, both he and Rebekah studying it intently.

"It is," Rebekah breathed.

"But how?" Elijah questioned, letting the pendant fall back to its place.

"Don't question it, just be thankful," Rebekah knelt down beside Maleny's side and took the pendant in her fingers, "I remember it like it was yesterday. Abigail had given it to Maleny on her seventh birthday. After she died, Maleny never took it off. It's her, Elijah, it's really her."

"But her appearance..."

"Is not hers" Rebekah finished and looked up at him, "Someone put her in that body. There's something sinister going on here. We have to tell Klaus about this."

"And prove it how?" Elijah raised an eyebrow, making Rebekah halt in her desires, "This woman looks nothing like the Maleny we knew. Maleny was a witch in those days, and yet not immortal. This woman..."

"But we know it is," Rebekah stood up, "Just the way she's piqued our brother's interest in less than a night. She has that quality we haven't seen since..." she stopped in her thoughts when something entirely different came up, "...Maya," she whispered.

"Listen, we don't have time to figure out the whole puzzle at the moment," Elijah shook his head, "Just take her and Hayley away from here. And do try and not snap her neck again, please?"

"Yeah, fine" Rebekah rolled her eyes and took Maleny into her arms.

"And not a word to our brother," Elijah called in reminder.

"Don't understand why but alright," Rebekah glanced over her shoulder.

"Because I would not like to give hope and then snatch it away from him. She could very well be lying."

"I don't think she is," Rebekah smiled and looked down at Maleny before finally leaving.

~ 0 ~

By the time Maleny woke up, she found herself in the backseat of a car and heard the recognizable voices of Rebekah and Hayley. With a deep anger, Maleny sat up and flung the car door open before hopping on the ground with her hands on her hips, "Rebekah Mikaelson I'll kill you!" she declared.

"Wouldn't be the first to try," the blonde casually remarked.

"Nor the last," Hayley added.

"I said I didn't want to go!" Maleny marched towards Rebekah, "Why did you ignore me and..." she crinkled her face at the remnant of a small pain on her neck, "... _snap_  my neck?" she put a hand on the side of her neck.

"It'll go away, don't worry," Rebekah waved her off.

"By all laws, you should be dead," Hayley studied Maleny with curiosity.

"Says the wolf who was impregnated by a vampire hybrid," Maleny shot back.

"Ouch, she wins that round," Rebekah smirked at Hayley.

"You are lucky I have a party to attend to," Hayley playfully wagged a finger to Maleny before turning and walking towards the plantation house.

"Party? What?" Maleny looked at Rebekah, "You know what, doesn't matter," she raised her hands and turned back to the car.

"I wouldn't if I were you, you're not going anywhere," Rebekah called, halting Maleny in her steps.

Maleny groaned, "You can't do this to me, you know," she turned around, "Klaus may have been able to compel me but I'm on vervain now. I can leave whenever I want to."

"You want to know about that necklace around your neck?" Rebekah crossed her arms, a hint of a smirk on her lips when Maleny stepped closer, "I know all about the owner, the true owner, of that necklace. Stick around and perhaps I'll talk about it," with that, Rebekah headed to the house.

Maleny looked around, unsure of what to do next. As far as she knew, the necklace belonged to her true self...only she didn't know who that was exactly. Perhaps...she could stick around for a minute or two to talk about it...

~ 0 ~

"The story begins back in the old days,  _very_  old days," Rebekah said as she and Maleny walked nearby the plantation house, leaving Hayley momentarily to talk while the wolf-woman saw to her party preparations, "There was this girl, her name was Maleny Rowan, and she was a witch. Her mother was close friends with my own, Esther. Maleny's mother was a powerful witch in our days and it seemed like her daughter would soon follow in the paths."

"I didn't know all that," Maleny whispered, looking at her hands with curiosity.

"She didn't either until she was around six or seven," Rebekah continued, "That's when she started noticing. So, her mother gave her a necklace..." her eyes drifted to the chain around Maleny's neck, "It was the color of gold with an oval pendant on it," Maleny lifted the pendant, "It had the symbols of Maleny's mother, Abigail's name, marked on it. It was a gift of encouragement to Maleny, she was nervous when it came to magic. Her mother thought it could be a symbol of their connection to each other as witches, mother and daughter. Though through that it turned into a much more sentimental value after Abigail passed away."

"Oh my..." Maleny looked at the pendant, sure enough seeing said symbols.

"Maleny was devastated. She had no idea what to do with her magic, all uncontrolled and no one to teach her. Her father was a pest and a menace to her. He hated her for God knows what reason," Rebekah rolled her eyes, "But my mother took Maleny in as her own and guided her throughout the years, teaching her how to be the witch that would continue her family's bloodline."

"That...sounds kind of nice," Maleny tried to hide her smile the best she could from Rebekah.

"Maleny was the most protected woman during our human and early vampire days," Rebekah grew serious all of a sudden, "...even from her father."

"What do you mean?" Maleny noticed the serious face Rebekah now wore, no more playful smirks nor expressions, "What happened?"

Rebekah looked down for a moment, "It was...bittersweet."

Maleny blinked, her gaze falling ahead as Rebekah spoke, for a moment seeing her words played into action...

* * *

_Maleny Rowan ran through the woods in near sobs, her dress torn at parts and stained with blood. The sun was just casting down when she reached a small lake. She dropped to her knees and reached her hands inside the lake, lightly splashing water on her face. The red blood stained her fingers the more she urgently rubbed her face._

_"Maleny! Maleny!" she heard Rebekah's calls._

_Maleny gasped and tried even harder and faster to rid herself of the redness on her skin. But it was too late, Rebekah had found the girl in no time just by the scent._

_"There you are, the village has already started the celebrations," Rebekah hurried up to Maleny and grabbed her by the arm, "For once, they're not making hard-eyes at us."_

_"I'm fine here," Maleny said in a trembling voice._

_Rebekah noticed the shaky girl and the way Maleny avoided her look, "Maleny?" Rebekah tried looking at her but Maleny kept turning her head. Rebekah rolled her eyes and used her vampire-strength with ease to force the girl to stand and face her, "Oh my God," she breathed at the appearance of Maleny, "What on earth...?" she looked Maleny over with shock and yet it faded quick when she put the pieces together, "What was it for this time?"_

_Maleny's gaze slowly fell to the ground, "I, um...I accidentally burned his hand a little," she shut her eyes before tears developed again, "It's my fault, I should've made sure everything was cold enough before I gave him the food..."_

_"Wow, he must have beat you senseless for you to think it's your fault," Rebekah shook her head, "This is not going to stay like this, oh no," she declared and bit her wrist before holding it to Maleny, "Drink. I'm going to make sure this doesn't repeat itself."_

_"No!" Maleny opened her eyes and pushed Rebekah's wrist down, "I don't want anymore problems. Anything you do only makes him angrier. There's nothing to do but be better," Maleny nodded, barely managing not to quiver her lip like a child due to her struggle of withholding her sobs._

_Rebekah immediately thought of a better idea, "You stay here, alright?"_

_"Where are you going?" Maleny asked in a whisper._

_"You just be a good girl and stay here until someone comes and gets you," Rebekah put her hands on Maleny's shoulder and looked her in the eye, "Stay here," she instructed through compulsion, "I know how you like running off. Do not do that, understood?" Maleny nodded in obedience, "Alright, I'll be back," Rebekah promised and sped off._

* * *

Rebekah had stopped talking when she noticed Maleny seemed a bit distance, her gaze locked ahead of them, "Oi, are you listening?"

Maleny blinked, snapping out of her vision-trance, and looked at Rebekah, "I saw it," she whispered, her eyes watering as she replayed the vision in her mind, "I saw her...I saw..." she put a hand on her cheek, nearly swearing she could feel a sting where the other Maleny's bruise had been.

"You saw how awful she looked?" Rebekah asked, Maleny nodding, "Then you can only imagine what happened next."

"Did you...?"

Rebekah shook her head, "I could've done something, but I figured the best way to get revenge on Maleny's father was by calling in the one person who could really make the man suffer," she smirked, "I still don't regret it."

"What did you do?" Maleny dared to ask.

"The old Maleny wasn't an idiot so don't tell me you're one," Rebekah gave her a faint smile, "I called in my brother. I found Klaus and I told him everything. Up to that point, Maleny had always talked down the murderous instinct my brother developed after being turned. But then again, Maleny had never looked the way she did before that night," Rebekah swallowed, "Part of my decision to tell Klaus was because I feared for what could become of Maleny's life if someone didn't stop her father."

"So then..." Maleny blinked when she put the pieces together, all the meanwhile Rebekah beginning to smirk again.

"Oh yes," she nodded in confirmation.

"Oh my god," Maleny put a hand over her chest, her eyes wide, "He...he killed my father. That's awful!"

Rebekah scoffed, "Believe me, that man had it coming."

"No one can have that power," Maleny frowned at her, "No one ought to kill someone...what on Earth would make you or your brother do that?"

Rebekah gave a simple look and lightly sighed, "You're starting to see the visions, see what came after and then come and talk to me," she walked off back to the plantation.

Maleny could only think for a minute or two before deciding that nothing could ever be worth the senseless killing.

~ 0 ~

"Hey, nice of you to be join us again," Hayley greeted as soon as Maleny crossed through the front doors of the plantation house, the brunette just coming down the stairs, "I thought Rebekah may have eaten you or something."

"Oh ha ha," came Rebekah's voice from the kitchen, "I'll have you know I have taste!"

Maleny raised an eyebrow, "If she wasn't immortal, she'd be dead," she mumbled to Hayley who chuckled.

"No but seriously, I was beginning to worry," Hayley said as the two walked in further into the house, Maleny taking a look at everything she saw, "Rebekah said something about you having some visions alone, or..."

"They don't come on command," Maleny sighed absently.

"What are they exactly?" Hayley asked, a bit bashful for still being unable to grasp the issue of Maleny. She'd been explained by Maleny herself before leaving the house to take a walk with Rebekah. But it was brief and quick which didn't leave Hayley enough time to ask questions.

"I call them dreams and visions but in reality they're more like memories," Maleny explained as she walked around the living room, taking in every last detail of the room, "It's the memories of the previous lives I've lived in another body.""

"Yeah, but are they Klaus' or the respective woman?"

"I would not know how to answer that," Maleny faintly smiled and shrugged, "I mostly see it from a third point of view."

"And how do you feel about that?" Hayley raised an eyebrow, Maleny glancing with a confused expression, "Clearly, I know the identity thing to the core, I don't know who exactly I am, but...I'm talking about those visions/dreams things...you get to see all that. How does that make you feel?"

"Um..." Maleny shrugged again, "...I mean, I have this journal where I write them all down. It's sort of my way of releasing all my thoughts that I can't share with anyone. But I guess if I had to describe it, I'd say I feel I'm invading someone's privacy," she swallowed hard.

"Okay," Hayley raised her eyebrows, "That's not exactly what I thought I'd get as a response."

"If she's anything like someone I knew then you can definitely expect those types of answers from her," Rebekah strode into the room, hands on hips, "So," she looked at Maleny with an expectant look, "Have you seen the vision?"

"I told you, I can't see them on command," Maleny sighed and turned away.

"Don't bother her," Hayley whispered to Rebekah, "She has enough to deal with."

"Actually, there is one thing I've been trying to answer," Maleny suddenly spoke again, her back to the two women, "Rebekah, you said Maleny Rowan was a powerful witch, well...what if this body was of a witch too? Could I conduct magic? Or is my magic transferred?"

Rebekah tilted her head as she considered the idea, "I don't know, perhaps."

"Because I was thinking about what Davina wrote in her sketches of me. The magic that I own isn't really mine..." Maleny tried to explain the in the easiest way she could, "Maybe the magic I have now belongs to the owner of this body. Or maybe it's my original magic but-"

"Stop before you confuse yourself even more," Hayley chuckled.

Maleny sighed, "I really need to talk to Davina."

"You and me both," Rebekah mumbled and returned towards the kitchen.

~ 0 ~

As Hayley's werewolf party was ongoing, Maleny struggled to get a decent phone call out to Cami or even Kieran. She walked just a bit off to the side of the house, covering one ear so she could hear what the crazy phone-line was saying. She was having a real hard time focusing on anything ever since she and Rebekah had spoken earlier in the day. Her hand constantly found itself on the necklace she wore, as if it was holding onto the last real piece of her true identity. She felt so uncomfortable, so...troubled. On the one hand, she was a bit joyful to finally have some answers on her visions, but on the other she felt like she had lost (or was beginning to lose) what she had at the moment. Yes, the O'Connell's weren't her real family and none of the memories implanted in her head nor the human's were real, but she felt the love from them. She knew Cami loved her as an actual cousin, Kieran the same as a niece. She knew their love didn't come from implanted memories, but their core of beings. What they felt was real and what she felt was just as real.

To go back to being Maleny Rowan meant to have no family. She never considered that idea. She survived all the way to the present, but her family hadn't. Her mother died and her father was a pest who'd also died in the end. She had no siblings and as far as cousins or aunts and uncles, she wasn't really sure she had any. She'd be alone.

Apart from that, she learned she'd accepted that Klaus killed her father. What kind of person was she, then? To be completely okay with her father's murder. Why would she like to accept to being alone?

"You shouldn't be out here on your own," a voice said from behind.

Maleny had only time to make half of a turn before something hard and cold slammed on her face, making her fall to the ground unconscious.

~ 0 ~

In the plantation house, Hayley and her newest friend (and apparently betrothed) Jackson, found themselves in quite a predicament with all the possible exits of the house had been mysteriously shut and locked.

Hayley, who currently had her cellphone out with Elijah on the other line, hurriedly walked into the piano room with Jackson behind her, "We have to get out of here," she said urgently.

Jackson grabbed the piano stool and tried smashing it on the window, only to find the glass very much intact while the stool broke into pieces. Flames of fires grew around the exterior of the house and soon inside, burning down the curtain and part of the carpet. Quickly, Jackson snatched a tablecloth and poured the water of a vase onto it before pressing it to Hayley's mouth, "Here, breath through this," he instructed.

Hayley could only nod as she coughed, wondering where the hell Rebekah and Maleny was at the moment. Suddenly, Elijah crashed through the windows and quickly took Hayley into his arms before speeding out of the house. He set her on the ground while she continued to cough, "Where's Rebekah?" he urgently asked as he looked around, "And Maleny?"

"I don't know," Hayley shook her head, "Rebekah went off with one of them. Maleny was alone, but...I don't know. Elijah, my friend is still in there."

Elijah sighed and returned for the man inside the house, really rather be searching for his missing siblings instead, plus the apparently missing not-so-human.

~ 0 ~

Later on would find Elijah at the site where his sister had been apparently attacked by several wolves, only the corpses of the animals and Rebekah's jacket left as proof of the catastrophe.

"Missing something?" he heard Sabine behind him, in reality Celeste of course. Elijah turned to find her accompanied with Bastianna and Genevieve - more resurrected witches - all looking a tad pleasant at the events much to his irritation, "You won't hurt me," Celeste laughed, "I'm the only one alive who can break the curse on Hayley's family. And Genevieve knows where your sister is. Bastianna has Klaus, tucked away someplace safe. He's suffering horribly, I might add. And all because you chose to save the little wolf instead of your own blood."

"Where is Maleny?" he demanded, the only one not accounted for in Celeste's explanation.

"Collateral damage," Celeste casually shrugged, "She'll wake up soon, with a nasty bruise on her head. But you know,  _I_  died because of Klaus so by all logic  _she_  should die this time around just for kicks."

"Leave her, leave my family alone," Elijah warned before deciding to lunge for the woman.

Celeste raised her hand and forced him down to his knees with a shrill scream of pain, "Maleny is someone else's problem, she'll die soon enough. This right now, though, this is between your family. I guess "always" isn't forever, after all," she laughed as he went down unconscious again.

~ 0 ~

After Hayley had bid goodbye to Jackson for the full moon was about to end, she heard the low grunts of another person nearby and quickly became alarmed, "Elijah? Is that you?" she called, stepping back.

Instead of the man in suit, she found Maleny stumbling forwards with a hand on her head, stained with red from what Hayley assumed was blood.

"Oh!" Hayley rushed to the woman's side, lowering her hand to find the rather large cut on Maleny's head, "What happened to you?"

"Funny, I could ask the same about you and..." Maleny looked at the burnt down plantation house.

"You're a bit cheeky, do you know that?"

Maleny shrugged, "Ow..." she winced when Hayley accidentally touched the cut.

"Sorry," Hayley quickly backed away, though returned as soon as Maleny stumbled again, "So what's the deal? I thought you were immortal or something?"

"You said it, unable to die, not immune to injuries," Maleny gritted her teeth at another sharp pain in her head, "Someone is going to pay for this, I swear."

"I was thinking more of death," Elijah emerged from the woods rather displeased he'd been knocked out again.

"What is going on here?" Maleny asked with a tired sigh.

"Someone is going to die and I'm going to get both my siblings back."

"They're gone?" Maleny asked, glancing at Hayley who was equally confused.

"Not for long, that I can promise," Elijah muttered and headed off with the two women behind.

~ 0 ~

"I see it's all better now," Hayley was checking over Maleny's head injury, both now in the compound once more.

"Yeah, vampire blood always seems to do the trick," Maleny sighed, "Though I really wish Elijah and I stopped meeting like that. This is how rumors start."

Hayley chuckled, Maleny never seemed to take her issues with bitterness like most people would, "You can go see Cami any moment you want now," Hayley informed.

"I'd rather not see her right now," Maleny shook her head, smiling at the face Hayley was making, "Yeah, I know. The woman complains about being hauled away from her family and now that she's free to go she doesn't actually  _go_."

"Pretty much," Hayley nodded.

"I don't want to worry her. She's going to ask where I was and I don't really want to tell her I was with Rebekah because then that would lead me to tell her she, along with Klaus, have disappeared. I just need some time to think of something to tell her, then I'll go."

"You really care about her don't you?"

"Adopted or not, real or not, Cami and Kieran are the only family I have in this world right now. I don't want to lose them, nor let anything happen to them."

"Come and be on lock down with me again, then," Hayley teased with a smile.

"We've gotta stop meeting like this too," Maleny chuckled, getting Hayley to laugh as well until a shout from Elijah cut them both off.

Immediately, Maleny stood from the couch and rushed after Hayley, the woman apparently much faster than one would think in her current state.

"Elijah! You're back," Hayley exclaimed.

"Did you find any..." Maleny stopped when both saw Elijah without a shirt and covered in tattooed names, "I thought you were going to find Sophie Deveraux...not get tattoos," she frowned.

"She's dead," Elijah declared rather calmly as he studied the names he could see on his arms.

"She's dead?" Maleny repeated in confusion, "How?"

"Let's not waste time, Maleny. I need you both to make a list of these names."

Maleny nudged Hayley beside her, snapping the woman out of her stupor and sending her a smirk, "Hayley, would you go and examine that? I'll get a pen and paper."

"You bitch," Hayley murmured in a mock scolding before heading over to Elijah.

Maleny meant to walk out of the room when she bumped into Marcel who carried the pen and paper, "Never mind," she sighed and turned back.

"Sabine? Elijah, what is this?" Hayley was looking at the name sprawled on Elijah's wrist.

"I believe they represent the names of the women Celeste inhabited for the past two centuries," he responded.

"That's called a Devinette. It's like a kind of riddle. Witches use them to teach their kids. Solve it, and it disappears," Maleny blurted absently, garnering the stares of everyone.

"How did you know that?" Hayley raised an eyebrow.

Maleny opened her mouth but found she didn't have the answer, "I...don't know. Guess it's something that I just remembered," she said, slightly excited.

"You, I've been meaning to talk to you," Marcel pointed at her.

"Another time, Marcel," Elijah called, "Time is of the essence at this point."

"I'm with him on this one," Maleny took the pen and paper, "We have a riddle to solve and I like riddles."

"But what's the point of all this?" Hayley sighed, heavily confused.

"Celeste forced me to make a choice between yourself and my siblings, and now she means to mock that choice, taunting me with a childish game," Elijah frowned, "The longer the game, the more they suffer. To find Klaus and Rebekah, we need to solve this riddle. The solution lies somewhere in these names."

Marcel noticed a name on Elijah's arm and blinked, "The name next to Sabine... Annie La Fleur, she's the witch that was shunned from her coven just over a year ago. Never knew why, but I can find out."

"Then go do it," Maleny shooed him off.

Marcel gave her a short, hard look before walking off to do the task.

"Well he doesn't like you very much," Hayley took the pen and paper and started scribbling down the names.

"He's suspicious about me. I would be too if I was him," Maleny crossed her arms, her hand one again reaching to the pendant of her necklace, "I'm a big question mark and I could turn out to be dangerous."

"You weren't," Elijah could almost scoff as he recalled the Maleny he knew back in the day, "You couldn't hurt a fly...and you tried miserably."

"You and Rebekah keep giving me these points about a woman you knew and yet none of you will tell me what happened to her. Neither of you tell me in detail who she was - who I am. Rebekah gave me this story and I hate it, it was the wrong story to tell. Did you know that Klaus killed my father?"

"There's a shocker," Hayley mumbled, still busy writing.

"That man was cruel," Elijah began but Maleny's sigh cut him off.

"You're going to defend the action?" she raised an eyebrow, "Out of all people I would think you'd be so far on the other line of this."

"I don't condone it but after seeing how much that man hurt his daughter, I think there was no other choice."

"But that wasn't yours, Rebekah's, nor Klaus's choice! Rebekah said that that Maleny had no one else but her father. How could making her an orphan be right?"

"Because she wouldn't be alone after that," Elijah answered calmly despite the half-shouting woman in front him.

"Who could take the place of family? Could anyone take the place of  _yours_?" Maleny countered, knowing damn well that to Elijah family was literally everything, "You talk about family and yet you're alright with letting your brother take away someone else's?"

"Until you recover all those memories I don't believe you should be angry. You've yet to see it all."

"Then tell me," Maleny pleaded, "This is an endless game with you Mikaelson's. Tell me all about it."

"Time, Maleny, remember? We cannot waste even a second of it," Elijah reminded as Hayley finished jotting down the names, "Besides, I think it should be Klaus who tells you about you," he smiled, "Out of everyone he knew you the best."

Maleny sighed and conceded, she could tell that from the visions she'd seen. If anyone knew Maleny Rowan it was Klaus. And he was missing. Once again, she had to wait.

"Now you two look at that list and the women, while Marcel and I go after that Anne LeFleur," Elijah instructed as he picked up his shirt to put it back on.

As he left, Hayley gave Maleny a comforting smile, "I get it, I get it all."

"But you've already found your pack," Maleny sighed, "You know you're not alone. You have them and you have your baby, but me? I've got nothing."

Hayley sadly watched the girl sit down, real family or not Maleny really was alone in the world. She didn't have anything, not even her true identity.

~ 0 ~

"It's not answering," Maleny sighed as she handed Hayley back her cellphone, Maleny's having broken back at the plantation.

Maleny decided to call Cami and tell her that she was alright and simply looking into universities, but found that the only response she was getting was her voice mail. It worried Maleny and made it harder to stay away for the moment. Even Kieran wasn't answering and he always did. Something had to be going on.

Suddenly, Hayley's phone rang and Maleny immediately looked over Hayley's shoulder to see the ID.

"Sorry," Hayley half-smiled, "Elijah," she took the call.

Maleny shook her head and took the laptop Hayley held to continue their study on the women Celeste had inhabited. Maleny couldn't help but feel like this situation paralleled her own. According to Elijah, Celeste used a body jump spell to take over different women bodies. Maleny wondered if the spell Celeste used to jump bodies was the same spell Maleny was currently under. But in the end, Celeste planned it on her own. Maleny did not - at least she didn't remember planning it.

"She killed herself?" Hayley's voice brought Maleny out of her thoughts.

"A suicidal witch," Maleny noted, "Wonder if that's the recurring theme for Celeste."

Hayley put the call on speaker for Maleny to listen, " _Yes, drowned herself in the Mississippi, to be precise. Celeste was clearly tired of the body and ready to take Sabine's_ ," Elijah was saying.

"How do you know that?" Hayley asked.

_"Because she leaped to her death from the very location Celeste and I had our first kiss."_

"Oh that's poetic," Maleny rolled her eyes, "You know, a deranged-vendetta sort of way."

" _All these names, these lives, stolen that Celeste might take her revenge. I suppose we have no choice but to see where they take us. I have to go. I'll call you back._ "

"Elijah, wait!" Hayley cut in before the call died.

_"What is it?"_

"Ask Marcel if he knows anything about a name on that list- Brynne Deveraux. Sophie said that it was her family's bloodline that put the curse on the Crescent wolves, but Celeste said that she was the only one that could break it. If Brynne Deveraux was actually Celeste when she cast the spell, then maybe Celeste can still break it."

_"I'll see what he knows."_

"Elijah, I'm really sorry that you're going through this. If I had known that Celeste made you choose who to help–"

" _You were going to die in that fire Hayley along with my brother's child. There was no choice._ "

Before Hayley could remark, the call died. Maleny teased her right after, "Isn't that lovely?"

"Shut up," Hayley elbowed her and took the laptop back, Maleny laughing much to the woman's dismay.

~ 0 ~

Hours later would find Elijah and Marcel returning, Elijah just slightly ahead to be able to inform Hayley of the familiar Deveraux witch before Marcel could hear.

Marcel caught up quick and simply got to business, "Find anything about Clara, the mystery witch?"

Maleny had the laptop on her lap as she'd taken over much of the research, letting Hayley take a needed break. She looked up and shook her head, "There isn't much of her. She was just a nurse at the Fleur-de-Lis Sanitarium," she looked down just as Marcel froze in panic, "Anyone recognize her?" she gestured for them all to look at the screen as she clicked on a closer up of the mysterious witch.

"No, I don't," Elijah responded first, and then he noticed Marcel, "Marcel?" the man seemed far more alarmed now, "Marcel? Do I need to remind you that Niklaus and Rebekah are somewhere suffering horribly? If you know something, talk."

"The Sanitarium. That's where you'll find them," Marcel breathed.

"Are you sure?" Hayley asked, "How do you know?"

"I just know."

"Yes, but  _how_?" Maleny raised an eyebrow.

Marcel looked away for a moment, driving Elijah's patience to far more dangers thin line, "Marcel?"

"If I'm right, you need to know exactly what we're walking into. We did something, Rebekah and I... I think the witches are trying to use it against her. It was, uh... something that you're not gonna like..."

Hayley and Maleny exchanged concerned glances, things were already at their pique...what  _more_  could there be?

But then Marcel spoke and explained how he and Rebekah had tricked a poor witch named Genevieve in 1919 into bringing Mikael to New Orleans, the tricked witch apparently being one of the resurrected witches in possession of Klaus and Rebekah.

To say Elijah was furious would be a severe understatement, "For the better part of a century, I have wondered how Father found us, what foolish mistake that we had made to destroy our time in the one place that we could finally call home. Did you know, I even blamed myself for a time, Marcellus?"

"Elijah," Hayley cautiously called but was blatantly ignored.

"Niklaus treated you like a son," he stepped forwards.

"Rebekah," was all Marcel had to say as if it was the excuse for any action he'd do, which in reality was, "I loved her. I still love her. All we ever wanted was to be together, but as long as Klaus was around, that was never gonna happen. But hey, I guess you wouldn't know anything about that, huh?"

"When Klaus learns the truth, there will be no end to his rage. I will not let my sister suffer that wrath."

"Then we need to get to them before he learns the truth," Marcel said, unaware that the inevitable had already happened.

"Hayley, Maleny, you two stay here," Elijah turned and pointed at them.

"Actually, I wanted to-" Maleny had tried to say but Hayley covered her mouth and put on a sweet smile.

"We'll stay," she said.

"I mean it," Elijah warned.

"So do I."

Maleny pushed Hayley's hand down and gave the brunette a hard look, misunderstanding why Hayley was accepting their roles as weak humans...ish, so easily. But Hayley looked back with a nearly pleading look which made Maleny huff and nod, "Fine, we'll stay."

"Thank you," Elijah nodded and looked back at Marcel, coldly speaking to the man, "Let's go and for your own safety you should pray that both my siblings are still alive when we find them," he hurried out of the room.

"Yes, sir," Marcel mumbled and followed.

As soon as the two men were off, Hayley stood up and looked around, "Alright, so this is where we part for the moment."

"What are you up to?" Maleny asked, remaining sat.

"I'm hunting me down a certain witch," she informed as she headed for the doorway and looked back, "I know you wanted to go somewhere else too. So, this works for both of us."

"Truthfully, yes, I have to go see Cami now. It's late and it's been about two days since she's heard anything from me. Plus..." Maleny paused for a moment, "...neither she nor Kieran have responded to my voicemails now. I'm worried."

"Then off we go," Hayley nodded.

Maleny stood up and sighed, "I won't be coming back though. There's something I need to do."

"Oh?"

Maleny took a breath, "The woman with Klaus during that time, Maya Sterling...she died there and I don't know why or how. I need to find out."

"Are you sure you want to keep doing that?" Hayley frowned, "Honestly, it seems to me like the deeper you get into that stuff the worse it is for you."

"It's my only chance of breaking this... _curse_ ," Maleny couldn't think of anything else to describe her situation, "This spell, whatever it is, it's got me seeing these different women for some reason and I want to know how to stop it. I am Maleny Rowan and this is not my body. I want to know how long has it been since I've been jumping bodies."

Hayley took a sigh for the woman and shook her head, "That probably won't end well," she murmured before leaving as well. But then again, what, in New Orleans, ever turned out to be good?


	5. Down Memory Lane

"He's  _what_?" Maleny blinked in horror, the only thing she could do after hearing what Kieran was going through thanks to some resurrected witch.

Cami was both upset with the matter and angry for Maleny's lack of appearance lately. Last night, Maleny had finally decided to come back and was greeted with a cold shoulder by Cami. In the morning, Maleny had practically cornered Cami and forced her to at least say 'hello' and then explain why she and Kieran weren't answering her calls. That's when Cami decided to tell Maleny of the hex that had been placed on Kieran because she couldn't bring herself to plunge the blade of Papa Tunde into Klaus. She'd been given an ultimatum: use the blade on Klaus to save her uncle or disregard it and let her uncle die. At the end, Cami just couldn't do that to Klaus. So now she was there, telling Maleny how their uncle was hexed with limited amount of solutions. Maleny could not believe what she had heard and was a bit ignorant on the glare Cami was sending her at the moment.

"You would've known if you were around," the blonde snapped.

"I tried calling..." Maleny began. It pained her that she couldn't tell Cami anything of what was really going on. It made her look like the bad guy, and while she perhaps was she didn't mean to be.

"Fat lot of good that did," Cami scoffed and turned away, "I needed you, Mal, and you weren't here," the accusation punctured a wound in Maleny's heart.

"I was...I was stuck doing something else, I'm sorry," Maleny sighed, reaching to place her hand on Cami's shoulder, only to have the blonde shake her hand off, "Cami..."

"What was so important you blatantly ignored my calls and decided to skip sleeping here for two days?"

Maleny bit her lip, remaining absolutely silent. This only served to infuriate Cami even more, "We made a plan to save Davina and somehow that turned into an excuse for you to disappear!"

Maleny looked away, offended Cami thought she'd skipped out on their plan when in reality she had been in a sacrificial ritual thanks to some resurrected witch. Of course, Cami couldn't know that because then it would lead her to asking why she was still alive and...no, she couldn't know that.

"Do you know I was attacked by some deranged man in a white suit? I nearly died if it hadn't been for Marcel...and Klaus," Cami decided to add in the end, only to give gratitude. She wanted nothing to do with that man, not even to mention his name.

Maleny sighed, she'd heard that from Klaus himself. She felt awful because she hadn't been there for Cami due to her own issues. Now, she returned to find her uncle hexed and her cousin furious with her. On top of that, she had numerous calls from Elijah on the landline of Cami's house, only adding to the suspicions of Cami. She hadn't forgotten what Marcel had told her about Maleny back in the bar. She wouldn't accept it back then but now with all this and Maleny's strange behavior...perhaps it wouldn't hurt to look into it.

"Cami, I'm sorry," Maleny couldn't find other words to say except those.

Cami turned and opened her mouth to respond when the landline went off again. She marched over to the phone and picked it up, "WHAT!?" she half-shouted, making Maleny wince behind. After a moment, Cami seemed calm enough to answer, "No, Elijah, she's still here," she cast a hard look back at Maleny, "Sure, I'll send her off. But hey, in the meantime, have you or your brother found a way to help my  _hexed_  uncle?" she rubbed her temple and gritted her teeth, "Thank you," she muttered and hung up, more like slammed the phone back down.

Maleny carefully stepped closer, knowing just how bad Cami's temper could get at times from her implanted memories, "Hey..."

"Just go," she pointed to the door.

"But you clearly can't be-"

"Maleny, GO!" Cami shouted, making Maleny wince again, "I want to be alone. Go now. I don't need you so go!"

With a sigh, Maleny walked into her guest room to pick up some of her belongings should Cami not open the door for her when she returned tonight, because she would be returning in the night to clear everything with Cami. Half of her mind blamed Elijah and his insistent calls for Cami's attitude. Maleny could not understand what was so urgent that she was needed asap. With a huff, she left the house with an angry Cami inside.

Cami hurried towards the door and locked it before turning and leaning against it. She looked around and spotted her laptop...she had an idea. Marcel's words about Maleny were running through her head more and more, like it was on a loop. Quickly, she rushed for the laptop and plopped down at the table, beginning a search she never thought she'd do.

~ 0 ~

A very irritated Maleny entered the compound, almost stomping her feet with each step she took, "Elijah, there better be a hell of a good reason why I am here," she threatened once she saw the man in the suit up by the balcony, "I have very little patience today and certainly no room for wasting time," she went up the stairs to meet him.

Elijah remained completely calm despite everything that was going on, "My brother has a mystical torture device buried in his chest, and the mother of his child is inexplicably missing. So, I can assure you, I have no time to play any games, either."

"Haley's missing?" Maleny called just as she reached the second floor. Her mind immediately rushed to last night, when Haley mentioned something about having plans of her own. She never actually questioned just what those plans were.

"Yes, you wouldn't have anything to do or know about that, would you?"

"No, I left because I had to go see Cami and Kieran," Maleny shook her head as she followed Elijah, into a room "who is hexed by the way. Thank you very much for informing me of that little detail," she snapped with even more annoyance, "Was anyone ever planning on telling me about that? Because I'm pretty damn sure it was..." she stopped talking once she caught sight of Klaus in bed without a shirt and looking quite in pain, "...what's um...what's going on over there?" she frowned.

"While you dealt with an angry human I dealt with angry vampires," Elijah informed casually as he removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeve, "One of them had to be subdued with a mystical dagger."

Maleny blinked once she caught on what had been said, "Oh and you...you didn't..." she gave him a pointed look which was quickly reciprocated.

"I did."

"Elijah!" she cried, appalled, "How could you?"

"He was about to kill Rebekah," he moved towards Klaus, "I had to do what I had to do."

"He's  _that_  mad?"

"He's that mad."

"Wait a minute," Maleny shook her head fast, "It's my understanding that the blade was pretty powerful and... _painful_..." she eyed the hardly moving hybrid on the bed.

"Oh yes," Elijah nodded, "Every second it remains causes Niklaus untold suffering."

"But it's going to come out right?" she quickly asked, even realizing her haste to be assured it would. That was odd.

"It is," Elijah wiggled his fingers to motion what he was going to do, "Now you may want to step back."

"O-okay..." she did as told and backed away, "...but there's one thing I don't understand, apart from everything else anyways: why am I here? I mean, why so many damn calls? As you heard from Cami's tone, we're not doing so hot. I should be over there trying to fix things with her.

"Because of all the people that could be here, you're probably the only one Niklaus wouldn't immediately slaughter," he used a scalpel and sliced it along the angry red scar on Klaus's chest.

"Oh, that's reassuring," Maleny frowned, " _Probably_ '," she mimicked his tone.

"Potential asset and..." he jammed his fist into the now-open wound, "...you're Maleny Rowan, that name used to do wonders for him."

Maleny looked away when Elijah took out the blade, flinching at the scream of pain Klaus gave as soon as it was out.

"And I due hope your name does wonders at this moment as well," Elijah finished rather calmly as was his nature apparently, "You see, Niklaus will be weak as he recovers. So, watch over him and feed him, if you would. But slowly, please, and from your wrist."

"I'm sorry?" Maleny backed away again, "I would assume there's blood bags in storage around here. Why does it have to come from me?" she held her hands to her chest.

"You said your blood was laced with vervain, yes?"

"Yeah, Haley put me on it."

"It'll burn him and therefore make him ingest it far slower. Perhaps you could use the time constructively? Persuade him not to murder his baby sister," he gave an offer before turning to Klaus, "Niklaus, it was not my desire to bring you pain, but I will not see you hurt Rebekah."

"Elijah. You will pay for this," Klaus warned in a weak voice, threatening nonetheless.

Elijah decided to ignore that and cleaned his hand before taking Maleny to the doorway, speaking quieter, "Now, I fear Sabine will be making a final move against us. I intend to find her and to end this."

"What am I supposed to do?" Maleny whispered, actually afraid of this plan.

"For starters, perhaps show him your necklace," Elijah gestured to the golden chain around her neck, "I wasn't going to mention it to him until I was sure but..."

Maleny put a hand over the locket, "But what?"

Elijah sighed, "Desperate times call for desperate measures. It's the only proof we need to know that you're telling the truth. He'll know it too. So please, just do what you used to do."

"I don't know what I used to do!" Maleny exclaimed, receiving a look to stay quiet. She sighed then spoke quieter, "Yes, I'm the girl, but...I don't remember  _how_  to be the girl."

"I don't think that's problem here," Elijah knowingly smiled at her, "Perhaps it's the fact you're scared to be that girl again. I don't blame you, the lives we all lived there weren't easy."

"Scared?" Maleny made a face but couldn't find it in her to defend herself against it.

"Don't refuse your identity. Believe it or not, there were good moments I knew of between you and others in the village. And, I assume, there were plenty more with my brother that none of us knew about," his smile turned into a smirk that had Maleny blushing within seconds.

"Elijah!" she scolded, hitting him on the arm.

"Just remember, alright? No matter how scared you might be, there were good, beautiful moments in your life," Elijah gave her a hug before taking his leave.

"This is great..." Maleny watched after him with a deep breath. She turned and let her bag drop on the floor, "We have some talking to do," she declared as she grabbed a chair and pulled to the side of the bed.

"Must we really?" Klaus could barely turn his head to look at her. Every part of his body was aching and the thirst he felt in his throat was skyrocketing...and she wanted to  _talk_?

"Yes, we 'must really''," she mimicked him, "You are out of your psychotic mind, do you know that?"

At least her humor was still original, "And here I thought I'd be having a sweet little nurse," he gave a small smirk.

"Oh you'd like that," she rolled her eyes, though she did feel a small warmth in her face for some reason, "But no, I'm here to talk about your sister, apparently."

"I'm hungry," was his plain response.

"Okay," Maleny could see she was going to be dealing with an even more stubborn hybrid than usual, "This is how it's going to work: if you want good tasty blood, laced with vervain of course, you're going to listen and you're going to  _talk_. And for once you're in  _no_  position to argue. So do as I say and we'll have a dandy ole day," she put on a sweet smile.

"I'd snap your neck right now if I could move properly," he rolled his eyes. Though the more he thought about the action the less he was sure he could actually go through it. That...bothered him.

"And I'd come back to life, apparently," Maleny shrugged, "So that would get you no where," she sighed, now growing serious, "Now, truthfully, how can you want to kill your own sister? You're not thinking straight."

Klaus opened his mouth and then thought of a better idea, "I'm hungry."

"Klaus," she scolded.

"You said I talk and I get blood, so hand it over, love," he smirked.

Maleny rolled her eyes and held her wrist out, "I swear to God if you bleed me out I'll come back and kill you...or haunt you."

"I like your sense of humor," Klaus commented as he grabbed her wrist, "That much hasn't changed, you know."

"Really?" Maleny barely had time to ponder on that when she felt the sharp jab on her wrist's skin, "Ah! Hey, that actually hurt. Slow down!"

"Okay," Klaus finally pulled away, only getting a small part of his strength back. It pained her and admittedly it did make him want to lessen his drinking.

"I'm pretty sure vervain is supposed to burn," Maleny took her wrist back, frowning.

"As you may have yet to realize, the line between what brings us pain and what sustains us is far thinner than one imagines."

"Are you talking about my blood or your senseless need to hunt down your own flesh and blood?"

"I'm too weak for these talks right now," Klaus turned his head away from her.

"I'm no psychologist like Cami but I know my fair share of losses as well. Implanted in my head, but losses nonetheless. How can you hate your own sister?"

"Because she betrayed me in a way I never thought my own 'flesh and blood'", he mimicked Maleny's tone, "would ever do."

"How?"

"Rebekah's always had a lack of judgement when it came to men. I always tried to keep her from a heartbreak, always," he made sure to emphasize that last word, "But she never understood. We were always on the run and the one moment, the one time I allowed her to finally live in freedom...she betrayed me. I let my guard down and given in to happiness, more fool, I."

"But that was a century ago, what could be so bad that you'd want to kill her for it  _now_?" he pointed to her other wrist and when she caught his look she immediately shook her head, "No!" she cried and stood up, " _I_  will decide when you get more," she walked around, "Back to business, you shouldn't take revenge, what would be the point now? Rebekah is your  _sister_. One of the only siblings you have left because let's be honest, your other ones weren't in good contact with you."

"And how would you know that?"

Maleny blinked as she realized, "Oh...I think I remembered," she turned and headed for her bag on the floor.

"Have you been remembering lately?"

"Yes..." she pulled out a small journal, "...but I also have been listening to stories," she glanced over her shoulders, "Stories I'd rather not see..." she turned, "Rebekah told me what you did to my father," at that, Klaus turned his head away again, silent, "Care to elaborate on that?"

"I had no choice," was the answer.

"And isn't that what Rebekah may have thought during 1919? Hm?" she set the journal on the foot of the bed, "Perhaps what  _you_  did back then were for the same reasons Rebekah did what she did later on."

"No!" Klaus half shouted, "What  _I_  did was for safety! You were human back then and frail and you  _needed_  me!"

Maleny was quite unused to seeing that side of him directed towards the current her. For a second she almost forgot the point she was trying to make, "You acted out of love," she began quietly, finding it difficult to look him in the eye for the moment. She found Klaus's black shirt lying on the edge, nearly falling. She picked it up and moved to the side of the bed to hand it over, "Don't be so quick to forget your own past, Klaus," she whispered the warning.

He looked at her a moment, as if heeding her warning. But then he snatched his shirt from her hand, ignoring said warning, " _I_ did not betray my family," he snapped as he sat up, "Rebekah brought to town the one thing I'd been running from for centuries... my father."

Maleny walked back to pick up her journal, suddenly quiet as she recalled Rebekah's story, "I'm sorry for that."

"Yeah, so was I," Klaus muttered.

"Rebekah told me a bit of my original self and in it was you...and a glimpse of your father," Maleny turned to face him as he laid back down, now with his shirt buttoned up, "I'm really sorry for what you had to endure. I heard mine was no better either."

"It was no wonder our father's got along so well," he shook his head, "But unlike me, you had no one to defend you. It was up to me and I made sure that changed."

Maleny didn't realize she'd let loose a smile for those words, but when she did she cleared her throat and scolded him, "That's not changing, that's murdering."

"No, that's not how you saw it back then. You have to see everything else that happened before you make your conclusion."

Maleny groaned in frustration, "How many times do I have to say this: I can't see the visions or dreams on command!"

"Perhaps you could go work on that right now..." he innocently suggested, making her scoff.

"Weak try by the way," she remarked.

"Well I am recovering from a nasty blade," he reminded.

"I'm not leaving and neither are you," she crossed her arms, "Besides, I would think Rebekah and Marcel would be anywhere in the world by now. It won't be that easy to find them."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that," he gave her a sharp look, "To get away from  _me_ , they'll need a cloaking spell, and for that, they'll need a witch. There's only one place they can go..."

Maleny's eyes widened at the realization, "Oh no..." she breathed.

Klaus just smirked in victory, " _Home_ ," he finished.

"Don't do this," Maleny pleaded, seeing he had far better chances of finding them now, "She's your  _sister_  for goodness sake."

"For that same reason I'm doing this," Klaus snapped, "She should've known better! Now, she'll pay the price," he motioned with a hand for her wrist again.

Maleny reluctantly held her wrist again, "You'll regret it one day, you know," she spoke quietly, only wincing once that time, "I've seen you, remember? I know nearly everything about you. I know your huge paranoia of being left alone, or left out, and how much it troubles you. Well, look at yourself now, you're ready to kill your sister, god knows what you'll end up doing to Elijah. If you go through with all this...you'll really be alone."

Klaus finally let go of her wrist and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "You may as well save your breath, love, no one can persuade me otherwise. My siblings have brought this upon their selves."

"I can," Maleny spoke up rather nervously, "I'm the one person who was able to make you do anything, apparently," she looked down at her necklace and suddenly pulled it off her, "Do you remember this?" she held it out to him.

Klaus's eyes widened, of course he recognized it. How could he not have seen that before!? Tentatively, he reached to touch the pendant, "You never let go of it..." he whispered, his eyes drifting up to Maleny's.

The image of the Maleny he knew,  _his_  Maleny, did not fit with the woman that sat beside him. And yet, she had the necklace that had been her prize possession back in the day.

"That girl you met all those centuries ago wouldn't want you to do this," Maleny swallowed the lump in her throat threatening to make her tear up, "Now I may not look like the girl in the forest you used to know, but she's in here," she gestured to herself, "and she doesn't want you to do this either. You won't listen to me just because I don't have pretty blonde hair anymore?"

For the first time since they'd began conversing, Klaus shared a laugh with her, "I didn't like you because you had 'pretty blonde hair'."

Maleny smiled, "That's good to hear. So why exactly did you like me back then?"

Klaus gave her a look for her question, "So now we're going to discuss the matters of our love life?"

Due to her blush, Maleny took a moment to herself and looked down, "Well, technically, it'd be  _your_  love life we're discussing. I can't remember mine."

"Somehow that sounds like a distraction so I don't harm my baby sister," Klaus handed her gold necklace back.

Maleny reluctantly took it back and sighed, "I really do mean it, though. I can't remember most of my life. At least tell me how I died. Because that's where it started."

"If I knew then perhaps you wouldn't be here today," Klaus leaned back on the headboard, "We had an...argument," it seemed he had trouble admitting that, "and you ran off. I was too frustrated so I let you go. I waited and waited for you to come back to the village but...you never did. You disappeared."

"And there were no clues as to why or how?"

"We searched for you, for one entire day we all looked for you and...nothing," Klaus sighed, balling his fists as the anger flourished in his blood, "You were gone. The last time I saw you you were so angry with me...that is the last memory I have of you."

Maleny rubbed the side of her neck, unsure of how to go about that topic. She didn't remember anything but he did, and he looked so...guilty. It was startling, honestly, and she felt compelled to make him feel better, "What ever happened I know it wasn't your fault," she reached to take his hand, uncaring of how he would react to it. She was just focused on making him better.

Klaus looked down at her hand but felt even worse. He had buried the disappearance of Maleny Rowan as deep as possible, his guilty conscience never allowing him peace for it. He gently took his hand from under hers, "I think you should wait to see your disappearance before you make statements like that."

"Well, since I can't command the visions, I guess we'll just have to wait," Maleny cleared her throat, "But listen, my body might be gone and technically, yeah, I'm still missing...but that doesn't matter anymore. I'm here, under the oddest circumstances, but I am here and I am trying to get my life back in order. And, believe it or not, you are part of this life. I've seen so many sides of you in my memories and right now I am looking at one that scares me. It scares me to the bone."

Klaus didn't take that so lightly, "Then leave," he snapped.

Maleny blinked, "No, don't take that the wrong way-"

"There is no other way to take it, love. You said what you want now I say what I want: this is me, and you don't have to be here to see me. In fact, I'm going to go do what I should have been doing all along, finding Rebekah and Marcel," and with that he tried getting up from the bed.

Maleny frantically tried to keep him down, "You're still weak! Did you forget that or something?"

"No, and I haven't forgotten my  _hunger_ ," he cast a rather irritated look at her, "And unless you really want to become my lunch I suggest you move out of my way!"

"Aha, no," she shook her head, "You're not getting any of that. So, be a good little boy and get back into bed."

"If I had a quid for every time a woman has tried that line on me," Klaus smirked.

"Oh, he's hallucinating," she shook her head and stepped back with her own smirk, "Poor thing."

"I wouldn't be so quick to talk," Klaus pointed a finger at her, "If you are the Maleny I knew, then we had quite the nights..." he swayed his head, his smirk widening.

Maleny frowned and clapped her hand over his mouth, "Shut up, shut up right there and then," not a second later did she feel a prick on her palm, making her jerk it away with shock, "You bit me...with fangs."

"Be gracious I didn't go for the neck," was Klaus's simple response.

"Ever the gentleman," she rolled her eyes, "I don't know how you managed to get the women I've seen."

"I'm charming, did I forget to mention?"

This time, Maleny rolled her eyes with a playfulness in them, "Yes, did you also forget to mention how big of a show off you are?" she grabbed her journal and threw it to him, "I've got at least a full page for each women I've seen be shown off all your 'skills' and whatnot."

"You mean showing off my incredible charms," Klaus picked up the journal and started skimming through the pages, not even realizing that for a couple minutes he wasn't even thinking of Rebekah nor Marcel nor anything.

Maleny did.

She smiled genuinely and took a seat on the chair again, watching him read the pages she'd written. The murderous looks were gone momentarily as pensiveness took over, his attention seemingly captivated by what was written on the pages.

Out of the no where, Maleny blurted, "Do you think I could be them too?" Klaus raised his eyebrows as he looked up, "I mean, it makes sense why I see them all," they hadn't actually sat down to discuss that topic, even though it was pretty much unofficially believed.

"You'd jumped bodies longer than Celeste then," Klaus released a breath as he thought more, "But Celeste was a powerful witch and, no offense love, but..."

"I hadn't really mastered my powers yet, huh?" Maleny assumed by the look on his face.

"You were getting good at it," Klaus tried to ease down the truth, "but...you still needed more practice."

"So someone did this to me, for sure," Maleny bit her lip, "Who? And why?" she sighed, "I just don't understand why someone would do this to me."

"I promise you we are going to figure that out," a determination settled into Klaus's tone, "because that person made you disappear. I'll find them."

Maleny smiled, "How's about you promise me that you won't kill your sister instead, hm? I would really like that."

"Nice try."

Maleny groaned, "C'mon, we were doing so well for a short time. Can't we make that last a little longer?"

"Your attempts are full of genuine determination, admirable, but useless nonetheless," Klaus snatched the journal from her hands and opened it up to a page, "You wrote about Le Grand Guignol," he looked up with suspicious eyes, "What do you know about that?"

"That was part of Maya Sterling's life," Maleny shrugged, "You liked the play so you were going to take her there."

"I was..." he nodded with a small sigh, "...but my good ole father had other plans."

Maleny bit her lip as she considered her next words, "You know...I don't really know what happened to Maya. I mean, there's a lot of these women whose endings I don't know about. But, since we're already talking about 1919..."

"You want to know how she died...I don't think you do."

"Yes I do," Maleny assured, "I need to know everything those women did, what patterns they all shared, anything and everything to help me right now. There are some of the women who just...disappeared," her voice went into a whisper of fear, "Just like my first life. They just disappear and are never seen again. I don't want to disappear again. If you're going to murder Rebekah, can you at least do something good today?" she questioned before lightly gasping, "But don't tell Elijah I said that."

Klaus took a moment to consider the plead and decided to get something out of it as well. Next thing Maleny knew, her wrist was being asked for again.

"Are you serious?" she frowned.

"If I'm to get strength then I need blood, no matter how much yours burns," he motioned for her wrist.

"You're not looking so weak anymore," she remarked as she held her wrist again.

"You've turned out to be a good little nurse after all," he said as he took her wrist.

Maleny pretended to gasp, "Klaus Mikaelson, was that a compliment out of your sheer will?"

"Well if you are to be Maleny, the real Maleny I mean, I suppose I could be a tad nice. But don't get used to it," Klaus warned her.

"Why not?" Maleny earnestly questioned, "The night we had those drinks you were a bit nice," she reminded, "I think you even flirted with me."

"Mm, that wasn't flirting. Believe me, you'll know when I flirt."

"Right, so when I'm up against that wall," she jerked a thumb behind her, "and being snogged to death, I'll know," she rolled her eyes, "Look, this is interesting and all, but I really need you to listen: please don't kill your sister."

"Never going to let that go, are you?"

"This is your  _sister_  we're talking about! God, I can't believe this is man I saw talking for hours, and I do mean for  _hours_ , about a stupid play Maya couldn't care less about."

"Maya loved that play," he argued.

Maleny scoffed loudly, "Oh no, trust me, she did _not_  give a damn about it. The only reason she listened was because it was  _you_  that was talking. Where is that man, hm?"

Klaus looked away from her, unsure of what he was more irritated of: the fact that the woman simply would not give up in her useless determinant efforts or that  _he_ couldn't seem to stay focused on how he was going to go after Rebekah and Marcel all because a simple brunette kept swaying him with words. What the hell was going on here?

~ 0 ~

Back at Cami's, there were dozens of papers around her bed with her laptop in the center. Cami had a frantic face on as she continuously searched through pile, "How is this possible?" she murmured, chewing on her nail as she read and read her aunt and uncle's letters they always wrote for her family from overseas.

It always happened like that, Cami remembered. Her family would receive letters from Maleny's parents who lived in England, and Cami always remembered there being pictures and even letters handwritten by Maleny herself. But now she physically went looking through them, Cami found herself coming up with nothing but pure letters from her aunt and uncle, no mention of any sort of Maleny - no daughter.

That couldn't be right...could it?

~ 0 ~

Maleny walked into the living room to find Klaus already pouring himself a drink, "Really?" she raised an eyebrow, "I leave for one minute and you go straight for the scotch?"

"It helps," he turned and raised the glass.

"No, it doesn't," Maleny shook her head, "Elijah never said anything about drinking scotch."

"Do not speak to me of Elijah," he snapped.

"You know he loves you, right?"

"Yes. He does, and he proves it time and again, even when my father enlisted him to kill me."

"Ah, see?" Maleny crossed her arms, "All the reason not to hurt him as well," she walked further inside the room, "And while you're at it, you should leave Rebekah too."

"Your tries are getting weak," Klaus remarked.

"Well, you keep feeding off me," she playfully snapped and took his glass, "It's bound to have some effects. Now c'mon, no more," she stepped back with his glass.

"What are you going to do exactly to prevent me?" Klaus raised an eyebrow. Maleny looked around in thought and resigned to drink down what was left, " _That_  was your master plan?" Klaus actually laughed a genuine laughter.

Maleny set down the glass on the counter beside them and sighed, "If it's what I must, then I shall," she considered grabbing another drink but she remembered she'd have to return to Cami sooner or later and she'd rather do that in all her senses to patch things up with her 'cousin'. She looked up to find Klaus silently looking at her, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Maleny was quick to ask in alarm. For all she knew, Klaus could be plotting how to get her out of the way in order to find Rebekah and Marcel.

"For a split second, you looked... _exactly_  like Maleny back in the day," Klaus explained in a quiet tone, seeming stunned at the fact.

"Okay," Maleny nodded, unsure of how to respond coherently. But as the silent minutes, that seemed more like hours to Maleny, dreadfully passed, she had a few words in her head, "Why are you looking at me like that  _now_?" she sheepishly asked, now feeling a small blush on her face.

In the meantime of the silence, Klaus had been staring at her with an expression Maleny would have to classify as interest. Unbeknownst to her, Klaus was thinking, or wondering, how she might look like now if she were back in her original body. She was really that girl in the forest he used to meet all the time? In that moment he realized how much he missed her and wanted her back. He didn't care who he had to go through, he would find the person responsible for her disappearance and make them pay. Simultaneously he would find someone to break the spell and put her back in her original body. He wanted to see her pretty blonde hair again, and perhaps, even-

"You're still doing it," Maleny accused, unable to find peace with her balance. She shifted from one side to the other waiting for the hybrid to make a word or something.

Instead of answering, Klaus reached to touch her face, startling her. He wanted to see if she felt different. Being inside a body that wasn't yours had to feel odd but what about those around that person? If he caressed her, would she react the same way she did back in the old days? With all the other women he never knew it could have been his Maleny, and so he never paid attention to these kinds of things.

Suddenly, a phone beeped and seeing as Maleny's had been broken back at the plantation house she knew it had to be Klaus's. On cue, he stepped back and checked his phone, his eyebrows raising when he read the message, "Oh, I hate to be a know-it-all. My sister and her lover have been spotted in town. So, our time endeth here, I'm afraid."

Maleny watched him walk to a statue and promptly knocked it down. Out came an indestructible white oak stake from it, "What is that?" she pointed.

"A white oak stake, my own special version. And, unlike the one my father had, this one cannot be destroyed," Klaus waved the stake with a smirk and sped out of the room.

Maleny blinked, barely able to process what had happened. Such weird things happened...

She shook her head and dashed out of the room, she couldn't let anything distract her from the main problem.

~ 0 ~

"Hi, this is Camille O' Connell, I'm calling on behalf of my cousin, Maleny Woods," Cami had her landline phone pressed on her ear while she held yet another photo album of her family, "She just wanted to make sure her credits transferred to her English literature class for the semester."

" _I'm sorry, ma'am, but there are no records of Maleny Woods in this college,_ " the woman from the other line informed.

Cami stopped walking, "Oh really," by this point she wasn't as surprised to find yet another place missing a student Maleny Woods, "Not even a 'Maleny Woods O' Connell?" Cami gave the benefit of the doubt to Maleny in case she'd used her entire name that included Cami's aunt's maiden name.

" _I'm sorry ma'am, but there's nothing here,_ " the woman repeated.

"Thank you," Cami hung up and tossed the phone to the table. She sighed in frustration and shut the album in her hands. This was impossible. There was nothing...nothing of the woman Cami believed was her cousin.

She'd called the last community college to see about that credit transfer that Maleny had told her about over the phone the night she was to leave New Orleans with her. And yet, now Cami knew there was nothing of Maleny in said college. And it was not just that...it was everything else. There were no pictures of Maleny as a child, teen, adult, alone or with her family. But Cami could distinctly remember specific memories that Maleny was in. And yet...she wasn't there.

~ 0 ~

Maleny had found Klaus not too far from the compound, currently feeding on some poor man, "What are you doing?" she sighed.

Klaus let the man go and sent him on his way, all compelled of course, and looked at Maleny with half a sarcasm tone, "Well, if you have to ask, you obviously haven't been paying attention. I'm going to kill my sister, but first, I needed some sustenance with a little less vervain in it. No offense."

"Believe me, none taken," Maleny assured and shook her head, "You can't do this."

"Give me a couple minutes, I'll get strength back and then I'll prove you wrong."

Maleny put a hand on her head, "Take it from  _me_ ," she began again, serious now, "I don't know what's going on with me, all I know is that I'm some girl from the old world that disappeared. I don't have any family anymore. The one person I did have...you killed. I'm alone now, in the 21st century, I've got nothing left.  _You_  do, you have your siblings and you're going to hunt them both down. Isn't that what your father did to you?"

Klaus stepped back and narrowed his eyes at her, "Are you calling me my father?" the accusation making it a deeper wound than he was willing to admit.

"Well...not really but kill Rebekah and I won't see any difference between you two at all," Maleny crossed her arms, "You'll be a senseless murderer like he was."

"You have no idea of the past, what happened, my reasons for doing what I did...come, let me show you an answer to one of your questions," and before Maleny could protest, Klaus sped up and grabbed her by the arm, speeding off to who knew where.

~ 0 ~

Maleny found herself in front of the ruins of an old opera house, the precise one that Mikael had burned down in 1919. Confused, she looked at Klaus, "What? I know, it burned down, so what?"

"You really don't remember what happened, do you?" he began considering the way in which he would tell her about her predecessor's death.

"Remember what?" Maleny shrugged, staring at the opera house again, "What's going on?"

"Maya Sterling, the same day the opera house was burnt down...she disappeared," Klaus began, ignoring the look Maleny was now giving him, "But she was found that same day...on the stage...staked to death and hung up like a prop," Maleny was frozen on her spot as she listened to his words, her eyes tearing up, unaware that were so Klaus's, "She wasn't the only one up on stage, there was Marcel, staked to a cross by the hands. Maya was...dead," Klaus swallowed hard, "There was nothing I could do for her so I tried to help Marcel but my father had other ideas. Rebekah attempted to intervene. And you know, all these years, I actually believed she was trying to save  _me_..."

"Wouldn't you have tried saving Maya if she had still been alive?" Maleny softly questioned, making him think about it, "Rebekah was just doing what her heart was telling her to do."

"I had to run, beaten like the dog my father believed me to be," Klaus ignored the comment as he stared at the opera house, "And as we fled for our lives, he burnt it all to the ground. And with it, we assumed, Marcel. I lived, but all that we had built died, as did the last shred of me that felt human," he finally turned to Maleny, "I lost Maya because of those two."

"But...but I'm still here," Maleny gestured to herself, "I mean, it's weird but-"

"You're not her," Klaus interrupted, "You...you're  _afraid_  of me. You said it yourself. I scare you to the bone. So now, I'll go play the role I'm given, the one you've appropriated for me as well."

"No, Klaus, I-I didn't...I didn't mean to," Maleny tried to step closer to him but he sped away and left her on the street. She felt tears welling in her eyes as she realized she had unintentionally hurt him.

She looked at the opera house and shuddered a breath, hoping to God she would never remember the death she had went through as Maya. She shook her head and turned to head back to the compound where she'd left her things. She'd have to go find someone else who could help her now. On the turn of the street, she bumped into someone and heard a book drop to the ground. She bent down and picked up the blue book and handed it to the young man it belonged to, "Sorry."

"It's alright," the young man nodded with a smile that made Maleny sheepishly give one back. She went around him and continued down the sidewalk. She never looked back which allowed the young man to watch her go unnoticed.

~ 0 ~

**_Next Day_ **

Maleny could not believe she was walking into Davina's old room in the attic of the church...where Davina herself now sat in,  _alive_. She'd returned, apparently, by killing one of the resurrected witches. Marcel had called Cami's house where he'd requested not only her but Maleny as well. The two 'cousins' had been trying to talk once more, if Cami ignoring Maleny was 'talking' anyways, when Marcel had called in. What was worse was that Maleny found out the three Mikaelson siblings were currently stuck in the cemetery until nightfall tonight. Maleny feared for Rebekah's life, as well as Elijah's, for Klaus was in a state of utter fury. The only hope was for Davina to be able to lower down the boundary spell.

"Davina..." Maleny stood at the doorway of Davina's room, her heart breaking at the sight of the young girl. Cami had, begrudgingly remained downstairs for the moment with Marcel and Kieran after Marcel had specified that Davina wanted to see Maleny first for some reason.

"Maleny!" Davina gasped when she saw the brunette, "I...I know what happened to you..." she blinked with wide eyes, "...m-m-most of it anyways."

"You do?" Maleny could have nearly ran for the girl to get most of her answers but remembered the situation. As much as she wanted her answers she kept thinking about Klaus and the mistake he was about to commit, or could commit at any moment.

"It's a spell, you were tricked," Davina breathed heavily, her mind too exhausted from everything she'd endured in limbo to fully explain at the moment.

"Davina, I'd like to hear what you know but right now you're more important," Maleny slowly walked up to the bed and remained at the foot standing up, "Marcel mentioned something about being in limbo..."

"I was alone..." Davina began, pulling her knees to her chest, deciding it was best to talk to Maleny once her head was cleared, "...for a moment, anyways, but then I heard them. Voices, whispering to me."

"Who?"

"The ancestors. They're so angry with me. I used my power against my own, and they said they'd do horrible things to me if I misuse my magic again."

"Then all we have to do is just get you to start practicing magic like you used to," Maleny cautiously took a seat on the bed, "Before the Harvest."

"No, the witches don't want me anymore..."

"Yeah but if this Harvest thing is completed then bygones should be bygones," Maleny shrugged, "They got what they wanted in the end, after all."

"You're really a witch, you know that?" Davina surprised her with the confirmation of her powers, "I saw it, the ancestors, they know you. They've been watching you..."

"Oh goody," Maleny rolled her eyes, "Must be a hell of a freak-show for them. But right now, I don't matter,  _you_  do. Take my advise, try to start practicing magic like you used to before Marcel took you."

"You say that like it's so simple, but the witches aren't just gonna let me go. They're not done with me."

"No one can control you unless you let them."

"How do I even know who to trust? Should I trust Marcel? The first thing he did when I came back was try to use me again to help Rebekah. I'm sure Cami has something she wants from me too."

"And me too," Maleny sighed, "The curse resolved, to find my body-"

"But you're different, you're not asking me to fix you," Davina half-smiled, "You're telling me you don't matter...you're not like the others, that's why I only trust you."

Maleny smiled softly, "Then if you trust me, follow my advise. Look, if you want, we can go back to your coven and we can ask them for help."

"When I came back, the voices I heard, they said the only ones who could help me are the witches," Davina sighed, "But, after what I did to them, they hate me. So, how can I go back and ask for their help now?"

Maleny's heart broke all over again as the young girl broke into sobs again.

~ 0 ~

"Do you think there's any way of getting the witches to take Davina in again?" Maleny asked Marcel once Cami had taken her turn to see Davina, Kieran already gone to tend to the human fraction.

"Oh, like that's a possibility," Marcel scoffed in exasperation.

"Well until we haven't performed it, it  _is_ ," Maleny crossed her arms, "You know the witches well, don't you think it'd be best for you to ask help?"

"Do you know why I know the witches so well?"

"You used to be a tyrant, yes I'm aware," Maleny nodded, "But you're not anymore and you want to get Rebekah out of that cemetery as much as I want to, so guess what? Talking to the witches is our best option."

"And do you really care Rebekah or Davina?"

"Excuse me?"

Marcel stalked up to her with a menacing look, "I know you don't exist, that you're a complete  _lie_!" Maleny flinched at the loud tone that was being used against her, "I don't know how you did it, how you keep doing it, but you're nothing but a lie. Cami and Kieran think you're their family when the truth is all those thoughts were implanted in their heads!"

"Don't you yell at me!" Maleny snapped, raising her own voice back, "You think I like lying to Cami?"

"Seems like it to me! But your game ends here because I told Cami everything and I doubt it'll be long before the doubt really kicks in and she'll start digging, realizing that you're a lie."

With that, Maleny was left alone as Marcel sped out of the church to take her advise on the witches. She turned around and blinked with wide eyes as she saw Cami standing at the doorway of the staircase. Maleny swallowed hard as Cami came towards her, the intent of discussing that matter etched all over her face.

~ 0 ~

Night had fallen over the French Quarter and with good news for Davina. She'd been accepted back with the coven and the Harvest Girls. However, Maleny wasn't doing too hot at the moment. She and Cami had a very,  _very_  long 'discussion' about Maleny's past.

"This is when we went to camp, remember?" Cami held up a photograph of her younger self and her twin in a forest, "You and I learned how to swim in the coldest lake possible. And yet...you're not here."

Maleny tried taking the photograph but Cami stepped back, more furious than ever, "Cami, I'm sorry. But you really don't understand-"

"Of course I don't understand!" Cami exclaimed, "I don't understand anything! How you're not in any of our photo albums. How you're not even mentioned in the letters my aunt wrote for us...I don't get it."

"I didn't choose any of this, Cami. Davina says someone put a spell on me. It's all very complicated but I didn't want to lie to you."

"The fact is you didn't have sufficient trust in me to  _tell_  me what was going on," Cami pointed, "You had the chance and you decided to tell everyone else - even  _Davina_ whom you'd only met for a couple hours, and not  _me_ , your  _family_!" tears started to well up in her eyes as she kept going, "I'm human, yes, but I could still help you! I would've done anything to help you! But you didn't trust me..."

"No, that's not true," Maleny began to say but Cami had had enough with everything.

"Actions speak louder than words, Mal, and yours have screamed at me what you thought," with that, Cami went for the suitcase Maleny had left in the corner of her room, "And since you don't trust me, then I don't want you here."

"Cami..."

"I don't want you anywhere near me or uncle Kieran,  _my_  uncle Kieran," Cami brought the suitcase up to Maleny, "And don't you dare tell him the truth because that is the last thing he needs right now. Leave, I don't care where you go or what you do, just GO."

"Cami, please," Maleny pleaded but Cami wouldn't listen anymore.

"Get out,  _Mal_ ," Cami spat the nickname and pushed past her, heading for her own room to await for her 'cousin' to leave her home.

~ 0 ~

Rebekah stood in front of Cami's house later in the night, awaiting for Maleny to come near the window or something to get her attention. She'd been making stops with everyone before she left the city and Maleny was her last one. She wasn't in the mood for a whole talk with Cami as she was sort of in a rush, she didn't want Klaus to have time to regret his deal with her and really come after her again.

Suddenly, she saw Maleny stepping out of the house and so went towards her, only to slowly come to a stop when she saw Maleny's suitcase in hand as well as her bag over her shoulders, "What's...what's going on?"

Maleny was startled to see the blonde at the spot, never really getting news afterwards on what kind of plan had struck between her and Klaus due to her arguments with Cami, "What are you doing here, Rebekah?" she rolled her suitcase behind her as she came up to Rebekah, "And Klaus? Is he okay?"

Rebekah caught the extra concern for her brother and smiled, "He's fine - under what fits," she answered for Maleny's sake, "I came to say goodbye but what are  _you_ doing?" Rebekah's eyes were glued to the suitcase, "You're leaving?"

"Not by choice," Maleny sighed, "Cami found out I lied and, well...she wasn't too happy."

"Understatement, by the looks of it," Rebekah raised her eyebrows, "You got an idea where you're going, then?"

"Um, got a bit of money saved, going for a hotel nearby."

"So you're not leaving the city?"

"No, but apparently  _you_  are," Maleny was now staring at the bright red car Rebekah had parked in the street, "Why?"

"Klaus gave me my freedom," Rebekah shrugged, "Definitely took it. It's for the best, too much tension, and..." she sighed with resignation, "...this is the best for both of us."

"I'm sorry," Maleny said quietly, "I thought I could get him to change his mind but I guess I was only kidding myself if I thought I had that kind of power."

"Look, Maleny, I came to say goodbye and give you my number," Rebekah handed over the small piece of paper, "Heard you were caught in a fire and blah, blah, blah, so here's the number again. Give me a call here and then, like our old chats when we were human."

"Then you accept I'm really her?"

Rebekah smiled softly, "Yes, and because of that, I want us to have that friendship again, even if it's through long distance. You and I, we used to be like sisters back then..."

"I remember that," Maleny nodded again as she recalled the several visions she'd seen about them, "We used to share all our secrets with each other,  _all_  of them..." she flushed with embarrassment.

"Your biggest one being your love for my brother," Rebekah was sure to remind with a smirk.

"Oh, God," Maleny looked away, even more embarrassed.

"Do you remember what happened to you during that time?" Rebekah wondered genuinely, "Why or how you disappeared?"

Maleny shook her head, "No, it's all still fuzzy but I'm sure the more I work on it the more I'll begin to remember."

"I had suspicions that it could've been Klaus..."

Maleny's eyes widened, "N-n-n-no!" she immediately said, "I know it wasn't him! He...he can't have been," she grew quiet as she thought, "No...I refuse to believe that."

"Do you still love him?" Rebekah also wondered, curious to know if that true sentiment had prolonged throughout the course of time.

"What? I...I don't know," Maleny blushed deeply, one that even Rebekah could see through the dark night and even made her laugh, "It's all too confusing right now. Besides, I think I've hurt his feelings earlier in the day. I'll be lucky if I can walk the street without being cornered."

"Earlier, I'd wanted to start an investigation on your disappearance, my assumed culprit being my brother, but now I'm not so sure..." Rebekah honestly said, "...I think there's more to this than I realized, and perhaps I've judged my brother wrongly. If you've been the women he's repeatedly fell in love with over the centuries then make no doubt that the story will repeat itself again, only this time...try to stick around forever, yeah?"

"I'd love to, but I'm cursed, haven't you heard?" Maleny sighed while Rebekah's eyes widened, "Davina's going to help me, Klaus was going to help me too but now I don't know..."

"You know, I know a place you could stay in...maybe start on that plan," Rebekah smirked, Maleny dreading the plan she was in the dark about.

"Where...?"

"The one place you ought to be from now on," Rebekah declared then grabbed the handle of Maleny's suitcase, "Come along!"

~ 0 ~

Elijah stood in the courtyard of the compound, now a lonesome building without Marcel and his vampires lurking about. Even Hayley had decided to stay with her pack at least until the full moon next month to see if the curse would finally break, thanks to a conjuring of Celeste. He heard footsteps nearing the building which surprised him because, truthfully, she was the last person he expected to see for the night.

He turned to find Maleny standing at the threshold with an apologetic smile and a face stained with tears, "I-I'm sorry...Rebekah, she brought me here," Maleny rubbed the side of her face, "Cami and I, we had an argument...she knows I lied to her and her family so she kicked me out. Rebekah said I should come here and left before I could even say something..."

Elijah looked up to the second level, knowing Klaus was probably already beginning on the drinking and whatnot. He began forming an idea in his mind on just how to help Klaus. He walked up to Maleny with a smile, "I think Rebekah did right," he motioned for the suitcase Maleny held on to.

"But Klaus and I, he's upset with me..." Maleny felt the need to say before Klaus himself turned up to kick her out.

"Believe me, it'll be alright," Elijah assured as he took her suitcase.

Maleny had no choice but to believe him for the moment and began following him up the stairs, hoping to God everything would really work out fine. It had been a long, long time of living this cycle. She just wanted to break the spell and finally be free to live in her own body. Was that too much to ask?


	6. The Time of the Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month after Rebekah leaves the Quarter, Maleny continues to live in the compound with the stress of her curse and a seemingly disinterested hybrid taking its toll on her. Something, in the end, unites everyone in the compound.

**_One Month Later_ **

Elijah was more than displeased to find the culprit of his family's separation lounging around in his brother's room, "I trust you can find your clothing and more importantly the _door_ ," he held Genevieve's red heels to her.

Genevieve rolled her eyes and stood up, about to take her heels when she noticed something on them, "Those weren't chipped when I got here," she frowned as she noticed one of the heels harmed.

"Maleny may have come across them first - they fell," was all Elijah had to say on that matter. Genevieve glared and snatched her shoes, walking out the room muttering words under her breath, "You do recall that woman tortured our sister?" Elijah turned to Klaus with an irritated look.

"She also revealed the truth about our sister's treachery," Klaus shrugged casually.

"And as a consequence, Rebekah is gone forever. Also, she's the reason you haven't lived up to your word to Maleny. Should I remind you she has some kind of curse placed on her that's somehow interrelated with you?"

"Nowadays, I seem to be the source of several womens' problem, don't you think?" Klaus raised an eyebrow and turned to a painting he'd been working on.

"Let me point out that  _this_  precise woman is not just  _any_  woman for you," Elijah grew more agitated with his brother's indifference over something that clearly intrigued him, "She's been living here for a month and you have not directed even a word to her. Now I don't know what has happened between you two but  _you_  told her you'd help her and that is a promise I intend to see through."

"Perhaps Maleny has lost interest in the issue," Klaus nearly yelled as he walked up to curtains of the balcony. He opened the doors and looked back at Elijah, "You see, anyone who's cursed would be going out of their mind trying to figure out what's happening but do you know what Maleny's been up to?" Elijah, confused, followed the motion to the balcony. Klaus stepped out and set his hands on the rails as he looked down to the streets, "You see, at this precise time,  _everyday_ , a certain someone gets a little visit..."

Elijah followed Klaus's gaze to the end of the street where Maleny had just turned up in, noticing her grim face. She had just come from Cami's in another vain attempt to get her to talk to her again. Needless to say, she was not in a good mood anymore. Cami wanted nothing to do Maleny and was keeping true to her word in that she wanted Maleny out of her life. Maleny wouldn't give up though, especially when Kieran was slowly deteriorating from the hex on him. Adoptive Uncle or not, he was still family and Maleny wouldn't rest until she saw positive results of his condition. To say, she was even beginning to practice a bit of magic on her own in an attempt to come up with a reversal spell. She'd have more results if Davina would help her, but the girl was having trouble practicing herself.

"Rose for a pretty lady?" Maleny was stopped midway the street by a young man with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Maleny wasn't surprised by the man, instead she just smiled as he pulled out a dead rose from his back, watching him bring it back to life with his powers. He was part of the witch coven of the city and for every day in the past month he'd been stopping her just to give her a flower. Maleny thought it was thoughtful of him, despite it never leading to anything else except for a couple words here and there.

"Thank you, Riley," Maleny took the rose with a soft smile.

"And once again I change that sad face into a wonderful smile," Riley put a finger under Maleny's chin and lifted her head to him.

"Just like always," Maleny chuckled and blushed.

Up above in the compound, Klaus glared at the pair and headed back into the room. Elijah shook his head and went inside as well, "Right, so you're doing this out of spite and jealousy. Mature, brother."

"I do not act out of spite and jealousy!" Klaus snapped, "If she doesn't care for a curse that affects  _her_  then why should I?"

Elijah rubbed a circle on his temple as he became more frustrated, "She is down there because of  _you_. You are the one to fix that as well as the city's problems. You do recall that this city is used to having a king. You wanted this throne. Now, you must accept the responsibility that accompanies that."

Klaus had taken a paintbrush and started painting on the unfinished canvas, "Apologies, but I'm rather ensconced in other pursuits."

Elijah had enough and snatched the paintbrush, "If you can so easily neglect your home, I wonder what will become of your daughter. Have you forgotten what it was like to live beneath the threat of violence? We must work together, Niklaus. Let's make this city whole again."

Klaus tool back his paintbrush, "Perhaps it is too broken to mend."

"So that's it. You renounce anything to do with this city, and more importantly Maleny?"

The simple mention of her name made the anger (and pain he wished to forget) flourish inside him. Of course he wanted to help her, that hadn't changed. But his mind could not forget her words from last month. The Maleny he used to know, back in the forest, would have never said anything like that. She saw him for he was and never displayed an ounce of terror of him. Why should he swallow down his feelings for someone who apparently had plenty of time to chat with strange men on the streets?

Elijah was tired of the silence and the ongoing argument that had repeated itself over the month. He gave up for the day, "If you do not do anything then I will," he warned, "For the city and Maleny."

~ 0 ~

Maleny swayed her way inside the compound's courtyard with her rose in hand, nearly bumping into Elijah if he hadn't put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from walking, "Sorry," she sheepishly smiled.

"Secret admirer?" he eyed the rose with a small smile.

"Not so secret," Maleny walked around him while gently twisting the rose in her hands, "I'm sure you and Klaus have seen him...seeing as Klaus watches it happen every day," she turned to Elijah with a frown.

"So you notice him? And yet you continue to let it happen?"

"Oh," Maleny scoffed, "so because he has a tantrum I'm supposed to succumb to his jealous needs?"

"Mal, you do realize that in letting this happen you are showcasing your intentions to irritate my brother?"

Maleny, of course, knew that, and Elijah could see he'd been right, "I don't know what you mean," she crossed her arms and avoided his gaze.

"You cannot allow this petty argument between you two get in the way of solving your curse," Elijah warned, "Every day you waste ignoring each other is another day the culprit runs free."

"I know that," Maleny sighed, slowly returning her gaze to him, "But it's not easy, okay? The one person who promised to help me now hates me."

"He does not hate you, Maleny," Elijah quickly corrected her, able to see how that thought hurt her, "Far from it, actually."

"I would've left weeks ago if it wasn't for this curse," Maleny admitted as she took a seat at a table nearby, "Ever since Davina told me about this thing, I've wanted nothing more than to run away from here...but that would get me no where."

While Davina didn't know what the curse on Maleny was exactly, she was able to inform Maleny of certain information she'd gathered on the other side. The curse was an old type of spell placed on Maleny, could be broken of course...it's just they didn't know  _how_. She'd officially learned that, yes, she had been body jumping all throughout the centuries, always finding Klaus someway. Each time she body jumped, the memories of the previous body were terminated. There was still no clue as to who or what placed the curse on Maleny.

"And what about Davina," Elijah brought Maleny out of her thoughts as he neared the table, "Has she...?"

Maleny knew he meant to ask if the girl had mastered her powers again and sighed heavily with a shake of her head, "No. I went to visit her this morning and she's still the same. She's afraid of what the ancestors told her," Maleny leaned back on her chair, "Without a witch, I can't do much and she's the only one I trust with this."

"Listen, my brother is being ridiculous with all this solidarity-"

Maleny scoffed again, "I'm sorry but having that psycho witch lounging around this place in her undergarments all day doesn't sound like solidarity to me," she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Maybe instead of scolding me about my intentions, you should go have a chat with your brother. He does this on purpose to get back at me for what I said the day I took care of him."

"What exactly did happen, Mal?" Elijah curiously asked. He went ahead and took a seat beside her, wishing there was something he could do to at least reunite her and his brother. That would be one less problem he had to deal with in the midst of a near war between factions in the city - not to mention find a way to bring back Hayley.

Maleny shamefully looked at the man, "I said something I shouldn't have...and I hurt his feelings. Though he probably won't accept that I hurt his feelings."

"What...did you say?"

Maleny sighed, "Well, among other things, I said he was almost like his father and what really drove things home was the fact that I told him he scared me down to the bone."

"Oh, Maleny," and now Elijah understood perfectly the indifference he showed towards Maleny. Klaus was hurt, but he would never admit that to anyone..so he acted as if it didn't bother him. He ignored Maleny because it was easier to deal with her words in that way. Even acquiring Genevieve was part of a way to keep Maleny away from him.

"I know," Maleny hung her head in full shame, accepting the problem had been nearly all her fault, "I did a bad thing and even if I wanted to go apologize to him now he wouldn't listen to me. He's too angry, hurt."

"And so you believe taunting him with that man on the street is a better option?" on that, Elijah had to scold her. Maleny was doing no better than Klaus.

"Well...I wasn't going to do anything with Riley just to get back at Klaus. In the beginning, yeah, I used Riley but now he's kind of a friend. I like him and I like his little gifts. For a moment, it makes me forget that I'm cursed and that my only family doesn't want to speak to me."

"Maleny you are part of this family too," Elijah tried to say but Maleny refused to believe it.

"No, I'm not. Klaus is your family. Rebekah is your family. Finn and Kol are your family. I'm sure Hayley's on that list too. Even Marcel is more family than I am."

"Absolutely not," it was Elijah's turn to refuse a statement, "You are most certainly above that man. We've known each other since we were kids. Are you really going to sit there and tell me you are not part of this family? I dare you to."

Maleny set loose a smile and flushed, "I would like to believe that. It would be kind of nice to have a family again. I remember my mother now, Abigail, and with her I can remember those small happy moments of family I once had."

She'd managed to remember her mother, Abigail, who'd been a powerful witch back in her day along with Esther Mikaelson. Maleny remembered all the love and care she received from her mother, all the lessons she'd managed to get as a child. She loved her mother so much and she'd had the misfortune of losing her. She'd been left with the violent father, Ivan, to 'look after her'. The man was so cruel and violent to the child of merely seven years old. Her struck of luck was Esther and her family, the only ones who Ivan actually saw as 'friends', specifically Mikael. While the two men went out hunting with the others, Esther would look after Maleny and take advantage to teach the girl the lessons her mother could no longer do. And Maleny knew that as the years had gone by, her life wasn't as bad with her 'sister', Rebekah, her 'brother' Elijah as well as the younger Kol and Henrik and the older Fin, and the one Mikaelson she couldn't fathom as a 'sibling'. She recalled the fact she'd harbored feelings for Klaus and had to suppress them for fear of what her father, and even Esther herself, would think of it. She was treated like part of the family and loving one of them beyond that was taking advantage of the hospitality. But that was all before she'd actually came across Klaus in a simple event that led to something beyond the relation of 'family'. After that, Maleny didn't call her life a horrible one, not when she had the love of her life beside her and was actually loved back. Their moments had been incredible and now...now it was the opposite.

Time really could break things apart.

~ 0 ~

Later that day would find Maleny attempting to talk to Cami all over again, this time in the church where Kieran had gone up to the attic for some reason. For the priest, his 'nieces' were all happy and good, no argument whatsoever occurring...but as soon as he would leave...

"Cami, you need help! Kieran needs help!" Maleny followed the blonde for the staircase leading up to the attic.

"You know what I need," Cami stopped and turned around, making Maleny bump into her in the process, "I need you to get the hell out of here and stop shouting before Uncle Kieran hears us."

"Tough, because every time you tell me to leave I will come right back until you allow me to help!"

"Help with what? You've got no powers yourself," Cami snapped, "You're as human as I am right now, we don't have anything!"

"I refuse to believe that," Maleny went around the blonde and headed up the remaining stairs, "Uncle Kieran?" she called and stopped at the doorway of the attic when she saw Kieran shackling his ankles to the floor, "What are you doing?" she ran inside the room.

"Stop!" Kieran held his hands out to stop Maleny.

"Is that really necessary?" Cami was horrified to see him with the shackles.

"It's the sickness, it's- it's overtaking my inclination to forgive," Kieran shook his head, "Replacing it with one thought that I could barely contain at the summit: "Kill every last one of them."

"Hey, we'll figure this out," Maleny assured, remaining by him, "Cami and I...we'll work it out."

"I tried to figure it out with Sean, but I was focused too much on that instead of trying to stop him, and I'm not- I'm not gonna let that happen to me," Kieran sighed and looked at Cami, "You're the immediate replacement, they're going to ask you to take my place at the table. Don't. Just leave. Just start over. Maleny," he pleaded her, "please go back to England, take Cami with you. Both of you, just get out of this city."

Maleny looked back at Cami, and for the first time in a month, they both nodded in agreement, "We're not going anywhere as long as there's still a chance."

"How many times do I have to tell you I can't be fixed?" Kieran had to control himself not to shout at them.

"And how many times do I have to tell you we will not stop trying?" Cami snapped.

"That is just stubbornness, like- like when you were a little girl. You always had to be right. You- you- you never listened. Just that thick head of yours," Kieran started blinking rapidly, Maleny knowing it was the hex taking over again, "I prayed for you. And I got no answer. There is only blackness. There is only death. There's mine, and yours," as he moved to reach for Cami and possibly hurt her, Maleny jumped in the way and pushed Cami away from them.

"No!" Maleny stumbled back and fell as well, "Uncle Kieran, snap out of it!" she pleaded but the man grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him. She screeched when her arm rubbed against the floor, "Cami!" the blonde managed to stand with a lamp nearby and thrashed it over her uncle's head and knocked him out for the moment. Maleny breathed heavily and crawled away from him and shut her eyes as she felt the stinging pain on her arm, "Thank you."

Cami slowly bent down beside Maleny, making sure she was alright (in what could fit anyways) then helped her stand, "I'm sorry," was all she could say for this awful moment, "He's never...this is the first time he does something like this."

"The hex is getting worse," Maleny sighed and turned to her, "I am not asking you to forgive me, but just let me try and help with this alright? Our moments as cousins and family may have been a lie but my love for this family was not," she assured, "It's been a month, Cami, and I don't know about you but this has been the crappiest of months for me..."

"Yeah, it's been no picnic for me either," Cami had to agree on that. Her entire month had been focused solely on Kieran and a way to stop the hex and help him in the meantime. It was a pretty rough thing to do on your own and even she could admit that having Maleny help, despite her being nearly human herself, could really be some kind of help.

"I will get someone to help us, it's just...Davina, she's the one I trust and she's having trouble with her powers right now," Maleny ran a hand through her hair, "Maybe I could find someone else..." she started to think of Riley, apart from Davina he could maybe be willing to help in this.

~ 0~

Cami had, reluctantly, brought Maleny back to her home where she could possibly tend to the wound on Maleny's arm. However, Maleny wouldn't let her do anything as she was busy trying to relay possible options for Kieran involving the use of witches.

"Do you really think that guy could help us?" Cami asked while she returned the first-aid kit to its place.

"I've sort of talked to him throughout this entire month, I suppose he could at least try..." Maleny trailed off as she saw an intriguing dream catcher propped in one of the shelves by Cami's bed. She glared and stalked up to it, snatching it off the shelf, knowing exactly who was behind it.

"What were you saying?" Cami returned, clueless about the dream-catcher.

"Riley," Maleny turned to her immediately, keeping the dream-catcher behind her back, "I think he could help us. I'll talk to him later if you want."

Cami nodded, "Yeah, that...that would be good."

Maleny nodded and fakely smiled. She knew if she told Cami about the dream-catcher it could spark another argument and that was the last thing Maleny needed right now. For the first time in a month, her best friend was talking to her again! She wouldn't let some psychotic witch get in the way of that. Oh, but that wouldn't stop her from...

~ 0 ~

"How'd the whole treaty thing go?" Maleny found Elijah heading towards Klaus's room, wearing a grim expression on his face. She'd remembered something about a treaty being made between the representatives of the factions in the city. She sincerely wished everything would work out fine, but apparently she had been wrong.

"Not as well as I'd hoped," Elijah sighed, "Any luck with your uncle? And Cami?"

"Em...sort of," Maleny considered it how to put 'my uncle attacked me and tried killing me' into words that wouldn't make it sound as bad as it really had been, "Well, uncle Kieran is getting a bit worse. But I did manage to get some words out of Cami. We're going to work together and help Kieran, that's a start..."

However, Elijah was not as easy to trick, "Are you sure everything is okay? You seem a bit..."

"Irritated? Upset? Annoyed? Yeah, I am," Maleny crossed her arms, "I was hoping to bump into a certain person and I figured what way than by looking into the room of the man who keeps calling her in," she wanted to confront Genevieve on her little gimmick with the dream catcher.

"Well..." Elijah strolled into the room where Klaus was busy painting in, "...it seems we both have some words for you today, brother."

"I don't," Maleny clarified, "I only came to check if there was a redhead around, but I guess not," she shrugged and headed for the doors.

"Come back," Elijah called in his authoritative tone, actually making Maleny halt by the doorway. She glanced back and saw him motioning her to return. He seemed to have adopted her as a little sister as well because he treated her exactly how he would with the rest of her siblings.

"Oh let her go, she probably has to go and meet up with the rose-giver," Klaus turned around, motioning for her to keep going, apparently trying to seem indifferent to the matter, "Isn't that right?" he asked Maleny.

"Spot on," Maleny gave a thumbs-up, sourly smiling, "We even have a date. But don't worry, I'll be back way after your psycho witch makes her appearance as usual. Perfect arrangement, don't you think?"

"Enough," Elijah raised his voice and looked between the two, "There are enough problems in the city as it is, the last thing I need is for some children to bicker and banter."

"Well it's not our fault that this community has a history of mutual loathing," Klaus countered, still eyeing Maleny with narrowed eyes. She was a bit sinister and that quality he knew the original Maleny did not have.

"Well you know what, at least Elijah is trying to  _do_  something with this city," Maleny finally walked back to them, her hands frantically moving to show her irritation, "Meanwhile the supposed king lounges around with a heavily annoying 'indifference'. Last time I heard you wanted this city like nothing else, so why not do something to keep it going, hm?"

"I believe no one asked for your opinion, love. Go on," Klaus motioned once more for her to leave the room, "I'm sure your rose-giver is waiting for you somewhere."

"Screw you," Maleny declared in a low mutter before turning and leaving the room.

"One more wedge," Elijah observed with disappointment, "Would you like to keep that up?" he turned to Klaus.

"Why not instead of battering me about something irrelevant you go after her?"

"Incredible," Elijah stepped back with genuine awe, "Where is the man that would die for Maleny Rowan? The one who would do anything just to keep that woman smiling?"

"That died the moment she disappeared," Klaus turned back to the painting he was working on, "That is not Maleny, not the one I knew."

"Why? Because she is not exactly the same as the girl in the forest you once knew?" Elijah shook his head, "You do realize that after centuries of being alive, jumping body to body, she will never be the same?"

Klaus continued working on the canvas in front of him, trying to push any and all thoughts about Maleny. He'd been trying for a month now and while it wasn't quite working, he didn't quit. Distractions were one of his specialty, "Elijah I know you didn't come to question me about some past love, did you?" he glanced back, "I heard about your treaty efforts. A suggestion, if I may?" Elijah nodded, " If you want peace, you must begin with the werewolves. A hundred years ago, they had a run at ruling this city. As of late, all they've had is time to watch their enemies tear down that legacy."

"All the more reason why their enemies are reluctant to bring them to the table," Elijah sighed.

"Take a page from Bienville, brother. If the table's the obstacle, remove it," Klaus shrugged, thinking of the matter as something casual, "Do you recall in 1720, the Governor's desperation to secure our help to build the cities first levees? We sat with him, and refused his offer, and so, he plied us with wine, with corseted women, and with raucous camaraderie until he had his yes."

Elijah began to consider the idea his brother was pitching, knowing where it would lead, and frankly...he liked it, "Are you suggesting that I throw a party?"

The two brothers smirked.

~ 0 ~

Music blared over the compound as guests from every faction of the city attended the party the Elijah was holding in hopes of getting all the factions to agree with the treaty. And while the party was to serve as a spark for peace and equality...Maleny had unfinished business to do. If anything bad happened, she would apologize to Elijah later on - until he was irritated enough to accept to it.

Genevieve had found Klaus by the balcony overlooking the entire party, "Looking for the cursed one?" she rolled her eyes.

"Actually,  _she_  is looking for  _you_ ," Maleny came up towards them, her hands behind her back, "Klaus, I'd be careful the next time you have this woman in your room. She has a nasty habit of spying on people," she pulled out the dream-catcher from her back, Genevieve shifting uncomfortably upon being caught.

"She put this in your room?" Klaus became instantaneously crossed, giving the redhead a menacing look for her actions. Just because he was upset with Maleny did not mean anyone could go and try and harm her. They had to go through him first.

"No, it was in Cami's house," Maleny stepped up to Genevieve, remaining in an eerie calm attitude,"I don't care if you don't like me but you stay away from my cousin. Heed my warning,  _Gen_ ," she smirked at the irritation the redhead had etched on her face, "I may be like a human right now but I've lived for a very long time, seen all kinds of deaths and how they were committed, don't think I wouldn't do something to protect the only family I have left," Maleny snapped the dream-catcher in two, Genevieve flinching as some of the pieces hit her. As angry as she was, she managed to contain her calmness and moved for the staircase.

"Maleny!" Klaus called without even knowing what he'd say if she actually stopped.

Maleny turned around, never letting him speak again, "It's alright, I gave my warning, I'm done now. This is a good night, a good party, and I don't intend of wasting this dress," she picked up the sides of her bright, red dress, "on scum, not when I have a date," she smirked and continued on. That had to sting a little, and honestly after an entire month of enduring Genevieve's presence, she hoped it  _did_  sting.

~ 0 ~

Later on in the night would find Klaus and Elijah overlooking the party from the balcony as more guests continued to come in. Everything so far had been going fine, and surprisingly peaceful. Hopefully, it would stay like that.

"I'm impressed, brother," Elijah had to acknowledge the easy-flowing night so far.

"Yes," Klaus agreed, though he wasn't that focused on the conversation.

"Now if I can just keep them from tearing one another to shreds."

"Well, then for your sake, here's to a spectacularly boring evening," Klaus said distractedly as he looked through the crowds of people.

Elijah studied his younger brother for a minute before looking out into the crowd, "Over there," he pointed to entrance, slightly to their right side.

Klaus rolled his eyes yet still looked to where Elijah's finger pointed, his fists clenching tightly on the rail, "You invited  _him_?" Klaus glared down to where Maleny stood - Riley was right beside her.

"Maleny asked if it was alright, of course I agreed," Elijah said calmly, eyeing the very obvious jealousy that flourished inside his brother.

"We don't even know him,  _she_  doesn't know him-"

"He's part of your little redhead's coven now," Elijah turned to him, "Why not ask her for some information?"

"Why didn't  _you_  ask that from Maleny?"

"Because she needs help for Kieran, do you remember? The hexed priest?" Elijah sighed at the silence Klaus gave, "You might be indifferent to everything that's going on, but the reality is Maleny needs help and she has no one anymore. Unlike you, I don't intend to change the relation I had with her, I  _will_  help her."

Klaus turned for the sight of the party, watching (and listening) Maleny and her 'friend' converse with drinks in hand.

"You know, I'm glad you came," Maleny set down her glass on the table and smiled, "I don't know any of these people around here," she looked out to the other guests.

Riley chuckled as he set down his own drink, "Really?" he sounded doubtful, "Not one guest?"

"Well, let's see," Maleny started to count on her fingers, "I hate nearly every witch who's not Davina," Riley coughed and Maleny laughed, "and a certain brunette in front of me," she winked, "And then there's a werewolf pack where I only know one of them, then there's the humans where I'm sort of up patching things up with my cousin, Cami, and helping my hexed uncle, and as for vampires...well..." she thought about that one for a moment more, "I lost my vampire 'sister'," she put air-quotations with her fingers, "Nearly all don't like me nor trust me, there's only really one who does like me at the current moment," she picked up her drink again with a sigh, "Time breaks everything apart, you know..."

Riley knew there was more to her words than she was letting on, and with the death look he was receiving from a certain hybrid up on the second level, he could only guess what exactly Maleny was talking about, "No, no," he snapped his fingers in front of Maleny's face and got her attention back, "This is a party, meaning..." he eyed her until she decided to speak.

"...meaning," she continued and picked up her glass, "It's dancing, drinking, and fun time."

"There we go!" Riley laughed and clinked glasses with her, both drinking down the entire contents inside.

"I am so gonna have a hangover for this," Maleny shook her head, "But before I do, I have something to ask you...it's about my uncle."

"How's he doing?" Riley was informed of the current hex that was overtaking the priest slowly.

"Honestly, not that good," Maleny sighed, "He's losing it, to cut straight to the point, his mind is deteriorating and I...I don't know what to do," she stepped closer to him, "He tried to kill my cousin today, and I was able to stop him...but what if I'm not there when he has another fit? Cami can get hurt and I can't lose her. I know you said there's nothing to do but do you think, for the moment, you can do some type of boundary spell for me?" she looked at her hands with a frown, "I still can't conjure up a decent amount of power within me...I'm totally useless right now so I thought maybe you could-"

Riley had placed a finger on her red-stained lips, "We can go tonight if you'd like," he took his finger off and took her hands into his.

"Really? You'll help?" Maleny seemed genuinely surprised he agreed so quickly.

"Of course, I care about you, Maleny," he smiled softly, "Why's that such a shock to you?"

"Well, not a lot of people love me nowadays..." Maleny thought that to be an understatement. Her mother was gone, her vampire sister was gone, her mentor, her...own love, they were all gone.

"I would beg to differ," Elijah came by with a glass in hand, giving Maleny a sharp look for her statement.

Maleny mellowed under his gaze and sheepishly smiled, "Alright, so maybe I do have someone out there still," she acknowledged him, "Riley, this is, um-"

"I'm her brother," Elijah cut in and held a hand to Riley, instantly garnering a stunned look from Maleny for his chosen introduction, "Elijah Mikaelson."

"Riley Dawson," Riley shook Elijah's hand.

"Riley's agreed to help me with my uncle at the moment," Maleny explained to Elijah, all the meantime looking at Riley, "You know, since I can't use magic right now."

"I keep telling her it's just practice she needs," Riley smiled at her, "In fact, I can teach you if you'd like."

"I think that would be a good idea," Maleny nodded, glancing at her young friend Davina who was with her witch 'friends' across the room, "Davina's still in need of some more practice herself. Perhaps with less pressure from me she'll get it quicker."

"Great, you can come over first thing tomorrow if you'd like," Riley offered.

"Um, Maleny, can I have a word?" Elijah suddenly questioned, startling the two with a shift in his tone.

"Go ahead," Riley motioned as he picked up a new drink from a passing servant, "I gotta go find a friend," he waved and walked off.

"What was that?" Maleny dreaded to ask Elijah once Riley was gone. She had begun recognizing the faces he made when he disapproved of something.

"Maleny, I would appreciate if you didn't cross to the witch's territory at the moment," Elijah knew he would get a good bickering out of this one but he had to tell her. He preferred her angry than dead.

"Why not?" Maleny frowned, "I do it all the time to visit Davina."

"And we both know it's not easy, right?" Elijah took the drink Maleny held and set it on the table, "The witches have mixed feelings about you and I'd rather you didn't test them...at least not until the treaty is set."

Maleny shook her head, refusing to such an agreement, "No, no, I have to help my uncle. Time is running out-"

"But it's dangerous for you," Elijah reminded, "and just because you survived one death attempt does not mean you are invincible."

"I am well aware of that fact," Maleny assured, "but I cannot just sit around and watch my uncle deteriorate simply because some ancestors don't like me."

"A compromise, then?" Elijah offered, "You don't cross to the witch's territory and Riley and Davina can come to the compound as they wish."

Maleny considered the deal with a sway of her head, "I don't know...what about Klaus? He already doesn't like Riley and I could really do without bloodshed. He tends to kill people and I don't want his next rage victim to be my friend."

"I promise you I will take care of Niklaus but I need to make sure you are safe," Elijah promised her urgently, "Now, I have already seen to it that Hayley is alright but I also would like to take care of you. Promise you won't go into the witches' territory and they can come here to help you."

Maleny saw the urgency in his eyes and tone and seeing as he had been very good to her over the month she saw the need to repay him by agreeing to his one request, "Alright, fine. But you have to make sure that Klaus doesn't interfere with my business concerning Riley...and even Davina."

"If it's to help you he won't do anything," Elijah said without any doubt. As angry as Klaus displayed to be Elijah knew he wouldn't ever get in the way of Maleny's safety.

"I wouldn't be so sure, I know his temper, and I know when he severely dislikes people," Maleny sighed.

"If you know all that that, I'm sure you also know how much he cared for you and all the things he used to do for you, therefore rest assure he won't jeopardize anything that will help you."

"You seem to have missed a key term, ' _cared_ ', as in  _past tense_. A lot of time has passed, now. It's not the same anymore."

Elijah tilted his head and stared at her for a minute, "Do you honestly believe that? Has time changed what you feel for my brother?"

Maleny shifted on her feet and glanced around the room to avoid the sharp stare she received from him, by chance happening to find Klaus 'mingling' with...Genevieve. After a moment, she shook her head and looked back to Elijah, "Look, can you just take me out for a dance, please?" she said instead of a proper answer. She knew distractions well - she'd learned from one of the best.

"Maleny," she heard the scolding tinge in his tone.

"I want a dance with Riley but I don't know how and I don't want to embarrass myself,  _please_?" Maleny clapped her hands together.

"And your fine if you embarrass yourself in front of me?" Elijah resigned to not get the answer he wanted from her. Patience was key and he was pretty good at it. Besides, he'd already gotten what he wanted from her: she would be safe.

"Well you're family," Maleny shrugged, "like you said. It doesn't matter. Plus, if you laugh, I'll kill you," Elijah laughed, "And then when you come back...I'll kill you again."

"And  _there's_  my brother's many-centuries of influence," Elijah took her hand and led her for the dance floor.

However, on their way, a tall woman with medium, dark hair and dark eyes cut in front of them, "I must say this is a marvelous party," she remarked as her eyes scanned the area.

"And you are...?" Maleny raised an eyebrow, glancing up at Elijah since the woman had been specifically speaking to him.

"Francesca Correa," the woman held her hand for Maleny, a clear, fake smile on her face.

"Maleny Woods," Maleny shook the hand proposed to her, "Aren't you the owner of that one casino?"

"That's it," Francesca nodded, "And soon to be representative of the human faction," she eyed Elijah afterwards.

"Excuse me?" Maleny also lo led at Elijah at that, though she seemed more irritated than Francesca was.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard of Father Kieran's condition..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get that," Maleny shushed the woman, "My thing is, why are  _you_  going to take over?" she raised an eyebrow, "I mean, by all logic, it should be Cami that takes over, or even myself for that matter. Elijah?" she looked up at him again, showing her clear displeasure.

"Well..." Elijah would rather prefer to avoid any arguments but that seemed very unlikely at the moment.

"I don't seem to find a problem," Francesca shrugged 'nonchalantly'.

"How about starting with the fact you're not an O'Connell?" Maleny stepped up.

"Well if we're on that page, I could say the same thing about you Miss  _Woods_ ," Francesca spat surly the last name.

"Clearly my mother  _married_ ," Maleny snapped, "My name is Maleny Woods O'Connell, anything else you got for me?"

"A moment please," Elijah excused and pulled Maleny to the side, making sure Francesca wouldn't hear them, "Maleny..."

"No, Elijah, simply  _no_ ," Maleny cut him off before he began one of his speeches, "I don't like her and I'm not just saying that because she took a place that didn't belong to her. Something isn't right with her, can't you see it? The way she smiles, I don't know..."

"Maleny, take a breath," Elijah placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to be quiet for a moment or two while he spoke, "I spoke to Father Kieran and he was very adamant that neither of his nieces take his place at the meetings. He doesn't want you nor Cami to get hurt like he did. In fact, he said I should force you and Cami to leave the city."

"Yeah, he mentioned that last part to Cami and I," Maleny mumbled, "But that doesn't mean I agreed to it, nor Cami. I'm telling you Elijah, something's not right with that woman."

"Look, this is only temporal," he assured, "Believe me, I'd rather have you at the chair but the reality is you need to figure out how to break the curse before you think about anything else. Break the curse and then we'll talk about deposing Francesca, alright?"

Maleny knew that was a fair deal but it didn't mean she liked it. In fact, she hated it, "Fine," she muttered with arms crossed, "but keep an eye on her," she glanced at Francesca who'd found conversation with another guest, "Something's not right," she mumbled and walked off, snatching a glass from a table on her way.

~ 0 ~

"Hayley!" Maleny went to greet the incoming brunette, having missed her for the entire month she'd been in the bayou.

"Careful," Hayley laughed as Maleny tried to hug her without squishing her round, pregnant stomach.

"Okay, I can hug you later," Maleny pulled away and instead shook hands with her, "Hi."

"Hi," Hayley laughed as they shook hands. She noticed the glass of wine Maleny held and studied the face the brunette had, "Let me guess, that's not the first."

"Ah, you would be correct," Maleny set the glass on a table nearby, "But I'm not drunk, I've got a good tolerance."

"Well you've lived through the 20's and you can't survive without one there," Hayley shrugged with a short laugh, "But let me guess the reason for your drinking..."

"Let's not go there," Maleny shushed her before she hit the nerve, "And besides, he's not the only reason. I've got problems with witches, humans, vampires, you name it," she pointed, "That is why currently I love good ole werewolves," she held out her arms for Hayley, "I love you!"

"And now I think you're drunk," Hayley laughed.

"No, you'll know when I'm drunk," Maleny assured as she swiped her glass off the table and drank down its remaining contents.

"Enough, Mal," Riley suddenly came around and took Maleny's glass, startling Hayley, "These," he waved the glass, "are off limits to you for the rest of the night, alright?"

"Yeah, all I heard was  _that_  glass is off limits," Maleny smirked, "In which case, I'll happily oblige."

"Isn't she just charming?" Riley sarcastically said to Hayley, "A drunk charming woman?"

"Hey!" Maleny frowned, "Can't anyone understand I'm not drunk? Does anyone know me?"

"I do," Hayley raised a hand, "Slightly, but I don't know him," she pointed at Riley.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is my...friend," Maleny gestured to Riley, "Riley."

Hayley picked up on the hesitance in the introduction but decided to leave it alone and not cause any trouble between the two, "Hayley," she shook hands with Riley.

"Oh, I know you," Riley realized as he recalled Maleny's stories, "Miracle baby," he chuckled.

"Yup, that's me," Hayley sighed with resignation as she rubbed her stomach.

"Have you thought of any names for the baby?" Maleny wondered curiously.

"You know, I sense this is going to become a baby name conversation, I'm gonna get going," Riley turned to Maleny, "I'll set the boundary spell right now, if you'd like. You can stay in the party."

"Yeah, please," Maleny whispered, hating herself for what she'd asked Riley to do. She didn't like the idea of keeping her uncle locked inside the attic but it would really be safer for everyone, including himself, if he remained up there until they had a concrete plan on how to break the hex.

"Good, I'll be off then," Riley nodded and looked at Hayley, "Nice meeting you," Hayley nodded, "See you," he leaned down to give Maleny a kiss on the lips but the brunette discreetly turned her head and made the kiss land on her cheek instead. Awkwardly, Riley waved goodbye to Hayley and hurried on out.

Hayley knew better than to dig into this issue but frankly she was itching to catch up on the latest with the cursed brunette, "Okay, so holding off on the baby names conversation, who the hell was that?" she threw a thumb over her shoulder to motion Riley.

Maleny was smart enough to know where the conversation was heading and so turned around, "A...friend," she gave the weak answer and started walking further into the party.

"Right," Hayley followed her, watching her take another glass of wine, "Except, see, when  _I_  introduce my friends I say 'oh, this is my friend,' with no hesitation which is  _not_  what I just saw."

Maleny glanced back with a roll of her eyes, "And your point is?"

Hayley put her hands on her hips, "I may have been gone for a month but I'm no idiot, Maleny Woods - Rowan."

"And tell me, knocked-up-pregnant-wolf, what is the point you are trying to make?"

Hayley playfully rolled her eyes, "Well freak-that-can-be-an-asset, Riley just tried to kiss you and you awkwardly turned away from him."

Maleny sighed and resigned to spill. And after an entire month, she realized she really had no one to talk to about these things. Cami was more or less upset with her and wasn't even informed of her curse, much less of some guy she'd been seeing. Elijah was always there but it wasn't like she was going to talk about Riley with him. After everything, Klaus was his brother. Davina was a teenager and apart from that, she was already struggling with her powers. She didn't need to hear about some cursed woman's love-life problems. That really only left Hayley and she was gone for an entire month.

"Riley is sweet, funny, thoughtful," Maleny swayed her way back to Hayley, the wolf girl nodding with a smile as she listened, "Every day for the entire month, at the same time, at the same spot, he's given me a red rose with a some type of sweet talk. He's handsome, he's strong, he's caring and I'm sure he kisses amazingly but I just..." she made a face and looked to the side.

"It's just not happening, is it?" Hayley finished what Maleny couldn't.

"It's not that I wouldn't like it," Maleny tried to make it sound less...well, awful, "I mean, have you seen the guy?" she smiled softly, "Any girl would just die to have him...so why don't I?" she honestly wondered, her gaze slipping down the more she thought of it.

"A thousand years of life and you can't figure that out?" Hayley raised an eyebrow, laughing when Maleny remained silent with confusion. When Hayley recomposed her self, she took Maleny's glass, "I'll take that," she walked around the brunette and dumped the contents of the glass out before chucking the glass itself seconds later.

"Hey!"

"C'mon," and Hayley dragged her away.

~ 0 ~

Maleny tapped her fingers along the glass of her new drink as she made her way towards the stairs of the compound, ignoring the music and the guests by that point. Of course, there was one guest she couldn't exactly ignore so well.

"Leaving so soon?" Klaus appeared by the rails of the stairs, making her stop.

"Do you honestly care?" she countered, her facial expressions pretty much saying the same thing. She didn't like it when people were fake to her, no matter who it was, "Shouldn't you be with your spying redhead or something?"

"She's not gonna do it again," he promised, growing serious at the subject.

"She better not," Maleny came down the stairs she'd gone up and stood in front of him, "Because if she does...I'll kill her," she drowned the rest of her drink.

"Not that I wouldn't be fascinated by that, I do feel compelled to remind you that Genevieve is a very powerful witch."

"She may be from the dead but I have lived far longer than she has," Maleny smirked, "I know my ways around a kill -  _you_  taught me that- so feel free to let her know that. Are there more drinks?" she pushed the glass to him and looked around.

"Planning on getting drunk tonight?" Klaus took the glass from her and tossed it behind.

"Am I drunk yet?"

"Not one bit," he shook his head.

"Thank you, someone gets it," Maleny shook her head. If anything, he still knew her like the back of his hand, whether he wanted to or not.

"You know, there _is_  a full set of bourbon upstairs..."

"I shouldn't keep drinking," she eyed him as if waiting for some time of scolding.

"You shouldn't," Klaus agreed but did nothing to stop her.

Maleny straightened up and studied him for a moment, "What are you doing?" she had to ask, "You don't speak to me for an entire month and then all of a sudden you're telling me to go up to your stock of bourbon like we're best friends? What's going on?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. What do you think you're doing telling a complete stranger about Kieran's hex?"

"Oh, I get it," Maleny couldn't help but feel disappointed that the only reason Klaus had stopped by for a talk was because, "...you eavesdropped on me and found something you didn't like, Riley. Should've known that's the only way you'd talk to me again, control, right?"

Klaus stopped her before she moved up the stairs again, "I am trying to protect you-"

"From what?" Maleny challenged him, "Some guy who's  _actually_  going to help me? I mean, if we're on that page, then are you going to protect me from Elijah too? He's helping me too, why not go after him?"

"Because I know Elijah and he'd never hurt you, but this...this guy, he turned up out of the no where and he blatantly accepted to help you?"

"Yeah, it's hard to believe people can actually mean it when they say they'd help, isn't it?" Maleny crossed her arms, "Because the one person I needed help from turned his back on me, so now I have to look elsewhere."

"I didn't turn my back on you,  _you_  forgot about it all," Klaus snapped, growing irritated she was pinning it all on him when she'd spent a full month fawning over a stranger.

"Because  _you_  forgot it all!" Maleny exclaimed, "I came to this city for help but look where am I now!?"

"Well this is your fault-"

"I've lost my family, Klaus," Maleny frowned, "And you've not shown any sign that you care. I was  _kicked out_  of my cousin's house by my  _cousin_  because she discovered I was a lie. I needed someone and no one was there," she sighed, "And yes, I know that it's my fault too. I said hurtful words that I know you'll never admit hurt you, and for that...I'm sorry. I'm not scared of you, I can't be," she admitted with a small blush, "and I won't. Now I don't expect some grand apology from you because that's not you, but at least say you accept mine."

It seemed like Klaus was considering her words. He took a step closer to her, leaving them face to face, "Do you mean that?" he asked, his hand carefully reaching to touch her face as if it were a test of her words.

Luckily, Maleny knew his discreet ways and smiled, "I mean it," she took his hand off her face and gave it a light grip, chuckling, "If I were scared of you do you think I would be living under the same roof as you? For a centuries old vampire, you're not very smart."

For that, Klaus sharply looked at her and used her grip on his hand to turn her around, pulling her to him, "And for a women who's known me for centuries you don't seem to have learned I dislike sarcasm."

Maleny scoffed, "Yeah, okay. Let me go," she pushed on his arm that wrapped its way around her stomach, "It's a nice dress and I'd like to keep it that way."

Klaus listened and gently turned her back around, careful she didn't fall from the step she was on. Afterwards he couldn't help give her a look over, seeing as he hadn't had a chance before. Her red dress shined under the lights of the room, making her more radiant than she already was. It was a simple dress, really - it was sleeveless but with a high neckline. Its shiny gems around the bodice matched the spread out ones around the laced hemline.

After a moment silence, Klaus held a hand for her, "Care for a dance?" with a hint of a smirk at the corner of his lips.

Surprised, Maleny was inclined to hesitate, "Um...didn't you come here with a redhead witch? I'm a brunette," she pointed to her short, curled brown hair, "and nowhere near talented with magic as she is - unfortunately."

"I've lost track on her and frankly I'm not interested in her at the moment. Dance?" he wiggled his fingers of the hand still waiting to be taken.

"Fine, but afterwards I want the bourbon you mentioned before."

"It's a deal."

Now satisfied, Maleny took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. As they danced, Maleny still felt incomplete in the whole apologizing process. She had to tell him, "I remember now...what happened after my father died," she spoke hushed but Klaus still heard her perfectly, "It came to me in a dream a couple weeks ago...and I could see why you did it," she looked up with a small smile, "And I saw what happened afterwards...how you came back for me, by the lake. You told me it would be alright then, that no one would ever hurt me again, not as long as Klaus Mikaelson was around."

"And I failed," Klaus mumbled. He had tried so hard to do his best by her, always make sure he didn't lose control of his own vampiristic needs like his siblings often did. But there were times when he couldn't help it, and she happened to be around. Miraculously, he had done it - until the final day where they argued and she ran off into the forest, disappearing.

"Well, you couldn't babysit me forever," Maleny offered, meaning her words completely, "I was a grown woman and you were...my..." she forced herself to say the last word without sounding like she was having a hard time, "...my boyfriend. You were that and not my babysitter. I did it, I don't know why or how, but this curse is on me. It's my fault."

"But-"

"No, it doesn't matter right now. What I need is your help and for this past month I haven't received anything from you."

"Well, it doesn't seem like it's bothered you very much," Klaus nearly sneered, "You seem quite at home flirting with the little warlock you see everyday."

"I don't think you're in any position to be jealous," Maleny pointed out, "I'm not the one sleeping with witches."

"I am not jealous, I'm merely irritated you're allowing some stranger to know about a curse that concerns only you and I!"

"Then do something about it! Help me!" Maleny exclaimed in pure frustration, "I will not sit around and mope that you've chosen to ignore me for the past month. I need help and I'm gonna get it one way or another," she then sighed, realizing with her rising voice she was garnering the attention of others, "We used to be a good team," she whispered, "Nearly every body of mine worked perfectly with you. Can't we do that again?"

"Nothing is like it used to be," Klaus quietly remarked as he studied her. She may claim (and probably was) to be the Maleny he knew but he didn't know this woman. For the past month he'd purposely avoided her because of what she'd said. None of the women he'd been with in the past had ever said something like that. Could he actually believe and let himself feel like he used to with her?

"I know that," Maleny agreed with a small nod, "But think about it. Why not make this time around different? We can break the curse and then...I don't know, end who ever created it in the first place."

"Are you proposing we kill together?" Klaus asked in a bit of amusement.

"I just said end," Maleny innocently said,"What you take out from that is your business, mister. But we can do that if you want..."

"You'd do it?"

"Yeah...ish..."

Klaus chuckled, "Big difference between those two words, I'm afraid."

"I made you laugh, and not an angry or sarcastic laugh, which means you like me again," Maleny teased and leaned forwards with a proper teasing grin on her face.

"I never hated you, Maleny," Klaus informed her, a bit annoyed she would think that, "You're irritating-"

"Hey," Maleny pointed at him, "I got some words for you too you egotistical hybrid."

"How about I say I'll help you and we don't insult each other for tonight?"

"Deal," Maleny quickly settled on it and even stepped back to hold a hand out. Klaus took her hand and shook it, both smiling at each other with no tension between them for the first time in weeks.

~ 0 ~

Maleny was coming down the stairs holding a glass of bourbon (the one promised to her by Klaus) when she met Hayley halfway.

"Well, someone's had a sudden attitude change," Hayley remarked as the two met halfway up the stairs, "Of course the drinks haven't stopped," she took notice of the glass Maleny held.

Maleny rolled her eyes, "Look  _mum_ , I get it, no more drinks...right after this one. It's a celebration drink," she shrugged and took a big gulp.

"And in honor of what, exactly?" Hayley crossed her arms.

"That I may be close to breaking my curse with some new help," Maleny grinned.

"Really?"

"Mhm, I can't wait!"

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by the fact that a man had been thrown across the courtyard. The two brunettes looked over to see Oliver, one of Hayley's werewolf friends, land on a table full of champagne colors. Diego, the vampire, sped over but was pinned against the wall by Oliver. Out of the no where, Elijah appeared and pulled Oliver off the vampire before placing the werewolf against the table, "This ends NOW," he declared,"I won't ask again."

"Oh, we'll end it all right," another of Hayley's werewolf friends, Jackson, spoke up and made everyone look over to see him pinning Diego to the wall with a stake on his heart.

Hayley had had enough of all the nonsense, "What's stopping you?" she called to them, "Kill him. Go ahead, Elijah. Do it. I mean, it's not like he doesn't deserve to die. I mean, it was Oliver who handed Rebekah over to the witches so they could torture her. But, then again, wasn't it Diego who led a werewolf massacre last month? And the witches cursed the wolves, while the humans stood back and let it all happen. So, when you think about it, everyone here deserves to die."

"Uh...Hayley," Maleny mumbled and put a hand on Hayley's arm.

"Maleny, this is serious," Hayley shushed the woman and continued, missing the odd expression the other brunette had on her face.

"Are you approaching a point, Hayley?" Elijah demanded from her, quite upset she was defending all this.

"My point, Elijah, is this- if we can't all learn to get along, if our families can't create some sort of community, then what's the point?" Hayley raised an eyebrow.

"Hayley..." Maleny said again, her voice sounding slightly more hoarse all of a sudden.

But Hayley was on a roll and so she continued on, "Kill each other and get it all over with. What's it gonna be?"

Maleny deeply, and loudly, gasped, attracting everyone's eyes, "I can't...breath!" she put a hand over her chest and lurched forwards.

"Oh my God, Maleny!" Hayley finally realized how pale her friend was, and clearly hadn't been a minute ago. She tried helping Maleny stand straight but the fact she was fighting for air didn't benefit her at all.

In a flash, both Elijah and Klaus were up at the stairs to help Maleny. Elijah took the glass Maleny still held and sniffed it, making a face immediately, "Sparkling cyanide," he looked out to the guests, "Poison..."

"Who would've poisoned her?" Hayley asked in horror and did the same and looked out to the guests, " _Her_? What the hell is the matter with you people? She's done nothing to you!"

Klaus hadn't wasted time in demanding who was the culprit and instead picked Maleny up and brought her into her room. As soon as he'd laid her down on her bed he bit into his wrist and made her drink her blood, "It's okay, it's okay," he assured her as she took his blood, "The poison will eliminated from your body, I swear."

After a moment, Maleny took a deep breath and tried her best to process what had just happened. One moment she was talking to Hayley and the next...someone had poisoned her?

"Is she alright?" Hayley came into the room, more like waddled with her very pregnant belly, "Elijah's clearing out the party, except for the representatives...what happened?" she asked, still heavily confused.

"Someone poisoned me," Maleny made a face as she felt remnants of blood in her mouth, "Can I please get a drink of water?"

"I-I'll do it," Hayley volunteered and hurried out again.

"You know this could've been your little redhead," Maleny got straight to making a list of possible culprits in her mind.

"Genevieve?" Klaus took a moment to consider the idea.

"We argued earlier," Maleny pointed out, "Had hell of motivation to end me."

"But if some of the ancestors actually like you she wouldn't go against that. She does that she dies," Klaus reminded, "Whoever did this had to have overheard us earlier. Last time I remembered my bourbon wasn't poisonous."

But then that brought the question of whether or not Maleny would have really died. Last time she was 'killed' it had been at the hands of Papa Tunde and she turned out just fine afterwards. Rebekah then snapped her neck and she was also fine. However this time, Maleny seemed like she would actually die if she wasn't given vampire blood. What had changed? Or, what was different this time from the other two previous attempts?

"You know how earlier I said I didn't exactly say we should kill whoever did the curse?" Maleny asked after a moment.

"Yes..." Klaus slowly answered, not sure how this was relevant for the moment.

"Well I'm sure that whoever did this had to do something with the curse and wants to make sure the cycle repeats itself...screw 'end' them, I want a culprit and I want to kill him or her," Maleny gritted her teeth, "Will you help me or not?"

Without a second thought, Klaus nodded, "Yes."

Maleny couldn't help the big smile that broke out on her face, apart from the wave of relief that washed over her. Cautiously, she leaned over and hugged him, assuming he wouldn't openly respond to the gesture. She didn't care though, finally something good had happened in the awful month of loneliness. She just hoped it would be the turning point that would lead her to breaking the curse. However, in the end, she was startled to feel Klaus gripping her for a tight hug. In the past month he had never directed a word to her but he had never left her unattended. Eyes were out in the streets taking care of her while he remained inside. But someone made an attempt to kill her, right in his home, and he would make them pay.

~ 0 ~

Later that night, Elijah walked into Maleny's room holding an inkwell and the peace treaty he'd gotten the leaders of the factions to sign. He stopped at the doorway and looked at Klaus who remained by Maleny's bed, the brunette woman fast asleep. She still had her dress on but was covered up with a blanket. She'd fallen asleep after the incident earlier and was letting the poison fully leave her system.

"Seems to me like the man who would die for Maleny Rowan is still near," Elijah quietly spoke so as to not wake up Maleny.

"Have you seen this?" Klaus ignored the comment and gently raised one of Maleny's arms for Elijah to see.

Elijah came over and saw harsh, deep scratches running down Maleny's arm, "Well, she certainly managed to keep that hidden."

"This was not part of the poisoning attempt meaning somewhere along today's course of events...someone did this to her," Klaus paused, mentally coming up with possible culprits.

"If she hid it, it means she did not wish to talk about it," Elijah pointed out and went to put down his things on a table against the wall, "and it clearly means she is in a lot more trouble than we suspected."

Klaus laid down Maleny's arm, his eyes trailing the injuries one last time before gazing up to Maleny's face. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully, and whether or not Klaus would admit that to anyone else it did relieve him to see her at peace.

"Did you get a confession from any of them?" he eventually asked Elijah after making sure Maleny did not need anything else.

After clearing up the party, Elijah had taken the matter of Maleny's poisoning to the leaders of the faction, knowing one of them had to have known something about it.

"None of them were ever near her," Elijah sighed.

"Doesn't mean they couldn't have done it," Klaus turned to him, "Vampires' compulsion, witches' spells, humans' tricks, werewolves-"

"I don't think it was werewolves," Elijah cut in, "None of them knew Maleny, only Hayley. But I think you should start with Genevieve. Maleny pointed out a disagreement the two had at the beginning of the party. You brought that woman into this place and she nearly killed Maleny."

"We don't know if it was her," Klaus pointed, "But believe me, I will get to the bottom of it," he gritted his teeth.

"I would expect nothing less. But right now I would like for you to sign this," Elijah waved the peace treaty as he walked over to a small table where he set the inkwell down along with the treaty.

"Why? You've already done so on our behalf," Klaus shrugged and spared a glance at the treaty as he joined his brother

"Brother, I am not a fool. It's clear to me you're not as disinterested as you'd like me to believe," Elijah nodded over to Maleny, "If there is to be safety for Hayley, and now Maleny, you need this city to be a peaceful environment. Sign, please. If there is no peace between us, then how can you expect others to follow suit?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and nodded, "Fine, if it will make you happy. But, I assure you, this city's inhabitants will not adhere to this agreement."

"Well, you are welcome to wager against me. You will lose," Elijah gave a small smile and headed for the doors, "I trust you will look after Maleny for tonight?"

Klaus waved him off and missed the smirk of Elijah as he finally left the room. Quietly, Klaus walked over to the window and stared out to the sky where the big moon was coming out from behind clouds. When he made a pact with Jackson to provide moon rings to protect werewolves from their curse, he intended it to be a measure of safety for his unborn child...now he intended to use it to discover who was the culprit who dared to poison Maleny. He would not rest until he had that person in his hands, and when he did...there was to be blood spilled.

Elijah may have been right, he was not as disinterested as he wanted people to believe.


	7. The Brewing of Traitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's somehow a date in the midst of a deadly witchy party.

_Esther Mikaelson ushered in a blonde Maleny into her home and sat down the young blonde down on a chair, "Stay still," Esther warned as she hurried to a table filled with many herbs and ingredients of types._

_"I was not planning on leaving," Maleny assured as she scratched her wrist frantically._

_Once Esther saw her she shouted and scolded, "Maleny, stop scratching! You will only make it worse."_

_"A tree poisoned me, how much worse can it really get?" Maleny challenged unintentionally as she was continued scratching. Her wrist and the area immediately above it was turning red and bumpy with a rash._

_Esther ignored the question as she finished looking through the herbs on the table, "I don't have it," she concluded with a frustrated huff, "I have to go get it from the forest."_

_"That long?" Maleny sighed, "Esther, this is really irritating me. It hurts!"_

_"Perhaps if you had listened to my instructions we would not be in this situation in the first place," Esther wagged a finger at the girl as she went for a small basket just by the door._

_"I listened..." Maleny weakly argued but even she didn't believe it._

_"You used to listen all the time, what happened to you?"_

_"I do not know..." Maleny sheepishly looked down, not that it covered her blush._

_Esther shook her head, knowing very well her children had something to do with the progressive alteration of Maleny's once obedient personality, "I shall be back. In the meantime, stay in here and dab some water over it."_

_"Just hurry, please."_

_Esther opened the door and hurried on out. Maleny sighed and got up from her chair to go for the water. She went around and found a cloth then went straight for the water Esther had for her family across the room. She bent down and dipped the cloth into the water, ignoring how cold it was as best she could. She pulled the cloth out and after removing the excess water gently dabbed it over the growing rash._

_"Cold!" she exclaimed for the first couple of seconds before the temperature settled._

_A couple minutes later, the door re-opened and in came Rebekah and Klaus chattering among each other. Maleny quickly rose to her feet and his her arms behind her back._

_"Mal, what are you doing here?" Rebekah was the first to ask, however Klaus thought of the most important question instead._

_"Why are you hiding your arms from us?"_

_Maleny coughed awkwardly and looked down, "...no reason."_

_Klaus rolled her eyes, Maleny could not lie to save her life. Her innocent face gave her up, "What did you do?" he went up to her and while she did her best to stand against him he easily pulled her arms in front of her._

_"It was all Rebekah's fault!" she quickly accused._

_Rebekah scowled and made her innocence known, "I wasn't even there, how could it have been my fault?"_

_"Because you told me that the red bush was not poisonous and that it in fact gave you a pleasant scent instead."_

_"And you chose to listen to her?" Klaus laughed and ended up being glared at, "I mean...nope, this is sort of your fault too."_

_Rebekah smirked at Maleny with triumph, "You should have paid attention," was all she said before turning and walking out of the place._

_Irritated with him, Maleny snatched her hands from Klaus and returned to the water, "I thought you were supposed to defend me when I was right."_

_"But...you were not exactly right..." Klaus debated if he truly wanted to get into a real argument with her about something so petty. He was always getting himself into trouble but that wasn't really what he wanted to with Maleny. He rolled his eyes and quietly exhaled, "I am sorry, you are definitely right. This was all Rebekah's fault."_

_Maleny stopped with the cloth and looked at him, unimpressed, "You are such a liar. You just don't want me to be upset with you."_

_"That may very well be true," Klaus gave a nonchalant shrug which made her roll her eyes._

_"If you really want me to be happy again make this better," she held out her arm for him._

_Klaus took a look at the arm with a face then decided he would try a different tactic. Maleny yelped as she felt his arms go around her waist, "What are you doing!? Your mother is going to be back-"_

_"Don't talk about my mother, please," Klaus pretended to shiver which made her laugh. He cut off her laughter with a kiss, and a second one, and a third one..._

_"Seriously," Maleny pulled away, partially forgetting what she was arguing for again with the daze, "Esther said she would be back..." but she was promptly kissed again, "...I hate you," she murmured seconds later._

_Klaus pulled away only to say, "I think it's the opposite, love," and smirk._

_Maleny playfully narrowed her eyes, "You and your siblings corrupt me," she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her down to her lips for another kiss._

* * *

Maleny's eyes snapped open and immediately looked around. She was in her bed, still clearly in her dress from last night but with a blanket over her. Slowly, she sat up and thought of everything, from last night to her dream. She touched her messy hair in wild tangles and looked down at her dress.

"Ah, you're awake now," Klaus strolled into the room holding a paint jar in his hand. It was then that Maleny noticed a canvas set across her room by the window.

"You're... _painting_...in  _my_  room?" Maleny blinked with mild surprise, " _Why_  are you in my room again?"

"The correct term was 'good morning'," Klaus pointed at her while setting down his paint jar on a nearby table, "Also, may I suggest a shower? You've got some, uh..." he mimicked the status of her hair.

At that, Maleny reached for a pillow and threw it at him, "Shut up!"

Unfortunately for her, Klaus was quick and caught the pillow, "Funny, don't recall you being so hostile in the mornings. Then again, we were in good moods in the mornings prior-"

He received another pillow that managed to get the side of his face. An irritated Maleny got out of bed and marched up to him, "Shut up! Just shut up, alright? You don't get to 'remind' me of 'our mornings'. What the hell are you doing in my room? And why are you painting in my room?"

"One, because the sunlight is just right," Klaus pointed at the window, "Two, because I wanted to make sure everything was fine with you. Happy?"

Maleny couldn't settle with the idea for some reason, "You just decided to care today?"

"I decided that since last night," Klaus corrected, "Or did you forget that with all the drinks you've had?" but Maleny pointed at him with a face that spelled doom, even for him, "Would you mind explaining to me the origins of your injuries?" Klaus pointed to Maleny's injured arm, making the brunette quickly hide her arm behind her back, "It's too late, love, I've already seen it."

Maleny rolled her eyes, "It was nothing..."

"If it was nothing then you would not have hidden it with makeup. Who did it?"

"It's not important. What  _is_  important, however, is finding out who tried killing me last night so I can kill them. Now, get out," she pointed at the opened doors.

"I'm not finished yet," Klaus frowned and gestured to his painting which wasn't quite at view for Maleny yet.

"I don't care," Maleny waved a hand, "I want to get changed. Finish your stupid painting later. Go," any other person Klaus would've chucked across the room, but he had to admit the attitude suited Maleny quite right. Maleny was growing more irritated with the silent hybrid in front of her, "C'mon, go!" she pointed.

Klaus raised his hands in defeat (for the moment) and left the room. Maleny went after him and shut the door, leaning against it and taking a breath. Her eyes flickered to the unfinished painting ahead and slowly approached it. There was an unfinished figure prominent in the center, the background that of a bright, green forest. She moved away from it and started getting her clothes out while simultaneously pushing away that 'dream' (memory) from her mind.

It just made things awkward.

~ 0 ~

The first thing Maleny saw when she exited her room was Genevieve and Elijah down in the courtyard, the ginger trying to of course get something out of him.

"La Fête des Bénêdictions. Feast of the Blessings. In the past, members of the community offered witches gifts in exchange for blessings. We'd like to use it as a forum for introducing our young Harvest girls to society," the ginger was telling her compelling argument.

Elijah, however, didn't seem so convinced, "So your coven attempted to destroy my family- and you yourself held my siblings in unspeakable torment- and you would like a party for the witches?"

"I made my amends with your brother. Why don't you think it over?" with that, Genevieve turned and left the compound.

"Oh she is up to something," Maleny spoke up and leaned on the rails, "I wouldn't trust her."

"Mal," Elijah turned and looked up, "How are you doing?"

"Ah, post-poisoning isn't that bad," Maleny shrugged and stood straight, her finger tapping on the rails, "Course it does help when you have vampires around to cure you with some blood. Speeds it up."

"No one seems to know how that poison got into your glass," Elijah sighed, "But I am still looking into it, don't worry."

"I already told Klaus who I think it was, but he still seems unbelieving. I'm gonna get to the bottom of it. And then, let there be blood."

"I'm not sure I'm liking that talk," Elijah frowned, that really wasn't like Maleny.

"Elijah, those people are out to kill me. If they succeed then I lose my memories and begin anew all over again, in some new century or whatever," Maleny scowled, "and I will not allow that. I'm as closest as I've ever been and I won't lose that."

That, she swore.

~ 0 ~

Later in the day, Maleny met up with Riley in the streets and quickly conversed over the matters of the previous night. Since he'd left early to tend to the boundary spell of Kieran, he'd missed a couple things Maleny thought he should know about.

"So you have no idea who put the poison in your glass? No leads?" Riley looked at Maleny with concern, "Mal, this is dangerous. You shouldn't be exposing yourself out here like this."

"No stupid poison is gonna lock me up," Maleny waved him off, less than scared,"If anything, it'll get me motivated and moving."

"But Mal-"

Maleny saw he was not going to give up and so changed the topic, "So did you get the boundary spell working with uncle Kieran?"

"Yeah, it's all set. And, I should warn you that his moods will get more and more rowdy. Please be careful," Riley warned.

"And you haven't found anything to help him with the curse?"

"At the moment, no. But hey, I heard Davina got her magic again. Maybe she'll help now too."

"Davina got her magic?" Maleny blinked as a smile spread across her face, "That's great! Oh, I should go see her! Genevieve isn't around there, is she? Really don't feel like seeing her twice in a day, that's two times more than needed."

Riley laughed, "I think she won't be there."

"Good, then I'll go see right now, but first, we have to talk," Maleny stopped and turned to him, "I sort of had a little talk with Elijah and he kind of made me promise that I wouldn't go into the witches' territory until everything was safer."

"He forced you?" Riley scowled, "Mal, that doesn't sound very fair. Did you agree?"

"I know Elijah is just doing it to keep me safe. And since he has a lot on his plate I figured I could do this one thing," Maleny shrugged, really not minding it.

"But he's like imposing on you these rules and-"

"It's not a big deal," Maleny chuckled, "I mean, at first, I was a bit pissed off too but then I realized he was just trying to help. So, the arrangement is I won't go into the witches' territory but you and Davina are free to stop by the compound any time you want."

"Well I guess if I want to keep seeing you then I'll have to abide by them," Riley flashed a smile as he reached for Maleny's hand, something Maleny wasn't quite comfortable with. She didn't want to be rude though so she allowed him the gesture. But truthfully she didn't understand why it was so uncomfortable.

~ 0 ~

"Here you go, oh, and take these," Davina finished handing over the last bunches of roses to Maleny.

They were in the greenhouse of the witch's territory, a place Maleny didn't like visiting so often. She knew Elijah had made a compromise with her but she supposed one little slip wouldn't be so bad. Besides, she had to tell Davina of the new arrangement. As soon as Maleny had walked in, she found the room covered in roses. Davina had apparently conjured them up as a sly way to get back at Monique who'd been rude to her over the last month. But now Davina didn't know what to do with all the roses!

"Davina, I can't carry all this," Maleny had to dump the load of roses on a small round table, "Maybe we'll get a bag or something."

"Sorry, sorry," Davina stopped moving around and plonked down at the centered table, "Okay, so now that we're back in business, the curse..."

"No, Davina," Maleny took the seat across her with a small smile, "You should take it easy, you know. Do small spells, not jump into a century-old curse. I can wait."

Davina smiled, "I've had enough lounging around, I'm ready to get back in action. I'm done letting people push me around, like Monique. If I can solve this curse on my own then the witches will have to respect me."

"Ah, so you're using me," Maleny teased as she rested an elbow on the table and her cheek on her hand, "Well, good, now we're even, cos I'm using you to get my body back."

"And I'll crack the spell, trust me!"

"Riley's been trying that but he's had no success," Maleny sighed and rubbed the side of her head.

Davina gave a brief nod, not too pleased to hear that. She was aware of the new friend Maleny made and to be honest she wasn't on board with it, "Where'd you say he came from?" Davina suddenly questioned her, kind of startling Maleny with the change of topic.

"Why...?"

"Cos, I don't know," Davina looked to the side with a face that told Maleny she indeed knew something.

"Davina, what is it?"

Davina sighed and looked at Maleny, "Well, it's just that...you know my story, I haven't had the best relationship with the witches here. I find it difficult to believe that this guy you met only a month ago is like your confidant."

"Riley's earned my trust," Maleny gave a nonchalant shrug, seeing no reason to doubt Riley, "He's been there for this entire month that I've felt lonely."

Davina made a face, "Are you and him...?" she made a sway of her head to gesture relationship and Maleny quickly shook her head.

"No, absolutely not. We're just friends!"

"Okay, but...if you were I wouldn't be opposed to it," Davina lightly, "It'd be a step up, actually."

"Hey," Maleny feigned offense and made Davina laugh.

"I'm just saying," Davina pretended to dust off her side of the table, preferring to stay quiet about her thoughts of Maleny's previous relationships, "Anyways, I was thinking that maybe an old spell book could help us in this curse."

"You think a book would have the answer?" Maleny raised an eyebrow, "Cos I don't have one, and if I did have a book in the past, I'm sure it's long gone by now."

"Maybe, maybe not," Davina tried to look on the positive side, "Cos you're from the olden world and you were a witch. You said your mother had a spell book that Esther Mikaelson taught you with."

"Yeah, she combined it with her own spells. But that book must be dust by now," Maleny shrugged.

" _No,_ " Davina wagged a finger, "You disappeared from your original home, leaving  _all_  your things behind. Now, if it's true that Klaus was  _so_  in love with you," she rolled her eyes at that idea, "do you really think he would burn all your things?"

Maleny blinked as the idea Davina was getting at ran through her own mind, "Well, I...I suppose not..."

"Exactly," Davina leaned forwards on the table with a smirk, "Meaning that hybrid has to have your spell book hidden somewhere. And we can use him to give it up."

"Well, I don't like the idea of using him," Maleny admitted, shifting under the odd look Davina gave her, "I mean, if he does have it then he would give it back if I just asked."

"Just like that?" Davina scoffed, "Have you met him?"

"As a matter of fact, I have," Maleny nodded with assurance, startling Davina for a moment, "and he would too give it to me if I asked. Do not forget he and I have had several relationships in the past."

"Don't remind me," Davina shook her head, "You can so do much better."

"Davina he's not as bad as you think he is," Maleny confessed, wearing a small smile across her lips, "I've seen many sides of him. There's layers and those layers are the ones you haven't seen."

"Please don't tell me how you've seen them," Davina waved a hand to motion her disgust. She still could not picture someone like Maleny willingly being with someone like Klaus. That was a mistake, period.

Maleny blushed and looked down at the table, "So," she cleared her throat, "I can ask Klaus about my spell book but I doubt he has it. Elijah has been trying to help me so if he had the book he would have handed it over."

"Maybe because he doesn't even know it exists," Davina shrugged. She didn't think Elijah would hide something that important to Maleny, "Or maybe cos he hasn't found the right witch to give it to yet. I mean, a book that powerful and old has to be given to the perfect witch."

Maleny started getting up from her seat, excited and determined to find that book, "Which is exactly why I'm giving it to  _you_ ," she pointed at the teenage girl, "If it still exists, then rest assured you'll have it by tomorrow."

Davina smiled and stood up, "Thanks, Mal. I promise I won't let you down."

"I know you won't. Gotta go, then," Maleny backtracked to the exit, "I gotta get back to the compound and start the search. I'll see you tonight though at your festival, apparently. Bye!" as Maleny went down the corridor a crumpled, balled-up, paper appeared in front of her, dropping to her feet.

She looked around for the possible culprit, but there was no one around. It couldn't have been Davina, the letter appeared far too fast and besides, why wouldn't she just call it out instead of writing a  _letter_? It had to be someone else. And so, Maleny reached down and picked up the crumpled ball and started undoing it. As she did, she could tell the writing was not from anyone she knew...until she saw the signature at the bottom of the page. Her eyes looked up and scanned the immediate area, it was no trick.

~ 0 ~

Genevieve was sitting at an outside table of a coffee shop, patiently waiting. She didn't hide the wide smile on her face when she saw Maleny approaching the table, "Right on time," she remarked politely, though sounded utterly fake.

Maleny was in no mood for any games as she sat down across, "Yeah don't feel so special. I'm only here because you said in your letter there was something you could do for my uncle. Now remind me, _why_  are you suddenly so helpful? Cos last night you nearly killed me."

Genevieve rolled her eyes, her polite smile gone from her face, "As I told Elijah, it wasn't me."

"It has to be you. You had perfect motives to do it."

"While I won't deny that, I am going to argue my defense. It wasn't me. Believe me, if I did want to kill you I wouldn't settle for a meek mortal poison," Genevieve scoffed, sounding indignant of the idea, "I'm a witch, I'd be more creative. Besides, there is one particular ancestor that's keen on you staying alive," Maleny raised a questioning eyebrow, "If I kill you then my ultimate punishment would be to die again. You're not that important."

Maleny had to agree with her there, she would never think Genevieve would put her own life at risk for simple revenge. So if it hadn't been Genevieve...who did?

Genevieve knew she'd managed to convince Maleny with her words. She leaned forwards, "But if you ask me, it's clear someone tried pinning it on me. Or, at least tried making it seem like a human did it."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Look at the facts, humans revenge always involve some kind of useless poisoning and a really smart person would want to throw the blame as far as possible. I'd say you're dealing with a supernatural being. There are three eligible factions here, do your research."

"Well it's complicated because I don't understand why anyone would want to hurt me in the first place," Maleny sighed, forgetting who she was talking to for the moment, "I know only one wolf and about three vampires, all Originals."

"Just because you don't know them doesn't mean they don't know  _you_ ," Genevieve pointed, "According to your history, you've lived as different people, meeting all kinds of people. Simply because you can't remember them doesn't mean they won't remember you. Take me for example," she grinned, "I remember you."

"Excuse me?" Maleny blinked.

"Maya Sterling, I knew her," Genevieve smirked, knowing she'd completely piqued Maleny's interest now, "Not as a friend but simple acquaintances. You were a witch in search of her powers, couldn't remember why you lost them apparently."

"I don't remember that..."

"Surprise, surprise," Genevieve smirked, "And do you know, before I... _died_ ," she gritted her teeth at the memory, "there was a young woman asking for you."

Now  _that_  interested Maleny, "Who?"

"Emily Cordera."

"And who's that?" Maleny awaited for a good explanation that would tell her the importance of that random name.

"A witch, clearly," Genevieve rolled her eyes at Maleny's lack of common sense, "But she was one of those witches that came into the city during that year. She had some family here. She asked me who you were and wanted a locator spell on you."

Maleny blinked, "...and you just  _gave_  it to her!? Without even knowing what she wanted from me!?"

Genevieve didn't seem as troubled as Maleny was by it, she merely shrugged and flashed a smile, "Maya Sterling was with Klaus and well..."

Maleny narrowed her eyes, seeing the jealousy that could have basically caused one of her previous deaths, "I hate you."

"Nothing I didn't know before!"

Maleny rolled her eyes next, "So did this Emily ever get to me? Did she ever talk to me?"

"No, not that I know of. She arrived just before I died and I have the understanding that the city theater was burned only a month later. I don't know if she had enough time to do what ever she wanted to do."

"Or maybe I just don't remember," Maleny whispered, "You were dead and I have amnesia, meaning there's only three other people, no...four, who could tell me about that woman."

"Who?" it was Genevieve's turn to be curious.

"Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and even Marcel," Maleny smiled, "And I'm going to do that right now. Look at you being actually useful," Maleny pointed at the ginger sarcastically, even chuckling for a moment, "But now tell me, why exactly did you call me in? I doubt it was to give me this information. What did you want?"

Genevieve looked around before growing earnest in her proposition, "It's no secret you want to know who cursed you and why, but nothing more than to break the curse itself."

"Yeah, thanks, and I have Riley and Davina helping me," Maleny nodded, finding the review nothing but irrelevant.

"But they can't help you," Genevieve spoke faster as she saw she was losing Maleny's interest, " _I_  can."

" _You_?"

"Yes, me," Genevieve shrugged, "You and me. Because even though we may look young, we've lived far more than they have. You've lived on as different people while I've watched the city over the past century. We've got knowledge that neither Davina nor Riley have."

"So... _you_  want to help me?" Maleny stared at Genevieve with utter confusion, "Nope, sorry, not getting it."

"This may come as a shocker to you, but we have something in common," Genevieve spoke quieter and leaned on the table, "Maleny, you and I have had our lives stolen from us."

"Stolen?" Maleny raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding.

"Yes, stolen," Genevieve nodded, "Rebekah killed me for learning of her trick with Marcel. She stole my life," she whispered and looked down for a moment, "I thought I had a friend, a real friend...but she used me. And when I became a threat, she killed me."

On that part, Maleny could see why Genevieve disliked Rebekah, that had been a cruel trick from the blonde vampire. It was true, Genevieve's life had been stolen from her and that probably could account for some of her craziness. That, however, on no account, meant that she began to like Genevieve.

"And then you, Mal," Genevieve continued.

"Don't call me 'Mal'," Maleny shook her head, no where near being friends with the woman enough to be on nickname basis.

"You were tricked, your powers were taken from you. That's why you can't conjure up your magic, cos most of it was taken. And then came the curse, someone placed the curse on you and stole the days of your life, your memories. Don't you see? We're alike," Genevieve said confidently, "People used us, they  _stole_  from us..."

"I don't know if that's what happened to me," Maleny reminded, unsure if she should just believe what Genevieve did.

"Oh c'mon, what else can it be? What? You just _gave up_  your magic?" Genevieve bitterly laughed, "I refuse to believe you're that stupid."

"Hey," Maleny frowned, "I may not have powers like you do but I can, and will, kick your ass."

"Maleny, I know what it's like to have something stolen from you. I can see it in your eyes," Genevieve pointed, "Side with me and I'll help you regain what is yours. Apart from that, there could be a little antidote for your uncle."

"At the cost of what?" Maleny raised an eyebrow, "Because like I said before, I doubt you just woke up deciding to help good ole Mal. What do you want?"

"Well...to figure out a reversal or the breakage of the curse..." Genevieve started tapping her fingers on the table, "...we'll need something... _extra_  special," she whispered with a smile.

"Like what?"

"I have an understanding that Klaus keeps his mother's spell book in the compound. I've no doubt Esther Mikaelson could have something useful for both of us."

"Okay," Maleny raised a finger to stop the woman, "before I remark on that little plan of yours, what do you hope to gain from getting that book?"

"I have to die soon, and I don't want to leave my coven unprotected," Genevieve calmly said.

"What?" Maleny started laughing, "And you think I'll just hand over one of the most powerful witch's spell book over to you?"

"It doesn't have to be to me, you can hand it to that girl, Davina," Genevieve suggested, "After we're done with it, of course. I think she would make a fine regent for the covens, but she needs to be trained first. Give me the spell book and we'll all come out wining."

"First of all, you're crazy," Maleny pointed, "and second of all, do you think that Klaus would just hand over his mother's spell book to me? Have you no idea who that man is?" she knew she was contradicting herself from earlier but it was best to let Genevieve think there was absolutely no trust between Klaus and herself.

"I'm confident you'd find a way to persuade him," Genevieve smirked as she stood up and pressed a paper to the table, sliding it over to Maleny, "And when you do get it, give me a call."

Maleny watched the ginger woman head off wearing a smirk on her face, clearly thinking she'd won an alliance already. Maleny looked back at the table and picked up the paper Genevieve had left for her. What should she do? She couldn't, and didn't want to, betray Klaus and his family, but she really needed answers and she was sure the ginger could offer something of help. Perhaps...there could be a middle ground...somewhere...?

~ 0 ~

Maleny entered the compound nearly at dawn, there was only about an hour left until the festival began but she was no where in the mood to be celebrating. She'd come from Cami's house and her mood had went even further down after seeing Genevieve. Someone had told Cami of the poison incident and the blonde had gone high with anger. According to Cami, she was always the last one to find out about everything in the city and that she was sick and tired of it. Needless to say, their relation had once again plummeted.

"There you are," Klaus's voice made her look up to find the hybrid standing on the second level, at the rails, "I would've thought you were more than happy to go to that festival, should've been ready hours ago..."

Maleny didn't feel like dealing with his sarcasm and assumptions, "Screw off," she mumbled but knew he heard her perfectly well.

"What is it?" Klaus tried not to sound as irritated as he actually was. It seemed like Maleny was full of mood swings for the day and didn't want to worsen them after they'd finally gotten slightly better.

"My spell book," Maleny decided on that topic to converse with him. She'd had enough time to think about Genevieve's offer, as well as Davina's words, and she knew what she had to do. She walked up the staircase and remained across Klaus, earnestly looking at him, "You have it, I know you do," she said quietly, "Abigail Rowan's spell book is in your possession, isn't it?"

"Where are you getting this from?" Klaus stepped towards her but she instinctively took a step back. Without realizing, the move hurt him. It seemed as if she may actually harbor fear for him.

"Let's skip the 'where I got it from' part and just tell me where is it," Maleny gestured for him to get moving, "I want it. It's rightfully mine and you know it."

"You don't even know if it actually exists-"

"I know perfectly well it does," Maleny spoke slowly as she started walking for him, "You were distraught about my disappearance and so you would've kept all my things to yourself, hidden them, buried them, I don't know, but you have it. Please, I'm asking nicely, give it back."

"And why do you want it?" Klaus knew he'd basically told her she was right but he was not going to hand that powerful book back to her when she had no idea what it could do.

"Because it could help with the curse, don't you see?" Maleny raised an eyebrow, "Plus, it's  _mine_. If you and I are truly set on breaking this curse then you should give me back my mother's book."

"I'm curious, why have you suddenly gained interest in a book you seemed to have forgotten about?" Klaus had to ask.

Maleny had never even questioned about a book and now all of a sudden she claims he has it and demands to have it back? Maleny's eyes drifted to the side as she tried coming up with an answer that wouldn't anger him.

That only served to confirm Klaus's suspicion, she was up to something, "Who wants the book?" he whispered to her, "You...or someone else? Perhaps that Riley fellow?"

"Leave him out of this," Maleny snapped. She knew he was itching to find something wrong about Riley and simply would not give him the satisfaction, "If you must know, Genevieve wants it. In fact, she wanted me to get you to give me Esther's spell book," now that surprised Klaus and left him without words for a moment, "She's promised to help me and whatnot but I know she's lying. She wanted me to...persuade you, to hand over the book. She's up to something and with tonight and the festival, rest assured there'll be some witch or warlock crawling in this house if I don't hand over the book."

"Why are you telling me this?" Klaus raised an eyebrow, finding her words out of place.

"Because I want you to see that if I want something from you, I wouldn't go behind your back...I would  _ask_  you for it," Maleny straightened up, "So please, give me my mother's spell book so that I can give it to Davina who will honestly help me."

Klaus looked around as he considered his next move. Part of him wanted to go and kill Genevieve for her attempt of betrayal, and for using Maleny like that. Still, it didn't mean he couldn't make some sort of retaliation, "You want Abigail's spell book? Fine, but you'll have to do something for me first."

"What do I have to do?" Maleny asked then, settling for what ever gimmick or antic he had up his sleeve.

~ 0 ~

Dressed in a short, silver gown, Maleny walked down the street of the Festival where she could see Davina, Monique and Abigail being carried down the road for the tourists to see, each girl dressed to symbolize an earth element. But for now, Maleny had a request to put into action and so ignored the festival and went straight for Genevieve. The ginger woman stood on the sidewalk watching the parade.

"I couldn't get the book on my own," Maleny began, having come to stand beside her and facing the parade as well, "If Elijah's wasn't in the compound then Klaus is, and vice versa. I can't sneak around in a house of vampires."

Genevieve looked less than impressed, "Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Well, I know for a fact Elijah isn't at the compound right now and I know exactly where Klaus will be, the compound will be empty."

"Then go get it," Genevieve ordered.

Maleny bit her tongue to stop a snap from coming out of her lips. She glanced at the ginger, "I can't," she replied, "I'm on a date."

"Excuse me?"

"You wanted the book, I got the compound empty. All it took was a simple date," Maleny fixed the sleeve of her gown with an innocent smile, "I'll keep Klaus out of your hair for the night.  _Don't_  screw it up," she warned then headed off, ignoring the dirty looks she received from the redhead. As soon as she was out of hearing shot, she pulled her cellphone out of her purse and dialed a number then pressed the phone to her ear, "It's done. I'm sure she'll be sending someone in about five minutes. You've got my book safe, right?"

"You've got my date, right?" came Klaus's impish drenched voice.

Maleny rolled her eyes, "This is such a stupid deal, but what ever it takes to get my spell book. But don't mess this up, Klaus, or I'll kill you. And when you come back, I'll kill you again."

"Come now, Mal, it's like you don't know me at all," Klaus replied, and Maleny knew he was wearing that famous smirk on his face, "Besides, you do forget I can't be killed."

"Then I shall enjoy my attempts," Maleny smirked and hung up, seconds later realizing that had sounded like a flirty move. She shook her head, that couldn't be right. But as she thought about their 'date' and the recent memories of them together in...closer moments, she felt her heart ping in a way it hadn't for a very long time.

~ 0 ~

Maleny walked into the party building around the same time Davina had decided to go in. The two bumped into each other and, of course, began conversing. Maleny mentioned the acquirement of her spell book, which provided for a smug Davina to give an 'I told you so'. Everything was going fine until Davina spotted Elijah making his way over, the teenage girl still not quite on good terms with any of the Mikaelson's.

"Elijah," the girl nearly spat a venom with the name her mouth had uttered. She honestly couldn't figure out why oh why (and a very big  _how_ ) did Maleny decide to fall in love with the most maniacal creature that had ever walked the earth. The entire family was deranged and full of murderers! Maleny did not fit that category at all!

"It's lovely to see you," Elijah kept his moralities in check as was usual, "And under far better circumstances."

"Is it?" Davina raised an eyebrow, "My friend Tim is still dead, and your brother's still breathing."

"Davina," Maleny sighed. She knew she had no right getting upset over a clear fact, but it still bothered her that one of her friends wanted to kill...well, someone she cared for.

At that moment, Genevieve showed up and put an end to Davina's words, "Davina, that's enough. Elijah has been a patron to us this evening. We will show him respect," while Davina didn't respond, she rolled her eyes and decided to leave instead. Genevieve then turned to Elijah with a fake smile ready to go, "Thank you for all of this.

"This isn't for you," Elijah clarified, "You know as well as I that your people would never accept a truce unless we showed them some respect. So be it. Enjoy your party."

Genevieve gave a mere nod and left. Maleny took a breath and moved around, discretely looking for anything wrong. Elijah, meanwhile, had taken to studying her completely, something that Maleny noticed fast, "Well, if you're going to complement you might as well do it," she flashed a smile.

But Elijah was no fool, "You and I both know that you were never the show off," he reminded and stepped closer.

"Times change," offered Maleny, doing her best to remain casual, "Let's not forget I've lived as different women with different personality traits."

"Maleny Rowan you cannot lie to me, what are you up to?"

Maleny tried playing dumb to see if she could get away with it, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Mal, what are you doing?" Elijah asked again, this time however he asked in a brotherly way and not as a troubled patron of the party, "I want to help, remember?"

Maleny smiled and nodded, "Of course I remember. Elijah, there is nothing wrong right now, okay? I'm just...well, on a date," she laughed abruptly. Technically, she wasn't lying, she was just giving a part of the truth.

Elijah seemed a bit surprised at the answer, "With Riley?"

Maleny couldn't decide if the tone of his question had been because he was against that relationship, "If I said yes would that be wrong?" she curiously voiced her wonder.

"No..." Elijah answered but Maleny could see he wasn't being completely honest with her, "You're a free woman to do as you please..."

"But?" Maleny knew the word had been coming. She crossed her arms and waited for the answer.

"I just...don't think you..." Elijah wanted to word his thoughts without causing problems, "...may be thinking correctly..."

"How so?"

"Your mind is fragile right now, and I think you have forgotten certain things - feelings - that are important for you to have before you decide to initiate a relationship with someone."

Maleny let her arms drop to her sides as she processed his words, trying to find the hidden message he was really trying to say, "You don't think Riley's for me either," she realized with a small smile.

Elijah became defensive, thinking she would take offense to it, "I didn't mean to say that-"

"He's not my date, Elijah," Maleny informed, chuckling lightly, "and I don't think he ever will be. You're right, my mind is very fragile - more like frazzled, really - and perhaps there's things that I need to remember. But thanks for telling me all that in your nice, sophisticated way," Elijah looked down, shaking his head with a smile of his own. Maleny stepped forwards and reached for his arm, "I suppose that's what brothers are for."

Elijah looked up, his smile softening, "I'm glad you see it that way."

"Well, it's a bit surprising to acquire an older brother so quickly but I like it, thanks," Maleny honestly said, feeling herself blush for getting so mushy all of a sudden. She supposed it was due to everything she was beginning to remember of the Mikaelsons'. After her mother died they truly had become like a family to her.

~ 0 ~

Maleny was on the phone again when Riley approached her, "Mal, hey?" he smiled at her.

Maleny covered the phone and whispered to him, "Hey, can you give me like one minute?"

"Sure," Riley agreed and stepped back to give her privacy.

Maleny then turned her back and focused on the conversation she had going on, "Is it done?"

" _More than done, it's all taken care off_ ," Klaus assured from the other line, " _It's like you've forgotten who I am!_ "

"Oh no, I remember who you are," Maleny sighed, "And because of that I know your tendency to play with your food."

Klaus had a small laughter, irritating Maleny, " _Rest assured, love, it's all finished. I'm actually almost there at the, uh...party?_ "

Maleny rolled her eyes, "It's a festival and you know it," she scolded him, "Now hurry up with my book!"

" _The book stays with me until I decide if I've received a proper, special date. You have to be nice._ "

"You'll get a dance and you'll like it," Maleny snapped, though it only seemed to amuse Klaus as he laughed, "Hurry up, will you?" were her final words before hanging up. She honestly had no idea what Klaus intended with this little 'date'. He had his redhead, didn't he? And she, well, she didn't have a specific someone...but she could.

"Mal?" Riley broke through her thoughts.

The brunette spun around, "Yeah?" she nearly forgotten Riley still stood near her and felt ashamed for it.

"Something wrong?" Riley moved closer to her, "You were looking a bit upset. Who were you talking to?"

Maleny looked around as the feeling of awkwardness settled on her shoulders, "Uh...well...a date..."

"Oh, you're with someone?" Riley blinked.

"Sort of..."

Maleny made a face and figured she would be causing more awkwardness of she answered the complete truth, "Sort of, it's complicated. It's nothing real - well - not real, real, as in 'real' but..." and she realized she was rambling too much, "...I gotta go, um...see you around?" but she didn't exactly wait for an answer when she'd already run out.

~ 0 ~

After Maleny had given Davina her offering gift, and from nearly having an argument with Genevieve because she'd disobeyed the guards telling her to give her gift to Monique, Maleny retracted to the entrance doors of the room. There, she watched the rest of the offerings and how Genevieve, along with Monique, humiliated Davina with the lack of gifts. She could never side with a woman who found joy in torturing children. Then again, she was siding with vampires who'd done far worse.

"Good evening," came the voice that brought her out of her thoughts.

Maleny flinched in her spot and looked at Klaus who stood beside her, clearly amused by her reaction, "Does it kill you to be normal for once?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Normal is vastly overrated for us, love," Klaus shrugged.

Maleny rolled her eyes and turned to him, "My book, where is it?" she just didn't understand what was the whole point in all this. What ever it is he wanted from Genevieve, he got it, why add this whole, pointless thing?

Klaus turned as well and opened his mouth but out came something completely out of topic, "You look lovely."

For a second, Maleny looked down at herself like she had forgotten what she wore. She had on a silver, metallic dress, in a sheath silhouette, that reached above her knees. It had a high neckline with short sleeves. There was a diamond striped pattern of silver and white, the silver being shiny with its metallic. Her short hair was pulled back by two twists and a clip, the rest of her small curls flowing where ever she went.

"No, hold on," Maleny snapped put of her trance, "You're off topic," but then she felt bad because it appeared Klaus had genuinely meant to complement her, "...but thank you," she added in a hushed whisper, feeling herself flush as she fixed a curl.

Apparently satisfied, Klaus smirked, "Oh, and by the way, I stopped and had an interesting conversation with your little friend..." he swayed his head as he pretended to think, "...Riley?"

"Please tell me he is still alive," Maleny said with an ounce of true fear Klaus had followed his suspicion on the man and done something to Riley.

"Oh, I said  _chat_ ," Klaus pointed out, "But I do have to inform you he seemed a bit upset when I told him of our deal."

Maleny closed her eyes and put a hand on her head, "Oh no, I wanted to  _avoid_  that...kind of why I ran out on him earlier."

"My mistake," was all Klaus could say, but he seemed no where near ashamed of his move. He had actually had a rather fun moment telling the human Maleny was on a date with him. What he would give to see Riley's face again after being told who Maleny's date was.

"No, no!" Maleny couldn't help shout, "I did what you asked for without an argument. You should have the same respect that I did," of course that was before she remembered what she'd done to Genevieve earlier, "Um...I need to ask you something."

Klaus was surprised of the sudden change of tone in Maleny, as well as her change of expressions, "Hold on, I thought you were scolding me and now you have a question?"

Maleny sighed, "This is like a gate openning for you to take and avoid my scoldings. Now, tell me, do you know a woman named Emily Cordera?"

It seemed like Klaus was honestly thinking about it, "No, I don't think so. Why the interest?"

"It's just..." Maleny figured it was best to just come clean completely, "...Genevieve mentioned a woman that was looking for Maya Sterling and her name was Emily Cordera. Genevieve thinks it could be connected somehow."

"Oh Maleny, you would do best not to listen to her," Klaus shrugged, "Genevieve has a tendency to speak more than she should."

"But what if this time it's not just nonsense? What if it's important?"

"Look, I don't know how long you've been alive in this century but people don't always tell the truth-"

"Don't patronize me," Maleny snapped, "I know how the world works. Just tell me, do you or do you not know Emily Cordera?"

"I don't!" Klaus nearly shouted, "And a word of advice, I don't allow  _anyone_  to talk to me like that or else-"

"You'd kill me?" Maleny took it on as if it were a challenge, even taking a step closer to him with a wicked smirk, "Be honest with yourself, Niklaus, could you really kill me now...knowing who I really am?"

"You'll find I can do anything," Klaus took the last step between them, leaning to her ear, "That includes you, darling," his hushed, whispered voice gave Maleny chills she chose to ignore.

"Hm," Maleny's smirk didn't falter, and she was really proud of herself for that one, "If I had money, I'd bet it all on a big fat 'can't' because that's the truth. I'm important."

"Someone's gotten some new confidence tonight," Klaus looked at her in the eyes, slightly beguiled by her scent.

Maleny knew he was momentarily captivated by something and took advantage, "Well, apart from your big mouth," she began fixing his bow-tie, her eyes trained on his, "everything is going according to plan. That means I'll get my book in a couple of hours...because you  _will_  keep your word, right?"

Klaus took her hands off him but kept his own wrapped around them tightly, "For you? Of course," he flashed a smile that made her heart once again ping.

"Good," Maleny bit her lip, feeling her face warm, "I expect nothing less from you."

"If you'll forgive me, I need to do one last thing to keep this plan going," he let go of her hands and started for the central room when Maleny called.

"What  _is_  your plan, Niklaus?" Maleny stopped him with the question. Her smirks, her flirts, her authoritative tone, all gone and exchanged for a soft voice that was originally hers, "What is it that you want?"

"Nothing that will harm your cause, love, don't worry," Klaus spared her a glance over the shoulder.

"But," Maleny once again stopped him with her voice, "I would imagine it's something bad...considering how you're going behind Elijah's back to do it. What are you going to do?"

While Klaus wasn't intending on revealing his plan with Hayley's wolf friends, pack, he did feel some kind of spurring inside him nearly forcing him to tell Maleny at least something that would make her feel better. He turned around and faced her curious face, "I want protection," he settled for that.

"Protection?" Maleny raised an eyebrow while considering how valid that answer was, "For...you? No..." her mind worked to solve the puzzle he'd given in just those three words, "...not protection for you...no, that's never your idea. The only logical answer would be for Hayley, cos she's the mother of your child. You're doing something to protect her," a smile worked its way over her lips, "Look at you...being a father."

Klaus decided not to mention that the protection he sought was also meant to extend to her. Knowing Maleny, she would refuse it and lecture him on how she was grown up and whatnot and was more than capable of taking care of herself. But the sad part was that until she gained access to her powers she was just another human. Sure, she was a human with a surprising inability to die but they didn't know what the limits were. He lost Maleny Rowan once, he would not lose her again.

~ 0 ~

The party had taken a surprising twist after listening to Klaus's basic form of "peace" and while Maleny and Hayley knew that he had other plans, neither spoke up. As much as both knew, everything was being done for a good cause. He had given a pardon to Josh, one of Davina's newfound vampire friend, and a gift of a daylight ring, thus proving to the public his intentions were good.

Now, Maleny had decided it was best to clear things with Riley after what Klaus had told him. It was no simple task but Maleny felt like it was only right after the rude departure she'd given to Riley earlier. However, after searching and searching, she didn't find Riley anymore. She had, instead, found Hayley and Elijah.

Upon seeing her, Hayley noticed a sort of distress Maleny had on her face, "Everything alright?"

"Have either of you seen Riley?" Maleny asked and sighed, once again looking around the room in case he appeared somewhere.

"Yeah, he was talking with some guy," Hayley looked at Elijah who nodded, "and then he left."

"I was going to eavesdrop when Niklaus gave his little speech," Elijah admitted.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be rude," Maleny raised an eyebrow, "Never mind, I need to find him," as she turned around she bumped into Klaus.

"Find who?" the man questioned curiously.

"Riley," Maleny mumbled and moved and round him to leave but stopped when the doors opened and allowed a group of drummers in.

The entire party watched the small show of drumming with amusement, though Genevieve was confused because she knew for a fact she hadn't hired any of those people.

Once the drumming stopped, the leader of the players spoke up, "Happy Fête des Bénédictions. We have a message for all of you from Marcel Gerard."

That left everyone unsettled, especially when the drummers took out razors and sliced open their wrists. The oozing blood attracted the vampires in the party.

"Control yourselves," Elijah stepped forwards, "This is a vulgar trick. We do not violate our agreement."

But the lights went out, creating the perfect setting for vampires to follow their instincts and feed on the drummers and humans. Chaos emerged as people tried escaping the scene and others tried stopping them. In one of those, Maleny felt something sharp near her clavicle, making her scream in utter agony as she felt her skin rip off the moment the cold metal made contact with her. When the lights returned the room was a scene of murder with blood. Of course the main attraction were the words written on the wall in pure blood ' _There will be no peace_ '

Maleny, who was on the floor, called for help as did several other still alive people. Klaus was the first to aid her after finding her, "What the hell was this?" he noticed the knife behind her which had caused her wound. He bent down and picked her up in a bridal style, "This was no vampire move," he concluded only seconds after.

And he was damn sure that this second attempt on her life hadn't been by Marcel either.

~ 0 ~

After everything had been cleared at the party, everyone who needed to be saved was saved, the Mikaelson brothers returned to the compound. Maleny had been the first secured and cured with blood. She'd been brought to the compound where several vampires had been compelled to protect her until someone got home. Of course due to Elijah's treaty, the vampires had been compelled to forget the moment they left the compound.

Maleny was sitting on her bed, against the headboard with her legs up to her chest and her arms draped over her knees. She had changed to pajamas and was wearing a silk sleeping robe over it. The moment she heard footsteps nearing her room she grabbed what ever she could to defend herself, in this case a lamp, and ran towards the door, ready to bash whoever wanted to kill her. In the end, it was nearly Klaus who took the lamp to the head.

"Well, is that my reward for saving you?" he had to laugh of amusement as he pushed the lamp away from his head.

"I...I thought it was someone..." Maleny pointed behind him, "...the vampires you left...I don't...I don't trust them..."

"They were under compulsion," Klaus glanced back at the compound to make sure there were no more vampires lingering about.

"I didn't...I didn't exactly trust them from the start," Maleny confessed while slowly lowering the lamp her hand still clung onto, "I know what I said this morning but...that was before someone tried driving a knife into me. The poisoning was different - it gives you time to heal with blood. But not with a knife. A knife can kill you instantaneously," she swallowed hard, "They were so close to getting me and...and if they get me, it's all over," her voice fell into a whisper, "I wake up God knows how many years from now with no memories of this life. And it starts all over again."

"I swear that won't happen," Klaus took the lamp from her and led her towards her bed. He could hear her heartbeat beating faster than was normal, due to her inability to calm down. It seemed like this time the attempt had really stricken her.

"I don't get it, I just don't," Maleny expressed her confusion while taking a seat back on her bed, "I don't know anyone in this city that would want to harm me.  _Why_  do they want to kill me?"

"So you don't think it was part of Marcel's gimmick," Klaus observed as he set her lamp back on its place beside her bed.

"Of course," Maleny waved that option off without a doubt, "Marcel doesn't care about me, as long as I don't hurt Cami. Besides, it seemed like he had intentions for the vampires, not me...meaning, there's someone brand new in this city that wants me dead."

"From now on, you are not leaving this compound," Klaus announced and ignored the discontent look she gave him, "There is a murderer out there just waiting to kill you, so we're going to try this thing where you  _don't_  expose yourself."

"No, you can't keep me locked up in here," Maleny shot right up to her feet, "And you can't compel me either, I'm on vervain. I do as I please, Klaus, and no one will tell me otherwise. I have to get back out there and-"

"And what? Get killed?" Klaus snapped, his irritation only simmering due to her fragility, "It's like you said, Mal, you get killed it's game over. Who knows what century you'll wake up in. No. Absolutely not, you're not leaving this place and if I have to strap you to a chair to make sure it doesn't happen then so be it."

Maleny groaned and air-strangled him, "You can't keep me locked up! I have things to do, people to see, okay? For starters, I have to go see how Cami's doing with uncle Kieran. I have to get my spell book to Davina and I have to explain to Genevieve why I sided with you. Because I assume she got your little present of a warlock earlier judging by the glares she gave me," she heaved a heavy sigh and rubbed the side of her head, "Plus, I have to go find out about Emily Cordera-"

"To hell with that senseless name!" Klaus shouted and startled her in a flinch, "You're following a fake name, a woman who doesn't even exist-"

" _Might_  not exist," Maleny pointed, making sure to leave that doubt there, "Because you don't know that, none of us do. That's what I have to discover."

"You're not leaving," were Klaus' final words as he headed for the doors. She just really couldn't understand that he was trying to protect her. Staying inside where he could keep an eye on her would diminish any other attempts of murder against her.

"I can't stay in here," Maleny insisted, however this time her voice wasn't covered in anger which is exactly what made Klaus glance at her from the doorway, "The time is running out for my uncle, okay? Cami might be angry with me but we both want him to get better. Please don't keep me here," without a word of response, Klaus reached for the door knob of the room and shut the door with lock, "Klaus!" Maleny shouted and dashed for the door, pounding on it endlessly, "Klaus, open this door!" but her calls were in vain as Klaus walked away from the door.

Seeing he wasn't coming back, Maleny gave up and kicked the door with her foot to get her frustration out. She felt prickly tears develop in her eyes the more she thought about everything that had happened lately. She suddenly felt small shots of pain on the side of her head which made her return to bed the stronger they got. She actually hadn't gotten many of those over the past month. Her memory had been coming in peacefully with some herbs she'd been able to buy from witches shop or even from Davina herself. Maleny supposed the pain was due to the wariness of today and the effects of the herbs expiring from her lack of intake. Perhaps a nap could take care of it. However she knew she wouldn't be able to actually sleep for the entire night.

~ 0 ~

By the time Klaus had returned, Maleny was in her bed, but stirring from what one could assume was a bad dream. He cautiously went to the foot of the bed, setting down an old book, and reached for her ankle to shake her awake, "Mal?" one gentle shake was the only thing it took to make her gasp awake, "Mal?"

The brunette's eyes snapped from side to side as if there were something in the room, "What time is it?" was her first response.

"Past 1 a.m, are you okay?" Klaus eyed her as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm surprised such a stupid question is coming from your mouth," she muttered and finally dropped her hands from her face to see a familiar book not too far from her feet, "My mother's spell book..."

"I would never have burned it," Klaus admitted, still eyeing her for any more terror she had from what ever it was she had dreamed,, "And you'll have to forgive me but Elijah has discovered my little plan behind his back and hid my mother's spell book from me."

"No, this is fine," Maleny slowly reached for the book and took it into her hands. She ran her hand down the worn cover, seeing brief flashes of her mother - the ones she remembered anyways.

As she opened it up, Klaus backtracked to the doorway, "Mal, you're still staying in here," at that, Maleny looked up at him with irritation.

"Klaus, you can't-" but she didn't get to finish that sentence when Klaus reached for something outside the room.

"You can't leave but I thought perhaps family could be of use for you tonight, or as many days as you'd please," Klaus pulled Cami into the room.

"Cami," Maleny breathed and instantly let the spell book drop.

Cami rushed to the side of the bed, her concern etched all over her face, "Are you okay!? Klaus said someone tried killing you - again."

Maleny felt like her bravery had crumbled down the moment she remembered her bad dream, the murder attempt at the party, "Someone tried to kill me..." she broke down, her tears developed in her eyes, "...I don't know why or who but they want me dead and I don't know what to do. I thought I was brave b-but I'm not. I'm cursed and I'm scared."

Cami took her cousin into a hug and as she spoke she looked directly at Klaus to make it clear that they were  _all_  included in this situation, "Well, they're going to have to pay. Who ever it is, they'll pay big for all this. I swear."

Without a second thought, Klaus gave the 'yes' in the form of a nod back. He silently slipped out of the room to leave the two women alone, thinking Maleny would much rather prefer Cami more than anyone else. However, just ten steps away from the door, he heard a call of his name. It was Maleny who sheepishly stood at the doorway, her hands on the fringe and her red-stained eyes fixed on him.

"Is there something else you require?" he asked, genuinely meaning to do anything if she asked.

"Um," Maleny cast a small glance back into the room before taking small steps towards him. She didn't know how to go around it, it was such a simple act and yet the thought of it was making her a nervous wreck.

"Mal?" Klaus asked again.

"Thank you," she abruptly hugged him, leaving him stunned for a couple of seconds before realizing he was meant to hug back, "I know you don't usually do this stuff," Maleny said, keeping her head resting on his shoulder to avoid further awkwardness, "but I wanted to thank you for tonight."

Normally, Klaus was one to take 'thank you's' because he felt he deserved them. This time, he felt like he had failed her. In his amusing game of a 'date' he'd left her unprotected when she needed him most. He could not be cocky and accept Maleny's 'thank you' just like that.

"And please," Maleny finally gathered courage to pull away and look him in the eyes, "don't feel guilty for anything."

Klaus lifted an eyebrow, startled she'd managed to guess his thoughts, "How did you...?"

Maleny flashed a smirk, "Don't forget I lived with you for centuries. I've remembered a lot of things. I know what you tend to do. So please, don't do that with me. I'm okay - in what fits. I'm good. Thank you."

Klaus accepted her words though just for her sake. She seemed so weary after what happened and the only thing he'd actually want from her is the assurance she was going to get some rest, "Please, sleep well. And Cami is welcomed to stay however many days you need her around."

Maleny smiled softly, "Okay, I'll tell her that. And...I'm sorry that I didn't really keep my promise about this date - you didn't even get the dance."

"I liked it," Klaus declared, startling Maleny, "It was unorthodox but then again when has anything about us ever been normal?"

Maleny's eyebrows raised upwards, "Well..."

"Go back to Cami and try to rest," Klaus motioned for her to return to her room, "She's not very angry with you anymore but maybe explaining what's really going on would help."

"You think I should tell her everything?"

Klaus nodded, "Yes, because she's your family, and I know she cares for you very much."

"Okay," Maleny agreed and, a bit reluctant, headed back for her room. After a day like today, she could use some rest as well as a good ole talk with her cousin who sincerely needed to be caught up on the latest, supernatural matters of the city.


	8. An Unblinking Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleny and Cami must say goodbye to their uncle Kieran. Maleny also begins to remember more of her past lives.

"So you're telling me you're actually a witch stuck inside a body that's not yours?" Cami believed she'd gotten nearly everything explained to her over the couple of days she'd stayed with Maleny. Still, one had to be sure - there had been plenty of information to retain.

"Long story short, yeah," Maleny nodded. She sat on her bed, against the headboard, nervously watching her blonde cousin.

Cami had stayed for a couple days at the compound to help Maleny get through her murder attempts as well as to finally listen to the truth. After listening and listening she could finally comprehend all of Maleny's odd background.

"This is something you should mention at firsthand to family," Cami stopped her pacing to face Maleny, "Instead of letting arguments happen."

"I'm sorry," Maleny honestly said, "but at first I wasn't sure."

"That doesn't matter anymore, I guess," Cami took a moment to gather herself and think clearly, "Now we just need to find your original body and break this curse. How long do we have again?"

"I suppose until someone kills me," Maleny shrugged, preferring not to find out, "Or until I age and die."

"Well," Cami sat at the foot of the bed, "this is one hell of an opportunity to fix it. All spells have loopholes and the fact you remembered quicker than the last is a warning you need to get a move on," Cami was convinced the fact Maleny kept her original name in her current body and that she remembered far quicker of her last was some type of loophole the spell gave.

"I only have one real clue right now," Maleny admitted and quickly got Cami to listen, "Genevieve said someone named Emily Cordera was looking for Maya Sterling in 1919. What ever she needed, it's a possibility she got it."

Cami tried to recall the name of 'Maya' because she was sure she'd heard it somewhere in the past.

* * *

_"The woman, Maya, she was no ordinary human…Klaus thought her to be dead," Marcel sighed, speaking to Cami sitting beside hi,, "I regained consciousness and just as I was about to leave…she gasped awake."_

_"She survived being hung like a prop?" Cami blinked with wide eyes, "But…but how…?"_

_"I have no bloody idea," Marcel honestly said, "But we got out and the more I pestered her on how she survived, the more she avoided me. I kept a close eye on her for the next couple days...but then she disappeared."_

_"Just like that?" Cami was now intrigued but even that wouldn't make her disbelieve in her cousin._

_"I don't know…" Marcel replied in a way that let Cami know even he wasn't fully over the mystery._

* * *

Cami's eyes widened, "Oh my God, was Maya this ginger woman Klaus was with in 1919? Here, right? In the Quarter?"

"Yeah, why?" Maleny raised an eyebrow, confused as to how Cami knew all that without having been told.

Cami was reluctant to answer, nervously biting her nail, "Do you know how she died?"

"Klaus said she was killed by his father and set to hung like a play prop in the old theater."

Cami stared at Maleny for a minute in silence, understanding that not even Klaus knew what really happened to Maya. Maleny knew Cami was hiding something and another mystery she would not handle.

"What is it?" she asked the blonde.

"Um...Maya didn't, uh...didn't actually die at the theater," Cami slowly confessed.

Maleny now looked at Cami with narrowed eyes, "How would you know?"

"Because I had a witness tell me," Cami answered nervously, "Marcel."

"What?"

"He once told me that Maya woke up just like he did. The two got out but after a couple of days..Maya disappeared."

Maleny considered the possible idea on the side, "Well...I supposed she could have avoided death like me. But disappeared?" she certainly did not like that last part, "I'd like to know why so I don't repeat the same mistakes."

"Marcel never knew why," Cami promised.

"So...I disappeared again," Maleny realized with a slow breath, "Something happened...but what?"

"Well maybe it does have to do with that woman you told me about. Emily?"

"Definitely," Maleny said without a second doubt, "but how am I going to find out? Klaus already thinks it's not real so he's not going to look in that direction. What am I going to do?"

Cami smirked, "Lucky for you, I'm no Klaus. I think you're right. And, if this Emily married here then it probably means she was buried here too which would mean…?" she waited for Maleny to put the pieces together.

"There has to be a tombstone with her name on it!" Maleny grinned, "Oh, that's good!"

Cami nodded and headed for the doors to peer out, "You know, no one's home and probably won't be for another hour or so. We could easily go and-" suddenly, Maleny's cellphone went off.

"Probably Klaus," Maleny sighed as she reached for her cellphone on the nightstand, "I swear it's like he's psychic knowing I'd try to escape."

Cami rolled her eyes, "You can't listen to him all the time you know."

"It's not him," Maleny was reading off the ID. She took the call and motioned to Cami to wait, "Riley? Listen, I'm so sorry about what happened at the party but-"

"Don't worry about it, Mal, there's more important things," Riley responded with a solemn tone.

"What is it?" Maleny picked up on it fast.

"It's Kieran...and he's not doing so well anymore."

Maleny quickly straightened up, "What's happening? What's-"

"Mal, I'm going to be frank, I don't really see him going past a day anymore…"

Maleny's heart nearly stopped, her eyes landing on Cami, "We'll be right there, hold on," she quickly hung up and jumped from the bed.

Confused, Cami could only watch from the doorway as Maleny scrambled to get her bag, "What's going on? What did Riley want?"

"It's uncle Kieran," Maleny swiped off the cellphone from the bed and stuffed it in her bag, "He's not doing so hot."

"So what is it this time?" Cami blocked Maleny from the doorway, "And you better not lie, Mal. I'm sick of being lied to."

Maleny looked to the side, "...Riley says he won't make it past today," as bad as it was Cami did deserve to know what was really happening.

Cami's eyes widened and instinctively her arms dropped from the doorway, "That bad?"

Maleny sighed and went back for Cami's bag on the bed, "We have to go fast. Klaus is tricky and a liar. If he says he'll be back in three hours, he'll be back in two. We need to go," she returned and yanked Cami out of the room.

~ 0 ~

When the two women arrived at the church attic, they found Riley trying to give Kieran a glass of water. The man was sitting on a chair at the center and rambling on.

"Just drink, please," Riley was trying to say but Kieran was in a fit of delusions.

"No. Uh! I know who you are, you hateful bitch," he shook his head, "Oh, Sean, I tried to help you. I tried to save you, but this city... this city is full of monsters."

"Uh, yeah," Riley sheepishly glanced at Maleny, though seemingly happy she'd arrived, "Mal," he turned around and put the glass down before coming over to greet her.

"Riley, what is it?" Maleny swallowed hard, knowing there wouldn't be good news but she was still clinging to a little bit of hope.

"Like I said, Mal, he's getting worse," Riley sighed.

"But this can't be it," Cami declared and took steps towards Kieran, "it can't be," at the same time, Kieran began having a seizure. Cami dashed to help him but found he was too heavy, "Help me lay him on his side!"

Kieran momentarily calmed and looked at his niece, "Cami."

That sparked enough hope in Cami to believe he was still in there, "Uncle Kieran?"

But the moment didn't last long and he returned to his delusional state, "What do you want from me?" he picked himself up and backed into a corner.

"You saw that, right?" Cami glanced at the others, specifically Maleny, "Mal, you saw it. It was just for a second…"

"I...I think I did," Maleny couldn't be so sure but she wasn't going to lose hope, "How can we get him to do that again?"

"Ladies, I'm not sure it was," Riley slowly told them, seeing a new emotion in Cami's eyes which he could tell wouldn't lead to good things, "Remember, the curse is complex with many layers."

"But if the real personality is still within, no matter how deep, there's a chance to get him back," Maleny breathed, "We just have to think about a way."

"And I think I have the way," Cami announced, her hand reaching into her bag for her cellphone, "But we'll need some help."

~ 0 ~

Whilst Cami waited below the attic for the requirements of her plan to arrive, Maleny and Riley remained by the doorway of the attic. The two hadn't seen nor talked to each other since the day of the witches' festival. Needless to say, things were a bit awkward between them. It didn't help that Kieran had been restrained to a heater across the room.

"How are you feeling?" Riley asked, probably the only question that was safe for them.

"Um," Maleny crossed her arms, taking a breath before completely answering, "I suppose right now I'm a little better. You should have seen me that first night, though - I was a mess."

Riley dimly smiled, "I would have liked to help but before I knew it you were nowhere in sight at the party."

Maleny raised her eyebrows, realizing he was right, "I'm sorry. Klaus has this tendency to speed out of the room. I didn't even realize it, I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's okay. You were safe," Maleny unintentionally flinched when his hand touched her cheek, "That's all that matters."

"Th-thank you," Maleny managed a smile back, "Um," she turned her head to the side, forcing his hand away, "so listen, I don't know exactly what Klaus told you back at the party but whatever he told you I'm sorry."

Riley shrugged, apparently not as conflicted as Maleny thought, "I don't think you should be apologizing to me. He didn't say anything bad. You were on a date, nothing strange about that."

"It wasn't a real date," Maleny found herself saying before she thought.

Riley seemed to take the words in a good way judging by his smile, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it was…" Maleny sighed, wondering if she was doing well in telling him the truth, "It was a deal I made with Klaus to get my mother's spell book back. It was just a silly thing, nothing more."

"Well, that, um...that makes things look a little better," Riley sheepishly stared at her.

Maleny thought it was best for there to be no misunderstandings between them. After all, Riley was doing everything he could to help Kieran. The least Maleny thought she should do was be honest.

"So where have you been all these days?" Riley asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, um," Maleny didn't know how to put 'I've been under house arrest' into words that didn't make it sound as bad as it was, "I've been...home…" that technically was not a lie.

"Home?" Riley already suspected there was more to it than he was being told.

"Yeah," Maleny sheepishly smiled, "Cami stayed with me too, to help me and stuff. And you are very welcomed to come by as well. I need to solve this curse before I'm murdered."

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea…" Riley rubbed his neck, "I get the feeling I'm not very welcomed at that place."

"You are," Maleny assured, "Stop by any time, okay?"

Riley was only able to nod when Cami arrived. Behind her was Josh the vampire, and an older man no one had ever seen before.

"What did you do?" Maleny asked Cami the moment she saw the new arrivals.

"For the record I am totally against this," informed Josh as he led the human man behind.

"Cami, I don't understand what you're trying to do here," Riley frowned, "but it's not going to end well."

Cami ignored the two and turned to Josh and the man, "He's compelled to forget everything after leaving right?" she asked Josh.

"Yeah," sighed Josh.

Cami nodded then spoke to the man, "Dr. Sheski, my uncle needs to be sedated. Something strong."

Sheski took a look at Kieran, "Sedation? He looks like he should be in an ICU," he went to get a better study.

"Um," Maleny scratched her head, "Yeah, he's kind of stuck in here."

Sheski was able to diagnose Kieran rather quickly, "This man is malnourished, severely dehydrated-"

Cami rolled her eyes, "Which is why you're here. But first- Doctor, what do you know about shock therapy?"

Maleny was stunned, "Cami!"

Cami knew what she was thinking and she was right, the method was wrong and dangerous...but it was the only option left.

Sheski seemed to agree with Maleny, "It's incredibly dangerous."

"But, it has been known to help treat cases of extreme psychosis," Cami reminded.

Seeing the doctor a bit hesitant, Josh ordered, "Answer the nice lady."

"We don't fully understand it yet, but, yes, in some patients, using electrical current to induce seizures can subvert a psychotic episode- in effect, rebooting the brain. But, only in the most extreme cases, do we even consider…"

"Cami, we can't," Maleny swallowed hard, "It's dangerous."

"Mal, time is running out. It's this or let the hex take him over," Cami sharply told her.

Maleny silently gave a nod. There was nothing left to do.

~ 0 ~

Kieran had been moved from the heater to the center of the room again, strapped and being prepped for ECT. Out of everyone Riley was the only one still continuously trying to stop it all.

"We're going to kill him," he was telling them, "Mal, you're smart, you have to stop it."

Maleny bit her lip as she looked at her uncle, "I...I think this is the only way."

"There's a special place in hell for your kind," Kieran told Josh as the teenager readied to gag him.

"Not the first time I've heard that one," he honestly said before gagging Kieran's mouth.

"Well, isn't this a gruesome little scene?" a different voice asked from the entrance of the room.

Maleny checked her watch and sighed, "Told you Cami - it's been one two hours and he said three."

Klaus was in no mood for her sarcasm, especially when she'd disobeyed his biggest order, "You were supposed to stay at the compound, Maleny," he strode in.

"And did you really expect me to listen?" Maleny raised an eyebrow, "I'm a little surprised, you're getting rusty."

Klaus harshly took her by the arm and dragged her to the side, leaving a very awkward air among the others, "You're not supposed to leave," Maleny rolled her eyes again.

"What are you doing here? How'd you even know I was here?"

"There wasn't anywhere else you'd be," but Klaus wasn't about to tell her he'd had someone do a locator spell for her - a very reluctant Davina, "We're going home."

"No, we're not," Maleny stepped away before he grabbed her again. She knew in less than a second he could have her out of the church, "We have to help uncle Kieran."

Klaus took a look at the priest and raised an eyebrow, " _That's_  helping?"

"In a sense, yes," Maleny moved back to the others, "Look, Riley says we really don't have much time anymore."

And before he would be attacked Riley quickly defended himself, "But I also said I completely disagree with this," he gestured to the ECT preparement.

"First useful comment you can make," Klaus wasted no time to make a sarcastic remark, "But you realize you are the reason Maleny exposed herself? It will also be the reason of your demise."

"I didn't know she was under lockdown!" Riley exclaimed, huffing at the threat, "Though frankly, I can't see that working either. You can't have her locked up like some prisoner, you know-"

The words evaded Klaus' mind and instead charged for the man but Maleny quickly put herself in front of him, "No!" she pushed back with all her might, though in the back of her mind she also knew it wouldn't matter. No strength would ever outmatch Klaus', "We have to help my uncle!" she reminded him in a loud shout, "Klaus, please!"

Reluctantly, Klaus stopped and looked at Maleny, "This will not help him," he honestly told her.

"But we have to try," she weakly responded with then glanced at Cami, "Let's do it."

Cami had taken liberty of acquiring the ECT handles from the terrified doctor, "Let's," she moved to Kieran.

"We can always search for another way!" Riley insisted, "Spell books or something?"

"There isn't time," Maleny sighed.

"Maleny," Klaus took her arm again, gently making her turn, "your uncle is a good man. He shouldn't suffer."

"He's been suffering for weeks and now he's dying," Maleny took a deep breath, "This might be the only chance he's got. Don't interfere, Klaus," she warned him lastly.

Without hearing anyone else, Cami placed the electrodes against Kieran's temples, successfully shocking him. Kieran's screams were unbearable. One attempt became another, and another that moved the man to the bed for strength reasons. A heart monitor had been required as well. The last attempt knocked him out for a good while and when he woke up the first thing he saw was Cami.

"Cami," he said, sounding in relief. However, the moment lasted seconds before he returned to his agitation, "What the hell did you do to me?"

"But that was him!" Maleny blinked, rushing over to Cami's side, "It was him!"

"We have to do it again," Cami announced, surprising the others she was willing to keep going.

"You cannot be serious," Riley crossed his arms.

"He looks real bad, Cami," Josh agreed as he took a look at Kieran, "I don't think he'll last much longer if we keep it up."

"But that was something coherent. It's working," Cami snapped at both of them, only particularly caring for what her cousin had to say.

"Maybe one more might get him back," Maleny theorized but before she or Cami got a chance to head for the electrodes, Klaus blocked the way. Maleny groaned, "Oh c'mon! We have to try again!"

"Doctor, see to your patient," he ordered the human instead.

"You get away from me!" Kieran began struggling against Sheski.

"Heartbeat is irregular," he concluded and looked at the two women, "You can't keep this up. It'll kill him."

"But just one more," Maleny insisted.

"Mal," called Klaus, making her turn, "we need to have a word in private."

"No, you'll zoom be back to the compound," she stepped back, genuinely afraid he'd take her away.

"I won't," Klaus assured and took her out of the room.

"Then we're wasting time!"

"We really are," Klaus agreed though not in the way Maleny was talking about, "I think you need to prepare yourself. This story does not have a happy ending."

Maleny's eyes watered but her face stayed firm against her real emotions, "I already lost my family, my own body, I can't lose my uncle too."

"At the rate you're going you'll end up pushing him to his own death. Stop while you can and just…"

"What?" Maleny scoffed, "Let it go?" she indignantly asked, "When the hell have you let things go? You are the man that keeps rages for centuries and you're telling me to let this all go!?"

Surprisingly, Klaus remained at ease despite being yelled at, "Moving on, Maleny. That's your only and best option."

"Don't make me surrender," Maleny nearly pleaded, "That's not you - that's  _never_  you. I learned a thing or two from you and I'll put them to action. Just watch me!"

"Maleny!" they heard Cami calling from the inside, sounding terrified.

Maleny dashed back into the room, leaving Klaus no other choice but to do the same. Kieran had lashed out and bitten his own thumb off in an attempt to be free.

"We have to restrain him again, quick!" Riley motioned to the others to grab something for help.

"His wrath burns against you, demon!" Kieran shouted at them all one by one.

"Uncle Kieran, please," Maleny begged for the man to stay still and was about to ask for reinforcements when she saw Klaus attending to a cellphone call whilst actively trying to help. She'd managed to hear him say 'Hayley' giving out the identity of the caller.

"I'm in a bit of a situation here, love," he was in the middle of saying when something changed his entire expressions. It was something dangerous no doubt, "What? Where are you?"

Maleny shook her head and tried getting herself back into the prominent situation (for her anyways), "Josh, get the doctor out of here and make sure he really forgets."

"On it," Josh nodded and hurried the doctor out while the man blabbed on about the authorities and what not.

"Hayley, listen, I assure you, once I am finished here, you will have my undivided attention. In the meantime, please stay out of trouble," and with that, Klaus ended the phone call.

Maleny felt guilt rise within her just thinking that Hayley was in trouble and she needed help...yet Klaus told her to practically wait. Maleny thought his priorities were out of balance and it was all her fault.

~ 0 ~

"Are you sure there's no spell we can use anymore?" Maleny whispered to Riley, more for Kieran's sake since he'd fallen asleep and that alone was rare.

"Nothing but the boundary one," Riley gestured to the doorway, "I'm really sorry, Mal. We've done everything we can."

"But it can't end like this," Cami said from her spot beside the bed, carefully attending to her uncle, "There has to be something. Klaus? You've been alive for some time, you've had to have picked up on something about hexes?"

"If I knew something I would have done it already," Klaus said if it were obvious, "Hexes are different, each has a loophole while others...don't."

"So that's it, then?" Maleny raised an eyebrow, unable to believe the end was coming, "We just...surrender?" she rubbed her face while deeply sighing, "I can't...we can't...we-" the heart monitor began beeping in an alertive way.

"He's in cardiac arrest," Klaus moved over to Cami's side and began rolling up his sleeves, "You might want to look away."

"What are you doing?" Maleny frowned and hurried to the foot of the bed just as he dug his hand into Kieran's chest.

"Massaging his heart. His body is shutting down. Even with my help, he doesn't have much time."

Cami had been staring with a sense of awe - as well as a new spark of hope, "Your blood," she looked up at Klaus, "If you fed him your blood, he'd wake back up, right?"

"As a vampire in transition, yes. As for the hex, perhaps his death will be a mercy."

Cami glanced back at Maleny, wanting to see if they were both thinking of the same thing. Apparently, they were, because Maleny soon declared, "Then do it, Klaus. Just do it. Please."

"Mal-" Klaus reluctantly tried to argue with her.

"This isn't like my dad," she quickly interjected, "These family stories may be just a story in my head but my love for them is not. Please?" Maleny's voice unintentionally broke down.

For a minute, Klaus had to wonder if she'd been peeking into his head due to the way she'd just manipulated him to do something for her without even trying. In the old days a pair of watery, blue eyes and a sad pout got him moving in a second. Although now the eyes were chocolate brown everything still worked the same way. It was astounding to him.

Maleny had always been a mystery herself to him. She could make him nearly do anything she wanted - except to be turned - with so much as a snap of a finger. The story repeated itself throughout the centuries.

So now, the story repeated itself again. Klaus bit into his wrist and gave Kieran blood. After pulling out his hand from the man's chest, it was only a matter of minutes before Kieran died.

~ 0 ~

Nearly an hour had passed after Kieran's death but no one in the room dared speak for that time. It really wasn't until Maleny heard vibrations of a cellphone she knew belonged to Klaus that she broke the silence. She headed for him leaving Cami and Riley for a second.

"Hayley's in trouble, isn't she?" Maleny asked quietly.

"That may be a possibility," Klaus cleared his throat, ignoring his phone.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"You needed help-"

"Let me tell you something," Maleny stepped closer, "You will  _never_  put me before your baby, do you understand? Hayley is in trouble and you should be with her, not me."

"Elijah is with her, I know she's okay," Klaus informed, startled by her bluntness of words.

"That's not my point," Maleny shook her head, "Nothing is more important than your baby and while Hayley is still pregnant she is the top priority," she sighed, "I'm just an asset, nothing more."

Without thinking, Klaus placed a hand over her cheek, her words puncturing something within him and spurring him to make her think differently, "If that was true I would've left hours ago, don't you think?"

Half of a smile made an appearance on Maleny's face, her heart skipping a beat, "But Hayley needs-"

"I let you disappear centuries ago, I'm not letting it happen again," and that Klaus swore, determinant to stop the awful cycle someone put her under.

"Thank you," Maleny honestly said, "but I really do mean my words regarding the baby and Hayley. I would never forgive you if you put me over them, no matter how bad the situation is. So go," however that time she seemed happier which did allow Klaus some consideration about leaving, "I know well enough what happens next with uncle Kieran."

"I'll be back before then," Klaus assured, getting ready to leave.

"Don't know if it'll make any difference, honestly," Maleny sighed and turned to face her uncle across, "He'll never agree to turn."

"Turning him wasn't the goal. It was to give you a chance to say good-bye."

Maleny stiffened though wasn't surprised. She knew very well it would happen, but it didn't mean it hurt any less.

"This time, however, I only ask you don't leave the church," Klaus managed to say in in a kinder tone than previous attempts, "I'm actually leaving you in the care of that guy over there."

Riley made a face and looked at the two, "I heard that."

"Good, then also hear this, if anything happens I'll make you responsible," Klaus warned, and not lightly, "Don't mess up."

"Mal," Riley frowned, waiting for her to make some type of remark on his defense.

However Maleny seemed rather amused, "You didn't have to be rude," she told Klaus, not even scolding.

"Fear gets the point across," was all Klaus had to say before leaving.

Maleny smiled to herself, forgetting about any defenses she was supposed to be making. Later on the remaining three were gathered around Kieran's bed. Eventually, the man woke up, startled by his sudden clearness.

"Cami, Mal, what happened?" he sat upright, trying to think of the past, "The hex... I could feel it, like a living thing inside of me," he looked at his hand where the mark of the hex had been only to find it wasn't there anymore, "It's gone."

Happily, the two women hugged him from either side of the bed.

Kieran then noticed he was short one thumb, "Oh! Oh my god!"

Riley moved over, "Yes, you've had a trying day, Father. Although it appears the hex was broken by your death."

Kieran blinked, "Back up. I died? For how long?"

Maleny shifted her on feet uncomfortably, "A few hours, give or take."

"We're sorry. We just couldn't lose you, not like that," Cami shook her head, "We made Klaus give you his blood."

"I see. So the devil has a deal for me, after all," Kieran looked around, his true emotion unable to be read.

"Uncle Kieran... that hunger you feel, it'll only grow stronger," Maleny dreaded to explain.

"I know how it works."

"Then you will soon know if you do not feed, you will die," Riley slowly said, "There is always a choice."

"I know if that's the choice that I have to make, I'm dead already," Kieran declared, "Please leave me with my nieces. I'd like a private moment to talk with them."

Maleny glanced at Riley then walked over, "Thank you for everything. We can take it from here."

"I don't know…" Riley nervously admitted, "You heard Klaus. I like being alive, it don't know about you."

Maleny laughed, "I know how to control Klaus, believe me. You can go."

Seeing no way to convince her otherwise, Riley left. Maleny returned to her cousin and uncle, unsure of how they would be able to go on after what would happen to soon.

~ 0 ~

"So, you see, I'm not really your niece. I'm more of a centuries-old witch trapped in a different body," Maleny finished telling her life story in an incredible ten minutes.

Kieran was left blinking rapidly, wearing a shocked face that in any other occasion would have made Maleny laugh, "Witches are a pain," he declared, "Besides you of course."

Maleny allowed herself a small chuckle, "Thanks. I thought you should know the truth, after everything you know."

"I'm glad you did, because now I know I can count on someone to keep Cami safe."

"Definitely," Maleny nodded fast, "The memories might be false but my love for my cousins is real."

"Maleny, with what you told me I want you to find a very important key for me, okay?"

Maleny sensed this was a bit more than just a key, "Un, okay. But why didn't you ask Cami since you sent her downstairs?"

"I was, but...you're more adequate now. It's a very important key, part of the family legacy, and it needs to be in your hands, no one else's."

"Uncle Kieran, what's the key for?" Maleny sternly asked.

"For your kind, I suppose," was all he intended to say, "It should be in one of the drawers downstairs. Find it and keep it hidden."

Cami came in after a couple minutes, "Everything is where you said it would be," she tried to sound cheerful.

"Then everything is in place," Kieran concluded and gathered the two women, "Listen. I don't know how bad this is gonna get, and I don't want either of you to see it. So, in a moment, I'm gonna let go, and you're gonna turn around, and you're gonna both walk out of here without looking back. Okay, kiddos? Promise me. Without looking back."

Both nodding, Maleny and Cami walked out, holding in their tears for the moment.

As soon as they got downstairs, Maleny rushed into the small office by the altar. She wanted to find that key before Cami had the chance to spot it. If she were to share with Cami Maleny wanted to know exactly what the key was for. Eventually, Maleny found the key buried under a couple files in the bottom drawer. She stuffed it into her jeans pocket and fixed everything as Cami had left it. As far as Cami knew Maleny was only looking for her purse she'd misplaced over the day.

"Hey," she walked over to the blonde by the altar, unsure of how to even talk at the moment.

"Hey," Cami mumbled, feeling the same exact way as Maleny.

They heard footsteps coming towards them and found Kieran just at the doorway leading to the attic. The first thing Cami thought was, "Have you changed your mind?"

It was Maleny who noticed a sinister aura in Kieran first, "Uncle Kieran…" something was not right.

The man pulled out a knife from behind and sliced one of Cami's arm.

Something was definitely not right.

"Ah!" Cami stumbled back but quickly thought to run with Maleny.

"What's the matter with you!?" Maleny was being pulled by Cami but the brunette kept forcing a stop every second or so down the aisle, "It's the hex, isn't it? Death wasn't enough!"

"Time to be sacrificed again," Kieran threatened with the knife.

"Sacrificed?" Maleny was left dumbfounded momentarily.

"C'MON!" Cami shouted and finally yanked Maleny with full force down the aisle.

"But what did he mean 'sacrificed'?" Maleny was trying to think when she looked back at her chasing uncle, "What did you mean!?"

"It's not the time, Mal!" Cami scolded as they rushed up the stairs to the balcony.

Now as a full vampire, Kieran easily caught them upstairs.

Cami turned to the balcony and looked below, "Mal, that memory where you and I climbed a tree as kids...that was false wasn't it?"

Maleny saw where Cami was going with the question and sighed, "I assume so."

"Well then," Cami took Maleny's hand, "Here's to our first, real memory together."

And before Kieran could catch either woman, they leaped off the balcony. They each fell on the ground with harsh injuries but not enough to stop them. As Kieran followed down, they took refuge in between the pews.

"Don't fight it, girls," Kieran stalked after them, "In death, we are whole again."

"I disagree!" Maleny hopped to one bench behind, pulling Cami with her. While it broke her heart to think about it, Maleny began searching for something wooden to...end Kieran. But the benches were too strong for her break down.

"Maleny!" Cami shouted just as Kieran grabbed her arm.

Maleny looked back, terrified beyond belief, "No!"

However, out of the nowhere, Klaus appeared and took Kieran away from the women, "You deserved far better than this," with a makeshift stake he dug it into Kieran's heart, effectively killing him.

Maleny rushed to Cami, and although they were battered and bruised they were both alright. They slowly made their way towards Klaus.

"You knew this would happen?" Maleny asked Klaus as they gathered together. The way he had zoomed into the room like he knew there was trouble left nothing else to say.

"I'm sorry, Mal," he looked around the room and immediately remembered the person he left in charge around the place, "Where the hell is the witch I left in charge here?"

"Don't blame Riley, I told him to go," Maleny quickly said, "Can we just...can we go home please?"

Klaus had much more to say about the stupid witch but he took in Maleny's appearance and agreed it was better to get her home.

~ 0 ~

Maleny stepped out of the guest room that had been given to Cami during her stay in the compound. Klaus was waiting for her just outside. She quietly closed the door and turned to him, wearily smiling, "Well, she's asleep. That's good."

"You need to do the same," Klaus motioned for to start walking.

"I don't really know how I'll manage to do that," Maleny sighed, "It hasn't been an easy thing to do lately with everything that's happened."

"Well I could always knock you out with a little ability vampires have..."

"Don't you dare," Maleny shot him a playful look, "I'd rather not sleep."

They stopped in front of her bedroom door, "And I'd rather you did so I would do anything despite your wishes."

"One of these days you'll learn I do as I please and no one will make me do otherwise."

Klaus smirked at her, "You clearly have not remember everything about us."

"Oh," Maleny put a hand on her hip, "So our relationships in the past only worked because I did what you said? You lucked out then because it's the modern world now," Klaus quietly chuckled, making the brunette smile herself.

However, it didn't last long as she felt a light pain on the side of her head...

* * *

_A dark-haired woman laughed as she turned to lie flat on her back on a bed, "I thought you said you had work to do today," she reached for berries on bowl sitting on the nightstand._

_"I changed my mind, am I not allowed?" Klaus cast her a smirk as he locked the door to their bedroom. He shook off his coat and let it drop to the floor._

_"Not when your brother comes looking for you," the woman chewed on a berry as she sat up._

_"He will not," Klaus assured and made his way to the bed, "The day is all ours, Victoria," he'd crawled up to her, his hand trailing down her cheek, "and what we choose to do throughout it is completely up to us."_

_"Well, what if I had plans of my own?" Victoria impishly smiled as she dropped a berry into her mouth, "Do not forget my family still thinks I am in this town for business with our cousins. I have to show my face a couple times in the town or people will begin to talk."_

_The matter didn't seem to concern Klaus in the least as he began to kiss her, "Show your face tomorrow; it's not happening today," he murmured and pulled her down so that she was underneath him._

_"So that's just how it is going to be, then?" Victoria managed to pull away for a moment, struggling not to laugh again, "I'm supposed to listen to you like that?"_

_Klaus pushed some hair from her face, "I can promise you I would make it worthwhile..."_

_Victoria draped her arms around his neck, "Well I do recognize you have definitely lived up to your word in past times."_

_"You'll see this won't be the exception," promised Klaus with one of his usual smirks. He leaned down to continue their kissing, listening to her giggles as he left a trail down her neck._

* * *

In the present time, Maleny snapped out of her trance and immediately felt her face burn with a blush. Klaus had been looking at her for a good minute while she'd stared into space. He had assumed she was remembering something else and didn't want to interrupt until it looked like it was over.

"Did you see something?" he asked after she began shifting.

Maleny felt awkward now under his look and turned to her bedroom, opening its door, "Nope, nothing," she said and hurried on in.

"Mal-"

She turned to face him and felt like it was a grand mistake as she felt her blush only intensify, "I have to sleep. Goodnight."

Klaus frowned, "Maleny, what-"

"Goodnight," she reiterated and shut the door on him, locking it and turning to lean back on it, "Ooh I hope that doesn't happen again," she whispered to herself, shutting her eyes.

Outside, Klaus was still staring at the door, irritated with Maleny's behavior. He was pretty sure he'd done nothing wrong this time. He'd been with her nearly all day and saved her from dying. This was what he got in return?


	9. Spirits of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleny's past comes back in the form of angry women whose pain will feel quite real.

_A tall, curly-haired brunette strode down the hallway of an elegant two-story house. Her emerald green dress swayed with the small winds the open windows allowed in. Being night, few guests lingered outside their rooms bidding each other good night._

_"Evening, Miss Alarcon," a blonde woman greeted._

_"Evening," the brunette politely greeted back as she passed by._

_"Valerie!" another woman, a ginger, called from the junction of hallways. She motioned to 'Valerie' with a hand to hurry and get closer._

_Valerie looked around and finally came over to her friend, "What is it, Lola?"_

_Lola deviously nodded for Valerie to head down the hallway, "I'm a messenger, apparently. You are being waited on."_

_Valerie had a pretty good idea of just who was waiting for her, "If my father asks, I have already bid goodnight."_

_Lola chuckled, "Yes, yes, go on," she pushed Valerie off._

_Valerie tried to keep her walking pace normal but the excitement was making it completely difficult. She made a turn for the hallway leading to her room when she felt someone yank her back and up against a wall._

_"Do you ever greet like a normal person?" asked Valerie, her position apparently not as surprising as it would've been to anyone else._

_"I thought you realized by now that I am no normal person," Klaus countered with one of his devious smiles Valerie grew to be fond of._

_"Well, you said it, **I**  know about that but no one else here does," Valerie tapped her fingers along his arm, "You have to be careful there. One of these days you'll be caught."_

_"I've had enough experience to be sneaky," Klaus assured and peered to the next hallway, "Which is why you're friend, Lola, does not remember telling you to come here."_

_"You compelled her you sneak," Valerie pretended to be mad about it, but her laughter ruined it completely, "I'll have to punish you for that."_

_"Your methods are not the best, love," Klaus smirked, inching closer to her, "But you are more than welcomed to try."_

_"I take that as a challenge and you know me, I love a good challenge," Valerie smirked right back, her hands moving up to his face._

_Without further words, the two kissed passionately. In a second they were no more in the hallway but in a room, attempting to 'punish' each other with trailing hands and lips._

* * *

Maleny woke up with a gasp and sat upright, her eyes blinking rapidly while her mind caught up with the rest of herself. Once she was back in order, she leaned on the headboard behind her, heavily sighing. Her face warmed up in mere seconds as the memory flashed through her mind again.

"Stop it," she ordered herself, "Just stop it! Stop it!" she rubbed the sides of her head frantically, "Stop it!"

~ 0 ~

The next day Rousseau's was the host place for Kieran's Irish sale wake, honoring him of course. While everyone was having what seemed to be like fun, Cami was not. She sat at the bar, waiting for Maleny to accompany her. Apparently the brunette was running late which made Cami suspicious due to the fact Klaus, Elijah and Hayley were already at the place. An hour had passed before Cami decided to go up to the group and ask about her cousin's whereabouts.

"We thought she was already here," Elijah confessed, slightly embarrassed none of them had noticed the missing woman.

"I haven't seen her either," Hayley shook her head.

"Okay," Cami turned on Klaus, "that leaves you. Where's Mal?"

Klaus waved the blonde off with the bottle of scotch he held in a hand, "How should I know? She practically ignored me this morning, much like the previous day and the night before. You know, I always thought it was a common courtesy to acknowledge the person that saved you."

Cami tried not to be as sour as she wanted to be for the sake of her uncle's passing, "Give her credit, Klaus, she just lost her uncle. Not everyone is happy to see a family member dead."

"Hey," Hayley cut in, making them both look at her, "She's here," she nodded at the entrance where Maleny had just entered in...with Riley right beside her.

That only irritated Klaus more and confused Cami.

"Ah, see," the hybrid began, "She's choosing to spend time with the stranger. The very person who was supposed to care for her while your uncle was transitioning."

Cami looked at Elijah and Hayley, all agreeing it was pure jealousy Klaus was speaking with. Cami decided to leave things as they were and promptly left the table to greet her cousin.

"Hey you two," she clapped each on the shoulder, "Where have you been?" she looked at Maleny in concern.

Maleny sighed, "Sorry, I had a rough night and yesterday I was busy taking care of uncle Kieran's funeral preparations and…sorry..."

"She called me to give her some cheering up," Riley added afterwards, "I'm no psychologist but I have my ways," he leaned to Cami and whispered, "Ice cream," both chuckled lightly.

Cami sobered up rather fast and moved closer to Maleny's stool, "Are you okay?"

Maleny looked at Cami with a face, "Our uncle just died and you're really asking that?"

"I meant is everything okay with…?" Cami nodded to the Mikaelsons' across the room.

Maleny cast one quick glance before shaking her head, coughing awkwardly as she tried her best to keep any blushes away, "Don't know what you mean."

"Yeah, she's not a good liar," Riley stood up from his stool, "I've been trying to get her to talk for hours and I've got nothing."

"Let me try then," Cami said and got a nod in agreement. Riley quietly went off and left Cami a spot beside Maleny.

"You're not getting anything out of me, Cami," Maleny announced just as she received a drink from a bartender.

Cami studied Maleny's movements carefully and in no time came to the conclusion that what ever bothered Maleny it wasn't their uncle's death. She had to admit, reluctantly, that Maleny had been strange and it was not from the Kieran's death. All day yesterday Maleny had preferred solidarity for some reason, and though her claim of taking care of preparations for a funeral were true, it still didn't explain her sudden distancing from Klaus which had started literally out of the no where.

"So, what supernatural problem do you have that's new?" Cami raised an eyebrow, lowering her voice, "And don't try to lie to me because we all know how that worked out last time you kept the curse from me."

Maleny swayed her head debating how she should go through it, it was no easy topic to discuss, "You're not…"

"Maleny," Cami sharply said.

Maleny turned her stool to face the blonde, "I really can't say anything…" her eyes wandered to the side. Klaus was heavily drinking and she really hoped it wasn't because of her. Then again she shouldn't feel so important around him. Being saved by him didn't mean anything. She was just a potential asset, one that needed to be solved in order to be used.

Cami followed Maleny's gaze and felt pretty dumb for not figuring it out earlier, "Right, boy problems."

Maleny shifted on her stool, "Don't call them that. Just don't mention it at all around here where vampires could eavesdrop at any moment."

Cami could understand that. The place was filled with vampires and humans - even Marcel had been allowed back in the quarter for a day since he had been so close to Kieran. Clearly Maleny was having troubles that included Klaus and the last thing she wanted was for the very man to hear them.

Thankfully, a distraction came up when Marcel decided to give a speech. He stood near the casket of Kieran holding a drink in hand, "I know I haven't been around these parts lately. It's a testament to Father Kieran that we could come together and share a drink, and a story or two. Kieran rolled into town on a rusty old cruiser after his daddy died twenty-five years ago. And dammit, that guy could party! That was, of course, before he took his vows. But, even then, he was committed to the Quarter. He knew that this town needed him. And, we still do. To Father K!"

Like him, the rest of the guests raised their drinks, "To Father K."

Overwhelmed, Cami rushed off to the backroom. Maleny quickly left her drink and ran after her. However, upon arriving they both found Francesca there as well, drinking to herself.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Maleny wasted no time in asking.

"I don't understand, who is she?" Cami looked at Maleny in confusion.

"The person in charge of the human faction," Maleny crossed her arms, glaring at Francesca, "A place that does not correspond to her."

Francesca maintained that common fake smile, "Well, I was elected, fair and square."

"Right," Maleny nodded sarcastically, "and I can fly. Let's be honest here, you're not here for my uncle. What do you want?"

"I like getting to the point as well, Miss Woods," Francesca stepped forwards, "I need Kieran's key, the one he always wore."

Maleny blinked, stunned, "Excuse me?" she would've thought no one else knew about the key.

"Well, the key is part of the faction, a place I hold-"

"Not for long," warned Maleny, "Don't forget you're only there until one of us," she pointed between herself and Cami, "can take the place. And as for the key, neither of us have it. You do remember our uncle was hexed which sort of messed with his mind. We don't know where a lot of his things are now. So, you can go," Maleny stepped to the side and motioned for Francesca to get moving.

Maleny was genuinely surprised Francesca could keep up that nonchalant smile and it made her wonder what else the woman could uphold. As soon as Francesca was gone, Cami turned Maleny around, suspiciously looking at her, "What key is she talking about? And who the hell is she?"

Maleny sighed, rubbing her face in an attempt to gather seconds and think of something to say, "Well, for starters, she's the leader of the human faction until one of us can take the place."

"When did this happen?" Cami blinked, feeling once again left out of important issues like those.

"I don't know, weeks ago? I really don't keep up myself. I found out by her as well when Elijah had that party for the factions," Maleny sighed, "But he said that once I broke the curse I could take her place."

"What about me?"

"Do you really want the position?" Maleny honestly asked, "I know it's not my place since I'm not related but do you think you can handle it?"

Cami shifted, unable to answer at the moment. She wanted to be involved in matters like these but at the same time she thought the best thing was to stay away from it all. She was only a human, what could she really do?

"You don't have to answer right now, Cami," Maleny assured, sensing Cami's indecision, "Elijah is keeping a close eye on her in the meantime."

"So what about that key she was talking about? Do you know where it is?"

Maleny really did not want to lie anymore to Cami. She was tired of having arguments with her and just wanted to live peacefully even if it wouldn't last for long. But she did make a promise to Kieran not to tell Cami about it. She decided that she would go figure out what the key opened up and if it was too dangerous she would keep Cami in the dark. It seemed like the only thing to do.

"...no, I don't," she finally answered Cami, "Guess he forgot to mention it or something..."

~ 0 ~

After some time, Maleny walked out of the backroom of the restaurant. Cami was already back in the main room and even chatting with Marcel. Maleny hurried to the bar for a much needed drink. However, midway through, she saw Genevieve walk into the place and immediately capturing the attention of the Mikaelsons' at their table, also including Hayley. In one of those, Klaus even gave a small wave to the ginger at the doorway. Unaware, Maleny huffed angrily but her mind decided to remind her once more...

* * *

_The scene was a lovely, 18th century small town with bustling horse carriages passing by. In a small tea shop with tables outside were many refined customers happily conversing amongst each other at their respective tables. However, there was one table of two women where it seemed to be going wrong._

_"Cordelia?" a middle-aged brunette woman insisted for her daughter's attention, "Cordelia!?" she finally shook the young woman beside her until the woman snapped out of whatever trance she was in._

_Cordelia, a petite blonde, turned her head to her mother, startled by her mother's infuriated expressions, "Mother? Have I done something?"_

_"I have been trying to get your attention for a good five minutes while you stare into nothing," her mother yanked Cordelia's arm harshly as a punishment._

_"Ow!" Cordelia rubbed her arm and scooted on her chair away from her mother, "I'm sorry, mother. It won't happen again."_

_"Honestly," her mother stood up, "your attention is awful."_

_"Mother," Cordelia flushed with embarrassment as the eyes of the customers starting gazing upon them._

_"Don't 'mother' me," snapped the brunette, "you have thinned my patience, Cordelia! What is to become of you if you cannot handle a minimal conversation with your own mother!?" but she didn't give Cordelia a chance for a defense, "I am weary. I need a distraction," she nodded to a small dress shop across them, "Stay here until I return."_

_"But mother," Cordelia called as her mother stormed off in senseless anger. Cordelia sighed and shifted on her seat, apologetically smiling at the other customers. She picked up her cup of tea and took a small sip in hopes of making everything return to normal. As her eyes gazed from one customer to another, she happened to notice a man across her own table staring at her. Slowly, she lowered her cup and had a better look._

_He was handsome. Very._

_The man sent a small wave at her along with a devious smile. Feeling herself blush, Cordelia smiled a little before looking down and pretended to fix something on her lap. Once she felt like she could handle another look, Cordelia returned her gaze up only to find the man was walking towards her._

_"Afternoon," the man stopped beside her table._

_"Afternoon," Cordelia gave a small, polite nod in return. She felt entranced by the man's piercing blue eyes staring at her so intensely, "I, um, I hope you are not upset with the spectacle my mother and I just gave. I give my sincerest apologies if we have interrupted your meal."_

_The man lightly chuckled, apparently not as upset as Cordelia thought, "I know what it is like to have a mother that...is difficult to handle."_

_"You do?"_

_"Oh yes," the man nodded, "That is why she is no longer with me or my family."_

_"You are new in this town," Cordelia realized after a long study of appearance, "My family knows just about everyone here but...I don't think I've ever met you before."_

_"My siblings and I just moved here a couple days ago and we are just settling down."_

_"Oh, well, welcome," Cordelia smiled, "I am sure you will like this town."_

_"Oh I already do," the man admitted and reached for Cordelia's hand, startling her with the unannounced action, "I am Klaus Mikaelson, pleasure to meet you," Cordelia blushed as her hand was given a gentle kiss, "Will I have the honor of knowing your name?"_

_Cordelia bit her lip to avoid a shaky, nervous laugh from escaping her lips, "Cordelia de La Flor."_

* * *

Maleny snapped out of her memory and inhaled deeply. She spared Klaus one more look to see if he'd caught her - thankfully not - and hurried to the bar again. She had to figure a way to push those memories away for a while.

~ 0 ~

A rather reluctant Genevieve made an entrance at the compound after being sought out - or nearly attacked - at the Voodoo shop earlier in the day by the two Mikaelson brothers. Elijah was waiting for her at the rails since he smelt her presence from his own room, "And so?" he asked the ginger.

Genevieve stopped at the center, clearing her throat, "The dreams about your father have nothing to do with any of the witches nor your other enemies. It seems the purgatory in which all supernatural creatures are sent to is being disintegrated. The spirits are not interested in leaving calmly."

Elijah looked at Klaus who was coming out from a downstairs room, heading directly towards Genevieve, though having heard Genevieve's explanation perfectly, "She's telling the truth - apparently," the hybrid agreed, "I made a call to a reluctant Bennett who told me the exact thing."

Genevieve sighed, "So, am I in the clear, Elijah? Or is there a new conspiracy you two would like to threaten me over?" she hadn't been pleased to be accused of causing the two brothers radical dreams of their father. Still, it had given her a chance to start getting closer to them.

Elijah studied his hands to show his disinterest of the woman, "Nothing springs to mind at this precise moment…"

Genevieve rolled her eyes, having to swallow down her snap, "Oh, gee, thanks. I have to get back to the girls," but before leaving she made one last petition to Klaus, "Perhaps tomorrow, after the funeral, you and I could spend some time together. Alone?"

"I suppose we'll have to see," Klaus shared a smile with her.

Genevieve sighed in annoyance and turned to leave, coming to find Maleny entering the place. The brunette contained her irritation and instead muttered, "Well you two don't waste time," she told the two.

"I was just leaving," Genevieve announced and continued walking off.

"Oh no, please," Maleny called after her but received no response, "don't mind me," she then directed a look at Klaus, "I was only coming in for some things Cami and I need for tonight. You do remember, right? My uncle died?"

"Now you remember I exist?" Klaus snapped, startling Maleny, "Because for the past day you've not made one single action that would make me think you know I'm still alive."

"What are you talking about?" Maleny frowned, "Of course I know you 'exist'. With the broodiness you carry around how can I not know you exist?"

"My apologies," Klaus sarcastically responded, "Perhaps I'll try to be more like that Riley fellow, hm? He sure seems to get your attention."

"Is that what you think this is about?" Maleny raised an eyebrow, "Riley?"

"Usually it's I who makes some sort of mistake but this time it is all on you, Maleny," Klaus full blown accused the brunette, "I spend an entire day with you trying to help your uncle live and when he attacked you I saved you. I asked nothing in return and yet that very night you decided to start ignoring me."

Maleny blinked, "I-I didn't ignore you…" but as her mind thought a little more she could see how it would seem like she did ignore him.

"Save your excuses, I don't need them," Klaus muttered and walked past her instead.

Maleny turned around, feeling guilty for what she'd caused...because it  _was_  her fault. Elijah, who had remained up above and listened to the entire conversation gave a deep, loud sigh as he went for the stairs.

Maleny crossed her arms and frowned, "Elijah, do something," she told him, knowing she sounded like a child at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Mal, but it does seem like Niklaus is right this time," Elijah met her halfway, "Is there something bothering you? Perhaps something he did?"

"No, no," Maleny shook her head, "He's done nothing wrong. This is all me, I swear."

"Then you may want to tell him that. Over the course of these weeks my brother has...become more attached to you," Elijah was careful to choose his words, "More than an 'asset' you have turned into hope. Every action you choose regarding him has a special effect."

"Well I'm sorry but this is all too much for me, you know!" Maleny exclaimed, unused to feeling like the bad guy in the stories, "I'm sorry I've caused such turmoil here and with Klaus. Believe me, that was not my intention. But how do you think I feel? I'm the one that's jumped body to body and lost memories. I'm the one that's cursed."

"It cannot be easy, I'm sure, but...like you said,  _you_  are the one that jumps from body to body. But, Niklaus is the one that lost you every time," Elijah knew those words were bound to make her think more, perhaps even feel more, "You cannot remember until much later in your life but my brother is the one that has had to continue living on. He's had to move on from your disappearances and deaths."

Maleny felt that more awful after hearing what was a clear truth. However, she didn't intend on being a fool, "Then you do remember that I am not  _every_  woman he's ever slept with. Seems to me like he moved on very well."

Elijah, by now, was used to talking about the closeness between his brother and her so he didn't hesitate to respond with, "It goes beyond that, Maleny, and you know it. Perhaps a womanizer but that was usually right after one of your," he tapped her forehead, making her smile and feel like a child again, "disappearances or death occurred. He was hurt. I'm not justifying him, but it is a powerful reason."

Maleny considered everything he said and came to the conclusion that, once again, he turned out to be more right than wrong. She sighed, "I hate when you go all big brother and mediator on me. I remember that, you know," she pointed an accusing finger at him, "and I'd like for it to stop."

Elijah chuckled, "I'm afraid you'll be stuck with it for a very long time."

"Thank you," Maleny honestly said, "I have to get some things and go back to Cami but I promise that after the funeral I will try and talk to Klaus and explain what's really going on."

Elijah nodded, "I think that's a very good idea."

"But," Maleny warned, "if he inches any closer to that stupid ginger I'll forget everything and show him what it really means to be ignored by me."

"Wouldn't be the first time you ignored him for something," Elijah informed, studying her intently, "Have you remembered more about your original life?"

"Um, some things, yeah," Maleny smiled, "It's slowly coming back and yeah...I did remember some times when Klaus and I had some arguments. He was always a broody, inconsistent man - still is."

"He was only broody when you weren't around or when you were angry with him," Elijah pointed out, thinking perhaps she hadn't remembered that detail yet.

"Honestly don't know how I handled him back then," Maleny mumbled and went off towards the stairs.

However, Elijah had one last thing to say and was satisfied to see her freeze, "You loved him with all his flaws like no one else did."

Maleny glanced over her shoulder, unable to look at him anymore, "Well...I don't remember that,"  _lie_.

Elijah smirked, "Oh but I think you do - at least your subconscious does. Why else would you be so crossed with Genevieve?"

"Because she's rude, she's evil, she mistreats Davina, she's an enemy - Elijah, this list can go on forever and none of them include me being in love with your brother," Maleny huffed and hurried to the stairs.

Elijah snickered to himself, watching how Maleny practically dashed towards her room. History was repeating itself and he for one would love to see it front row.

~ 0 ~

Later that evening, Maleny was returning to Rousseau to begin the casket sitting between her and Cami. As she reached to open the front doors she felt something weird within her chest - like a sensation. She looked around but saw no one out of the ordinary and decided to forget it and just go in.

She never saw the witch standing across the street, wearing a smirk on her face.

Maleny stopped inside when she felt a small throb at the side of her head, indicating a new memory was about to infiltrate her mind...and it scared her.

* * *

_Cordelia was fixing a strand of her blonde hair that seemed to want to stick to her face at all times. Irritated, she tried tucking it behind her ear only for the curl to make its way back. She would've kept at it if it hadn't been for someone tapping on the door of her balcony. She turned around, ecstatic to find Klaus standing on the other side. She hurried over to open the door for him, "How do you do that?" she asked him in awe as the hybrid stepped inside._

_"A trick, my love," he turned to face her just as she closed the door, "and one I shall keep using to see you each night."_

_She giggled as his arm went around her waist, bringing her closer to him, "It's quite late, Klaus. What are you doing here? My parents may be asleep but there are guards watching the place."_

_"What? Can't I come bid goodnight to my favorite girl?" he teased with his one of his smirks Cordelia had grown to love._

_"That depends how exactly you plan to 'bid goodnight'," she played dumb as her arms snaked around Klaus' neck._

_"A little of this," Klaus began to kiss her, muffling her laughter, "and a little of this," he turned them for Cordelia's bed and continued to kiss her. Standing just at the edge of the bed he pulled away and rested his forehead over hers, "And I think you know how it will end."_

_Cordelia's lips raised into a smirk, "Oh yes," she began shaking off her dressing gown, soon acquiring help from Klaus as the two continued kissing._

* * *

"Mal? Maleny!" Cami's shouts finally managed to break Maleny from her memory.

The brunette looked around, momentarily forgetting where she was. She rubbed her neck and felt her face warm up as she the memory replayed in her mind.  _When will this stop?_  she thought.

"Mal?" Cami walked over to her cousin, concerned, "Are you okay? What was that?"

Maleny dropped her hand from her neck and straightened up. This was not a topic she wanted to discuss with anyone; it was simply too awkward and embarrassing, "I'm fine," she plastered on a smile for Cami and headed for the coffin across the place.

~ 0 ~

The next day the funeral procession continued with a street parade in which Kieran's casket was being brought towards the cemetery. Hundreds of the community gathered to accompany the two remaining O'Connells'. While Maleny and Cami were at the front of the line, Klaus, Elijah and Hayley were located at the very end of the line.

As they walked, Cami kept looking at her cousin the more Maleny coughed, "You okay?"

Maleny nodded, waving her off with a hand while she continued to cough, "Yeah, probably just caught a cold or something."

"I would say it would be with everything you drank last night, but that wouldn't be right," Cami sent her a sharp look, still mighty upset Maleny refused to tell her what was bothering her so much.

"It's not the time, Cami," Maleny sighed, hugging herself. Then again, no matter where they were it would never be the time to tell her cousin what ran through her dreams lately.

At the end of the line, Klaus and Hayley were having a heated discussion over where Hayley would reside for the rest of her pregnancy. While Klaus adamantly said she would stay at the compound, she disagreed and swayed more for the Bayou where her pack resided. The conversation was getting more out of hand and eventually began to attract the eyes of the people in front of them.

"Will you two pick another moment to bicker?" Elijah finally cut into the conversation, "Perhaps not in a funeral?"

"It's not my fault Klaus is angry with Maleny," Hayley muttered, crossing her arms and looking at Klaus in the eyes, "Because, yes, I've figured that out. And you don't get to take it out on me."

"Maleny is no where near my thoughts, love," Klaus tried to defend himself but Hayley sarcastically snapped back.

"Oh yeah, definitely. This is just a simple bantering, isn't it?" she raised an eyebrow, "But a little advise, this little attitude of yours is exactly what's going to make that guy," she pointed to Riley who was now walking beside Maleny, an arm around her shoulders, "get the girl and not you."

"This is becoming tedious," Klaus said as a last resort.

But that did not stop Hayley, "While you're here taking out anger on Elijah and I that guy is getting closer to Maleny. She needs someone - specifically you - and since you're not around Riley will take advantage. Think about that for a moment," she then walked to the sidewalk out of line and decided to go up to Maleny herself. She could use a distraction and apart from that she had something to ask.

"Mal?" she whispered as she discreetly got herself back in the line beside Riley, "Maleny?"

Maleny looked at the brunette with a confused face, "Something wrong, Hayley?"

Riley let go of Maleny and slightly slowed down so the two women could talk closer. Hayley sheepishly smiled, "I know this is so not the time but I have to ask. Before your uncle died, did he say something weird about Francesca Correa? I think that she may have been involved in an attack in the Bayou," Maleny was well aware of the bombing that had occurred in the Bayou right around the same time Kieran had died.

"Look Hayley, I don't have proof or anything, but I think you're right," Maleny shook her head, "Francesca is nothing but a fake. I wouldn't trust her."

"Yeah, I figured that much," Hayley sighed.

"If you want, I'd be more than happy to investigate with you-" but Maleny stopped upon a violent cough.

"Mal?" Cami was now fully concerned with her cousin's health.

Maleny continued coughing and suddenly spit out blood. Horrified, she stopped walking, making several of the people behind bump into them, "I don't...I don't understand…" but her words were cut off with more violent coughing.

Hayley looked back at Riley but also saw Genevieve nearby, "You two need to help her and  _now_!" she ordered them then hurried out of the line once again to the sidewalk, "Klaus! Elijah!" she called to them.

In no time was Klaus and Elijah with them. Maleny coughing had ceased when she passed out and fell against Riley and Cami.

"What's going on!?" Cami, alarmed, asked Riley but the man had no idea and responded with a shake of his head. Everything had been just fine and suddenly Maleny passes out?

Frantically, Klaus took Maleny's body from them and ordered Genevieve to accompany them. At this point he trusted the ginger more than Riley - or perhaps that was just his jealousy acting up. Elijah told Cami and Riley to continue on with the procession or everyone would figure out the remaining O'Connells' disappeared. Reluctantly, Cami let them go and took an irritated Riley with them. After everything she heard from Maleny, Cami thought she should learn to trust Klaus a little more with Maleny.

~ 0 ~

Maleny found herself at the compound, over a table, and alone as far as she knew. She knew it wasn't real, everything was a tangy blue and there was an eerie noise filling her ears. She didn't like it one bit.

"Hello," a petite blonde woman stood at the top of the rails.

Maleny immediately recognized her to be Cordelia de la Flor, "How?" was the only word that came to mind.

"Not 'how'," another woman's voice filled the room. A bright ginger woman, dressed in a 1920's flapper dress walked in from the entrance.

"Maya?" Maleny jumped off the table, becoming more confused.

"You meant  _why_ ," Maya continued with her first greeting, a wicked smile settling across her lips.

"Justice," a dark-haired woman spoke up, recognized as Victoria from another memory. She stood across the rails from Cordelia.

"What's going on?" Maleny demanded but was laughed at instead.

"An opportunity my dear," Cordelia leaned on the rails with a cheeky smile, "Just as the purgatory for vampires is disintegrating, us witches have the chance to make contact with the living."

"But I don't understand...how are you all…?" Maleny stepped back until she was at the center of the courtyard.

"You took our lives from us," Maya glared, "You stole them!"

Maleny quickly shook her head, "No, no, I didn't! I don't remember what happened! Oh, none of this is real - it can't be!"

"On the contrary," the voice of Valerie Alarcon caught Maleny's attention. The tall brunette sat across them, dressed in her period gown as well, "this is very real."

"You've taken a lot of lives, Maleny Rowan," Victoria walked around the second floor, until she came to a stop beside Cordelia, "we are only a few of those you stole from. And while you're here, we'll make you pay hell for what you did to us."

Maleny, terrified, looked from one woman to another, unable to decide what she should do next.

~ 0 ~

In the real world, Maleny's body was placed on an empty table in the courtyard of the compound. Genevieve was pressing a damp bundle of chamomile against Maleny's forehead, chanting some type of spell that would apparently help. However things were not looking well. In frustration and with an immense fear, Klaus bit into his wrist and let the drops of blood dribble into Maleny's mouth.

"C'mon Mal!" he shouted, "Wake up! You can't go, you can't!"

"She's still not breathing," Elijah had listened specifically for Maleny's heartbeat but found nothing, "It's not working!"

Hayley moved up beside Genevieve, frustrated herself, "Are you sure you're doing this right?"

Genevieve shot her a glare, "There's only one way to do this, Hayley. I'm pretty confident."

" _Heal her,_ " Klaus yelled at the woman, making her flinch. His anger was seeping through at incredible rates, "Heal her or this is the last spell you do in your lifetime."

With the threat, Genevieve swallowed hard and once again tried her spell.

~ 0 ~

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," Maleny cried as the different women of her past bodies cornered her.

"Sorry won't return our lives, sweetheart," Maya crossed her arms, "We died because of you! Our lives never got to be lived because of you! And all you have to say is 'sorry'?"

"Wrong choice," Victoria announced, swinging some sort of metal in her hand she'd picked up from upstairs.

Maleny, though terrified, knew that this was still a way for her to die and she wasn't going to let that happen. With boldness gathered she kicked the smallest of women, Cordelia, back. With the distraction, Maleny took off towards the stairs in an attempt to escape.

"Where are you going?" Valerie balled her fist and froze Maleny in her tracks with an aneurysm.

"Ah!" Maleny grabbed the sides of her head, falling against the staircase rail, "Stop it!"

"That's all we did when you stole our bodies," Maya started walking towards her, "We shouted 'stop' in our minds. We shouted for help but no one could listen to us. We were screwed from the start."

"I'm sorry!" Maleny was once again trying to make her way up the stairs through her pain.

"Sorry's not enough!" Maya used her own powers to knock Maleny down the stairs. Before Maleny knew it, Maya's heel was over her stomach.

"Oh, cheer up," Cordelia had returned and with great strength kicked Maleny's side, making her grunt in pain, "You won't die with us - unfortunately."

Maleny's eyebrows raised in confusion. Valerie smirked, "We'll let them sacrifice you again, and this time we'll help them see it through."

"You know..." Maleny realized in horror, "...you know it all, and you won't tell me? Why? Help me stop it! I don't want to keep stealing bodies. Help those women who are to become you..."

"Nah," Valerie decided to follow in Cordelia's footsteps and kicked Maleny again, "We'll let them become one of us to hate you together."

"Broody much?" Maleny blinked.

"Careful with your words," Maya dug her heel a little more onto Maleny's stomach, "We may not be able to kill you, but we will make you suffer."

~ 0 ~

Outside, nothing was getting better.

"What if we take her to a real doctor?" Hayley asked Klaus, seeing Genevieve's spell doing nothing for them, "If she dies here then she jumps bodies again, doesn't she?"

Genevieve's eyes flickered from Hayley to Klaus, having to inform, "It can happen, but I won't let it," just as Klaus moved to pick up Maleny Genevieve shouted at them, "If you move her from here, my spell will break. There won't be enough time to get her to a hospital. She will die."

Without no other choice, Klaus stepped back. He stared at Maleny, his expressions a mixture of prominent fear with regret alongside it. He didn't want her to leave again, never again. Now that he knew most of the women in the past had been her he couldn't bear to see her go again.

After a moment, Genevieve stopped her useless spell, "I'm going to try something else," she announced, "Someone get my bag, the gris-gris pouch! Now!"

~ 0 ~

Maleny swiped her hand over her and managed to knock Maya back enough so that she could stand again, "I didn't mean to do this!" she told all the women, "I didn't choose to do this!"

"But you did," Cordelia glowered as the women began rebranding together, "You chose this lifestyle without thinking who you harm."

"I didn't..." Maleny insisted but at the fury in their eyes she began to wonder if perhaps they were telling the truth, "...did I?" she asked in horror.

"We're all dead," Victoria gestured to them, "and it's because of your stupid choice. You've been stealing lives for centuries."

Valerie raised her fist once again and forced Maleny down on her knees with another aneurysm. Victoria raised the metal pipe she carried, "I think this is far too easy," she smirked as she went forwards.

~ 0 ~

Genevieve had salt spread around Maleny's body and was crushing herbs between her fingers. She laid those around Maleny and started chanting a new spell. She ignored the dark looks from everyone who thought she would let the blonde die and couldn't help smirk when Maleny's eyes snapped open.

"Oh my God!" Maleny shrieked in horror as she woke up.

Klaus sat her upright, rubbing her back till she realized was back, "It's alright, love. It's alright now. You're back with us now," at the sound of his voice Maleny burst into sobs and threw her arms around him, startling everyone there but none more than Klaus himself.

"I saw them! I saw them!" Maleny incoherently put sentences together between her sobs, "And they - they wanted to kill me! I stole! I stole from them! Sacrifices! And my choice!"

Though Klaus understood no word of what she was saying, he nodded his head and hugged her back. What ever happened to her it had been bad - possibly another murder attempt. He once again let it happen so now he would at least comfort her until she felt better, no matter how many senseless things she was saying.

~ 0 ~

As soon as the funeral had ended, Cami dashed back for the compound to see her cousin. Along with her came Riley who had been left distraught as well. Thankfully, Maleny was conscious and in her room, refusing to leave the room anyways but she was alive.

"And do you know how this happened?" Riley asked after Maleny told them how she was rescued by the woman who hated her. Riley sat on a chair beside the bed, holding Maleny's hand, while Cami sat on the bed beside Maleny with an arm around her shoulders.

Maleny shook her head, "No. Apparently, the other side where supernatural creatures go to after dying was disintegrating so it could've been related to that."

"But…" Riley didn't seem to buy that, "...that doesn't seem right. Ancestors, no matter how powerful, can't actually bring a living being to the other side they way they brought you. You'd have to do a spell or something…"

"Well I can assure you that I didn't do it," Maleny sighed. She didn't have much of a head to wonder about how she'd gotten there in the first place. She was just glad she was out of there and hoped to never return.

"But we'll find out who did," assured Cami, "I promise you that. In the meantime," she began pushing herself off the bed, "get some rest please - we both need it."

Maleny didn't have any disagreements there. Cami grabbed her things and headed for the doorway, bumping into Klaus, "Woah," the blonde blinked, "Sorry, we were just leaving. You'll take care of her right?"

Klaus rolled his eyes at Cami's attempt of a threat, "Yes," he shooed her off.

"I mean it, Klaus - this can't happen again," Cami warned him, though there was no hint of anger in her tone that time. She spoke softer, "She might not be as lucky next time."

"Cami," called Maleny, uncomfortable with the way things were heading towards, "Klaus is not here to babysit me. I take care of myself. So please, just go and get some good sleep. You too, Riley."

Riley wanted to keep Maleny calm and so agreed with a nod. He rose from his chair and gave her a hug, "Take care, okay?" Maleny nodded and received a kiss on her head afterwards.

Maleny sheepishly waved him goodbye. Her attitude changed the moment it became just her and Klaus. She coughed awkwardly and shifted on the bed, "I'm okay now," she whispered.

However Klaus was still slightly distracted by the warlock that was walking away. He just didn't trust Riley. While Elijah might say it's simply his jealousy clouding his mind but Klaus was sure there was something else with the warlock. Klaus believed himself always to be right and he was not going to start doubting himself, especially when it concerned Maleny.

But deep down, as much as Klaus denied it to himself and anyone else, some of his dislike for Riley sprung from jealousy. He didn't want Riley near Maleny, it made his blood boil - but no one was to know about that.

Maleny had been staring at Klaus waiting to see what he was going to do next. With another small cough she grabbed his attention.

Klaus pushed himself off the hinge of the doorway and made his way up to the foot of her bed, "I will make this quick so you won't have to endure my presence," he began awkwardly, leaving Maleny to realize he was still stuck on that thought of her, "Genevieve informed us you will be fine as long as you rest and take it easy. There was a spell cast on you by a witch and we will work to discover who it was. In the meantime, as Cami said, just get some rest," and keeping true to his work he turned to leave.

Maleny didn't think it was fair to leave him thinking she purposely ignored him. It was clear he did care for her more than just an asset, and if he thought of her as a friend then she should prove she was worthy of the title, "Klaus, hold on," she called and successfully stopped the man in his tracks. He turned and saw her patting a spot in front of her, "I want to clear this whole mess up. Can we talk?"

"You really should get some sleep," he tried to say but Maleny refused with a shake of her head.

"No, because then you'll be even more broody all night and I won't have it be my fault. Sit," she ordered. So, Klaus returned and sat down as was told. Maleny felt herself blushing even before beginning to speak, "I'm really not trying to ignore you. You know that I've been remembering more and more of the bodies I lived in. And, well…" she pushed some hair out of her face, "...it's...awkward."

"Awkward?" repeated Klaus, still not feeling any better.

"You know, I've been seeing a little bit more of...closer memories of us."

"I don't...understand," Klaus said and his face matched his words.

"Memories of us," Maleny gestured between them, "doing...stuff...together..."

"What? That's it? So you've seen dates, I hardly find that as an excuse to ignore me," Klaus huffed at the idea.

Maleny groaned, rubbing her face as if she were a child, "Klaus, don't make me say this outloud. Elijah's out there and he could listen."

"I'm not following," Klaus declared, not finding it remotely funny.

Maleny lowered her hands, playfully glaring at him, "I'm having...well…" she snatched a small pillow behind her and chucked it at him, "Sex dreams! I'm having sex dreams of us in my past bodies! I'm not ignoring you, I'm just having trouble looking at you because I'm embarrassed!"

For the first time since they had re-met, Klaus was left silent. Out of everything he'd considered being the reason for being ignored...he had never considered that one.

"Please say something," Maleny begged, leaning towards him, "This is already awkward enough. You cannot leave me hanging like this."

"I'm…" Klaus began, still thinking about it, "...sorry…"

It was Maleny's turn to be silent. Her brown eyes blinked rapidly, her mind trying to comprehend, "Wait, what? You're...apologizing? Why are you apologizing? I'm the one that messed up here."

"Because I've forgotten the challenges you are facing," Klaus sighed, still not quite explaining it correctly to Maleny, "Here I thought you were choosing to cast me out for others when it appears that I am bombarding your mind."

"But it's not your fault," Maleny quickly told him before he got any ideas, "I'm just remembering things...that include a lot of you."

Klaus shared a smile with her, "Let's be honest, I am that charming."

"Shut up," Maleny picked up the pillow she'd thrown at him to do it over. Knowing what was coming, Klaus snatched it from the air and put it down, "Cheater," Maleny accused afterwards, "and conceited."

"You used to think the same, love. You remember that now don't you?"

Maleny took a breath as she thought of everything she'd remembered so far, "Oh, I've remembered many things about us," she cleared her throat, "Seeing all that also makes me see how much I stole from those poor women. No wonder they attacked me."

Maleny flinched upon feeling fingers under her chin lifting her gaze up. She met mesmerizing blue eyes, "None of this is your fault," Klaus said in the most assuring way that Maleny nearly believed him, "Someone did this to you and I swear I will find them and make them pay."

Looking for a way to cool her face down, Maleny opted for humor to relieve herself, "Don't forget I want a piece of that action."

Klaus lightly chuckled, "Right, well, I'll let you know. I get too caught up in the moment sometimes."

"Yeah, you do," Maleny agreed without thinking, her mind occupied with memories of the surprise places he would sometimes take her to. Those moments usually ended the way nearly all their nights ended up.

Distraction didn't work. She was blushing again.

"I should...get some rest," Maleny struggled to say in one sentence.

Klaus nodded in agreement, finally taking his hand back, "Of course. If there's anything you need, please tell me."

"I will," Maleny promised with a nod of her own, "And Klaus?" she called just as he stood up, "Thank you for saving me...again," she made a face as she started counting the times he'd done the same, "You should start charging," she added afterwards, making him chuckle.

"For you, it's free. I'll always be there to protect you," he walked to the side of the bed. In the same manner as Riley had earlier, Klaus leaned down and kissed Maleny's forehead. However, Maleny felt this kiss different - a good different.

"That's something that'll never change," Klaus said afterwards, "Hope it doesn't," he mumbled to himself as he walked away. He always enjoyed saving his Maleny - it always led to memorable 'thank you's'.

~ 0 ~

Later that night, at the witches' lycee, Genevieve entered wearing quite the confident face. One of the Harvest girls, Monique, was still working about when the ginger entered and immediately noticed the sudden change in her leader, "What is it?"

"Oh I think I just garnered a lot more trust from the Miakelsons' after this," Genevieve settled her bag on the table.

"How so?" Monique curiously asked.

"I performed a spell on Maleny last night that would put her in a mental trance that only I could solve," Genevieve smirked.

"Why would you do that?" Monique frowned, "That woman is a waste of time in our plans. We have to get Klaus' baby, not his girlfriend."

Genevieve rolled her eyes, "See, this is why you're not a leader. A good leader knows exactly how to puncture the enemy where it hurts. By saving one of Klaus' beloved I can garner not only his trust but Maleny's as well. And as we've seen, if you're good to Maleny, you have a good Klaus on your side."

"I still don't get it," Monique shook her head, "You could've attacked the baby itself instead. Why Maleny? You know one of the ancestors wants her alive."

"Because," Genevieve went around the table and started fiddling with some herbs, "Klaus is becoming more attached to Maleny - the baby is unborn and we can't risk harming her before she's born - so that leaves 'Mal'," she rolled her eyes.

"But no one knows you did this?" Monique raised an eyebrow, finishing in comprehending the elaborate plan.

"If I did, I surely wouldn't be here," Genevieve responded with sarcasm, "The plan was risky but I know how to cover up my tracks. To the Mikaelsons' I'm the woman who saved their precious Maleny. It's the perfect cover up."

Monique still didn't seem too convinced with what Genevieve had done but had no choice but to resign to it, "As long as you get the baby it doesn't matter what you do. Remember your orders or the ancestors will kill you."

Genevieve swallowed hard, remembering all too well what the ancestors wanted from her. She would have to kill Klaus' child if she wanted to continue living.


	10. A Witch's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleny and Klaus go on a hunt to discover the purpose of Kieran's key. On the other side, Cami and Elijah embark on their own hunt...but for a witch.

_A blonde Maleny sat on a lonely tree stump in the middle of the forest. It was dawn out and the wind was light as only small wasps of her long hair seemed to move. Maleny's face was covered in tears, her blue eyes red and puffy from the crying she'd been doing for some time now. But that was all she could do after the awful argument she had with Klaus earlier._

_"Little girl?" she heard a woman's voice call to her. Maleny turned her head to both sides for the source of the voice, "Little girl?" a middle-aged woman with long brown hair and brown eyes emerged from the trees._

_"I'm not a little girl," Maleny declared as she rose to her feet, "And whoever you are, you need to go or-"_

_"Or what?" the woman raised an eyebrow, a small smirk on her face, "You'll use your nonexistent powers on me?"_

_Maleny eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "H-how did you know that? You're not from the village," she hadn't been able to identify the brunette as someone she recognized._

_"I am on my own, child," the woman walked towards her but Maleny quickly moved behind the tree stump. The woman lightly chuckled, "I have not come to harm you, I have come to **help**  you."_

_"How?"_

_"I know what Esther Mikaelson has done to you. I believe I can help."_

_"Why would you want to help? And how do you know what she did?" Maleny remained still, not daring to run for the woman was clearly a witch by the garbs she wore around her neck._

_The woman flashed a knowing smile that gave Maleny chills, "The Mikaelsons have made several friends-"_

_"Enemies," Maleny corrected, the term no where near scaring her, "But those are enemies within the village. You are not from there so how do you know about them?"_

_"I have family in your village," the woman gave the brief explanation, apparently having no intention to elaborate more, "_ _My name is Lilith, and I would like to help you get back what is yours."_

_Maleny's seriousness faltered at the reminder of her powers, "I...I can't get them back," she quietly sniffled, "I can never get them back."_

_"But that's not exactly what you want, is it?" Lilith raised an eyebrow, Maleny too engulfed in her feelings to question the knowledge of the woman, "You want to change who you are - for one of them."_

_Maleny shut her eyes, stifling another sob, "I just want to turn. But Klaus won't do it. He's too scared or something. And his mother isn't helping either."_

_"Esther is a selfish woman," Lilith declared, "I have been told all about her and believe me, you are not the first one she's wronged."_

_"I can imagine," Maleny whispered._

_"Her children are in the dark about their mother's action and they believe they are sparing you the monstrosities they have become," Lilith moved for Maleny and came to stop in front of the stump._

_Maleny looked up from the ground, "H-how do you know this? How do you know Esther stole my magic?"_

_"Child, that's not important. What is important is you doing what you want but no one will do."_

_Maleny frowned, not even realizing she was blurting out her story, "I helped her turn her children under false knowledge and she used it to take my magic..."_

_Lilith shook her head, "The worst thing a witch can do to her own kind."_

_Maleny was near tears again, "She's an awful being...but even now I ask her to use my own magic and turn me as well...but she declines."_

_"There is a way to live on for centuries without being what the Mikaelsons are," Lilith smirked, "There is a way that you will retain your youth, your beauty, and, most of all, your love for all of eternity."_

_The offer seemed attractive which brought Maleny to ask, "How so?"_

_"There is a spell, a spell only my hands can conjure. I will gladly help you be what you wish to be."_

_"And what's the price?"_

_"Upon granting the spell, your magic will return in bits and pieces, I ask that you allow me and my family to channel that power," Lilith explained, "We are in trouble and we need all the magic we can get. Please, allow me to channel your powers and I will give you what you want."_

_Maleny glanced back in the direction of the village, the place she knew Klaus was probably waiting for her. They had an awful argument where he explicitly swore to her he would never turn her. What future awaited for them if she would inevitably grow old while he stayed young? Esther had already told her countless times she would never do the spell again. Lilith's way seemed the only alternative that would guarantee an eternal life._

_Lilith anxiously waited for an answer, "What do you say? Do we have an agreement?"_

_Maleny studied Lilith, trying to see anything that would give a motive to distrust. But there was none. Lilith just seemed hopeful, like there was a grand necessity for her. Maleny thought of it as a deal where both of them could win. Lilith would save her family and Maleny would garner immortality._

_And so, after carefully thinking it one more time, Maleny held out a hand for Lilith, "I accept," she declared boldly._

_Lilith grinned, taking Maleny's hand and leading her away from the stump, "Then we must get started. I promise you everything will change after this."_

* * *

Maleny shot up in her bed with wide eyes, her mind quickly replaying that dream of the night. The sunlight emitting from the room's window made her realize it was day. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table to see it was noon. She had slept more than intended but what reward she'd gotten then.

She had willingly gone with that woman who had been the 'curser'. Slowly, Maleny reached for her journal on her nightstand and opened it up, reaching for a pen to write down her horrible revelation.

~ 0 ~

Cami was walking down the tomb rows of the cemetery with a small, white notepad in her hand and a pen in the other. After listening to Maleny she had decided to investigate on her own for the moment. There was someone Maleny had wanted to look more into and with everything that had happened lately, Maleny never got the chance. Cami was more than willing to start investigating Emily Cordera. She had been at the cemetery for a good thirty minutes or so looking through the graves until...

_Emily Gates Cordera_

_Loving wife and cherished mother and grandmother_

Cami's eyes widened at the name on the tomb. Her hand scribbled down the information on her notepad. While the name didn't match exactly, the dates coincided perfectly with the story Maleny had told her. Klaus was wrong, Emily Cordera  _did_  exist. The only question that stood was what had the woman wanted with 'Maya Sterling' in the 20th century? And did she meet Maya?

~ 0 ~

Genevieve was fiddling with a couple herbs in her hands when Cami burst in from the shop doors. Genevieve only had time to raise her eyes when Cami slammed the notepad on the counter, "Emily Cordera, who the hell was she? And what did she do to my cousin?"

"Well...I see someone is up to date with the news," Genevieve laid the herbs on the counter and looked at the blonde with a smirk.

"Maleny told me everything, including your little deal which by the way  _off_. She's a bit hung up on the fact there's a mystery murderer on her trail. You told her about this woman, Emily, for a reason. What was it?"

Genevieve felt like throwing out the human from the shop but she knew by doing that she would anger Maleny and therefore make it impossible to get closer to Klaus and Hayley. And after her new orders from the ancestors, she couldn't risk that. She would have to help Maleny and tolerate her human cousin.

"Emily Cordera was a witch. She had family in New Orleans," Genevieve sighed, "In fact, she married in the city, a warlock of great powers."

" _And_?" Cami raised an eyebrow, "You were an ancestor and by that logic you know a lot more than you're letting on. What did she want from Maleny?"

" _Maya_ , was a witch, an orphan," Genevieve shrugged and looked around the shop, "She had a couple friends but primarily the Mikaelsons'. Emily came into the city specifically for Maya. She never said what she wanted but after I died I got a little glimpse from the other side."

"Like?"

"Maya's prone, dead body was carried in by some group of witches, one of them Emily. I don't know how they did it but they killed her," Genevieve leaned on the counter with a fake, solemn smile, "and they sacrificed her for power."

Cami was stunned but it didn't fog her actions, "My uncle said something about that before dying. How could he know that Maleny had been sacrificed?"

"The hex placed on him allowed the ancestors to mess with his mind," Genevieve gave a shrug, "Something must have stuck."

"So, wait a minute," Cami rubbed her temple, "You knew all this time and you never said?"

"To be fair, I didn't know Maya and Maleny were the same person. I tended to avoid Maleny."

"Why did they sacrifice her? What did they want?"

"Power, it was an old spell they used," Genevieve honestly tried remembering the words of the spell, "A channeling spell, though. It's used, if I remember correctly, to give a family an increase of power."

"None of this makes sense," Cami whispered as she thought, "Sacrifices? Why did Emily come specifically for Maya? Why not any other witch?"

Genevieve honestly didn't know the answer to that, "I have no idea. You'd have to take that up with the current Cordera generation. Though I assume they knew Maya was the current Maleny in their generation."

"How would they know?" Cami asked more to herself than to Genevieve. How could the people know which woman was their target?

"Well," Genevieve honestly pondered on the question for a minute, "I would say Maleny has to be branded with something to identify her."

"Like I mark," Cami realized then, "Like...like a chained necklace?" what if the perception filter placed on Maleny's necklace had been not to necessarily hide but to identify her as the current prey for the cursers?

"Your studies haven't been in vain I see," Genevieve couldn't help her sarcasm which earned herself a glare from the blonde human.

"Okay, okay," Cami started to think about it again, "So the current generation of the curser lives and is hunting Maleny down by a mark she has to have. Who's the current generation now?"

"I can't remember all of them, some of them married, but I do know  _one_ ," Genevieve smirked before saying the name she knew would cause chaos within the Quarter.

But by doing this, she would instantly garner trust not only from Maleny, but from the entire Mikaelson family. And if it would allow her to get close to the unborn baby, then so be it.

Let there be blood.

~ 0 ~

Maleny was frantically passing the pages of her mother's spell book, trying to figure out what kind of spell could do what Lilith had promised her all those centuries ago. But with the scarce dream it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Thankfully, or unfortunately, however he would react, Klaus walked into the study room of the compound. As soon as he saw her frantically looking at the pages, he knew something was wrong, "What are you looking for?" he approached her but didn't sit down.

"I had a dream..." was all Maleny mustered while reading words she could barely comprehend.

"Elaborate, perhaps?"

Maleny released a breath and set the book on her lap, "I had a dream last night...of myself, the original me," she looked up at him, "It appeared we had an argument and I ran into the woods or something where I met this woman, Lilith. She knew me, and she...offered me a deal: the deal I'm pretty sure is what allows me to be here today."

"Changing bodies without remembering," Klaus pointed out and made her frown, making him raise his hands in surrender, "Only saying. The deal wasn't that good."

"Well, I was angry at you, my mind wasn't thinking clearly," Maleny rolled her eyes, "Apparently we had some type of argument, and a big one."

"Ah yes," Klaus remembered that argument with a long sigh. He sat down on the edge of the bed, looking ahead, "That was the last time I saw you. And you were so...upset," Maleny noticed a distant look was taking him over, "That was certainly not the way I wanted to see you last."

Maleny looked down at the open book and simply could not help but to ask, "Then how would you have preferred to see me? Old and dead?"

"Maleny," Klaus sighed again, letting his head hang low, "Not this again. Please-"

"Well, it's the truth," Maleny shrugged. She didn't intend to start an argument with him about it but she did want him to see the truth, a truth she had wanted him to see centuries ago.

"Centuries later and you still cannot let it go?"

"Well look at me," Maleny gestured to herself, "What ever I did, I thought was right because no one else wanted to turn me."

"So now this is my fault?" Klaus stood up, easily taking the blame as was the custom. However, with Maleny, it...it was not easy, "It's my fault you disappeared?"

Maleny saw the guilt she was willing to bet had followed Klaus for centuries, starting the day she originally disappeared, "No, I don't think it was your fault," she made sure to voice her thoughts, "I did it out of my own choice. I thought if I did it, then..." she felt awkward saying her next words, "...you and I could be together," she cleared her throat as she felt a warm blush rush in her face, "Forever."

"I wanted that too, Maleny, but I just didn't want you to go through what I had," Klaus sighed, "I didn't want you to suffer."

"I get it," Maleny told him, meaning it, "but because of this I actually chose to take this curse. You know, Maya, Victoria, Cordelia and Valerie told me I chose this path...and that's why I ended up stealing their lives. It may not have been intentional but it was my fault. I have been stealing lives for a very long time now. I'm an awful woman."

On that last accusation, Klaus had to openly disagree, "You are far from that. How can you think that?"

Maleny looked down momentarily, choosing to be honest with him as he deserved to know the important detail she'd also remembered, "Klaus, I remembered that...I helped your mother turn you and your family into vampires..." the knowledge left Klaus stunned, his eyes widening for a minute. Maleny took a deep breath and faced him, expressing her guilt in her eyes, "I don't think Esther told me exactly what she was going to do to you but I know I helped her...and in the process, she took my most of my magic. Genevieve was right, it was stolen. I just didn't think it was your mother."

"That..that doesn't make sense," Klaus said, still processing the grave accusation against Esther, "My mother saw you as one of her own..."

"And she turned her own into vampires," Maleny gently pointed out, "If she treated me like her own then of course she had to hurt me in some way. But that's not what I wanted to tell you, well...it wasn't the most important thing I had to tell you. I want you to know that you turning wasn't all her fault - it was mine too," her eyes began to water up as she continued, "I'm sorry, Klaus. I helped her turn you and hurt you. I'm so sorry!"

"I would never blame you," Klaus immediately took her into a hug, his mind reaching to the conclusion that this was one more thing Esther was responsible for.

"You should," Maleny pulled away enough to look at him, her face now covered with tears, "Because I helped her,  _me_ ," she pointed at herself, "You trusted me and I let you down."

"No, no," Klaus still insisted and began to clear her tears from her cheeks, "I know you, and I know you would have never done something that you knew would hurt people."

"So..." Maleny sniffled and shakily breathed in, "...you're not...you know...mad at me? Don't want to lock me up somewhere?"

"Never," Klaus said then added, "Well, besides this place," he pointed to the room and made her chuckle, "I still don't want you going out on your own."

"I know," she said quietly, no longer upset about it. She learned that spending time with him hadn't been so bad in the end. It had certainly helped remembering more things of their past.

"How about we take another look at that spell book," Klaus suggested, nodding over to Maleny's spell book, "Now that we know a little more of the spell we can pinpoint one in the book."

"Okay," Maleny sniffled again and looked for the book beside her, "but I tried to on my own and it's not easy. There's a lot of stuff in it."

"Well, now it's us doing the job - and we were always a good team, you know," Klaus smirked at her, making her sheepishly smile back, "And, if we can't find it, we could always call your little witch friend. Sure she'll love to hear me asking for help."

"Maybe if you asked nicely," Maleny joked with him and grabbed her book, putting it on her lap, "she would gladly accept."

"Yeah, we'll see," Klaus scooted closer to see the pages, having no intention of asking Davina Claire for something in a 'nice' way.

~ 0 ~

Elijah was confused as he stood in front of a gravestone with the name 'Emily Cordera' carved into the headstone. He, frankly, had a lot to do and so receiving a call from Cami practically demanding to meet with him wasn't a very pleasing task. He could start with the fact witches weren't very content with having a vampire, an Original, standing in the one territory they could call their own. Thankfully, he could see Cami coming from across the row, though her expression wasn't the usual, cheerful one she commonly bore. But nowadays, what other face could anyone have?

"Thanks for coming here," was the first thing Cami said when they stood only feet away from each other, "I know this wasn't, um..."

"My first choice?" Elijah raised an eyebrow, "No, of course not. Any other place would've been good, but then again...you didn't exactly leave time for me to make a suggestion."

Cami didn't look the least bit ashamed of the hurried call she'd given to earlier, "I'm sorry. But I knew that if I told you what I know in the compound, Klaus would certainly hear and then, well...bloodshed would happen," the words made Elijah tense a bit, mostly because he knew Cami wouldn't go to such measures for nothing, "Plus, I thought you would need concrete proof," she looked at the gravestone.

"What is it, Cami?"

"This woman," Cami gestured to the gravestone, "is responsible for Maya Sterling's death in the 20th century."

Elijah glanced at the tombstone, once again confused, "That is impossible. Maya died the day we fled the city. My father killed her."

"You  _think_  that's what happened," Cami corrected, "But the truth is Maya didn't die that night. And I have a witness: Marcel. He said that Maya gasped back to life and a couple days later she went missing," all of that was new to Elijah, and with that came doubt.

"Well, Marcel isn't quite the best source of history," he pretended to dust off something from his fingers, "I'm sure you've heard of the attack he caused a couple days ago."

"Yes, but this was before you threw him out of the city," Cami explained, "This was him trying to protect me from what he considered a threat, Maleny. Maya survived your father's attack but she didn't have the same luck with this woman, Emily."

"Cami, all this is-"

"Please," Cami raised a hand and stopped Elijah from continuing, "Just...hear me out, okay? I'm a psychologist, well, getting there, but I'm sure I've cracked something," Elijah nodded and motioned for her to keep going. Cami took a breath, "Emily Cordera, along with her family, sacrificed Maya for power. She killed Maya somehow, knowing just the way for Maya to actually die. But you know what gets me the most? Is how did Emily decide/know Maya would be the witch to be sacrificed? Maleny's been branded with some sort of recognizable mark that allows the enemy to know she's the target - her chained necklace that belongs to her mother. She had to have had it on her in the past, hidden to you all except for the cursers which would then explain the times where she disappeared. She disappeared because the enemy took her to be sacrificed for power..."

"You've certainly got the makings of a psychologist," Elijah concluded after several moments of silence had gone by, "Tell me now, how did you gather this information?"

Cami knew the answer would spark doubts but she still went ahead and said it anyways, "Genevieve told me something and then I put it together."

"What? And you believed that woman?" Elijah stepped forwards, already irritated this seemed like a loss of time.

"I know she isn't a reliable source but I studied everything she told me and it checks out," Cami assured, "She was telling the truth. My theory could be correct, and if it is then that means Maleny is in serious danger."

Elijah had to admit that explanation would fit perfectly with the two attempted murders Maleny had endured. He just couldn't figure out why Genevieve would be so gracious to tell the truth all of a sudden.

"There's one more thing," Cami said quietly, garnering his attention fast, "Genevieve told me the current living Cordera generation..."

"Who?"

"Now look, just because he's part of the family doesn't mean he could have anything to do with it," Cami said first which alerted Elijah and frankly left him suspicious, "It's...Riley. His name is Riley Dawson Gates...Cordera. Emily Cordera was his grandmother - great grandmother or something."

"Do you mean to tell me that, perhaps, all this time the murderer was right under our noses? In our  _home_?" Elijah was horrified to learn he had been that careless...and that Klaus could've been right this whole time.

"Like I said, we don't know if he has anything to do with it," Cami pointed in reminder, "Plus, Maleny said that Riley wasn't even there the two times something happened."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he couldn't have gotten one of his little friends to do the dirty work," Elijah pointed out, his agitation of himself growing more and more, "Or, that he hid to do the crime."

Cami suspected he would be going into some type of attack sooner or later, making her panic, "I called  _you_  because I would think that between you and Klaus, you would be the brother with the least chances of murder."

"Smart move," Elijah remarked and studied her a moment, "We have to tell them..."

"But the first thing Klaus will do is kill that poor guy," Cami crossed her arms, "My theory isn't 100% correct. I don't want Maleny mad with me because I made Klaus kill her friend."

"But Riley is part of the Corderas', meaning we have to pay extra close attention," Elijah countered with, "I believe I can convince my brother to hold off on his actions..."

"You can make him not kill Riley?"

"Oh no, that man's dead either way," Elijah shook his head, surprising Cami with his bluntness, "But we can do this in a smart way, one that'll give us information on how to help Maleny. But first thing's first, Maleny can't know about Riley. I fear her appreciation for him will cloud her judgement."

Cami nodded in agreement, "Okay, but if he turns out to be innocent he's not going to die," she warned, "Just because his grandmother was bad doesn't make him bad as well."

Elijah smiled, "Camille, when you've lived as long as I have, you come to learn the phrase 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree' is almost always true."

Cami tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, "But your parents weren't exactly 'parents of the year' and I don't think you're all that bad. Maleny's father was also a horrible man and she's the complete opposite. Sometimes, the bad things in life can make you kind."

Elijah's smile grew a little more and gave her a nod of agreement, accepting his loss, "Indeed. Shall we get to work, then?"

"Yes," Cami replied quick and turned to walk off, Elijah moving right behind her.

~ 0 ~

"Nothing," Maleny snapped shut her mother's spellbook with a loud thud and rose from the couch, "We searched through the whole damn book and there's nothing!" she let the book drop to the cushion and walked in frustration towards the threshold.

Klaus reached for the book and opened it up again, skimming more pages, "Then we'll have to go through Esther's," he proposed but that only opened up a whole other mess with Maleny.

"Sure," she turned around, crossing her arms, "right after you take it back from Genevieve," she was still mighty irritated Esther's spellbook had been relinquished to the ginger witch after she'd saved Maleny.

"Mal, I understand you're frustrated but I could use a little less of it towards me," Klaus gave her a look and shut the book again.

"That's what you do all the time," Maleny accused and turned away, taking a breath to start calming down, "We need something else because simply looking for the spell isn't doing much."

"I agree," Klaus stood up and left the book on the couch, "Any suggestions?"

Maleny bit her lip as she began thinking, "Well..."

Klaus knew a plan had formed inside the brunette's mind and immediately pressed for the details, "What are you thinking of?"

Maleny turned around, "Before uncle Kieran died he gave me this key. I told him he should've given it to Cami but he said it was more adequate for me," she gestured to herself, "and then he added it was for 'my kind'."

"So this key has something to do with the witches," Klaus couldn't help but be irritated that he was just finding out about this, "Do you think they're...weapons? Or..."

"I don't know," Maleny shrugged, "but maybe we can find out today - if you're willing to lift my lockdown that is," she added innocently.

"Well," Klaus swayed his head in the manner that Maleny knew would soon be telling her 'no'.

"No, no, don't do the 'well' thing," she waved a hand to stop him, "Whenever you do the 'well' thing it always means 'no' for me. Now, I'm not gonna give you the key if I don't get to go," she warned.

"Alright," Klaus agreed rather easily, figuring he wouldn't be getting far without her assistance anyways, "But," he was quick to lay down the rules, "you stay within my eyesight and hearing at all times."

Maleny rolled her eyes but agreed with the terms, "Yeah, okay."

"Do you know where to start, then?"

"...no," she admitted and rubbed her neck, "Kieran didn't get to tell me what it opened exactly. And Cami doesn't know about any of this so let's not go asking her," she turned and left the living room, heading for her own room.

Klaus was right behind her, and asking the questions that Maleny preferred not to get into, "Why exactly doesn't she know about this key?"

"Um...because I thought it was best not to tell her right now?"

"And you think that'll end well?"

Maleny stopped beside her bedroom door and gave him a look, "Look, I don't know what this key will open. If it's dangerous I don't want her to get hurt. So, please, can it just stay between us until we see what's on the other side?"

"Yes," Klaus nodded and relieved Maleny from her fear. With a small smile, Maleny hurried into her room to retrieve the key for their task.

~ 0 ~

Riley was coming out of a cafe shop holding a drink in hand when he stopped by to chat with a young woman. Across the street, unbeknownst to him, were Elijah and Cami. The two were hidden by the passing people but had a perfect view of the young warlock.

"Okay, so maybe I was wrong about this theory," Cami admitted after a while. They had followed Riley for a good two hours and all the man had done was go into a library and then the shop.

"Patience is a virtue, Camille," Elijah reminded, earning a mock-glare from her. With the two hours passing he had enough time to really think about the idea of Riley being a secret enemy. It made a sense when one really looked into the matter. Riley had arrived a near month before the attacks had started against Maleny. Whenever the attacks occurred, he wasn't there.

"Yeah, or maybe I was wrong," Cami insisted, nervously looking at the warlock across the street.

"Or perhaps you wish it to be so, so that Maleny never has to find out about any of this," Elijah said rather smugly, having known that from the moment they started.

Cami swallowed hard, "Well, I'm not gonna lie and say that wouldn't be nice. Maleny really likes this guy and he's done nothing but help her and even me with our uncle."

"A patient enemy knows when to attack at the right moment," Elijah explained to the young psychology student, "A smart enemy gets close to their target, earns their trust and learns about them."

"She's going to be crushed if this is true," Cami sighed.

For a minute, Elijah looked away from Riley to see Cami, "Do you know if Maleny...has feelings for this man?" Cami's eyes snapped to his in an instant, "I don't intend on telling my brother," Elijah clarified, "I simply want to know where he stands with Maleny."

"Well, does Klaus still have feelings for her?" Cami countered with, unable to help smirk when Elijah remained quiet, "Why should I answer your question if you can't answer mine?"

Defeated, Elijah returned his focus to Riley, "Touche," he said in the end, surprising Cami and frankly himself. It wasn't often a human could outmatch him in words.

Riley had ended his conversation with the woman and moved down the block.

"He's moving, let's go," Elijah said and trailed after Riley with Cami alongside him.

~ 0 ~

Klaus led Maleny into the cemetery and strode down the row of graves. Maleny had the key stuffed in her bag in case Francesca Correa was still looking for it. She didn't want any of the goons of the woman to swipe it off her without knowing.

"You know something interesting about the O'Connell's?" Klaus asked and stopped in front of the O'Connells' tomb area.

"Um, they've surprisingly managed to procreate despite the fact they've lived among your kind?" Maleny looked at him with a teasing smile.

Klaus rolled his eyes at the comment and continued on like she hadn't even answered, "Cami's twin brother never had a proper funeral unlike the rest."

Maleny looked down, "I know, I remember that. They had him buried out with the criminals and the John Does of the city. Cami's parents wanted nothing to do with him anymore."

"Kieran was a smart man and if he wanted to hide something without ever having to worry about it being found out he had the perfect location," Klaus smirked as Maleny wondered just where the location was.

And then she got it.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, her mouth forming into an 'o'.

"There we go," Klaus took her by the arm and led her across the cemetery, coming to stand before Sean's grave.

"I feel bad about this..." Maleny remarked when Klaus acquired a sledgehammer on their way to the grave, "...disturbing the dead..."

"Well, the good thing about the dead is they don't tend to feel anything anymore," Klaus gave a shrug, "Especially when they're normal ole humans."

"I sure hope there's nothing dangerous behind the door because someone's gonna have to explain to Cami why her brother's grave had been broken into."

"I'll leave that to you, love," Klaus was quick to say.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do then?"

Klaus gestured to the sledgehammer he held, "I'm the muscle!" and with that he slammed the hammer to the grave.

In the end, they managed to retrieve a box from the grave. Klaus handed it over to Maleny who quickly tried using the key on it.

"There's nothing," Klaus frowned at the empty box after it was opened.

"Hold on," Maleny brushed some dust off the lid of the box, allowing them both to see a carved code, "I remember this. It's from my implanted memories."

"Can you read it?" Klaus curiously asked her, hoping their plan wasn't over already.

"Yeah, I think so," Maleny looked at the box more carefully, "Kieran taught it to Sean who then showed it to Cami who then...showed it to me. This was supposed to be opened by a true O'Connell," she sighed, "Instead an outsider - a witch with barely any magic - broke into a grave for it."

"Let's skip the whole ordeal of you feeling guilty, shall we?" Klaus took the box from her and took a look at the code himself.

"Sorry I feel guilty," Maleny crossed her arms.

"Sort of used to it, love. It's one of your traits that allowed me to see when you were lying to me," Klaus smirked at her which only made her roll her eyes.

"Well tough because I'm a far better liar now," Maleny snatched the box from him and stuck her tongue out, feeling much like a child but she didn't really care, "Now c'mon, we have somewhere else we need to go to."

~ 0 ~

The code in the box had been an address which led Maleny and Klaus to an apartment complex. Thankfully, the owner had been more than willing to show them to an apartment that apparently belonged to Kieran. After the owner left them to see the apartment, the two started looking around but were mostly disappointed.

"I think you can safely show this to Cami," Klaus shot Maleny a look from the kitchen, unimpressed with the destination of their travel.

Maleny refused to believe this was what Kieran wanted Cami to have had after his death. She sighed, "There has to be more to it."

Klaus continued to look but couldn't really see anything beyond a dusty old apartment, "Perhaps you read the code wrong," he then suggested.

"Word of advice, never tell me I got something wrong," Maleny sarcastically said and walked over to a closet, "I believe that's how you and I got into plenty of arguments in the past."

"That's also because half of the time you  _were_  wrong," Klaus reminded and turned to see her looking into the closet.

"And the other half I was right," Maleny didn't fail to point out then pretended to think, "Hm, you weren't the best of boyfriends sometimes."

"Mal," Klaus' voice took a sharp edge, "I hardly think this is the time to point out faults in our past relationships."

"They were your faults," Maleny said casually as she noticed a panel in the back wall of the closet, eyeing the bright yellow duct tape that marked an 'X' on it, "Your ideas weren't always good."

"Are you kidding me?" Klaus walked over, huffing at her accusation.

"Let's remember how our most recent date turned out, shall we?" Maleny teasingly looked back at him, "I was nearly murdered and your friend, Marcel, had other humans murdered that same night."

"Mal!"

"Oh hush," Maleny waved a hand at him then promptly pulled out the panel of the closet to reveal an entire hidden room on the other side, "...woah..." she breathed as she stepped inside.

The room was filled with all type of files, heirlooms and artifacts. Maleny and Klaus were in awe as they took in the entire room, both walking around to see what they could find.

"This is for Cami," Maleny came across a box with a sticky note bearing 'Cami'. She rummaged through the things and found they were some sort of witches objects.

"Dark objects," Klaus spoke up from across the room, making Maleny look up and see him holding shackles, "These are mostly witches' dark objects. How could I have not known about this room?"

"Maybe because they're not ours?" Maleny walked over and took the shackles from him, "These are for Cami and she'll definitely know about this room."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Klaus made a face, seeing all the potential of such objects going to waste with the human, "I can get some work done with these things," as he reached for the shackles Maleny put them behind her back.

"These are not ours to handle, Klaus," Maleny warned him, "And you are most certainly not gonna use any of these things for your fights."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Leave it to you to suck out the fun in my plans," he walked past her and looked through the shelves.

Maleny set the shackles back on the shelf and turned after him, "Well someone's gotta restrain you sometimes," she moved onto some other objects, wondering if there truly could be anything to help her with her curse, "Plus, I don't want to explain to Cami why you suddenly have acquired her dark objects."

"You'll owe me for this," the hybrid declared, already wearing a smirk on his face as he debated just how that would happen.

Maleny scoffed at the idea and glanced at him, "You will drive me home, let me tell Cami about this room, and then get nothing," she teasingly smiled at him, "and you'll like it."

"We'll see," was the response she received before Klaus went into another aisle of shelves. Maleny shook her head and continued to look through her area of shelves.

~ 0 ~

Night was settling over the Quarter and with nothing to report of Riley, Cami had began to convince herself her theory of the warlock was completely wrong. Elijah had taken her all around the Quarter after Riley, apparently not giving up as easy as she had. At the current moment, Riley was picking up takeout from a Chinese restaurant and Elijah and Cami were waiting a mere two shops away.

"I was wrong, completely wrong," Cami was repeating to the Original while they waited for Riley to come out, "I'm sorry I wasted your day, Elijah. Let's just call it a night."

"I don't think so," Elijah stopped her from leaving by putting a hand on her arm, "I am not going to let this possible enemy slip away due to a mistake."

"But he hasn't done anything to prove me right," Cami frowned, wondering if she'd made a mistake sharing her discovery with him.

"Actually," Elijah looked at her with a small smile, "there's one thing that he did today that I'd like to know more about."

"What?"

"He went into an herbal shop today," Elijah looked back at the Chinese restaurant just as Riley was walking out.

"So? Lots of people do that," Cami was still confused on the relevancy of his answer, " _I_  do that."

"Yes, but when you're a warlock you tend to look for specific herbs," Elijah tried to explain quickly as he pulled her into a walk after Riley, "And he bought several of them. Cami, we need to know what those herbs do."

"So what do you suggest, then?" Cami raised an eyebrow, "Steal them from him?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'sneak a peek'," Elijah flashed her smile and immediately Cami knew she would be involved in another plan of the Mikaelsons'. She only hoped Elijah's would be less violent.

~ 0 ~

Now angry with her luck, Maleny pushed a box away from her and it nearly fell to the floor if Klaus hadn't grabbed it. With a smirk, he placed it back on the table and gave her a sharp look.

"I know, I'm angry," Maleny muttered and turned away from the table, looking at the bookshelves instead, "But we have spent the whole afternoon here and there's nothing to help me."

"There's one box left," Klaus pointed to the box bearing Cami's name.

"I doubt a bunch of dark objects is gonna help me break the curse," Maleny crossed her arms, "This is so frustrating!" she exclaimed and turned back to the table only to kick one of its leg.

Klaus watched her hiss in pain from the kick, "Are you quite done?" he inquired, quite amused with her antics. It reminded him of his original Maleny. The blonde woman, while often mature, had her childish moments which always made him laugh. For a minute he could truly see her as the Maleny that had disappeared in the forest centuries ago.

Maleny stalked out of the secret room and went straight for her bag she'd left behind in the kitchen, "I'm done for today, I don't want anything to do with the stupid curse," she growled and snatched her purse off the table.

Klaus calmly walked out of the secret room and closed it all up, "Are you sure that's what you want?" he called to her as the woman now stood by the door waiting for him.

"I think so," Maleny answered sarcastically, "I feel like I want to throw things, burn things, and punch things. So yeah, I think I'm done for the day."

Klaus smiled to himself as he made sure the entrance to the secret room was concealed once more. As he did so, he could hear the things Maleny muttered under her breath. More than angry, he knew she was disappointed they hadn't made progress on her curse. He was upset too but he cared more for Maleny's feelings at the moment.

"Mal," he called to her and turned around, seeing the brunette still waiting for him, "do you mind if we take a detour before going home?" Maleny's eyebrows raised at the question, curious of what he now had in mind.

~ 0 ~

"Riley! Riley!" the young warlock heard his name being called. He turned around and saw Cami hurrying up to him, looking frantic for some reason.

"Cami," he abruptly stopped the blonde in front of him, making him stumble back a couple steps.

Cami shook his arm and accidentally made him drop a couple bags of his, "There's a little kid hurt down the block, you have to help me! I think he's a warlock or something."

Riley quickly looked down the street, searching for the boy, "Who is it?"

"I don't know, he doesn't speak English very well. He doesn't want to come with me," Cami started pulling him down the street, "C'mon!"

As the two left, Elijah emerged from the corner of the street and hurriedly picked up the bags left on the ground. He rummaged through them until he found the one containing the herbs Riley bought earlier. Elijah didn't know a lot about herbs but he had someone who could recognize them. In a quick speed, he headed for Genevieve's shop.

~ 0 ~

Out in the park Maleny glumly stared at a couple performers across her. She was waiting for Klaus to return with something he apparently needed to buy from a shop. He had wanted her to come with but she was in no mood to go anywhere else that wasn't home. So, Klaus resorted to her staying at the park - having a perfect hearing shot of her in case anything went wrong. As she waited, she took to watching the performers and its crowd. They were musicians with two of them dancing around.

She hugged herself and grew even more downhearted with her circumstances. If she couldn't break the curse she wouldn't ever get to fully live. She would never be able to do the simplest of things like ever figuring out if she had natural talents. Could she perhaps learn to play guitar? The violin? Or maybe dancing was a talent of hers. If she didn't break the curse, she wouldn't even be able to take up a career like Cami was doing. Maleny honestly didn't know what she would if she actually broke the curse but she wanted the options. But maybe that wasn't her fate at all. Maybe her fate was to jump bodies for the rest of time, getting killed or sacrificed each and every time. And...to never actually have a true lo -

"You know," Klaus' sudden appearance broke Maleny's thoughts, "in one of your past lives, you adored the piano," Maleny silently turned her head to him, awaiting for more details, "You loved that thing more than anything. And you were good. Exceptionally good too."

Maleny slowly looked back to the musicians, "I don't think I'll ever get to play again, then."

"You could always learn it again," Klaus shrugged, seeing no trouble in that.

"What for?" Maleny's voice took on a cold tone, "So that in a month I can forget it because I was sacrificed again? No thanks."

"Mal, I know you're feeling discouraged, but we will find a way to end this curse," Klaus turned to her, allowing Maleny to see he held a black bakery box in one hand, "I promise you that."

"I believe you'll do everything you can, but there's always a chance we'll fail," Maleny bit her lip, "Just like the many, many times I've failed in the past."

"But there's a difference between then and now..."

"What is it?"

"You're not alone this time," Klaus declared, "You've got me, you've got Elijah, you've got Cami and Hayley - even a witch who hates anything to do with us."

Maleny smiled and considered his words, "That is a big difference..." she agreed in the end, "What'd you buy?" she pointed to the box.

"I hope you still like berries," Klaus handed her the black box.

"I love berries," Maleny assured and opened the box to find a small, rounded, berry-cheesecake inside, "Ooh, and I love them most when they're in pies," she looked up with a big smile on her face, "Is this for me...?"

The doubt in her face made Klaus chuckle, "No, I decided to buy it for myself and show it off to you," Maleny mockingly-glared at his sarcastic response. Klaus laughed again and finally spoke normally, "I figured it would perhaps make this day slightly less bad."

"Look at you," Maleny began, traces of sarcasm lacing her tone, "Klaus Mikaelson, big bad hybrid who everyone fears... buying me pie?" she chuckled to herself.

"Well," Klaus stepped closer to her, satisfied to hear her heart take quicker beats, "To you I was never all that. I wasn't a title holder. I was simply Klaus...and he loved you very much."

Maleny awkwardly coughed then, her cheeks sporting a bright pink tint, "And, um...how's that, um...how exactly does that go now?" her eyes slowly raised to meet his, "I mean...do you still...feel anything?"

"That depends," Klaus perfectly evaded the question, a bit out of his comfort zone as well.

"On what?" Maleny whispered, doing her best not to seem so anxious of his answer.

"If my answer would make any difference in your life..."

"Oh," Maleny stayed quiet a minute, wondering how the hell things had gone from gloomy to awkward and nervousness in less than two minutes.

Klaus could see her face contorting to confusion and decided to keep pressing for a better, clearer answer than the one she would probably come up with, "Can I ask you a question, Mal?"

"Sure..." the brunette weakly said.

"That Riley guy...is there actually something going on with you two?"

"I don't...think you need to know about that," Maleny quietly said, "But I know you and I know if I don't answer then you'll start thinking what's not. Riley is a great guy, and any woman would love to go out with him...except for me," and when she saw the small glimpse of relief in Klaus' eyes she couldn't help smile a little, "He's just a friend. And he's gonna stay a friend. But now it's my turn to ask invading questions," she took on a smirk, "You and Genevieve...did you start that because of what happened with us before Rebekah left? Or did you actually like her?"

Klaus gave her a smile and walked past her, "We should get going."

Maleny playfully rolled her eyes and called him back to her, "Oh no, Klaus, you have to answer me right now," she turned to face him, only he had his back to her, still refusing to answer. With determination, and admittedly curiosity, she walked up to him, turning him by the arm, "Was that serious? Or was it because we fought before that?"

Klaus resigned to tell her the truth, knowing she'd get a kick out of it in the end, "She's a very attractive woman..."

"Oh, we're off to a good start," Maleny rolled her eyes.

"Mal, you know I'm impulsive..."

"Mhm," Maleny gladly agreed with him, much to his irritation. She wasn't making it easy on him, "Kinda picked up on that when we were kids."

"I don't care about her," he spoke honestly, "Never did. She's attractive, but...nothing. There was nothing and there never will be."

"And now? What do you intend to do now?" she motioned to the bakery box she held, "Buying me my favorite dessert? Telling me these pretty things?"

"I would be lying if I said it wouldn't be interesting to see what could happen with us," Klaus surprisingly admitted to her with ease. He once again stepped closer to her, "But right now I only want to see you happy. And if me telling you these 'pretty things' makes you feel anything unhappy then I will stop. Would you like me to stop?"

Maleny opened her mouth but found she didn't know what she wanted then. She looked down, "I..." she began, hoping to know there and then but it seemed she was conflicted, "...I wish to go home right now," she finished with instead.

While it wasn't exactly what Klaus wanted to hear, he didn't go against her wish, "Let's go, then," he turned to the side and gestured for her to start walking. Maleny thanked for his understanding and walked off with him.

~ 0 ~

Upon arriving at the compound, Maleny and Klaus came to find Hayley tending to Davina in the courtyard. The teen seemed a bit irritated to find the two were together - and according to Hayley, they'd been together for most of the day.

"Davina, what are you doing here?" Maleny asked, slightly confused with her presence.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Hayley almost demanded from the two. If neither Maleny nor Klaus knew Hayley well enough to see her last trimester pregnancy hormornes kicking up, they would be irritated for her rudeness.

"We were looking for more things for the curse," Klaus answered her.

"Together?" Davina frowned, "Why?"

"Because that's how teamwork works?"

"Funny, I didn't know you actually knew what that word meant," Davina crossed her arms.

Maleny didn't want to have to break up any arguments between her and Klaus, "Davina, did you need something?"

Davina looked at her with much softer eyes, "I haven't heard from you in a while and I got worried."

Maleny smiled, "I'm fine. Thank you for stopping by but actually, I am kinda in the need for a trusted witch to help me look over my mother's spellbook. You think you can do that with me right now?"

"Yeah, I told you I would," Davina beamed at the opportunity, "C'mon," she sent Klaus a glare, "But alone."

"My spell book's in the upstairs living room," Maleny pointed and so Davina started to walk off for the staircase. Maleny turned to Klaus afterwards, "Thanks for today. But I think Hayley needs you right now."

"No I don't," Hayley defensively said, crossing her arms.

"You're moody," Maleny pointed at her, "and so is he," she pointed to Klaus next, "I think you can help each other."

"Mal, have I told you your sarcasm is completely annoying?"

"I don't ever want to be pregnant," Maleny made a face and started for the stairs, chuckling as she heard Hayley begin to complain to Klaus about how bad she felt with herself.

~ 0 ~

Cami impatiently waited in her house for Elijah to at least call and tell her what those herbs in Riley's bag had been. After tricking Riley into going with her to help a boy who didn't even exist, Cami had gone for her house as had been the instructions the Original gave her. He was going to bring the herbs to Genevieve and get an identification on the herbs to see if they were malignant. That had been over an hour ago and now Cami was plain frustrated.

Eventually, someone knocked on her door and she dashed to go answer it. She opened it up and was relieved to see Elijah standing on the other side, "You took forever," she accused.

"It's only been an hour and half," Elijah countered, disregarding her irritation, "May I?" he gestured to her home. He hadn't ever been to her house and so needed her invitation.

"Yeah," Cami nodded and stepped side, "Come in."

"Thank you," Elijah stepped inside with the herbs bundled up in a cloth given by Genevieve, "We'll need a better plan to capture Riley."

"Wh-what?" Cami blinked as she closed her door, "What do you mean? What were the herbs?"

Elijah turned around waving the bundle of green leaves, "These are meant for knocking someone out for a good hour or so. Riley bought these with an intention on using it on someone."

"Are you sure Genevieve didn't lie to you?" Cami took the herbs from him and gave it a light sniff.

"She's the one that told you this in the first place, plus she did save Maleny recently."

"That doesn't mean she's seeking redemption..."

"Camille you came to me for a reason," Elijah's voice now had a sharpness that expressed the grave situation they were in, "And that was to see if you were right or not. Surprise, you were right. It's time to accept it and find a solution."

Cami knew he was right, but it wasn't easy to accept a person that had helped with her uncle's passing was actually evil. She handed Elijah back the herbs, "So, what do we do?"

"I agree if we tell Klaus he will probably kill Riley and that is something we don't want - for the moment."

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"We take care of it on our own," Elijah resolved, "Do you think you can keep this from Maleny?"

Cami nodded quickly, "Yes, if it'll help her then yeah," she only wished this would lead to Maleny's salvation. If they caught the enemy before he tried attacking...that would have to save Maleny, right?

~ 0 ~

As Maleny and Davina overlooked Maleny's spell book, Davina kept glancing at the brunette woman who often took bites of her berry pie.

"So, this whole teamwork thing between you and Klaus, does that include having dinner together?" Davina finally decided to address her big issue, "...and dessert?"

Maleny set down her fork into her box and studied the teen beside her, "I know you don't agree with my past-"

"It's not just about your past, it's what's happening now," Davina sighed, "Mal, I love you, and I don't think that this place," her eyes looked around the quiet room, "is the place you should be at."

"I feel pretty safe here," Maleny shrugged, "I don't see anywhere else I want to be at."

"Do you think there's a chance that your memories resurfacing have maybe...manipulated your feelings?"

Maleny frowned at the bluntness of the question, "What? Wh-what's the relevancy in this?"

"I'm saying that maybe you remembering your past lives are making you feel things that aren't real anymore."

"And just what are these 'feelings'," Maleny raised her fingers to create air quotation marks, "You're talking about, hm?"

"I'm talking about the feelings you  _used_  to have for Klaus," Davina made sure to enunciate the past tense clear for Maleny, "Your head is mixed up and what you think you feel may not be true!"

Maleny blinked with wide eyes, stunned by what she was hearing. She would've snapped but Davina seemed honestly frustrated and concerned, "Davina, calm down," Maleny set her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"I can't calm down!" Davina shook her head, "Because you're putting yourself in danger! You can't love Klaus, you just can't! Stop spending time with him, stop letting him take you out, just stop before you get yourself killed!"

"I'm not gonna die because I fell in love," Maleny scoffed at the idea, "And for your information I don't even know what I feel for Klaus right now. So please, calm down."

But it wasn't enough for Davina to feel better. She was terrified for her friend's life, "Mal, get out of this place, please."

"No, Davina, I won't."

"You're going to do exactly what your past yous have - you're going to start something with Klaus and then you're going to die again."

"I'm not," Maleny insisted, "Because nothing is happening right now. I'm focused on my curse and breaking it."

"Look me in the eye right now and tell me you wouldn't even consider starting a relationship with him again," Davina challenged, crossing her arms as she waited for Maleny to prove her right.

Maleny shifted awkwardly on her spot, looking to the side, "I...I don't know..."

"See," Davina gestured and stood up, "You can't do it. You can't stay away from him."

"Well maybe I don't want to," Maleny blurted out, not about to feel ashamed for something that wasn't wrong. She faced Davina and stood up, "Maybe I'm curious to see where it would lead to between us...if things would be...interesting or something."

"Maleny..." Davina shook her head.

Maleny straightened up and gave her final word on the subject, "I honestly don't know what's going to happen between me and Klaus, but if something does happen and it makes me happy...then I will let it happen and no one - not even you - will make me choose otherwise."

Davina deeply sighed and hugged her friend, "I just don't want you to get hurt, Mal. You're my friend, I want you to be okay and with...someone that isn't already dead."

Maleny smiled, knowing that Davina was only trying to look out for her, "I'm okay, Davina. I know Klaus, alright? He wouldn't ever hurt me."

But Davina wasn't so sure about that. Every time Klaus was involved with something or someone, they ended up hurt...or dead. Davina didn't want to see that happen to someone as sweet as Maleny.


End file.
